Rock, amor, y algo más
by CCPHyuga
Summary: AU / Sakura Haruno vuelve luego de 5 años. Llega a la universidad con un sueño que no puede cumplir. Odiándolo, sintiendo rencor, lo vuelve a ver / Sasuke siempre fue un joven inteligente y sumamente frío ¿Qué eran esos nuevos sentimientos? / Ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginaron que cada uno formaría su banda de Rock /...Del odio al amor... ¿Hay un sólo paso? / *SasuSaku y más*
1. ¿Tú aquí?

¿Tú aquí?

-¿Te importaría tardar menos la próxima vez?- gritaba fastidiado el chico ubicado en el asiento del copiloto de ese precioso y lujoso Toyota Célica plateado. –Ya vamos tarde...

-Como si importara realmente, Sasuke...- sonreía subiendo con calma al vehículo el hermano mayor del primero. –Hoy es tu primer día en la universidad, pero aún así todos sabrán quién eres, ya que toda la familia Uchiha ha asistido allí. Espero que sigas los-

-Los pasos de tu hermano mayor...- interrumpió tratando de imitar la voz de su "querido hermano"- Lo sé Itachi... No me fastidies con eso, que Madara ya lo hizo ayer...- comentó con el ceño fruncido, mientras el otro arrancaba el coche –Sé lo que hago, y también lo que haré. No decepcionaré a nadie este año... ¿contento?- dijo con sarcasmo. –Pero obviamente no dejaré de divertirme a _mi manera, _como siempre...- agregó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Estúpido hermano menor...-murmuró Itachi sonriendo, y partiendo ya en dirección a la universidad. Los Uchiha siempre eran la "sensación", y ese año _no _sería la excepción.

_..._

_*Nombre:__** Sasuke Uchiha.**_

_Edad: __**18 años**_

_Vive con: Su____hermano mayor __**Itachi**__ (23), realmente molesto, según él._

_Mejor amigo/a: __**Uzumaki Naruto. **__(No sabía cómo ese idiota podía ser su mejor amigo)._

_Persona muy __**seria. Frío**__ y directo con lo que le gusta y lo que no. __**Seductor**__ por naturaleza. Popular y __**admirado**__ por la chicas. __**Envidiado**__ e imitado por los chicos. Nunca conoció el __**amor verdadero**__, la mayoría de sus novias fueron, según él, __**joda**__ y nada más._

_Pasión: El fútbol y el rock._

_Sueño: No sabe si realmente tiene uno._

_Frase favorita: "El odio y el dolor nos hacen más fuertes"_

_._

.

-Oye, Shikamaru... ¿Qué sabes de Chouji?- preguntaba Naruto, mientras ambos jóvenes caminaban en dirección a la enorme universidad.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo Naruto?- comentaba bostezando el otro joven. –Me dijo que volvería de la casa de sus abuelos recién para el segundo semestre...

-Qué lástima...- comentaba el rubio –Quería que este año estemos todos juntos otra vez...

-Sí, lo mismo digo...

-¡Y lo que nos costó convencer a todos para que ingresaran a esta universidad!- gritaba el rubio lamentándose.

-No grites...

...

_*Nombre:__** Naruto Uzumaki.**_

_Edad: __**18 años.**_

_Vive con: __**Solo. **__Sus padres fallecieron cuando él era muy pequeño aún._

_Mejor amigo: __**Uchiha Sasuke. **__Era como su hermano, aunque a veces fuera egoísta e irritante, según él._

_Persona __**alegre, **__gentil____e hiperactiva. Le encanta andar con rodeos, pero cuando __**quiere**__ algo realmente, __**lucha**__ por ello y lo __**protege**__ ante todo. Nada popular ni reconocido entre los chicos. __**Adorable**__, pero tarado según las chicas. Miedo a amar, debido a una __**decepción**__ amorosa pasada._

_Pasión: El deporte y el rock._

_Sueño: Convertirse en presidente algún día y ser __**reconocido**__ por los demás._

_Frase favorita: "Nunca te rindas"_

_..._

_*Nombre: __**Shikamaru Nara. **_

_Edad: __**18 años.**_

_Vive con: __**Sus padres.**_

_Mejor amigo: __**Akimichi Chouji. **__Lo conocía desde la infancia, pero el mismo tuvo que viajar a casa de sus abuelos por asuntos familiares, por lo que es muy extrañado._

_Persona __**humilde**__ y responsable. Con un __**intelecto**__ superior al de cualquier chico de su edad. __**Estratega**__ y al mismo tiempo un tanto __**holgazán**__. No era muy reconocido entre las personas, pero tenía lo __**suyo**__. __**No comprendía**__ a las mujeres, con todas las que estuvo no la pasó muy bien que digamos, ya que __**no sabía**__ como "sobrellevarlas" pero era un __**seductor **__por méritos propios._

_Pasión: Observar las nubes, y el rock, por supuesto._

_Sueño: Llegar a formar una familia._

_Frase favorita: "Qué problemático..."_

_._

.

-Hinata, ¿estás ansiosa?- preguntaba el castaño. –Es tu primer día en la universidad y...

-E-estoy un poco n-nerviosa...- respondía la ojiperla.

-No me digas...- decía con sarcasmo. –Verás que harás muy buenos amigos. Hay gente muy buena en esta universidad...Pero así también te debes cuidar...

-S-sí, claro...- sonreía ella. –T-tengo la esperanza de h-hacer buenos amigos y amigas...

-Hija, quítate eso de tartamudear...- decía desde el volante un señor muy parecido a la chica, sonriendo ligeramente. –Así molestarás a tus nuevos amigos...

-Sí, padre...- respondió con tranquilidad.

-Así me gusta...- afirmó el Hyuga mayor. –Y tú Neji...- habló con voz desafiante. El aludido lo miró atentamente. –Asegúrate de proteger a mi princesita... Porque sino...- sonrió maléficamente. El castaño tragó grueso. Su tío sí que daba miedo...

...

_*Nombre: __**Neji Hyuga.**_

_Edad: __**19 años.**_

_Vive con: __**Su tío y sus primas. **__Su padre falleció siendo él muy pequeño._

_Mejor amigo/a: __**No tenía. **__Tenía varios amigos, pero a nadie consideraba "el mejor"._

_Persona __**fría**__ y poco demostrativa. __**Responsable**__ y muy apegado a las __**reglas**__. Un __**genio**__ por naturaleza. __**Solicitado**__ y admirado por las chicas. __**Admirado**__ y bien tratado por los chicos. Tenía __**pocas**__ experiencias en el amor, pero poseía un gran __**temor**__ a amar realmente. Se sentía constantemente __**solo**__, debido a una __**pérdida **__muy importante en su vida._

_Pasión: El tenis, y el rock n' roll._

_Sueño: Llegar a sanar esa __**llaga**__, en su corazón._

_Frase favorita: "Lo único en lo que el destino nos hace iguales, es en la muerte"._

_..._

_*Nombre: __**Hinata Hyuga.**_

_Edad: __**18 años.**_

_Vive con: Su padre, hermana y primo._

_Mejor amiga/o: __**Hyuga Hanabi, **__su hermana menor._

_Persona __**tímida**__ y de perfil bajo. Responsable y __**confiable**__. __**Tierna**__ y alegre. Adorable y __**buscada **__por los chicos (a los cuales no prestaba mucha atención, por el simple hecho de que su inseguridad le ganaba). Rápidamente las chicas confiaban en ella. __**Miedo**__ a amar, debido a una decepción amorosa sufrida en el pasado. De una sonrisa radiante, cuando estaba realmente __**feliz**__._

_Pasión: La lectura, y la música._

_Sueño: Llegar a ser reconocida por su padre, ser una persona __**importante**__ en la sociedad._

_Frase favorita: "El enemigo más difícil, siempre es uno mismo"._

_._

_._

-¿Esta cosa no puede ir más rápido?- preguntaba desde el asiento del copiloto de aquel pequeño y viejo autito, una enfadada peli rosa. –No puedo creer que vaya a llegar tarde a mi primer día en la universidad...

-Tranquilízate Sakura...- respondía con voz tranquilizadora la señora. –Recuerda que debes estar tranquila. Ya sé que debe ser duro para ti separarte de tus amigos, pero recuerda que puedes hacer muchos más...

-Sí, lo sé mamá... No lo decía precisamente por los amigos, que ni muchos tenía...- decía ya más tranquila. –Pero a decir verdad me da un poco de miedo...qué tal si no soy lo suficientemente buena para esta carrera...- suspiró resignada. –Después de todo, yo nunca quise estudiar administración... Yo quería medicina...

-Hija, no te pongas así...- respondió la peli rosa mayor un tanto decaída. –Sabes que la única razón por la que no entraste a medicina es porque no tengo para pagar...- sonrió levemente apenada. –Sabes que si pudiera, te pagaría el curso...

-Ay, madre...- suspiró la chica. –No quise decir eso. Sé que te esforzaste mucho para poder pagarme la universidad y te lo agradezco...- sonrió sinceramente. –Además tú estás...

-Bueno, ahora sólo preocúpate por hacer bien las cosas, y por conocer gente nueva...- sonrió, mientras estacionaba el coche en frente del enorme instituto. –Ah, olvidé mencionarte que...- rió por lo bajo. –Tu amiga Ino también asistirá a esta universidad...

-¡Qué!- gritaba con una enorme sonrisa formada en sus labios, hace más de un año que no la veía. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- se quejaba, su progenitora sólo se encogió de hombros sonriendo y empezando a bajar del coche. –Eres tan _especial_, mamá...- dijo para minutos después despedirse de la misma.

...

_*Nombre: __**Sakura Haruno.**_

_Edad: __**18 años.**_

_Vive con: __**Su madre. **__Nunca conoció a su padre._

_Mejor amigo/a: __**Yamanaka Ino. **__La conoce desde hace 5 años, y sus madres son amigas._

_**Bipolar. **__Persona __**agradable **__y sumamente __**tranquila**__, pero si la hacen enojar, posee un carácter bastante __**fuerte**__. Extremadamente __**sensible.**__**No**__ era muy popular ni con las chicas, ni con los chicos. Ya había amado una vez, pero le habían hecho mucho __**daño**__, por lo cual no tenía apuros en ese aspecto. Sonrisa __**sincera **__y armoniosa._

_Pasión: La música. La medicina. _

_Sueño: Llegar a ser una gran doctora._

_Frase favorita: "Sólo te puedes volver realmente fuerte, si tienes algo que proteger"._

_._

_._

-¡Ino!- gritaba la peli rosa, corriendo a saludar a su amiga -¡Te extrañé tanto!

-¡Sakura!- la rubia ni bien vio a su amiga, se lanzó encima de la misma, haciendo que ambas casi cayeran al suelo. –Yo también te extrañé...- sonrió enormemente. –Qué suerte que vamos a estar en la misma universidad... ¿No crees?

-Sí, estoy muy contenta...- le devolvió la sonrisa. –Espero que nos toque gente agradable, no quiero llevarme mal con nadie...

-Tienes razón... Ojalá hayan chicos guapos, ¡me muero por conocer a uno!- gritaba dando un pequeño brinco. La peli rosa negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Su amiga sí que era única.

...

_*Nombre: __**Ino Yamanaka.**_

_Edad: __**18 años**__._

_Vive con: __**Sus padres**__. (Dentro de poco se compra un apartamento, según ella)._

_Mejor amigo/a: __**Haruno Sakura**__. Amiga de varios años._

_Persona agradable, pero __**escandalosa**__ en algunos casos. Carácter __**fuerte**__, muy __**segura **__de sí misma. Bastante popular y hasta un tanto __**envidiada**__ por las chicas. __**Solicitada**__ por los chicos. En este momento, __**en busca**__ de alguien que la acompañe. Aunque había cierta persona rondando su corazón._

_Pasión: La moda, y la música._

_Sueño: Llegar a ser diseñadora, o una gran __**artista.**_

_Frase favorita: "No juzgues a una persona, sin antes conocerla"._

_._

_._

-¡Tenten!, ¿cómo has estado?- preguntaba el moreno. –Hace más de cinco años que no nos veíamos...

-¿Kiba?- preguntó ella asombrada. -¡Pero cuánto has cambiado!- sonreía de oreja a oreja. –La verdad que he estado bastante bien, ¿y tú? ¡Vaya que has crecido!

-No, yo no he cambiado tanto...- decía ligeramente sonrojado. –T-tú sí que estás cambiada...- decía observándola de pies a cabeza. No, mejor dicho, de pies a _pecho._ Vaya que se quedó maravillado por el buen "par" que ahora tenía su amiga. No recordaba que ella estuviera tan _buena. –_Realmente cambiada...- decía con una sonrisita de idiota.

-¡Kiba!- gritó sonrojada, se había dado cuenta de _qué _observaba su amigo. –No seas así...- dijo golpeándolo en el hombro. Ella sonrió, él se quejaba del dolor.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no has cambiado mucho...- murmuraba mientras se sobaba el hombro, recordando los viejos tiempos, en los que la misma chica solía golpearlo cuando hacía un comentario que la molestaba.

...

_*Nombre: __**Kiba Inuzuka.**_

_Edad: __**18 años.**_

_Vive con: Su madre. (Bastante cruel, según él)._

_Mejor amigo: __**Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru**__. Se conocía desde muy pequeño con ambos._

_Persona sumamente alegre y __**revoltosa**__. De carácter __**fuerte**__. Sin miedo a __**expresar**__ sus inquietudes. __**Nada**__ popular entre los chicos ni entre las chicas; pero sus verdaderos amigos valoran enormemente su __**confianza**__ y sentido del __**humor**__. Tenía bastante __**mala suerte**__ con las chicas, pero eso no le afectaba tanto. Casi siempre sonriente._

_Pasión: Adora los perros, el fútbol, y el rock and roll._

_Sueño: "Llegar a independizarse y ser alguien importante en la sociedad"._

_Frase favorita: "Porque siempre nos damos cuenta de nuestros errores cuando ya es demasiado tarde"._

_..._

_*Nombre: __**Tenten Ama.**_

_Edad: __**19 años.**_

_Vive con: __**Su padre.**_

_Mejor amigo/a: __**Sabaku No Temari. **__Era su compañera de universidad._

_Persona muy, pero muy __**alegre **__y __**extrovertida**__. De carácter fuerte, muchas veces __**aterrador.**__**Inteligente**__ y divertida. Gustos __**particulares**__, que muchas veces nadie esperaría de una chica. Se llevaba bastante __**bien **__tanto con las chicas, como con los chicos, por ser muy __**sociable**__, pero no era muy popular. No tenía muy buena __**suerte **__en el amor, pero se encontraba __**enamorada.**_

_Pasión: Los deportes y la música._

_Sueño: En realidad, tenía una meta: Ser mejor persona cada día._

_Frase favorita: "Una sonrisa no siempre es sinónimo de felicidad"._

_._

_._

-¡Gaara, Kankuro! ¡Dense prisa!- gritaba apresurada la rubia, sentada frente al volante de aquel lujoso convertible rojo. –Llegaremos muuuy tarde...

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- gritaba el moreno, corriendo como loco, subiéndose de copiloto. -¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en llegar temprano? Si apenas es el primer día...

-Es que...- sonreía ampliamente –Estuve hablando la semana pasada con un profesor, y me dijo que este año hay muchas sorpresas...

-No tenías por qué gritarnos así...- se quejaba el pelirrojo, subiendo en uno de los asientos de atrás del vehículo.

-Lo siento hermanito...- sonreía la rubia, arrancando el coche. -¿No están ansiosos por su primer día en la universidad? Les cuento que el instituto es muy bello...

-Sí, nos lo has dicho mil veces...- se quejaba el castaño. –Yo lo que quiero es saber si hay chicas lindas...

-Kankuro, no seas así...- hablaba Gaara. –Perdiste un año por estar vagando de un lugar al otro, sin preocupación. Ahora, deberás estudiar algo, por lo menos... Mira, que tú seas mi compañero no es que me agrade mucho...

-Relájate, Gaara...- se recostaba el moreno colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca. –Apuesto a que puedo conseguir una novia antes que tú...- soltó arrogante.

-¿Quieres apostar?- dijo el pelirrojo, un tanto enfadado, pero sonriendo a su vez.

-Chicos, basta...- hablaba la rubia deteniendo el coche. –Llegamos...- sonreía –De aquí en más, cada uno hará lo que crea que le conviene... ¿Ok?- ambos asentían –Los tres ya somos mayores, y deberemos afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos, ya que... ¡Tenten!- gritó de pronto mientras bajaba del coche, para lanzarse encima de su amiga castaña. Sus hermanos negaron con la cabeza, divertidos.

...

_*Nombre: __**Temari Sabaku No.**_

_Edad: __**20 años.**_

_Vive con: Sus hermanos, __**Gaara**__ (18) y __**Kankuro **__(19)._

_Mejor amigo/a: __**Tenten Ama**__. Su compañera de salón._

_**Orgullosa**__. Alegre y __**extrovertida**__. De carácter muy __**fuerte**__. Inteligente y __**mandona**__. Exageradamente __**sexy**__ y atractiva para los hombres. __**Envidiada**__ y reconocida entre las chicas. Siempre tenía varios chicos a su __**"disposición", **__pero acababa de romper una relación, así que no le daba mucha importancia al tema. De todos modos, nunca había __**amado**__ de verdad._

_Pasión: La música en sí, pero especialmente el canto._

_Sueño: Formar una familia._

_Frase favorita: "Llorar y escondernos de los problemas, no van a hacer que desaparezcan"._

_._

_._

Tokio, la capital de Japón. Una de las ciudades más bellas del mundo. Un lugar muy concurrido e iluminado. Dentro de aquella hermosa ciudad, se encontraba ubicada una de las mejores universidades de todo el país "Konohagakure University".

Mientras saludaban a sus conocidos y empezaban a socializar con otras personas, una voz proveniente del centro de la enorme universidad anunciaba que cada persona debía ingresar inmediatamente al sector que les correspondía, llamando a cada estudiante e indicándoles el camino para llegar.

-_Haruno Sakura. Administración de empresas. Edificio 3. Segundo piso. Sala 1.- _anunciaba en un momento dado la grave voz femenina a través del altoparlante.

-Nos vemos en el descanso Ino...- sonrió la peli rosa tomando sus cosas. –Más tarde me contás quién es el afortunado dueño de tu corazón...- susurró sin desdibujar su sonrisa.

-Bueno...en realidad...- se sonrojó la rubia. –Escuché que él estudia lo mismo que tú, así que cuando te cuente ya lo conocerás...

-De acuerdo...- se alejó sonriendo. –Te veo luego...

.

.

Estaba ya sentada. Acomodó sus cosas en ese pequeño, pero bien cuidado, pupitre. Esperó con una sonrisa, quería dar una buena impresión. Más y más estudiantes iban ingresando al salón. Saludó a todos sonriendo, recibiendo varias sonrisas de vuelta, pero también varias miradas significativas.

El profesor se estaba tardando más de lo debido. Ya se estaba cansando. Miró a su alrededor, y pudo notar que la mayoría ya tenía compañía, excepto ella y una pelirroja con lentes, muy bonita y llamativa. Siguió mirando, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse una vez más la sacó de sus pensamientos. Creyó que por fin era el maestro el que ingresaba. Pero qué grande fue su _sorpresa_ cuando lo vio ingresar por esa puerta. De todas las personas del mundo, jamás pensó que _él_ estaría allí.

El chico, al verla, notó que tenía algo _familiar_, pero luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que sí era _ella. _No creía que fuera a haber alguien más con ese particularmente raro cabello rosa.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó confundido.

-Sasuke...

.

.

**Hola... Este es mi segundo fic en esta página.**

**Este primer capítulo es más bien una presentación, recién en el segundo se verán más situaciones.**

**Esta historia es un SasuSaku, pero también me enfocaré en otras parejas.**

**Y bien, ¿qué dicen?**

**¿La continúo?**

**Gracias por leer. ¡Comenten!**


	2. Noticia emocionante

Una noticia emocionante.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó confundido.

-Sasuke...

Se quedó perdida en la penetrante mirada del joven Uchiha. Qué tonta... Era más que obvio que él ingresaría en esa universidad. Si era la mejor de la ciudad ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Lo único que le vino a la mente en ese momento eran recuerdos...no tan buenos.

-Hmp...- fue el único sonido que profirió el chico, ya que tenía encima la amenazante mirada de _cierta_ personita.

Ni siquiera la saludó. Pasó de largo y se ubicó al lado de la pelirroja. La peli rosa lo observó con rabia. Después de todo él siempre había sido así con ella...sumamente _frío y orgulloso..._

El profesor por fin ingresó al salón. Empezaron las presentaciones, y todo lo demás. Pero ella sólo podía pensar algo: _el pasado._

_***FLASH BACK***_

_La familia Uchiha. Una de las más reconocidas en todo Japón, por su nivel económico y administrativo. Vivían en una gran mansión, y contaban con varios "sirvientes" por así decirlo. Entre ellos la cocinera: la madre de Sakura, Natsuki Haruno._

_Desde pequeña, Sakura acompañaba a su madre al trabajo: la mansión Uchiha. Ella siempre vivió con su madre. Estaban solas, ya que su padre las había abandonado cuando Sakura apenas se encontraba creciendo en el vientre de su esforzada madre. Los padres de Sasuke querían mucho a Sakura y a su madre, y ellas pasaban gran parte del día en la mansión. Prácticamente vivían allí. _

_La peli rosa siempre fue una admiradora del menor de los Uchiha. Pero cuando los padres del mismo fallecieron en un accidente, él cambió mucho. Demasiado._

_Llegó el tiempo en que debían ingresar a la preparatoria. Asistieron juntos al mismo instituto e iban juntos todos los días. Todas las tardes estudiaban y jugaban juntos. Y a medida que iban creciendo, Sakura fue desarrollando sus sentimientos hacia el azabache, y no se lo ocultaba. Siempre trataba de llamar su atención, a veces incluso era demasiado molesta, según Sasuke._

_Cuanto más crecían, el Uchiha se iba alejando más y más de la Haruno. Ya no estudiaban juntos, ya que él había pedido que le contraten un profesor particular. Ya no jugaban juntos, ya que él había ingresado a una escuela de fútbol, en la cual había conocido muchos más amigos. Ya casi no hablaban, él era cortante y frío con la peli rosa._

_Cada día ella hacía cualquier cosa para coincidir con Sasuke en alguna actividad, y lo lograba. Estaba en los mismos lugares que él pero el mismo siempre la ignoraba, o le hacía pasar vergüenza, diciendo que no la conocía y cosas así. En síntesis, ella sufrió un montón por el chico._

_Pero sufrió aún más cuando un día (hace 5 años), luego del colegio, ingresó a su pequeña casita y observó a su madre llorando. Se exaltó y fue a ver qué le sucedía. Madara Uchiha (tío de Sasuke) la había echado de su único trabajo, y ya no tenía cómo mantener a su hija, que era lo que más le importaba._

_Por cuestiones laborales de la madre, tuvieron que viajar a China, donde vivían unos tíos suyos, los cuales le podían brindar un trabajo seguro. Sufrió mucho cuando tuvo que despedirse de sus amigos. Cuando lo hizo, ya estaba dispuesta a ir a su casa, para luego partir al aeropuerto, pero alguien la detuvo del brazo y le susurró al oído:_

_-¿De mi no te despides...?_

_Era Sasuke. Ella se quedó helada al sentir el contacto tan cercano del chico que más quería. Pero su orgullo había crecido. Intentó zafarse del agarre, pero el azabache la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un suave beso en los labios._

_-Sasuke...- susurró -¿Por qué tú...?_

_-Shhhh...- la calló él._

_-Te amo...- le dijo ella en un susurro perfectamente audible. No podía creerlo, había tenido su primer beso con "Sasuke"._

_-¿Quieres saber por qué?_

_-Si...- susurró aspirando el sumamente masculino aroma del chico que estaba a escasos centímetros de ella._

_-Por una apuesta...- dijo él sonriendo orgulloso, separando bruscamente a la chica de su cuerpo. -¿Qué? ¿Creíste que iba enserio?- preguntó haciendo una seña con los dedos, luego de la cual salieron de su escondite dos chicos, al parecer amigos del mismo._

_-De acuerdo Sasuke, ganaste...- dijo uno de ellos riendo sonoramente._

_Sakura simplemente no lo pudo creer. El chico que le gustaba la había besado, pero sólo para burlarse de ella. Se retiró corriendo del lugar, derramando numerosas lágrimas. Fue lo más rápido que pudo y abrazó a su madre. La misma la comprendió y le brindó su apoyo. Y emprendieron el largo viaje a China._

_***END FLASH BACK***_

Luego de recordar todo, tuvo ganas de gritarle ahí mismo a Sasuke que era un idiota, pero se contuvo, después de todo eran niños cuando eso pasó, él de seguro ni lo recordaba. Las primeras horas de clases culminaron, abriendo paso así a un pequeño descanso para ir a almorzar.

.

.

Luego de una larga espera en la extensa fila de la cafetería, logró pedir su almuerzo y fue tranquilamente a ubicarse en una de las mesas que se encontraban en el comedor. Cuando llegó, observó todo el lugar en busca de su amiga. Cuando la vio, (luego de varios minutos) le hizo unas escandalosas señas con los brazos, y la rubia apareció en seguida a su lado.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto, Temari?- preguntó la castaña.

-¿Acaso no viste la fila? Tú misma estabas ahí, tuviste suerte de ubicarte casi en el medio, yo estaba muy atrás...- comentó la aludida sentándose y dando un mordisco a su sándwich.

-Está bien...ya entendí...- dijo dándole una probada a su postre. –Oye... ¿te dijo Kakashi cuál es la sorpresa que va a haber este año?

-No...- respondió desinteresada –No me dijo nada más que "Es algo que les gustará"...- esto último remedando la voz del peligris.

-Ah...ya veo...- suspiró decepcionada -¿Y qué tal todo con Itachi?-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Terminamos...- respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendida la castaña.

-Ya no nos entendíamos como pareja...- agregó, haciendo una pausa para beber su jugo –Pero quedamos como amigos...

-Ok...pero tú lo querías ¿no?- preguntó, la rubia asintió. –Wow...qué pena que...- no pudo continuar, ya que _alguien _pasó en frente de ella.

-Tenten...no babees...- bromeó la de las cuatro coletas, entendiendo la causa del despiste de la castaña.

Era sencillo:

Neji Hyuga.

Su "amor imposible".

.

.

-Hola chicos, tanto tiempo...- saludaba cortésmente el joven Hyuga al momento que llegaba donde se encontraban el rubio y el chico de la coleta.

-¡Hola Neji...!- saludaba enérgicamente el Uzumaki. El otro le hacía una reverencia con la cabeza, parecía que iba a dormirse en cualquier momento.

El ojiperla dejó su almuerzo sobre la mesa y se ubicó al lado del Nara. Empezó a recorrer la cafetería con la mirada, aparentemente en busca de alguien.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿A quién buscas Neji?- preguntó un curioso Kiba que llegaba junto a ellos y se ubicaba al lado del Hyuga.

-Hola Kiba...- respondieron los tres al unísono. –Buscaba a mi prima, creí que podría estar sola...pero ya veo que tiene compañía...- agregó el castaño, mientras observaba cómo su prima se sentaba junto a dos chicas más.

-¿Prima?- preguntaban Naruto y Kiba.

-¿No la recuerdan?- se extrañó el ojiperla. –Hace no más de cinco años, cuando luego de la práctica de fútbol íbamos a casa...ella solía estar allí...

-Ah, sí...- recordó Shikamaru. Kiba y Naruto aún lo miraban confusos. –Hinata se llamaba, ¿no?- el castaño asintió.

-¿Hinata?...Hinata, Hinata...- susurró Naruto, intentando recordar. –Ahhh! Ya recordé... ¿Y dónde está?

El Hyuga señaló con el dedo índice el lugar en el que se encontraba su prima.

-¿Desde cuándo es rubia?- preguntaba a su vez el Uzumaki.

-No es rubia idiota...- decía Kiba –Es la otra..., la de la izquierda... ¿verdad?- el ojiperla asentía nuevamente.

-¡¿E-es ella?- gritaba el rubio incrédulo. Los otros tres lo miraron extrañados. -¡Wow! Ha cambiado mucho... Está muy bue- se auto interrumpió al ver la fría mirada de Neji sobre él. –Está muy bien acompañada...la rubia de allá es muy bella...- dijo en un tono de nerviosismo. Los demás sólo rieron.

-Como sea, ¿dónde está Sasuke? No lo he visto por ningún lado...- comentaba el chico de la coleta. Todos estos se conocían de antes, ya que habían ido a la misma escuela de fútbol cuando eran niños.

-Ahora que lo mencionas...yo tampoco lo he visto...- se extrañaba el rubio. –Debe estar con...ya saben...Karin...- comentaba mirando de reojo a la prima de Neji.

-Aún no entiendo cómo Sasuke soporta a esa tipa...- decía Kiba –Es extremadamente molesta. Aunque...pensándolo bien... Está como quiere...- rió –Tal vez es por eso...

-No lo sé...- se encogía de hombros Neji. –Y cambiando radicalmente de tema... Son nuevos aquí... ¿Qué les parece la universidad...?

-Me gusta, pero creí que habría más chicas en mi clase...- se quejaba Kiba.

-A mí me agrada...pero el hecho de estudiar el doble de lo que estudiábamos en el colegio hace que se vuelva todo más problemático...- comentaba Shikamaru.

-Es increíble...- murmuraba el rubio, todavía observando a la ojiperla.

Pero qué bella era...

.

.

-Como te decía, Sakura...- comentaba la rubia. –Ella es Hinata. Es una chica a quien conocí el año pasado en el instituto al que ingresé...

-Un placer conocerte, Hinata...- sonrió la peli rosa.

-El placer es mío, Sakura...- la peli azul le devolvió el gesto.

-Entre las tres vamos a llegar a ser grandes amigas...- reía la rubia.

-Ino, Ino...- reía la peli rosa –No te hagas la desentendida... ¿Me cuentas o no quién es el afortunado...?

-Ahh...- se sonrojó –Es muy serio y muy guapo... Es muy admirado por todos...

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es?

-Sasuke-kun... ¿no es así?- preguntaba la ojiperla sonriente.

_No podía ser verdad._

-¿Sa-sasuke?

_¿Por qué sentía una perturbación?_

-Sí, así es...- decía sin dudar. –Es Sasuke... ¿lo conoces Sakura?

-No, no lo conozco...- mentía. –Sólo de vista... como me dijiste antes, está en mi salón...

-Es el más guapo y admirado del barrio. No, de la ciudad...- comentaba la rubia emocionada. –Es taaan lindo...- suspiraba.

Basta. Ella no podía objetar nada a la confesión de su amiga...

Se suponía que ella odiaba a Sasuke...

Pero... ¿qué era lo que le sucedía entonces?

.

.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde mierda estabas?- exclamaba el rubio hiperactivo.

-No te incumbe, idiota...- respondía de mala gana.

-¿Y ese carácter?- cuestionaba Kiba.

-Hmp...- era lo único que emitía el azabache.

-Supongo que hoy no es precisamente tu "mejor día".- opinaba el Hyuga mirando de reojo al Uchiha.

-Neji, cierra la boca...- decía con el ceño fruncido, sentándose junto a los chicos.

-Oye, cálmate, ¿quieres?- sugería ahora el Nara. –Sé que es problemático, pero por lo menos deberías portarte mejor con nosotros, que nada te hemos hecho...

El azabache suspiró.

-No es nada...- masculló entre dientes. –Sólo_ vi _a alguien que no quería ver, es todo...- dijo ya en un tono más calmado. Los demás se miraron curiosos.

-Así está mejor...- opinó el Uzumaki sonriendo. –Hey, qué tal si esta tarde-

_-¡Atención todos los estudiantes de Konohagakure University! ¡Hay una noticia que debemos darles!- _los interrumpía una grave voz femenina, proveniente del altoparlante, ubicado en el centro mismo de aquella tan enorme casa de estudios. –_Este año hay una sorpresa para todos ustedes..._

Los estudiantes se iban acercando más y más al lugar de donde provenía la voz, algunos aparentemente ansiosos por saber de qué se trataba dicha sorpresa. Tal era el caso de Temari, quien había corrido como 30 mts., con Tenten de la mano, para acercarse y agudizar su audición.

_-Este año, se harán actividades especiales, dentro y fuera del país. ¿A qué me refiero con actividades especiales? Me refiero a que: muchas empresas hoy día buscan talento juvenil. Numerosas producciones de música buscan nuevos grupos que promuevan el talento juvenil. Esta universidad, se une a la idea de crear un futuro, no muy específico, pero muy interesante para la vida de los jóvenes que aman la música. Por eso se impuso un proyecto internacional.- _seguía hablando la mujer. Más de uno empezaba a sonreír, ya que lo que propondrían era bastante predecible. –_El proyecto "Fama juvenil" consiste en que varios jóvenes formen sus propias bandas de música...- _no debió decir eso. Ahora lo único que se escuchaba eran gritos y silbidos de aprobación.

Era más que obvio que todos se pondrían muy contentos y tomarían muy enserio lo del proyecto. ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a un joven? La música. Los estudiantes seguían gritando y saltando de alegría.

_-¡Silencio!- _exclamó con una voz más que potente la mujer que anteriormente hablaba claro y preciso. -_¡Déjenme terminar!- _el jardín de la universidad se llenó de un silencio sepulcral. –_Así está mejor. Continuando: Como integrantes de esta universidad, ustedes tendrán a su elección si participar o no en dicho proyecto, en donde habrá un gran reto. El reto consiste en: crear una banda, con el grupo de personas que les crea convenientes, conseguir un representante, participar en el concurso que se hará a mitad de año aquí en el local, y luego salir a dar giras por todo el país y por otros continentes._- nuevamente el grito de la multitud calló a la mujer. _–Pero no todo es sencillo... Sólo tres bandas de esta universidad serán las afortunadas. Sólo esas tres llegarán más lejos. Ahora, uno de los maestros les entregará un folleto en donde leerán los objetivos, requisitos y premios que trae consigo este innovador proyecto. Bueno, Hatake será el encargado de lo siguiente. Hasta luego...- _se despidió la voz.

-¡Yahoo!- gritaba Kiba abrazando por el hombro a Shikamaru. -¡Una banda! ¡Es lo que siempre soñamos chicos!

-Suéltame...- sonreía el Nara. –A decir verdad, esto es algo que me emociona bastante... ¿y a ustedes?

-¡Estoy saltando de alegría dattebayo!- gritaba con entusiasmo el rubio.

-Sí, la idea agrada mucho...- comentaba el Uchiha con una sonrisa ladina. –Por fin algo que nos gusta... Hey, ¿dónde se metió Neji?

Todos se miraron confusos y empezaron a observar por todos lados. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que el Hyuga se encontraba cerca de ellos, intentando salir de en medio de la multitud, con un folleto en la mano. En cuanto logró su objetivo, se dirigió a sus amigos con mucho entusiasmo.

-Vamos a leer esto...- decía con la vista pegada en el papel. –Aquí dice que antes que nada, debemos elegir un estilo de música que cantar...- pronunciaba el castaño.

-¡Obvio que rock!- sonreía Shikamaru.

-Bien. El grupo debe tener como mínimo tres integrantes, y como máximo cinco...- continuaba.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...- agregaba Sasuke, contando a sus amigos y a sí mismo.

-Eso es coincidencia. Y también dice que debemos tener un representante...- todos callaron –Dice: "Observación: el cargo de _representante _puede ocuparlo un estudiante de la universidad, como por ejemplo alguien a quien no le guste cantar o que no sepa tocar un instrumento. El único requisito es ser mayor de edad."- leyó atentamente el ojiperla.

-¿Saben quién querría ser nuestro representante?- pensaba en voz alta el Inuzuka.

-¿Quién?- Shikamaru levantó una ceja.

-No lo sé, por eso pregunto...- contestó.

-Hmmm...

Sasuke pensó unos segundos y luego comentó:

-Yo podría pedirle a-

-Hola chicos. ¿Necesitan un representante?- interrumpía un pelirrojo, acercándose sonriendo al grupo.

-¡Gaara!- gritaban Naruto y Kiba al unísono. -¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Hola Gaara...- saludaban tranquilamente los demás. –En realidad sí... ¿Aún no tienes grupo?- preguntaba Neji.

-Bueno, iba a unirme al grupo de mi hermano y sus amigos, pero no sé cantar... Y me apetece más representar a un grupo, que tocar un instrumento...- explicaba.

-En ese caso...- habló Naruto. Los cinco se miraron entre sí. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, seguido del resto de sus amigos. -¡Eres bienvenido al grupo, representante Gaara!- exclamó mostrándole el pulgar al pelirrojo.

-Bueno, la primera parte está...- el ojiperla volvía la vista al papel. –Ahora necesitamos un nombre para la banda...

-Bad Boys...- opinaba Naruto.

-Muy común...

-¿Qué tal "Rockeros callejeros"?- aportaba Kiba emocionado.

-Demasiado divagado...-comentó Gaara. Los demás rieron, excepto el Inuzuka, claro.

-He estado pensando en un nombre desde que se dijo que formaríamos una banda...- admitió Sasuke denotando seguridad en cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?- quiso saber el Nara.

-"Dark Fusion".

.

.

-Temari, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntaba con un tono de preocupación la castaña.

-¿Tocas algún instrumento?- le preguntó.

-Pues sí...- la miró confusa. –La batería...- afirmaba. -¿Por qué?

-Bien, yo canto, y lo sabes...- la miró, la otra asintió. –Lo que necesitamos es buscar una o dos chicas más que se nos quieran unir...y luego un representante...

-Disculpen chicas...- las interrumpía una peli rosa. -¿Ustedes ya tienen un grupo formado?- preguntaba mientras tras ella se acercaban una rubia y una peliazul.

-En realidad no...- contestaba la castaña sonriendo como lo hacía habitualmente. -¿Y ustedes?

-Bueno, estamos nosotras tres, pero no nos gustaría estar solas...- comentaba la de cabello largo rubio y laceo. – ¿Les gustaría unirse a nosotras? Por cierto... me llamo Ino...

-Claro que sí...- respondía la rubia de cuatro coletas. –Mucho gusto Ino, mi nombre es Temari, y ella es mi compañera Tenten...- decía señalando a la castaña, quien sonreía ampliamente.

-Mucho gusto...- respondía la chica. –Amigas...- decía mirando a sus acompañantes.

-¡Ah! Lo siento...- exclamaba la peli rosa. –Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura...

-Mucho gusto, Sakura...

-Soy Hinata...- decía con voz suavecita la peliazul. –Hinata Hyuga...

-Un placer, Hinata...- respondían las otras dos.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomar unos helados en este tiempo que nos queda de receso para conocernos mejor y hablar de la banda?- propuso Ino. –Aquí tengo el folleto...

-Sí, vayamos...- sonreía Tenten con entusiasmo.

.

.

-"Dark Fusion"

-See...- reía Shikamaru, a quien se lo veía con más ánimos que nunca cuando se trataba de rock. –Suena bien, no es común y tiene sentido para una banda de rock... Tampoco es divagado.

-Gracias...- ironizaba Kiba.

-Jajaja, no enserio suena mejor Dark Fusion...- opinaba Naruto.

-Sí, a mí también me gusta...- decía Neji con una media sonrisa.

-Y a mí...- comentaba Gaara.

-Ok, entonces...no hay ninguna objeción...- hablaba tranquilamente Sasuke. –Lo que debemos hacer ahora es hablar sobre quién hará qué...

-¡Guitarra!- exclamó Shikamaru. –Es lo menos problemático a mi parecer...

-No es justo, tú cantas...- cuestionaba Kiba.

-¿Cantas?- se sorprendía Gaara.

-Sólo canté una vez en un Karaoke. No canto bien, pero tampoco estoy para romper vidrios...- agregaba. –Además, Kiba tú eres bajista...

-Buen punto...

-Da igual...- decía Naruto. –Shikamaru, tú quedarías bien como guitarrista y segunda voz de Sasuke...

-¿Yo?- se sorprendía el aludido.

-Sí, Sasuke...- apoyaba el Inuzuka. –Sabemos que cantas bastante bien...

-No creo que-

-Vamos Sasuke...

-Ok, ok...- se resignaba. Total, hasta él sabía que cantaba muy bien. –Eso será lo mejor para el grupo, que yo cante...

-Engreído...- murmuraba sonriendo el Uzumaki. –Y... ¿yo qué puedo hacer?- preguntaba alternando miradas entre sus amigos.

-Deberías...- pensaba el azabache. -¡Ya sé!- dijo luego riendo. –Naruto tocará el triángulo. No creo que le cueste ¿o sí?

-¡Gracias!- gritaba con sarcasmo.

Todos en ese momento reían.

-¿Qué tal la batería?- sugería Neji. –Y yo probaré con el teclado... o al revés...

-No está mal...- opinaba el de la coleta. –Son instrumentos muy buenos... Y creo que Naruto tiene la energía necesaria para ser baterista...

-¡Sí! ¡Uzumaki Naruto el baterista de Dark Fusion!- gritaba el rubio a todo pulmón. –Suena bien...

-Ahórrate las presentaciones para cuando sepas tocar dobe...- se burlaba el Uchiha. –Que si te pones a alardear ahora y luego lo arruinas, nuestro grupo será el desastre total...

-¡Gracias Sasuke!

-Jajajaja...

.

.

-Bueno, sabemos entonces que la guitarrista será Hinata, porque seguía un curso de guitarra...- comentaba la ojijade, mientras las otras asentían. –Luego está Tenten...quien toca la... ¿batería?- la castaña asentía nuevamente. –Falta una cantante, una bajista... ¿me equivoco?- todas negaban. –Entonces... ¿quién se encargará de qué?

-Yo toco el piano...

-Ino, se supone que tocaremos pop-rock...- opinaba la castaña siempre sonriente.

-Bueno, alguna vez habré tocado el teclado o el órgano... ¿les parecería útil?

-Claro que sí...yo también toco el piano, pero tú lo haces mejor Ino...- apoyaba la peli rosa. –Temari... ¿por si acaso tocas el bajo o la guitarra?

-No. Pero si practico unas cuantas veces... No creo que me resulte difícil.- comentaba. -¿Por?

-Yo canto...así que...-

-Yo también...- interrumpía la de las cuatro coletas, desafiante.

Oh no.

Había empezado una guerra tremenda. Una guerra peor que cualquier otra. Una de miradas.

¿Quién era peor? No se distinguía. Las demás empezaban a ponerse un tanto nerviosas. El ambiente estaba tenso, y un incómodo silencio reinaba en el lugar. Todo parecía un caos. Todo, hasta que la peli rosa decidió que no debían llevarse mal, si serían un equipo.

-¿Te parece si ambas cantamos?

-Hmm...- pensaba la rubia no muy convencida. La bipolaridad de aquella ojijade era bastante notoria. Pero eso no le ganaría a su inigualable madurez, según ella. –No estaría mal...deberíamos comparar las voces... Si se parecen, cantaremos a dúo. O veremos quién hará de segunda voz...

-No tengo problemas...- sonreía.

-Ni yo...- le devolvió el gesto forzadamente. -¿Qué opinan ustedes chicas?

Todas respondieron lo mismo.

-Bien, mañana por la tarde nos podemos reunir. Tenemos que apresurarnos con esto. Ni nombre para la banda tenemos aún...

-Ni representante...- añadía Ino.

-Uff, otro problema más...- susurraba la peli rosa.

.

.

Luego de conversar unos minutos más con sus nuevas compañeras de banda, la Haruno se dirigió al tocador en compañía de Tenten, quien se había ofrecido a acompañarla. En un momento dado, la castaña no dejaba de preguntarle cosas. Todo lo respondió con calma, como debía ser. Pero no entendió muy bien qué sucedió en el momento en que su nueva amiga le preguntó:

-Y bien... ¿te gusta alguien?

El corazón se le detuvo momentáneamente y pensó unos segundos.

No le gustaba nadie.

Se suponía que no.

-No, no me gusta nadie...- dijo dudosa.

Pero una imagen le vino repentinamente a la cabeza.

Su imagen.

¡Mierda! Estaba más confundida que nunca. Y todo por su culpa...

Por culpa de Sasuke...

.

.

**Hola!**

**Bueno, la conti la traje de corrido, porque no estoy segura de que pueda actualizar muy seguido...**

**Como saben los primeros capítulos siempre son algo aburridos...Pero de todos modos quiero que se vaya entendiendo la historia.**

**Este capítulo es casi todo sobre las bandas, pero más adelante se van a empezar a ver lo de las parejas.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Primer enfrentamiento

Primer enfrentamiento.

-¿No te gusta nadie?- insistió la de ojos chocolate con una sonrisa pícara formada en sus labios.

-No... ¿Para qué mentiría?- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente e ingresó rápidamente al baño.

La castaña frunció el ceño confundida y luego sonrió levemente. "_Es obvio que alguien le gusta, así me siento _yo" pensó. Negó con la cabeza y se concentró en las personas que ya ingresaban a sus salones de clases. Sintió que su cabello, siempre atado en dos moñitos, se le volvía débil, por lo que lo soltó y empezó a recogerse correctamente. Tenía la mente en blanco. Bueno, no tan en blanco, había _alguien _que muchas veces no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Mordió su labio inferior, mientras terminaba de rehacerse su particular peinado.

-Ama...

Escuchó la grave voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Esa voz. Era "su" voz.

Un temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Ama...- volvió a repetir.

Ni siquiera recordaba si tenía o no piernas. No las sentía. Sentía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento.

Inhaló cuanto aire pudo y, sin saber de dónde, consiguió fuerzas para girarse. Y lo vio. Ahí estaba él, acompañado de Uchiha Sasuke. No sabía si alucinaba, pero la estaba mirando de pies a cabeza. ¡Dios Santo! Ya estaba bastante grandecita para seguir reaccionando así ante cualquier detalle que tenga que ver con él.

-Hyuga...- saludó cortésmente bajando la cabeza hacia él, y luego hacia su acompañante, como si de un superior se tratase. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó luego, tratando de no demostrar que se estaba por morir ahí mismo.

El ojiperla la miró confundido y extendió la mano, pasándole un sobre.

-¿Podrías darle esto a Temari? Sé que tú hablas más con ella que yo...- sonrió ligeramente. –Es de parte de un amigo nuestro, si así lo podemos llamar...- explicó, para alivio de la castaña, quien no pudo evitar sentir miedo de que de fuera de parte del Hyuga. –No se lo di a su hermano porque probablemente no se la entregue...

-Ah, ok...- sonrió radiante. –Yo se la daré, no te preocupes...

-Y...- pensó un momento. –Eso es todo... Nos vemos...- dijo mirándola nuevamente con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba. –Ya nos toca ingresar al salón, así que... Te veré enseguida... ¿cierto?- le guiñó un ojo de manera seductora. El azabache de al lado trataba de contener la risa.

-S-sí...- su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la expresión del muchacho. –Te veo luego...Neji...

Y los chicos partieron.

-¿Es linda, no?- reía el Uchiha mirando a su socio.

-Hmm, yo sólo jugaba...- sonrió de lado el ojiperla.

-Sep, claro...- se seguía burlando.

"_Me ha hablado"_ sonreía con una mano en el pecho. Más feliz imposible. Y todo porque simplemente le haya dirigido unas palabras. Oh por dios, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control. Estaba... más que enamorada, enloquecida por el genio de los Hyuga.

En seguida salió la peli rosa del tocador, con una cara de pocos amigos. No pudo evitar contarle sobre lo ocurrido. La otra sonrió y afirmó que los había visto. Pero su rostro transmitía algo como "no deseé haberlo visto". Se asustó por un momento ¿Acaso a Sakura le gustaba Neji? No, era imposible. Ni siquiera se conocían. Entonces ¿qué podría ser?

Lo averiguaría. De eso estaba segura.

.

.

-¡Hey, Naruto!- decía Kiba en voz baja, dentro del salón que correspondía a los estudiantes de informática. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, no hay problema...

-¿Qué tanto mirabas a la primita de Neji hace rato, eh?- lo miraba riendo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- exclamó también en voz baja.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta?- sonrió pícaramente. –Antes que llegue Sasuke junto a nosotros en la cafetería no hacías otra cosa que mirarla...

-Bueno, es muy linda... ¿no?

-¿Sólo linda?- insistía.

-Bueno, está como quiere... Pero ese no es el punto...- dijo en un hilo de voz. -¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

-A nada...- se encogió de hombros. –Sólo preguntaba. ¡Hey! ¿Sabes quién es aquella chica?- preguntó señalando a una pelirroja, ubicada en una esquina del salón, con su auricular puesto, sin prestar la más mínima atención a la clase.

-Es Tayuya, creo.- respondía el rubio. -¿Por qué?

-Es linda...

-¡¿Linda?!- exclamaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que toda la universidad entera lo escuchase, levantándose levemente de su asiento. -¿En qué mundo es lin-

-¿Algún comentario que quiera compartir con la clase, muchacho?- cuestionaba la maestra, observándolo con notoria molestia.

-No, nada... Lo siento...- se sentó correctamente y miró a su amigo interrogante. El otro sólo se encogió de hombros y dirigió su vista nuevamente a la pelinegra que explicaba la lección del día.

.

.

El resto del día pasó sumamente lento para muchos, como en el caso de Sakura. Se pasó toda la tarde pensando en cómo podría llevarse bien con Temari, ya que _sabía _que eso le iba a costar, y mucho. Su madre, en reiteradas ocasiones le había preguntado un "¿Qué tal tu primer día?" y demás, pero ella sólo respondía con un "bien" y cosas así. La verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasó en un solo día.

Se acostó en su cama y apagó la lámpara ubicada sobre su mesita de noche. Se cubrió con las mantas y fijó su mirada en el techo. Se cubrió los ojos con un brazo e intentó dormir. Debía descansar bastante, ya que al día siguiente, igual que este, sería un día muuuy largo.

.

.

-Hola Sasuke, ¿qué tal amaneciste?- preguntaba su hermano luego de beber su café.

-No te interesa...- contestó el menor de los Uchiha, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, mientras batía su café para que quedara cremoso.

-Sólo preguntaba...- se defendía el pelinegro. -¿Desayunas?

-¿Qué no ves lo que estoy haciendo?- le decía fríamente.

-Hey, ¿y ese carácter?- lo miraba confundido. -¿Qué sucedió ayer...?

Sasuke bufó por lo bajo.

-Está bien, siento haberte hablado así...- dijo rodando los ojos. –Pero no me preguntes qué pasó... Ya tengo suficiente con mis amigos presionándome para que les cuente qué me sucede. No me sucede nada ¿Ok?- decía como regañando.

-Ok, no preguntaré más, pero de todas formas, si sigues así, ese carácter tuyo no pasará desapercibido. Siempre has sido frío, pero hoy te noto más de lo normal...- decía con un dejo de preocupación.

-No me pasa nada...- decía por enésima vez en esos dos días. –Sólo vi a alguien a quien no quería ver...- soltó luego.

-Ah, con qué es eso...- esbozó una ligera sonrisa, que se desvaneció justo en el momento en que su hermano menor lo miró con odio. –Está bien, está bien...- intentó calmarlo. –Cambiando de tema... ¿ya tienes una banda formada...?

-Sí...- suspiró, por fin algo bueno. –Con Naruto, Kiba, Neji y Shikamaru formamos un grupo que cantará rock... He aquí el vocalista...- esta vez sonreía ligeramente.

-Ya veo...- sonrió cálidamente, característica sonrisa suya, el Uchiha mayor. -¿Y ya tienen representante?

-Sí, tu ex cuñado es nuestro gran representante... Nos llamamos "Dark Fusion".

-¿Kankuro?

-No, Gaara...

-¿Gaara?- se veía sorprendido. –Wow, la verdad es que ese enano rojo es mucho más serio que Kankuro. Él es un tanto más loco, al igual que Temari...y "Dark Fusion" suena bien...

-Como sea... ¿Y tú?- preguntó -¿Ya tienes una banda? Me imagino que estarás con ellos...

-Nah, si te refieres a mi pandilla, no.- para sorpresa de su hermano pequeño, el mayor sonreía. –Ellos me preguntaron si quería unirme a "Akatsuki", pero rechacé la oferta... Tengo otros planes en mente...

-¿Akatsuki?- lo miraba confundido. – ¿Qué se supone que significa? ¿Y por qué no aceptaste?

-Significa "Luna roja" o algo así...- dijo sin brindarle mucha importancia. –Y ya te dije, tengo otros planes...- sonrió nuevamente. –Hey, escuché que Haruno Sakura ingresaría en nuestra universidad... ¿Te acuerdas de ella, verdad? ¿La has visto?

El menor no respondió, sólo se encogió de hombros. Bebió su café a toda velocidad e ingresó a lavarse los dientes, evadiendo completamente el tema. Lo último que quería era que su hermano se la pase hablando de la chica de pelo rosa, como siempre lo había hecho. Todo este tema le incomodaba bastante...pero... ¿por qué?

.

.

-Hola Sakura-san...- saludaba amablemente la ojiperla una vez que el descanso llegó y ambas se encontraban sentadas en uno de los bancos del jardín.

-Hola Hinata, ¿cómo has estado?- sonrió alegremente. -¿Y las demás?

-Vi a Temari-san y a Tenten-san formar la fila para comprar su almuerzo, pero a Ino no la he visto...- decía la peliazul sin desdibujar su sonrisa. Qué bella era, pensaba la peli rosa, era de piel inmensamente blanca, ojos claros, labios rojos, mejillas sonrojadas, y el cabello en un tono azulado híper sedoso y largo. De seguro si fuera como ella, tendría más suerte en el amor.

-Seguramente vienen enseguida...

-¡Hinata, Sakura!- gritaba la rubia. -¡Por fin las encuentro! Las he buscado por toda la universidad. ¿En dónde se habían metido?

-Hola Ino...- saludaban ambas. –Estuvimos aquí toda la mañana prácticamente, es que habíamos quedado en encontrarnos aquí...- explicó la Hyuga.

-¡Ah! ¡Ups! Lo olvidé...

-¡Rubia!- le gritaba la ojijade a modo de burla.

-¿Qué tienen en contra de las rubias?- se escuchaba una grave y desafiante voz femenina proveniente de atrás de las chicas. Se giraron y vieron a la rubia de cuatro coletas y a la castaña acercarse sonrientes. -¡Hola chicas!- saludaban ambas al unísono, claro que Tenten con más emoción.

-Hola Temari, hola Tenten...- saludaban las otras tres.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí...- comentaba la rubia de pelo largo. -¿Qué vamos a decidir?

-Bueno...- Sakura miró a Temari. –Sólo queda saber quien cantará...- expresó con un dejo de temor.

La rubia no pudo evitar carcajearse ante la situación.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le preguntaba su castaña amiga.

-De verdad te lo creíste...- reía mirando a la peli rosa, la misma la miró confundida. –Yo no quiero ser la voz principal... Tengo una voz demasiado grave para algunos temas, y más aún para el rock. Sólo estaba jodiendo ayer, con eso de pelear por el puesto...

-Entonces tú...- pronunciaba la ojiperla.

-No tengo por qué ser yo la vocalista...- sonrió y miró a Sakura. –Confío en que tú cantes bien... Espero que no me decepciones. ¿Has hecho algún curso de vocalización?

-En realidad fue hace mucho tiempo pero sí he hecho uno...- explicaba sonriente. –Desde los 7 años estoy metida en esto del canto, así que... creo que puedo hacerlo...

-Entonces... ¿qué harás tú Temari?- preguntaba Ino.

-Tocaré el bajo...- explicó como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. –Ayer estaba practicando con el bajo que tenemos en casa... Mi hermano me dijo que voy bien... Además me gusta mucho ese instrumento. Ah! Pero si Sakura necesita una segunda voz... ahí entraré yo...

-¡Bien!- saltaba Tenten. –Ahora sólo nos falta un representante...

-Hola chicas...- se escuchó una grave voz masculina, muy masculina, detrás de ellas. – ¿Les hace falta un representante?

-¿Itachi?

.

.

Se encontraba fastidiada, bueno, con semejante pila de documentos que firmar al lado, cualquiera estaría fastidiado. También, ser la dueña de una de las mejores universidades de Tokio no era precisamente algo fácil. Y menos para ella, quien siempre fue una "vividora" por decirlo así. En realidad, nunca le gustó ese trabajo. Lo hacía por el simple hecho de que, cuando su abuelo (el fundador de Konohagakure University) estaba por fallecer debido a una grave enfermedad del corazón, solicitó que fuera ella quien se encargara de dicha labor. Sólo lo hacía por eso, para _cumplir _con su finado abuelo.

Era una de las mujeres más bellas y admiradas en todo el país, su belleza sobresalía de entre la multitud, su pelo rubio, brillante como el oro y bien recogido la hacían ver espectacular. Sus hermosos ojos color café, resaltaban lo blanco de su piel, que era suave, cual un pedazo del más fino algodón; esos labios carnosos y rosados, llamaban la atención de cualquier ser que se le acercaba. Pero eso no era todo, lo que más atraía al sexo opuesto era su cuerpo, siendo más específicos, sus bastante enormes pechos. Esos que cualquier mujer desearía tener, de los mismos de los que ella no estaba muy orgullosa que digamos.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, siguió firmando y firmando aquellos papeles, los cuales ya parecían más molestosos que cualquier otra cosa. Maldecía por lo bajo su suerte y aquello no era algo reciente... cuánto deseaba cada día poder retroceder el tiempo y decirle a su abuelo antes de morir que ella no era la indicada para tal responsabilidad, incluso su curso de enfermería no lo había terminado por aceptar este trabajo. Leía atentamente cada documento presentado, cuando escuchó golpecitos en la puerta.

-Adelante...

-Buenos días, Tsunade-sama...- hablaba cortésmente un profesor bastante alto, de cabello grisáceo y con un pañuelo cubriéndole parte de la boca y nariz. -¿Cómo está el asunto de las bandas que anunció ayer?

-Kakashi-san...- saludaba con un gesto de respeto, después de todo era uno de los mejores profesores de la universidad. –Mandaré colocar hoy los carteles para que cada grupo se inscriba... Me sería de mucha utilidad que me ayudaras con esto, ya que estoy corta de tiempo...

-No habrá ningún problema...- por el gesto detrás de la máscara, se lo notaba sonriente. –Pediré ayuda a Anko-sensei, para hacer el trabajo más eficaz y rápido...

-Aha...- sonrió la dotada rubia. -¿Y por qué no puedes pedir ayuda a Gai-san?

-Ehem...- sonrió de manera nerviosa. –Anko acaba de terminar su lección con sus estudiantes de diseño...- explicó. –Me haría bien su compañía...usted me entiende...

-Ok, ok...- negó con la cabeza sonriendo. –Sólo llama a Shizune, tengo que reportarle algo...

-Enseguida, señora.- replicó educadamente el peligris. –Ah, alguien lo espera en la entrada... Dice que usted ya sabe quién es...

Tsunade frunció el ceño.

-Ya creo saber quién es...- el maestro la miró interrogante, ella sonrió. –Todo está bien... Kakashi-san, puede retirarse...

-Con su permiso...

Cerró la puerta. Negó con la cabeza y se arrojó a su escritorio. –Ese Madara...- suspiró. ¿Cuándo la iba a dejar en paz? Ese conocido empresario tendría como 20 años más que ella, y eso que ella no era precisamente una jovencita, y aún así no la dejaba en paz. Ya se estaba cansando, ella _no _le daría lo que él quería.

.

.

-¿Itachi?- preguntó Temari confundida.

-¿Itachi-san?-

El chico se volteó y vio cómo lo miraba la Haruno. La miró de pies a cabeza y esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Sakura!- la chica sonrió y se levantó para besarlo en la mejilla y abrazarlo. –Tanto tiempo...

-Si...- seguía sonriendo. El Uchiha siempre había sido como un hermano mayor para ella. –Te extrañaba...

-Yo también, hace más de cinco años que no te veía...- la observó detenidamente. "Wow" pensó, definitivamente esa ya no era la misma Sakura de hacía años. Ella ya _no _era una _niña_, y él lo notó perfectamente. –Has crecido bastante...

-Sí, tú también...- respondió. "_Qué guapo está..."_

Ambos dejaron de hablar cuando escucharon a la castaña carraspearse, en señal de molestia. El Uchiha se giró y le sonrió.

-Hola Tenten, hola Temari...- saludó amablemente. –Y ustedes son...- indagó observando a las otras dos chicas.

-H-hinata...Hyuga...- saludaba suavemente. "_Q-qué chico tan g-guapo"_

-Ino Yamanaka...- sonreía a más no poder. "_Vaya, vaya...mi futuro cuñado no está nada mal. ¡Es idéntico a Sasuke!"_

-Mucho gusto, Ino y Hinata...- sonreía encantadoramente el Uchiha, ganándose un sonrojo por parte de ambas. Estaba más que claro que Itachi era uno de los hombres más deseados de toda la ciudad, estaba a un año de terminar la carrera de Derecho, y las numerosas admiradoras que poseía (incluyéndome xD), estaban siempre al tanto de lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer. Aparte que era idéntico a Sasuke, sólo que un poco más moreno, y con el pelo más negro y largo, atado siempre en una coleta baja. Pero lejos de la multitud de chicas que lo perseguían, él sólo quería a una, y se encontraba justo en frente de él.

-Bien, ¿Qué decías Itachi?- preguntaba con un dejo de confusión la rubia de cuatro coletas.

-Ah, eso...- sonreía nuevamente. –Es que estoy sin banda. Mis amigos me ofrecieron entrar en la suya, pero ya no había lugar... Y en realidad, no veo muy entretenido eso de formar una banda, no sé... Más bien, me voy por el lado de representar a una...

-Ah...y por eso...- sonrió también la castaña.

-¿Qué mejor que representar a cinco hermosas chicas?- decía seductor.

-Por mí no hay problema...- opinaba Tenten.

-Por mí tampoco...- respondían Sakura y Hinata al unísono. –Al contrario, me encantaría que seas nuestro representante, después de todo nos falta uno...- decía la peli rosa riendo.

-¡No hay ningún problema!- aseguraba Ino, riendo estruendosamente.

-No sé...- la otra rubia lo miraba poco convencida, algo tramaba seguro, no por nada era su ex novio. Se acercó a él y le susurró al oído: -¿Qué estás tramando Uchiha?

El chico negó con la cabeza. _"Ay, Temari. De verdad eres una __**rubia**__. ¿Qué estaría tramando? Si lo único que se me pasa por la mente es pasar más tiempo junto a ti..."_

-¿Yo?- ironizaba él. –Ya les dije que quiero una banda, y ustedes son chicas muy lindas y agradables, estoy seguro de que serán la mejor banda de todas...

-Está bien...- suspiró la rubia.

.

.

-Hola chicos...- saludaba el Hyuga llegando donde se encontraba el resto de sus amigos. –Qué onda...

-Hola Neji...- saludaban todos.

-Estábamos anotando nuestros datos en la hoja de inscripción para "Fama Juvenil".- comentó Naruto. –Sólo faltan los tuyos y los de Gaara...

-Listo...- murmuraba el Inuzuka luego de completar todo lo que requería la hoja de inscripción. –Te toca...- decía pasándole el papel al ojiperla.

-Hey, chicos...- decía Gaara llegando al lugar en que se encontraban sus amigos. –Acabo de ver que ya colocaron las placas de inscripción a un costado del edificio de medicina...

-Hola Gaara...- saludaron.

-¿Placas de inscripción?- quiso saber Naruto.

-Sí. Luego de que llenemos los cupos, debemos colocar el nombre de nuestra banda en una placa que se encuentra en donde les dije.- explicó.

-¿Y eso para qué?- preguntaba ahora Kiba.

-De allí saldrán las eliminatorias...- comentó. –Así me explicaron. Creo que de allí se quitan los nombres al azar...para saber quien competirá contra quien. Pero eso aún no se hará, creo.

-Tengo entendido que la competencia empezará dentro de un mes o algo así...- recalcaba Sasuke.

-¡¿Un mes?! ¡Es poquísimo tiempo!- se quejaba el rubio.

-¡Que problemático! Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero Naruto tiene razón... El tiempo es demasiado corto...

-¡Gracias Shikamaru!

-A ponerse las pilas, dobe...- se burlaba Sasuke. –No queremos ser un fracaso... Más te vale que domines esa batería para antes del fin de semana. De lo contrario estaremos acabados...

-Gracias por la confianza Sasuke...- ironizaba.

.

.

-Ahora sólo nos falta un nombre...- comentaba entusiasmada Ino.

-Pues apresúrense chicas...- decía el Uchiha. –Las placas se deben llenar hoy, de lo contrario no participaremos...

-Itachi, deja de dar órdenes y ayúdanos a buscar un nombre a nuestra banda...

-Temari tiene razón...- acotaba la peli rosa. –Ponte a pensar, Uchiha.

-¿Qué sucede si me resisto?- bromeaba con un gesto encantador.

-Tendrás suerte si sólo te echamos de la banda...- amenazaba Tenten.

-¡Cierto! Verás qué somos capaces de hacer.- bromeaba ahora Ino. -¿Verdad, Hinata?- decía abrazando a la nombrada.

-S-sí, te haremos s-sufrir...- agregaba la Hyuga con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, lo cual al chico le pareció de lo más tierno y angelical que había visto.

-Son muy peligrosas ustedes chicas...- decía en un tono seductor.

-¡Eso es!- exclamaba Temari. Todos la miraron confundidos. -¡Danger Girls! ¿Qué les parece?

-Chicas peligrosas ¿eh?- pensaba en voz alta Ino. -¡Obvio que sí!

-Danger Girls...- repetía Sakura. -¡Me gusta!

-¡También me gusta!- exclamó la castaña.

-P-por mí está bien...

-Va a ser raro para mí...- comentaba el azabache riendo. –No todos los días represento a un grupo repleto de chicas, el cual tiene un nombre que no me va a dejar muy bien parado... Pero bueno, si ustedes dicen...

-Tú te lo buscaste genio, ahora te aguantas...- decía Temari en un tono perverso.

-Como digan señoritas, como digan...

.

.

Luego de completar los cupos, Sasuke fue elegido por el grupo para encargarse de colocarlos en la placa de inscripción. Entre los seis chicos fueron hasta el lugar en el que estaban dichas placas y el azabache tomó un bolígrafo. Cuando estaba por escribir el nombre de su banda, sintió que alguien le empujó. El impacto hizo que con el bolígrafo escriba una raya enorme en la placa, y que golpee su cara en la pared.

Furioso, se incorporó y giró para observar quién había sido su agresor. Pero se encontró con una sorpresita: Sakura Haruno.

-Lo siento...- se disculpó la chica, levemente sonrojada, y con un dejo de preocupación en el rostro. –Alguien me empujó...

-No me digas...- ironizaba. –A mi me empujaste vos...

-Fue sin querer, en serio.

-Sí, claro...- rodó los ojos. De seguro la chica lo había hecho a propósito, si siempre estuvo enamorada de él.

-Si no me crees es tu problema.- cortaba en seco la chica, ya fastidiada por los gestos del Uchiha. –Ahora, con permiso, voy a llenar la placa.

-¡Qué buenos modales!- decía con sarcasmo. –Primero me empujas al punto de rayar la placa, y ahora estás gritándome...

-Sólo apártate, ¿quieres?

-Oh, no...- se acercó y la tomó del brazo. –A mí nadie me habla así... ¿ok?

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó para luego liberarse del agarre. Lo esquivó y escribió rápidamente en la placa de al lado "Danger Girls". Intentó salir del lugar, pero el chico la sujetó nuevamente del brazo. –Sasuke, suéltame ahora.- ordenó. –O te golpeo...

-Oh... ¿desde cuándo tan agresiva? Así no es la Sakura que yo conocía...- murmuró en un tono seductor. –Me gustaría conocer a la nueva.- insistió ya sacándola de sus casillas.

-Esa Sakura ya no existe.- dijo firmemente y se soltó nuevamente del agarre del chico, para propinarle un cachetazo y, ahora sí, alejarse completamente de ese sector.

El Uchiha la quedó mirando mientras se alejaba. La miraba con odio. Pero también estaba sorprendido. ¿Qué había pasado con la dulce y tierna Sakura? Esa niña que toda su infancia y adolescencia lo había estado persiguiendo, diciéndole que lo amaba y cosas como esa. Al parecer había desaparecido en serio. Pero eso ¿a él qué mierda le importaba? Estaba nuevamente pensando en cosas sin sentido. Era obvio que esa chica lo odiaba, pero a él ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, o al menos eso creía. Se encogió de hombros y bufó por lo bajo. Esa niñita malcriada tendría lo suyo por haberlo golpeado y humillado de esa manera.

Sus respectivos grupos miraban estupefactos la escena que acababa de finalizar. Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas, en especial Ino. _"¿No que no se conocían?"_ pensaba la joven Yamanaka. Por otro lado, los chicos negaron con la cabeza ¿Así que ella era a quien Sasuke "no quería ver"? Ahora tendrían que lidiar con el mal humor del chico por un momento laaargo, y lo sabían.

El único que sonreía ante toda esa escena, era nada más ni nada menos que el propio Uchiha Itachi, quien se recostaba en la pared y negaba con la cabeza. Él los conocía a ambos, y sabía _perfectamente_ lo que estaba pasando allí.

**.**

**.**

**NOTA****:**

**Ohayo!**

**Bueno, ya se entiende más o menos cómo va la historia ¿no?**

**A pesar de que lo que había ocurrido con Sasuke y Sakura había sido ya hace mucho tiempo, las mujeres siempre le damos más importancia a este tipo de cosas de la que debería tener. Aunque tampoco es "insignificante" lo que el Uchiha le hizo a Sakura.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, y por las alertas también!**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado este nuevo cap.**

**Sayonara.**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**


	4. Encuentros

**Encuentros****.**

Estaba en su cuarto, tirado en su cama y con los auriculares puestos. En ese momento, lo único que le calmaba era la música. Aún seguía nervioso por el cachetazo que le había propinado la peli rosa. ¿Cómo fue que ella pudo golpearlo? A Sasuke Uchiha _**nadie **_lo golpeaba ni le gritaba. Y mucho menos una chica. Si todas las chicas estaban locas por él. Pero... ¿por qué ella no?

¿Acaso Sakura ya no lo amaba?

¿Acaso lo había olvidado?

Chasqueó la lengua y se abofeteó mentalmente.

_-"Otra vez pensando en estupideces, Sasuke.- _se decía así mismo. _-¿Acaso ahora te vas a poner a pensar en una niñita prepotente como ella? Mejor duérmete, que mañana es tu primer ensayo con la banda. Sakura no te importa"._- trataba de auto convencerse. Pero...algo en su interior le decía lo contrario.

-¡Qué idiotez!- gritaba mirando el techo. Se cubrió completamente con las mantas, tapando todo, hasta su rostro. Cerró los ojos y no hizo otra cosa que intentar conciliar sueño, el cual tardó mucho en llegar.

.

.

-¿Qué tal amaneciste, mi princesa?- la llamaba suavemente una voz proveniente de la cocina.

Sonrió sinceramente y, luego de dejar el cepillo de cabellos a un costadito de su mesita de luz, bajó las escaleras y se lanzó a los brazos de su progenitora. Cómo amaba a esa mujer.

-¿Amaneciste bien, Sakura?- insistía la mujer.

-Sí, madre...- decía aún sosteniéndose de la peli rosa mayor. –Hoy es mi primera reunión con las chicas luego de la universidad...

-Oh, vaya...- sonreía profundamente. –Espero que les vaya de maravillas. Con esa voz tuya, estoy segura de que serán una banda impresionante.

-Gracias...- rió. –Pero no creo que cante tan bien...

-Hija mía, cantas como los ángeles ¿alguna vez te lo he dicho?

-Jajaja, gracias madre. Ahora debo apresurarme, porque no quiero llegar tarde...

-Oh, cierto. ¿Te llevo?

-Hoy voy con Ino, debe pasar por mí en cuestión de segundos...

Y en ese momento se escuchó un bocinazo proveniente del exterior.

-¡Llegó! Te veo luego mamá...

-Suerte mi pequeña...- sonrió y la besó en la frente.

La hija partió y la madre continuó con su labor de lavar cubiertos. En ese momento se escucha el teléfono sonar. Confundida va a contestar ¿quién sería tan temprano?

-¿Bueno?

-_Hola Natsuki. Tanto tiempo..._

-¿Q-quién habla?- preguntó entre confundida y asustada.

_-No te hagas la tonta... Sabes muy bien __**quién **__soy..._

-¿M-madara?

_-Muy lista Muñequita Haruno, muy lista..._

.

.

-_"Oh por Dios, llegaré tarde otra vez"- _pensaba mientras iba corriendo hacia su salón. De seguro las clases ya habían empezado.

Ya estaba a punto de llegar, sólo le quedaba doblar ese pasillo hacia-

¡...!

Sintió muy fuerte el impacto, ya que cayó sentada en el piso tras haber chocado con _alguien._ Sintió que algo la mojó, abrió los ojos y vio que no se equivocaba. Su camisa rosa y parte de su cabello estaban húmedos, debido al agua que le había caído.

¿Cómo podía ser tan desatenta?

-¡L-lo sien-

-Tranquila...- la interrumpieron. Se animó a mirar hacia arriba. Y allí estaba un chico morenito, de pelo rubio y desordenado, con unos ojos más azules y bellos que el mar. Vestía un jeans azul, una camiseta negra y encima, una entreabierta campera naranja. Y una radiante sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. El chico le tendía una mano, brindándole así su ayuda. –Fue mi culpa, lo siento...- decía rascándose la nuca con la otra mano.

-G-gracias...- con un dejo de temor, tomó la mano que le ofrecía el chico y se incorporó. Él le levantó los libros, y también un vaso de plástico, el cual lo arrojó a un basurero que se encontraba justo a un lado de ellos.

-Me llamo Naruto.- se presentó el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Uzumaki Naruto.

-H-hinata...H-yuga...- sonrió la chica con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aquello hizo que el rubio se perdiera completamente en el rostro ella. Era más que hermosa. Ahora la miraba fijamente. Los ojos perlas de ella se encontraron con los azules de él. Parecían conocerse de toda la vida. Mientras la observaba, esbozó una sonrisa única, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojase aún más y desviara la mirada.

Allí se dio cuenta de _cómo _estaba la chica.

-Lo siento, Hinata...- dijo y ella lo volvió a mirar. –Veo que te derramé el agua que traía... Soy un idiota...

-N-no te preocupes...- sonrió sinceramente. –Es-estoy b-bien...

-_"Lo sé"-_Ten...- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces y se sacó la campera, tendiéndosela a la chica. –Podrías tener problemas si entras así a clases...

Ella tomó la campera y se empezó a cubrir con ella.

Ese fue el momento en que el chico se dio cuenta del buen "par" de la chica. Oh, eso sí que fue mucho para él. Ahora no podía despegar sus ojos de la ojiperla. La chica miró su reloj y ahogó un gritillo.

-M-me tengo que ir Na-naruto...- se despedía amablemente. -¿E-eres amigo de Neji-niisan?

-Sí, soy su amigo- sonrió enérgicamente. –Un placer conocerte, Hinata...

-S-sí, lo mismo d-digo... Nos vemos luego...

-Sí, hasta luego...- murmuró mientras veía la silueta de la chica desaparecer a toda prisa por el pasillo.

"_Mierda, está más buena de lo que pensé..."_

.

.

-Oye Sakura...

La peli rosa se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos de aquella enorme universidad, junto con Ino. La rubia intentaba contarle algo que le había pasado ayer al llegar a su casa, o algo así. La ojijade estaba más que perdida, jugaba revolviendo su helado con aquella cucharita, haciéndolo cada vez más líquido. La verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en cierto Uchiha quien esa mañana, durante toda la clase, no hizo más que lanzarle miradas asesinas. Ella había prometido al hermano mayor de éste, que intentaría por lo menos llevarse un poco mejor con Sasuke, ya que de seguro se toparían en numerosas ocasiones, de modo que eran compañeros en la universidad.

-¡Hey, Sakura...!

Sasuke era un idiota. Él debía saber perfectamente que ella lo odiaba. Pero aún así se hacía del "macho" e intentaba...cómo decirlo... ¿manipularla? Siempre fue así, ella se tiraba a los pies de ese engreído y terminaba siendo pisoteada, rechazada. Justo cuando se estaba ilusionando con él, el chico lo arruinaba todo con eso de la "apuesta". _"Pero qué estupideces estoy pensando, eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo. Prometí a Itachi que intentaría llevarme bien con Sasuke. Pero también, si el señor perfecto sigue así de arrogante, no creo que esto funcione. Sólo tengo que evitarlo y ya"- _pensaba la joven.

-¡! SAKURA!

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaba a modo de respuesta. Esa amiga suya estaba por sacarla de quicio con sus intolerantes gritos.

-Escúchame, ¿quieres?- reclamaba la rubia con el ceño fruncido. –Como te iba diciendo, nuestro primer ensayo será hoy a las 4 de la tarde...ya sabes en donde...

-Ehh, sí...- rió nerviosa. Ella no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho su rubia amiga. -¿En dónde era?- se rascaba la nuca.

-En casa de Temari amiga...- decía la otra ya harta de repetir mil veces la misma cosa. -¿En qué estabas pensando que no me prestabas atención?

-En nada...- sonrió. –Estoy nerviosa por lo de hoy, es todo.

-¿Segura?- preguntaba la ojiazul no muy convencida. La Haruno asintió. –De acuerdo... Oye, en casa de Temari quiero preguntarte algo... ¿Ok? Necesito saber algo...

-Huh? Ok...- se extrañaba. ¿Qué sería lo que Ino quería saber?

.

.

**Por la tarde...**

-Hey, Sasuke...- hablaba Neji. -¿Te parece si primero interpretamos algo más fácil? Algunos somos novatos aquí...- reclamaba luego de que el Uchiha había propuesto tocar algún tema de Red Hot Chili Pepers.

-Está bien, está bien...- bufó el aludido sentado en el sofá de su propia sala. –Yo sólo decía...

-Para ti no es problemático, ya que tú cantas solamente...- decía el Nara. –Pero para los que tenemos que tocar los instrumentos...

-¡No digas que cantar es fácil, porque no lo es!- se quejó ahora el azabache.

-No digo que sea fácil...- aclaró. –Sólo digo que algunas cosas son más problemáticas que otras. Si no, oye a Naruto...

El chico hizo caso y fue hasta la habitación de huéspedes de la mansión Uchiha, donde se encontraban Naruto, Kiba, Gaara y los demás instrumentos.

El rubio era un caso perdido. No tenía idea de cómo pegarle a una batería. El Sabaku No intentaba ayudarlo, pero aún así le era muy difícil agarrar la fuerza necesaria para que no sonara mal. Tras un fuerte suspiro, el Uchiha se acercó y le quitó las baquetas de la mano al Uzumaki, para decirle:

-Dobe, ¿tienes problemas con la batería no?

-No, toco perfectamente...- dijo con sarcasmo. – ¡Es que no sé cómo pegarle teme! Lo he intentado mil veces, pero si no lo hacía muy despacio, lo hacía demasiado fuerte.

El ojinegro miró al ojiverde.

-Tiene razón...- informó Gaara. –Y si se pone así de nervioso, toca peor aún...

-Ok...- suspiró. –Tengo una amiga que es experta en la batería... Posiblemente te ayude, si está de buen humor...claro...

-¿Una amiga?- se interesó Kiba.

-Sí, creo que va a su clase...

-¿Nuestra clase?- insistió el rubio.

-Sí, se llama Tayuya... ¿La conocen?

Naruto tragó saliva, esa chica denotaba peligro con sólo mirarla. Pero Kiba sonrió. Desde el primer día en la universidad, aquella "chica ruda" le había llamado poderosamente la atención, y algo le decía que él ya la _conocía_, pero no sabía cómo ni de dónde.

.

.

-¿Qué van a tocar chicas?- preguntaba Itachi, acomodado en un sofá que Temari había llevado al sótano de su casa, el lugar en que se encontraban ya las chicas, cada una con su respectivo instrumento.

-Tiene que ser algo fácil para empezar...- opinaba la rubia de cuatro coletas.

-¡Primero quiero escuchar a Sakura cantar!- gritaba la castaña a todo pulmón.

-¡Sí!- exclamaba Ino. –Canta algo Saku...

-Emhh... ¿yo?- decía la aludida nerviosa.

-No, yo...- ironizaba la otra rubia. – ¡Claro que tú...!

-S-sí, yo t-también quiero escucharte, Sakura-san...- decía dulcemente una ojiperla.

-Pero... ¿qué puedo cantar?

-Sólo canta la primera música que se te venga a la mente...- insistía el Uchiha.

-Está bien...- suspiró. –Pero no me abucheen si desafino... Hace mucho que no canto para alguien...

Se sorprendieron al escuchar lo bien que cantaba la peli rosa. "En cambio no" de Laura Pausini no era un tema que lo cantaba cualquiera. A pesar de que su entonación no era perfecta, había sólo pequeños ajustes que hacerle a esa potente voz femenina. Itachi sonrió. Había elegido el grupo perfecto.

.

.

-¿Cómo vas con la guitarra, Nara?- Gaara se acercaba a la enorme sala de los Uchiha.

-Bien, ahora mismo no tengo ningún inconveniente...- explicaba. –Y creo que acompaño bien a Sasuke...- decía mirando de reojo al azabache, quien se encontraba a su lado.

-Sí, nosotros vamos bien...- comentaba el Uchiha. -¿Cómo van Neji y Kiba?

-Ambos excelentes. Kiba de por sí es bajista, y Neji ya se "encariñó" con ese teclado...- suspiró el pelirrojo. –Pero...

-El dobe... ¿cierto?- suspiró Sasuke.

-Sí...aún tiene muchos problemas.

-No se preocupen...- ambas miradas se posaron en Shikamaru. –Yo sé que Naruto va a mejorar. Lo conocen chicos, saben que siempre está ahí esforzándose. Él no se rendirá tan fácil...

-Sí, tienes razón...- el Uchiha sonrió levemente, como sólo lo hacía con sus amigos. –Cuando traiga a Tayuya aprenderá muy rápido. Él siempre lo logra...es especial...

-Es un idiota...- murmuraba Gaara.

-No hay duda de eso...

.

.

-¡Wow Sakura...!- exclamaba Tenten. –Sí que cantas hermoso...

-No me equivoqué al dejar que tú seas la vocalista...- sonreía Temari.

-C-cantas es-estupendo, Sakura-san...- Hinata también le regaló una sonrisa.

-No por nada eres mi mejor amiga...- alardeaba Ino.

-Gracias chicas...- se sonrojó. –La verdad es que ahora estoy mucho más tranquila...

-En verdad lo hiciste maravilloso...- alababa el único hombre en el grupo, tocándole con suavidad el hombro derecho. –Sólo faltan algunos detalles que ajustar...

-¿Qué Uchiha?- Temari lo miraba con orgullo. -¿Ahora eres un músico profesional?

-Algo así...- sonrió de la misma manera. –Ahora, sigamos con el ensayo... Temari, eres bajista ¿cierto?

-Pues se supone que sí...

-Veamos lo que tienes... Tócame el bajo...

-¡Ni lo sueñes, Itachi!- exclamó ella.

El chico enseguida se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras y estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que las demás chicas también riesen.

-Me refiero al instrumento musical que está al lado tuyo, tonta... ¿Qué pensabas?- levantó una ceja. -¡Pervertida! Jajaja...

-Yo nunca dije nada...- bufó por lo bajo levemente sonrojada, propinándole al muchacho una palmadita en el hombro, haciendo que éste riera aún más. –Idiota...

-Bien, empecemos.

Mientras Temari ensayaba, las demás se pusieron a charlar entre ellas. Tenten casi se desmaya al enterarse que Hinata era prima de Neji. Ino se acercó a Sakura, quien observaba divertida la escena que presentaban Temari e Itachi.

-Saku...- habló la rubia. –Quiero preguntarte algo...

-¿Ino? ¡Ah, cierto!- se golpeó la cabeza al recordar. -¿Qué es amiga?

-¿No era que Sasuke y tú no se conocían? La escenita de ayer representó lo contrario... ¿No crees?

La peli rosa suspiró, ya no iba a ocultarlo.

.

.

-Creo que vendrá...- decía dudoso el Uchiha menor, luego de colgar el teléfono.

-¿Crees?- se interesó el rubio.

- "Hmm, pero está loco si crees que te será gratis imbécil, eh"- imitó Sasuke, simulando voz de mujer. Los demás rieron. El joven Uchiha sólo era así con ellos ya que, cuando había más gente, era sumamente serio, y casi no bromeaba.

-Eso lo tomo como un sí...- sonrió el Hyuga.

-Por cierto Sasuke...- el Nara ingresó a la conversación. -¿Quién le dará clases a Naruto?

-Una amiga... Tayuya se llama...

-¿Tayuya?- se exaltó el chico de la coleta. Todos lo miraron interrogantes, excepto Sasuke, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

-Así es... ¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó el Inuzuka, visiblemente interesado en la chica.

-Ella fue mi novia...- respondió despreocupadamente. –Es _terrible._

-¿Te-terrible?- Naruto se veía preocupado.

-¿No-novia?- Kiba parecía no creerlo.

-¿Pu-puedo irme ya a casa?- bromeaba Gaara, siguiendo la cadena. Shikamaru lo miró sonriendo y Sasuke asintió.

-De hecho ya es tarde y creo que terminamos por hoy...- aseguró el azabache. –Tenemos que descansar...

-Sí...pienso lo mismo.- opinaba Neji. –Creo que me voy a llevar bien con el teclado...

Naruto bajó la cabeza apenado. Gaara le sonrió.

-Lo vas a lograr...- insistió el pelirrojo.

-¡Gaara tiene razón Naruto!- exclamaba el Inuzuka.

-Sí, todo saldrá bien...- acompañó Shikamaru. Neji le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-Sabemos que puedes...- estas últimas palabras de apoyo, dadas por el Uchiha hicieron que el Uzumaki sonriera y, minutos después, fuera para su casa totalmente motivado.

-Ese Naruto...- comentaba el Sabaku No. –Esto es como en el fútbol. Si eres tú el que le dice una sola palabra de aliento, él puede lograrlo Sasuke...

-Sí, como sea...

-Hey, Gaara...- hablaba el Nara. – ¿Puedo ir a tu casa a tomar algo? Aún no quiero ir a la mía... De seguro mi madre aún está de mal humor. Y eso es realmente problemático.

-Ok, vamos... Adiós Sasuke, adiós Neji...

-Adiós...- se despedía el ojiperla. –Yo también me voy... Mi tío querrá que lo ayude con asuntos familiares...

-Sí, hasta luego...- se despidió el Uchiha.

Inmediatamente después fue a darse un baño. Lo había pasado bastante bien en su primer día de ensayo.

.

.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó...- la peli rosa suspiró, al terminar de narrarle a su rubia amiga lo que pasó con Sasuke. Ino no fue la única que escuchó lo que ella había contado, sino toda la banda. Pero eso ya no importaba, si se suponía que estarían juntos por mucho tiempo, y que se volverían muy amigos. No podía hacer nada más que confiar en sus nuevas amigas y amigo.

La ojiazul se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Oh, Sasuke-kun es un idiota!- exclamó.

-Sí...- acompañaban las demás miembros de su banda.

-Mi estúpido hermano menor...- murmuró Itachi, quien levemente sonreía. Ese relato no concordaba con lo que su hermanito le había dicho una vez.

-Sí, sí, pero olvidémonos de eso... ¿sí?- intentaba evadir la Haruno. –Él ya no me interesa...

El Uchiha mayor rió por lo bajo. Era obvio que ella mentía. Él estaba seguro de que esa "chiquilla", como la solía llamar Mikoto (madre de Sasuke), todavía sentía cosas por su hermanito. Estaba más que claro que Sakura, por alguna razón, terminaría perdonando esa tontería que le había hecho el chico, pero para eso el mismo tendría que trabajar mucho, demasiado. También era obvio que su hermano sentía lo mismo por aquella peli rosa, pero debido a su orgullo, jamás lo admitiría...a menos que exista un plan de por medio. Si Itachi interfería o no, sería lo mismo. Él sabía que esos dos, terminarían juntos. O al menos, eso pensaba.

.

.

Cada miembro fue a su hogar, luego de varias horas de práctica.

Eran como las siete de la tarde, pero debido al tiempo nublado, parecía ya más tarde. Estaba agotada, pero al mismo tiempo feliz. Su primer día de ensayo había salido bien, después de todo, nunca pensó que ejecutar el bajo sería algo fácil. Bueno, aún no eran la gran cosa, pero tenía mucha confianza en que su banda, las "Danger Girls" llegaría muy lejos. Itachi era una gran persona, y como representante era muy bueno. Sin duda serían famosas.

Escuchó la puerta del frente abrirse, de seguro era Gaara, o Kankuro... que llegaban de sus prácticas también. Cerró el grifo de la ducha y empezó a secar su cuerpo con una toalla, para luego vestirse con su ropa interior.

Como siempre, salió del tocador de abajo, ya que el de arriba se encontraba con problemas y no salía agua caliente, cubierta sólo por una bata que, muchas veces, mostraba más de lo debido. Pero en fin, estaba en su casa... ¿quién más la podría ver a parte de sus hermanos? Nadie. O al menos eso creía.

Salió del baño para dirigirse a su habitación. Pasando por la sala. Despreocupadamente se acercó a las escaleras y escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Giró para saludarlo, pensando que era alguno de sus hermanos.

Pero qué sorpresa se llevó al descubrir que no era ni Gaara ni Kankuro. Era un joven alto de más o menos 17 o 18 años, morenito, con el cabello largo y negro, recogido en una coleta alta. El chico la miraba fijamente, pero no a su cuerpo, como lo haría cualquier otro chico, sino a los ojos. Sus miradas parecían estar tan compenetradas que ni ellos mismos se dieron cuenta del papelón que estaban atravesando, pues Gaara los observaba desde la puerta de la cocina, con una expresión de molestia en el rostro.

-Veo que has conocido a mi hermana, Shikamaru...- habló con voz neutra el pelirrojo.

El Nara tragó saliva e inmediatamente apartó la mirada de la rubia.

La chica recién ahí se dio cuenta de la poca ropa que llevaba. Se sonrojó de sobremanera y trató por todos los medios de ignorar la mirada fulminante de su adorado "hermanito".

-Emh...sí...- rió nerviosamente el chico de la coleta. La chica lo miró y le sonrió.

-Justo le estaba por decir mi nombre...- agregó la chica. –Me llamo Temari...

-Mucho gusto, Temari...- intentó sonreír, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en frente.

Esas piernas, esa cinturita, todo.

_Oh, dios mío...- _fue lo que pensó.

-Sí claro...- decía Gaara. –Tem, ve a vestirte. Y tú Nara, ven conmigo. Te quiero advertir algo...

La chica bufó por lo bajo y se marchó. El otro se estaba preparando mentalmente para una amenaza de muerte. Y sí. Gaara era de temer...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Holaa! Aquí vuelvo con la contii... Creo que me tardé un poquito, pero es que estoy de exámenes, y se me dificulta mucho encontrar tiempo libre para escribir el fic.**

**Bueno, que tal me quedó este cap.? Espero que les haya gustado, aún no es la gran cosa, pero tengo la fe que cada capítulo vaya mejorando...**

**Gracias por leer, por sus favoritos y por las alertas, me animan a seguir escribiendo...**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Besos.**

**Bye...**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Nostalgia

**Nostalgia****.**

Caminó a paso lento rumbo a casa. No estaba con ánimos de apresurarse o mejor dicho, no tenían por qué apurarse. Pensativa. Así se encontraba Sakura Haruno.

En esos días la lluvia era intensa en la capital de Japón, pero por una extraña razón, ese día parecía no querer caer del cielo. Ese inmenso manto azul, que representa tanto en la vida, estaba completamente opacado y minado de nubes grises, pero lluvia no caía. No era que eso le preocupase a la peli rosa, al contrario, si empezaba a llover se mojaría demás y llegaría empapada a casa, esperando un regaño por parte de su dulce y joven madre. Pero por razones desconocidas, tenía un mal presentimiento...como si algo no anduviera bien, no lo entendía, pero algo le decía que era malo.

Llegó a su hogar un tanto inquieta. Tendría que hablar con su madre porque, además de decirle siempre que era una niña loca, la conocía mejor que nadie, y tal vez ella entendiera lo que sentía. Corrió el portoncito y caminó hasta la puerta, dando cuatro golpecitos a la misma, así su madre sabía que era ella la que llegaba. Siempre que llegaba, su madre le abría la puerta y le regalaba una cálida sonrisa que la hacía sentirse tan bien consigo misma.

Pero en lugar de la sonrisa de siempre, al abrir la puerta, encontró a su madre hecha un manojo de lágrimas. Sorprendida la abrazó y luego de unos segundos la miró interrogante, pero dulcemente. Su madre se secó las lágrimas y le tendió unos papeles.

¡Lo había olvidado! Su madre desde hacía varias semanas que estaba presentando sangrados sin causa alguna, y se suponía que debía realizarse los estudios para comprobar de qué se trataba. Pero, si ella estaba llorando... significaba que...

-Sobreproducción de glóbulos blancos inmaduros...- pronunciaba atónita luego de echarle un ojo al documento. –P-pero mamá tú t-tienes...

-Me enteré hace un año, pero no quise preocuparte...- dijo bajando la cabeza apenada. –Estoy siguiendo un tratamiento...

La peli rosa hija, aún estaba anonada.

-Leucemia...

.

.

Al percibir que ya los primeros rayos del sol alumbraban su rostro desde aquel enorme ventanal ubicado en su habitación, se removió perezosamente en la cama, y luego de unos minutos por fin pudo abrir los ojos. Se levantó holgazanamente y fue a darse una ducha. Ingresó al baño de su habitación, y luego de quitarse toda la ropa que llevaba puesta, recogió su larga y sedosa cabellera castaña en un pseudo-rodete e ingresó debajo de la ducha. El agua caliente recorría su piel blanca y firme, haciendo que se vaya desperezando cada vez más.

Luego de 15 minutos aproximadamente de estar dentro del baño, secó su cuerpo con una toalla, y se colocó la ropa que llevaría a la universidad. Soltó su pelo, se peinó, y lo recogió en su típica coleta híper baja.

Bajó tranquilamente las escaleras, para encontrarse en el comedor con sus primas y su tío, que lo esperaban para desayunar. Durante el desayuno casi no existía conversación, a no ser que Hanabi comentara lo bien que lo pasaba en el colegio con sus amigos, y cuánto deseaba que no empezasen los exámenes, porque según decía: "El segundo año del bachillerato sería peor que el primero".

En medio del silencio, notó a la mayor de las hermanas Hyuga un tanto distraída, y algo cambiada... ¿qué podía ser? Ah, sí. Esa campera que llevaba puesta, Adidas de color naranja, le recordaba bastante a Naruto, él tenía una igual. Y ahora que lo recordaba, el rubio nunca salía sin ella, pero ayer en el primer ensayo no la llevó... ¿Acaso esa era de la de él?

-Hinata...- pronunciaba el ojiperla observando a su prima. -¿De dónde conseguiste esa campera? Está muy linda...

-Amm, ¿e-esta?- decía sonrojándose levemente. –Es de un chico que conocí ayer, pero ya me parecía que lo había visto antes...c-creo que es tu amigo, N-Neji-niisan...

-¿Amigo?- la miró pícaramente. -¿Y cómo se llama?

-Na-Naruto-kun...

-Sí, Uzumaki Naruto...es amigo mío.

-¿Uzumaki, dices?- preguntaba Hiashi desde su posición. –Yo tenía una amiga con ese apellido... Kushina... tuvo un hijo rubio...

-¿Así se llamaba la madre de Naruto?

-Así que se llama Naruto...- comentó el mayor terminando su café. –Ese chico... creo que sufrió bastante...

-Sí, sus padres fallecieron ¿no?- preguntaba seriamente el castaño. Las dos chicas escuchaban atentas.

-Sí, su madre falleció luego de severas complicaciones en el parto...- comentó decaído. Los tres se miraron sorprendidos, pues la madre de Hinata había fallecido igual. –Y poco después, su padre fue asesinado...

-¿Asesinado?

-Sí, Minato Namikaze era uno de los empresarios con más éxito en el país, y murió a manos de una empresa enemiga, al ser baleado intentando proteger a su pequeño hijo. El Estado, al enterarse de todo, llevó a la otra empresa no sólo a la quiebra, sino también a la cárcel a todos los funcionarios. Luego, el mismo Embajador de China en nuestro país se hizo cargo de él, dándole un hogar y alimentos...

-Uff, eso no me lo esperé...- decía el chico impactado, y las otras dos mirando boquiabiertas. –Entonces, lleva el apellido de su madre porque...

-Por precaución, para evitar que sea perseguido nuevamente por criminales...

-Ya veo...

-Bueno, vamos, que se nos hace tarde...- comentó el padre, levantándose y siendo seguido por sus hijas y sobrino.

"_Naruto..."_- pensaba la peliazul apenada. _"Así que sufriste mucho... Definitivamente seremos amigos muy cercanos..."_- se decía así misma con esperanzas de que al fin alguien la comprendería.

.

.

-Gracias por traerme madre...- sonreía cálidamente la ojijade al bajar de ese ya viejito auto marrón. –Nos vemos luego...

-Te veo luego mi princesa...- la peli rosa mayor también sonrió. –Hija, sobre lo de ayer... Perdóname por habértelo ocultado por tanto tiempo... y quiero que no te preocupes, yo lucharé por permanecer junto a ti el mayor tiempo posible... Esta enfermedad no se compara con el amor que siento por ti, nada va a impedir que esté junto a ti. Así que escúchame bien: No te distraigas, sigue con lo tuyo, y no te preocupes por mí... Estaré bien...siempre y cuando tú estés bien...

-M-mamá...- sollozó la chica. Ya no pudo contenerse y dejó salir esas lágrimas traicioneras que desde la noche anterior estaban amenazando con escapar de sus ojos. Abrazó fuerte e intensamente a aquella mujer que la vida le había dado. Se aferró más a ella y no pudo dejar de llorar. No soportaba la idea de tener que separarse de ella tarde o temprano. ¿Qué mierda haría sin esa mujer? Esa mujer que siempre la regañaba y obligaba a comerse toda la ensalada, incluyendo el tomate, que ella odiaba. Esa que siempre le decía que estaba ocupada, pero al final siempre tenía tiempo para pasar junto a ella. Esa que se había embarazado a los 15 años, y que a pesar de que sus padres estaban en su contra, de que su novio la había abandonado, de que no trabajaba y no se podía mantener sola, hizo de todo para no aceptar la petición de su tía sobre abortar, hizo todo para poder tener a esa niña, hizo todo para que al nacer no le falte nada, para que siempre tenga todo lo esencial, para que Sakura crezca y sea una niña sana, educada y con grandes esperanzas en el futuro. Esa mujer a la que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo... Su madre. Su dulce madre.

-Ve, hijita mía y deja de llorar, que si tus compañeritos te ven, se reirían de ti...- le dijo la mayor con una sonrisa sincera y profunda, recordando momentos como cuando la ojijade estaba en el jardín de niños.

-Te amo mamá...- pronunció sentidamente.

-Y yo a ti mi chiquilla...- sonrió, recordando a Mikoto Uchiha...la mujer más buena y pura que había conocido hasta ahora.

La joven se secó las lágrimas y sonrió. Se iba acercando a su salón sonriendo cada vez más ampliamente. Con un gran dejo de esperanza en su corazón.

.

.

-Se supone que estamos de receso y tú sigues con ese maldito libro en tu mano, Shikamaru...eso es raro de ti...- comentaba con fastidio el rubio. -¿Desde cuándo te gusta leer?

-No es que me guste leer idiota...- contestaba el otro con el mismo gesto. –Es problemático pero...- murmuró un tanto avergonzado.

-¿Pero...?- insistió.

-Nada. Sólo no quiero que me vea...

-¿De quién te escondes dattebayo?- seguía preguntando extrañado.

-¡No me escondo...! sólo evito a...

-¿A quién? ¿A quién?

-Sabaku No...- suspiró.

-¿Gaara?

-No, no es-

-¡¿Te escondes de Gaara?!- ya hablaba en tono más alto el Uzumaki.

-Shh...No es de Gaara...- aclaró casi en un susurro.

-¡Pero qué te hizo Gaara! O ¿Qué le hiciste tú? ¡Anda, dime'ttebayo!

-¡QUE NO ES DE GAARA!- gritó cuando el rubio había colmado su paciencia.

En ese momento, toda la cafetería de la universidad posó su vista en aquellos dos jóvenes, mirándolos interrogantes. El rubio miró a su amigo riendo nerviosamente, y otro lo fulminó con la mirada, y volvió su vista a ese libro que había sacado de la biblioteca.

-Entonces de quien, si no es de Gaara...- insistió Naruto.

Shikamaru suspiró.

-Pues de...

Coincidentemente, en ese mismo instante, junto a ellos pasaban dos hermosas chicas, una rubia de cuatro coletas, y una castaña con dos moñitos.

-Ella...- susurró.

-¿Naruto? ¿Shikamaru?

-¿Tenten?- el Nara la miró sorprendido.

-¡Tenten!- gritó por su parte el rubio.

-¡Chicos! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- exclamó la aludida, mientras se acercaba a abrazar a ambos chicos.

-Vaya que si...- la observó el de la coleta. –Has crecido bastante...

-¡Sí! ¡Estás hermosa!

-Gracias Naruto...- sonrió dulcemente. –Ustedes también crecieron bastante...

-¿Quién es ella dattebayo?- preguntó señalando a la rubia que se encontraba detrás de Tenten.

-Wow, por fin alguien se da cuenta de mi existencia...- bromeó la chica con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto!- rió la castaña. –Chicos...ella es Temari Sabaku No...- comentó señalando a su amiga. –Tem...ellos son: Naruto...

-¡Mucho gusto Temari!

-Lo mismo digo Naruto...

-Y Shikamaru...- continuó Tenten, ahora posando sus ojos color chocolate en el Nara.

-Un placer...Temari...

-Lo mismo...- se auto interrumpió y sonrió maléficamente. -¡Hey! ¡Tú eres el que me vio en ropa interior ayer!- lo dijo _demasiado_ fuerte.

Nuevamente toda la cafetería posó los ojos en ellos. Naruto pensó un: _"Ya veo" _y sonrió pícaramente; Tenten quedó boquiabierta; Kankuro, que estaba a unos metros de allí, mandó una mirada asesina al chico; Gaara hizo lo propio. El Nara, suspiró, se había sonrojado levemente y soltó un:

-Fue un accidente... Discúlpame...

-Sí, sé que fue sin querer queriendo...- dijo la rubia irónicamente.

-Más queriendo que sin querer...- murmuró Naruto, pero igual todos lo escucharon.

-No sabía que eras así Shikamaru...- bromeó Tenten cruzándose de brazos. La misma estaba más que divertida con la situación, ya que nunca había visto a Shikamaru sonrojarse de esa manera.

-No, en serio fue accidental... Yo fui a casa de Gaara y...-

-Lo sé...- rió la rubia. –Yo sé que fue un accidente... Sólo bromeaba... ¡Disculpas aceptadas!

Y en ese momento, todo el mundo de Shikamaru dio un vuelco que él nunca imaginó. La chica de cuatro coletas le había regalado la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en el mundo. Quedó prendido en ella, como si no mirarla fuera a causarle daño. _"Esto es... ¿amor a primera vista?- _pensó. –_Bofetada mental." "Deja de decir estupideces, ya no eres un niño, Shikamaru..."_- se decía a sí mismo.

-Oye, Temari...- Tenten interrumpió la conexión visual. –Es hora de juntarnos con las chicas... ¡Hasta luego chicos!

-Ah, sí, lo olvidaba...- sonrió. –hablamos otro día Naruto,... No vemos _pronto_ Shikamaru...- esto último pronunció con voz seductora. El Nara tragó grueso.

-¡Adiós Tenten! ¡Adiós Temari!- se despidió el rubio.

-Sí, adiós...- decía aún nervioso.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó el rubio una vez que las chicas se marcharon. –Parecías un adolescente enamorado por primera vez dattebayo...

-Naruto deja de ser tan problemático...

.

.

Era hora de reunirse con las chicas de la banda. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, se ponía alegre...pero luego volvía a recordar la enfermedad de su madre y eso la tenía un tanto angustiada. Ella sabía que la leucemia es una enfermedad que si se detecta a tiempo, es curable... pero de acuerdo al informe del hospital, en su madre la enfermedad estaba ya bastante desarrollada. ¿Cómo no pudieron notarlo antes? Ahora eso la atormentaría por el resto de su vida.

-Oye Sakura...- hablaba Itachi, quien hacía varios minutos había empezado a caminar al lado de la peli rosa. -¿Sucede algo? Te noto decaída...- comentó con un dejo de preocupación en el rostro.

-No es nada...Itachi-san...- sonrió melancólicamente. –No te preocupes, todo va bien...- mintió. El muchacho notó que lo que decía la Haruno era falso y frunció levemente el ceño.

-Sakura, a mi no me puedes mentir...- la miró fijamente a los ojos. –Te conozco, y sé que algo no va bien... Sólo si quieres debes contármelo, de lo contrario, lo entenderé... Pero siempre estaré para escucharte y lo sabes perfectamente...- no dejó de mirarla y le sonrió cálidamente.

Sakura suspiró.

Él tenía razón. No podía mentirle ni ocultarle nada, por el simple hecho de que el Uchiha era la persona que desde siempre, con sólo mirarla, descubría lo que pasaba en su corazón.

Aún recordaba aquella vez en que Sasuke y ella jugaban alegremente en el patio de la mansión Uchiha y que el menor se había caído de un árbol. Ella buscó todos los medios para que el chico no llorara, saltando o haciendo cualquier estupidez para que el pequeño niño de 5 años riera. Y lo consiguió. Esa fue la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha le sonrió con calidez, y la primera vez que su corazón dio un vuelco al tenerlo cerca. Ese día itachi los había estado observando.

Luego, al ingresar al hogar, el hermano mayor la llamó y ella, contenta, lo siguió. El chico en ese momento le hizo la pregunta que desde ese día había estado en su cabeza y, aunque quisiera negarlo, de allí no salía: _"Oye, Haruno-san... ¿A ti te gusta mi hermano pequeño?"_. Aquello fue sorpresivo para la niñita, pero no pudo negarlo...ya que Itachi, con apenas 10 años en ese momento, era sumamente inteligente y bueno en descubrir los sentimientos de los demás.

Hasta había olvidado completamente lo que sentía cuando itachi le sonreía de esa manera tan cálida y acogedora. Se sentía... protegida. A veces hasta deseaba estar enamorada de él, aunque luego pensaba que eso no resultaría, debido a que ambos eran muy unidos...casi como hermanos.

Suspiró nuevamente y sonrió, tratando de evitar que aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos cumplieran su propósito. –Mi madre... ¿la recuerdas?

Itachi sonrió con nostalgia al oírla decir aquello. Claro que la recordaba, si había sido como una segunda madre para él, desde que era un niño, hasta gran parte de su adolescencia. Asintió sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

-Pues ella tiene...- suspiró con pesar. La voz se le estaba quebrando. –Tiene leucemia...

El moreno abrió los ojos de par en par. Aquello _no_ podía ser verdad. Pero eliminó cualquier duda cuando sintió que la peli rosa se lanzó a él, buscando refugio entre sus brazos, e intentando calmar su llanto en su pecho. La besó en la cabeza, acarició su fino cabello rosa, y la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos mientras asimilaba de nuevo la noticia. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir aquello? Si él apenas escuchó la noticia entró en shock, ya se imaginó lo que debió haber sido para la pobre chica.

-Tranquila, pequeña...- le susurró apoyando su frente en la cabeza de la chica. –Nada malo ocurrirá, Natsuki es muy fuerte...yo sé que ella logrará superar todo esto...

-Pero no entiendes...- decía en un sollozo. –Me lo ocultó durante dos años. Si llego a perderla, yo...- el llanto no la dejó continuar.

-Shh...- la separó unos centímetros de él para mirarla a los ojos. –Calma... Respira profundo... Ambos sabemos que tu madre es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo...- la ojijade asintió. –Todo se repondrá. Ella no se dará por vencida... Y tú tampoco verdad...- le sonrió tan puramente, que la chica sintió su corazón aliviarse. –Seguirán luchando juntas, por su felicidad... ¿Verdad?

-Tienes razón...- cerró los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que tranquilizó al muchacho. –Gracias, Itachi-san...

-¡Hey!- reclamó él fingiendo disgusto. –No me digas "Itachi-san", me haces sentir viejo...

La chica negó con la cabeza un tanto divertida. Así era itachi, humilde, bondadoso, serio, pero muy bromista cuando quería serlo. Sonrió esta vez más ampliamente, como si haberle contado todo al Uchiha la había hecho quitarse un peso de encima.

Y nuevamente estaban ahí...

Recordando viejos tiempos...

Sonriendo...

Como antes.

.

.

-Ho-hola, Na-Naruto-kun...- tartamudeó la ojiperla cuando se había acercado al chico y éste le había regalado la sonrisa más radiante que había visto en su vida.

Después de conocer su cruel pasado, realmente lo admiraba. Estaba ahí, sonriendo, tan seguro de sí mismo..., tan hiperactivo y desordenado..., tan..._especial._

-¡Hinata!- gritó el rubio algo atontado. Esa chica se ponía cada día más bella. -¡¿Qué te trae por aquí dattebayo?!

-Y-yo vine a devolverte t-tu campera...- sonrió tiernamente, entregándole el polerón. –Mu-muchísimas gracias...- murmuró con la voz tan suavecita, que el chico apenas pudo oírla.

-¡Ah, sí!- se rasgó la nuca y tomó su campera. –Se me había olvidado...

Kiba y Shikamaru se miraron cómplices, ambos extrañados con lo que el Uzumaki acababa de decir. Que Naruto se haya olvidado de su campera favorita no se lo creería nadie que lo conociera a fondo como lo hacían ellos.

-B-bueno...eso era t-todo...- sonreía la chica tratando, por todos los medios, de controlar su tartamudeo. ¿Por qué ese chico la ponía tan nerviosa? –Así que m-me voy...- dijo de corrido y salió casi disparada de allí, pues que el rubio no dejara de mirarla fijamente de pies a cabeza hizo que se sonrojara, y no quería que pensaran mal de ella.

-¿Eeesta bien?- dijo Naruto un tanto confundido por la actitud de la tan proporcionada señorita.

-Es muy linda, ¿no Naruto?- alegó Kiba sonriendo de lado.

Naruto frunció el ceño confundido y Shikamaru observó de lejos la silueta de la chica desaparecer por completo.

-Es adorable...- agregó el Nara.

-¡Oigan!- exclamó el rubio.

-¿Qué?

-Yo la vi primero...- alardeó corriendo en la dirección por donde la chica se había ido. -¡Oye Hinata!- gritaba en medio de toda la universidad. -¡Ven! ¡Hablemos!

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza.

Así lo único que conseguiría Naruto, iba a ser espantarla...

**.**

**.**

**Ohayo...**

**¿Qué les pareció este cap.? Un poco triste al comienzo, pero creo que me quedó bien...**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que leen este fic, está medio abandonado, pero creo que con el tiempo irá mejorando.**

**Dudas, sugerencias, críticas... ya saben qué hacer.**

**...¿Reviews?...**


	6. Competencia

**Competencia****.**

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que habían empezado las clases en la universidad, y era viernes. Un viernes que tenía toda la pinta de que sería muuuy pesado y agitado. La razón..., simple: Ese día era el de la competencia.

Oh, Dios. Todos los estudiantes de _Konohagakure University _estaban tan nerviosos que empezaban a caminar de aquí para allá, inclusive durante las clases. Tal era el caso de Kiba y Naruto, que no se quedaban quietos ni una milésima de segundos, y ni siquiera estaban atentos a lo que Asuma-sensei les explicaba.

El rubio tenía todos los motivos para estar nervioso, después de todo, cada día del mes estuvo "fastidiando" a Tayuya para que le enseñase a tocar mejor la batería. Según la agresiva pelirroja, el chico "tocaba peor que su abuela", pero que por lo menos en el transcurso del mes, había mejorado, aunque fuese "una mierda". Esta chica, era amiga de hace tiempo de Sasuke, quien la había convencido a regañadientes para que ayudara a Naruto a "progresar" en su sueño de ser baterista de una banda de rock. La ojimiel había aceptado solamente porque, según ella, en el puesto del Shopping en donde trabajaba le pagaban tan poco, que a veces ni le alcanzaba para pagar el "maldito alquiler". Sí, todos estos términos eran los que utilizaba la chica al referirse, ya sea a las personas, objetos o situaciones, que no le agradaban... aunque casi nada le agradaba mucho que digamos. Lo que a muchos les extrañaba era el hecho de que ella aceptase tan fácilmente ayudar a una banda que más adelante podría ser su "rival" en la competencia...y a esto se debía sumar que su banda "The Sound", como se hacían llamar, no soportaban ni a Naruto, ni a Shikamaru, ni a Neji...pero eso según ella "le calentaba tres huevos".

Algo que Neji y Shikamaru habían podido notar con el correr de los días, era que Tayuya, quien insultaba a medio mundo, no se comportaba de la misma manera con todos. Por ejemplo: a Naruto le gritaba cada día más fuerte, porque según ella era un idiota con diploma; a Neji casi ni le hablaba; a Sasuke le insultaba, pero decía que era de cariño; a Gaara ni siquiera intentaba hablarle, "no lo soportaba"; a Shikamaru, aparte de llamarlo _cabeza de piña, _no lo trataba muy bien que digamos, pero mejor que a otros...; y por último...Kiba. Al Inuzuka le decía miles de insultos por minuto, pero nunca lo había llamado ni Kiba, ni Inuzuka. Simplemente pelotudo, idiota, perro...o cualquier insulto que se le viniera a la mente en el preciso momento en que lo veía. Sin embargo, cuando estaba él, era diferente. Se ponía nerviosa con más facilidad, sus mejillas parecían arder, su vocabulario era más sucio que antes... Millones de situaciones que los ponían a pensar qué era lo que Tayuya tenía con Kiba... pareciera que ellos _ya _se conocían.

.

.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sabía que eras tú!- se sorprendía el rubio al verla después de tanto tiempo.

-Naruto...- rió ella. –No has cambiado nada. Incluso...has tardado un mes en notarme...

-¡Lo siento dattebayo!

-No te preocupes, yo sólo-

-¡Cómo no me pude dar cuenta!- interrumpió agarrándose de la cabeza.

-No, Naruto está-

-¡¿Quién más tendría ese raro cabello rosa si no tú?!

-Emh...- sonrió forzadamente. Eso no le agradó tanto que digamos. –Sí, tienes ra-

-¡No has cambiado nada!

-...

-¡Sigues siendo bonita!

La chica sonrió.

-¡Y sigues siendo plana!

-¡BAKA!- gritó la chica golpeándolo directamente en la cabeza con su puño, luego de haber perdido la paciencia. Naruto era un caso perdido.

-¡Lo siento Sakura-chan!- decía el Uzumaki sobándose la frente, al borde de las lágrimas. –De verdad que no cambiaste nada...

-Tú tampoco Naruto...- dijo cruzándose de brazos aún molesta. –Sigues siendo igual de idiota como hace cinco años...- dijo para luego sonreír con nostalgia. Naruto había sido uno de los pocos chicos que ella había apreciado anteriormente.

-Jajaja, yo sé que cambié...- rieron juntos, mientras la chica lo ayudaba a levantarse. –Por cierto, hoy es la competencia...- la chica asintió. Le dio escalofríos recordarse de ello. -¿Tienes banda verdad? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué haces tú?

-Tranquilo Sherlock Homes...- bromeó ella con una sonrisa. –Sí tengo una, nos llamamos "Danger girls". En mi banda estamos Ino Yamanaka...- el chico frunció el entrecejo confundido, por lo cual Sakura notó que no conocía a la rubia. –Tenten Ama...

-Espera... ¿Tenten está en tu banda?- interrumpió el chico visiblemente sorprendido.

-¿La conoces?- el rubio asintió. –Pues sí...es una excelente chica... ella y Temari Sabaku No...- él volvió a asentir, había conocido a Temari hacía poco y la había topado varias veces en casa de Gaara. –También Hinata Hyuga y...-

-¡¿Hinata está en con ustedes?!- decía abriendo los ojos cuan grandes eran.

-Sí...- dijo ella como si fuera de lo más natural. –No sabía que se conocían...

-Bueno pues...- se sonrojó levemente, lo cual a la peli rosa le pareció de lo más tierno. –La conocí hace poco, es prima de un amigo, Neji...

-Ya veo...- sonrió. –Como sea, me preguntaste qué hacía yo, ¿cierto?- él asintió sontiendo de oreja a oreja. –Bueno... ¡soy la cantante!

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Vaya! Entonces debes cantar muy bien Sakura-chan...- ella sólo se sonrojó, y él siguió sin borrar la sonrisa y el rostro de sorpresa. –Ah, y ¿quién es su representante?

-Pues, Itachi...Uchiha...

-Ah, el hermano de Sasuke...- dijo él sin reparos. A ella le dio una sensación desconocida al escuchar _ese_ nombre. Todo el mes se pasaron ignorándose en el salón, o mandándose alguna que otra mirada fulminante. Ese muchacho sí que era soberbio, creía que todo giraba a su alrededor.

-Sí, y...-

-Así que es a ustedes a las que el idiota de mi hermano representa...- interrumpió una voz desde atrás de la chica.

Genial.

El "Gran Uchiha" había llegado.

-¡Hey teme! ¿Recuerdas a Sakura-chan?

-¿A quién le importa?- dijo el azabache luego de chasquear la lengua. –Oye dobe, vámonos, tenemos un último ensayo...

-¡Sasuke no seas así!

-No te preocupes Naruto...- masculló entre dientes la Haruno. –Yo ya me retiraba...

-Está bien, Sakura-chan, hablaremos luego...- dijo amablemente el rubio.

-No me extraña...- soltó el Uchiha, llamando la atención de ambos. –El idiota de mi hermano al fin encontró a alguien de su nivel, y decidió representarte... Después de todo, no es tan inepto como creía...

-¡Teme!- gruñó Naruto.

Sakura apretó los puños fuertemente, pero luego sonrió.

-No importa Naruto...- decía tranquilamente. –Nos vemos luego...- besó en la mejilla al rubio. –Y tú, Sasuke...- lo miró calmadamente. -¡Vete a la mierda y trágate las estupideces que acabas de decir, niño malcriado!- gritó antes de salir furiosa del lugar.

Ambos chicos se miraron atónitos. _Nadie _nunca le había hablado así a Sasuke, ni siquiera cuando entraban en el bachillerato. Todos los que estaban cerca quisieron reírse, incluido Naruto, quien decidió no hacerlo ya que su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Vámonos, dobe...- ordenó y se marchó a paso firme.

Sakura...

¿Quién mierda se creía que era?

Esa niñita lo pagaría.

.

.

Las horas habían pasado más rápido de lo que se esperaban.

Ya eran las 6:30 pm. El festival empezaría en menos de 10 minutos. El duelo empezaría escogiendo al azar las bandas que iban a enfrentarse entre sí. Los grupos con más votos por parte de los estudiantes y profesores serían los que accederían a la siguiente ronda de "Fama Juvenil".

Eran muchísimas bandas, así que un día antes se habían elegido unas cuantas que participarían hoy. Entre estas estaban "Danger Girls" y "Dark Fusion". El duelo consistía en interpretar un tema de cualquier grupo que se decidía, y así lo harían hasta finalizar el proyecto, de modo que la banda ganadora tendría que crear sus propias canciones y grabar un disco.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente y la tensión iba aumentando.

La presentadora Tsunade Senju subió al escenario preparado para el evento, dando así comienzo a la tan esperada competencia.

Luego de un pequeño discurso de apertura, inmediatamente daría comienzo a los duelos.

-¡Primera duelo de la noche...The Sound! Con Kimimaro Kaguya a la cabeza, le siguen Sakon y Ukon, Tayuya, Jirobo, y Kidomaru...- exclamó la dotada rubia. Tayuya y su grupo subieron al escenario, recibiendo los aplausos de estudiantes, profesores, padres y otros familiares de los participantes. Kiba babeó al ver a la pelirroja subir. –Se enfrentarán a... ¡The bad boys!- dijo, llamando a otro grupo, esta vez de puros hombres. –Con Zabuza a la cabeza, Idate, Inari, Haku, y Utakata.

-Menos mal que no nos llamamos así...- le murmuró Neji a Gaara. El pelirrojo rió por lo bajo.

Luego de unos minutos, ya se los escuchaba cantando. El primer grupo interpretó "Crazy" de _Aerosmith_. En tanto que el segundo hizo "Heaven" de _Bryan_ _Adams_.

Se determinó que "The Sound" eran los ganadores.

Y así pasaron las horas. Varias bandas cantando y clasificando, como otras eliminándose. Hasta que por fin llegó, luego de una larga espera, el turno de los chicos.

- The Bigs Stars... Con Guren a la cabeza, Renji, Gozu, Nurari, y Kihou.- todos ellos asintieron y subieron al escenario, dándose palabras de apoyo y chocando palmas, en señal de confianza. –Contra Dark Fusion... Con Gaara Sabaku No a la cabeza, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara y Kiba Inuzuka...

Sasuke y compañía subieron al escenario con una determinación que jamás creyeron que podían tener. Esto se debía a una frase que Naruto les había dicho durante la preparación de esa tarde: "_Sólo salgamos a divertirnos, el resto, será lo que tenga que ser"._

Y así empezó el duelo.

Los primeros en cantar fueron Renji y compañía, quienes entonaron "Slow Ride" de _Foghat_. En cuanto terminaron el tema, todo el público lanzó gritos eufóricos, ya que la canción era bastante conocida por todos los presentes. Se bajaron del escenario e inmediatamente subió el otro grupo: Dark Fusion.

"_Come as you are, as you were,__  
__As I want you to be__  
__As a friend, as a friend,__  
__as an old enemy__  
__Take your time, hurry up__  
__The choice is your, don't be late__  
__Take a rest, as a friend,__  
__as an old memory__  
__Memory, memory, memory__..."_

Cuando la gente reconoció el tema, todos ya estaban gritando y saltando con la banda liderada por Sasuke. "Come As You Are", de _Nirvana._

"_Come dowsed in mud, soaked in bleach__  
__As I want you to be__  
__As a trend, as a friend,__  
__as an old memory__  
__Memory, memory, memory___

_And I swear that I don't have a gun__  
__No I don't have a gun__  
__No I don't have a gun___

_Memory, memory, memory, memory (No I don't have a gun)"_

No podían creerlo. Estaban siendo los más aplaudidos hasta ese momento.

Naruto, desde su batería podía observar como todos coreaban el tema, al tiempo que Sasuke cantaba con mucho entusiasmo, y el cuerpo se le tensó un momento de tanta emoción. Para ser su primera vez, estaba resultando perfecto.__

_"And I swear that I don't have a gun__  
__No I don't have a gun__  
__No I don't have a gun__  
__No I don't have a gun__  
__No I don't have a gun___

_(Memory,__  
__Memory…)"_

Desde un lugar en el público, muy en el fondo, en donde se encontraban varias bandas esperando su turno, _cierta_ peli rosa observaba anonada el espectáculo que acababan de brindar Naruto y sus amigos. Más aún, cierto azabache llamó demasiado su atención, vestido totalmente de negro, el pelo todo revuelto, una leve línea negra por debajo de sus ya de por sí oscuros e intimidantes ojos, aquel jean con cadenas..., en fin, aquella pinta de rockero lo dejaba realmente..._irresistible_. Negó con la cabeza y se maldijo infinitamente por no ser capaz de suprimir aquellos antiguos sentimientos que volvían a salir de su interior y trabajaban con más intensidad en su corazón.

Fue lo peor para Sakura, ya que ella creyó que si lo odiaba podía olvidarlo, y podía amar a alguien más...por esa razón intentó odiarlo, llenándose la mente de ideas en contra del azabache y convenciéndose a sí misma de que él no era para ella. Pero al parecer nada de eso sirvió... Justo cuando pensó que Sasuke Uchiha había desaparecido por completo de su vida...él volvía y la miraba _así_.

Otra vez hacía _lo mismo_...

Mientras Tsunade gritaba que Dark Fusion era el ganador, el vocalista de dicho grupo no pudo evitarlo y observó desde su posición a aquella peli rosa. Pero estaba un poco alejada y no se la veía bien... Sonrió de lado y siguió observándola fijamente.

La miraba con sus filosos ojos negros. Y le sonreía de una manera tan..._soberbia_, como siempre. _¡Maldito engreído!_

Trató de disimularlo, pero sabía de sobra que por dentro esa sonrisa... la derritió, y le hizo perder todos sus sentidos. _Estúpida._

-¡Team of Angels, con Kurotsuchi a la cabeza, Sara, Shion, Amaru y Sasame!- decía Tsunade luego de varios minutos. El grupo de completas chicas subió al escenario, dejando boquiabiertos a muchos de los espectadores. -¡Se enfrentarán a Danger Girls, con Itachi Uchiha a la cabeza, Sakura Haruno, Temari Sabaku No, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga y Tenten Ama!

La mayoría de los presentes se sorprendieron al ver a uno de los "Grandes Uchiha" dirigir un grupo minado de chicas. Algunos se burlaban, alegando que era gay o algo por el estilo, mientras que otros se morían de envidia... ¿quién no quisiera estar rodeado de chicas tan bonitas? A excepción del nombre de la banda, todo lo demás le quedaba perfecto a Itachi.

El Uchiha y sus chicas subieron al escenario.

Y fue ahí cuando Sasuke se sintió desfallecer...

Vestida completamente de negro. Esa blusa un tanto holgada con dibujos de calaveras, que dejaba a la vista uno de sus hombros, su largo y llamativo cabello rosa estaba suelto y con un flequillo de costado, el cual casi cubría uno de sus ojos. Ese jean ajustadísimo, color negro, rasgado en varios sectores, hacían lucir sus infartantes piernas. Ese John Foos negros era lo último en su vestimenta, sin contar las numerosas tachas y cadenas que llevaba consigo. Y estaba con mucho maquillaje, negro en los ojos, los cuales resaltaban su color jade aún más, debido a la iluminación del lugar. Estaba realmente... Preciosa.

-¡Wow! Sakura-chan está hermosa... ¿no crees teme?- preguntaba un eufórico Naruto.

-Hmp.- obvio que estaba linda, pero él jamás lo admitiría. Además, no era la gran cosa. Tenía muchas más chicas a sus pies que podían complacerlo, no veía el motivo de _perderse_ en alguien tan _insignificante _para él como Sakura.

-Cielos, olvidé que eres como mudo...- dijo Naruto quitándole importancia al asunto. -¡Pero mira nada más a Hinata-chan! Está hermosa... no sabía que era guitarrista...

-Naruto, mejor cállate, y déjanos escuchar...- decía un Shikamaru hipnotizado por la figura de Temari, quien se veía de infarto con ese atuendo de negro y rojo. –Qué problemático...

-Shh...- callaba Neji, observando también a la misma rubia que el Nara. –Prestemos atención...

Itachi, quien estaba con un traje puesto, era tal vez el representante más apuesto de todos. Al igual que se hermano menor, arrancaba suspiros en todas las presentes, sean de la edad que sean. Mientras el otro grupo de chicas cantaba "So What" de _Pink_, el Uchiha les daba unas palabras de aliento a _sus_ chicas, brindándoles más confianza de la que ya tenían.

Y fue en ese momento en que, al finalizar las otras su show, tuvieron que subir al escenario. Envueltas en un ambiente de nerviosismo y ansiedad, las cinco chicas se decidieron y empezaron a hacer de las suyas. Sakura cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró. Había llegado la hora...

"_Always needed time on my own__  
__I never thought I'd need you there when I cry__  
__And the days feel like years when I'm alone__  
__And the bed where you lie__  
__is made up on your side___

_When you walk away__  
__I count the steps that you take__  
__Do you see how much I need you right now?__ ..."_

Fue impresionante la ola de aplausos y silbidos dirigidos a las chicas una vez que el público reconoció el tema "When You're Gone" de _Avril_ _Lavigne._ La gran mayoría de las personas que estaban observando el gran evento, se puso de pie.

"_When you're gone__  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
__When you're gone__  
__The face I came to know is missing too__  
__When you're gone__  
__The words I need to hear to always get me through the day__  
__And make it OK__  
__I miss you__..."_

Esa canción significaba mucho para Sakura, ya que aparte de tener una letra bastante linda, la canción decía que echaba de menos a alguien, que lo extrañaba, y que lo necesitaba... Se refería, en parte, a Sasuke (aunque quisiera negarlo). Y además, su madre solía cantar esa canción, de seguro para su padre, el hombre que la abandonó, y la solía ver llorando.

"_We were made for each other__  
__I'm here forever__  
__I know we were__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh___

_All I ever wanted was for you to know__  
__Everything I do I give my heart and soul__  
__I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me__  
__Yeah..."_

__Era la primera vez que cantaba en inglés, y además en público. Tenía una voz hermosa. No por nada estaba ahí parada, cantando con tanta pasión, que toda la gente estaba coreando el tema, moviendo los brazos de lado a lado.

___"When you're gone__  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
__When you're gone__  
__The face I came to know is missing too__  
__When you're gone__  
__The words I need to hear to always get me through the day__  
__And make it OK__  
__I miss you..."_

Y así, minutos después, se anunció que eran ellas las ganadoras, las chicas de Danger Girls. Todas estaban muy emocionadas, e Itachi las aplaudía y gritaba como loco. Sakura no lo podía creer. Observó que desde el público, su madre se limpiaba las lágrimas y sonrió tiernamente. Su sonrisa era amplia y sincera, que expresaba todo lo que sentía... estaba muy, muy contenta. Esa sonrisa fue la misma que dejó a Sasuke pasmado, hipnotizado. Pero ella no lo notó.

El que sí pudo notarlo fue Shikamaru, quien frunció el ceño confundido y luego le sonrió pícaramente al Uchiha. Éste, al salir de su trance, fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, quien enseguida volvió la vista a Temari.

Pasaron los minutos. Muchas más bandas también se presentaron al certamen. Hasta que al fin el show terminó. Risas y felicitaciones abundaban en algunos pasillos de la universidad, mientras que en otros tristeza y decepción, por no poder pasar a la siguiente ronda. Pero este no era el caso de Sakura y sus amigas, quienes aún no podían creer lo bien que estuvieron esa noche. Hinata seguía con las mejillas sonrojadas, debido a todos los aplausos y piropos que había recibidos hacía apenas unos minutos, cuando estaba por ingresar al baño a arreglarse. Uno de los que más la alababa en ese preciso momento era Naruto, quien aún se encontraba perdido en la figura de la Hyuga. Verla completamente de negro y fucsia hizo que su corazón se acelerara de una manera que ni él mismo pudo comprender. Hinata era hermosa, se vistiese como se vistiese, pero esa noche había _cruzado la línea._

-¡Hinata!- saludó el rubio hiperactivo. –Estuvieron excelentes... Y tú... Estás hermosa...

-Naruto-kun...- sonrió angelicalmente, descolocando aún más al rubio. –Gra-gracias... Ustedes también estuvieron muy bien... Eres muy bueno con la batería...

-¿Verdad que sí?- sonrió de una manera tan abierta y sencilla, lo cual hizo que la ojiperla se sonrojara. Esa sonrisa ya la había visto en alguna parte... –Y tú eres una guitarrista excelente. ¡Hey! ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana por la tarde? Quizás podríamos ir a pasear por ahí... si quieres...- se sonrojó levemente.

-Me encantaría Naruto-kun...- sonrió como decaída. –P-pero mañana tengo que dar clases en la academia de danza...

-¿Eres profesora de danza?

-Sí, lo siento...- se disculpó con una gran sonrisa. –Q-quizás podamos ir otro día a algún lugar...- sugirió, debido a que con todo ese tema de la banda, casi siempre estaba ocupada.

-¡Wow! ¡Eres fantástica!- alabó. Ella se sonrojó. –No importa, iremos cuando quieras...

-Está bien...- sonrió la chica, y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla para unos minutos después marcharse donde sus amigas, dejando a Naruto con una sonrisita de idiota.

.

.

Temari y Tenten estaban sentadas en uno de los bancos de aquella placita ubicada a las afueras de la Facultad de Derecho, ubicada casi al fondo de la universidad. Aguardaban por sus demás compañeras y representante de la banda, Sakura e Ino (que seguramente estaban con sus madres), Hinata, que había ido a los tocadores, e Itachi, que se encontraba quien sabe dónde. En fin, los estaban esperando para partir todos juntos a la casa de alguna de ellas, ya que Itachi se había comprometido a invitarlas un trago si es que conseguían pasar de ronda.

Charlaban de varios temas sin importancia, cuando vieron que dos chicos se acercaban hacia donde se encontraban ellas. A la castaña, le llamó la atención _uno _más que el otro.

Neji Hyuga avanzaba hacia ellas con una sonrisa ladina, a su lado... Sasuke Uchiha.

_Oh por Dios, me está mirando..._- pensaba inmensamente feliz. Esa noche _no _podía ser mejor.

Pero hubo un error...

No parecía estar mirándola después de todo. Pero si no la miraba a ella, significaba que se estaba acercando a...

-Sabaku No...- saludó cortésmente el ojiperla. Sasuke hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras bufaba por lo bajo. Esto de relacionarse demasiado con la banda de su hermano y de la tonta Haruno no era que le agradase del todo al Uchiha. Sin embargo, al Hyuga parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo lo que a su amigo le molestase.

-Estás hermosa...Temari...

Baldazo de agua fría para Tenten.

Y a ella ni la miró.

-Eh, hola, Hyuga...- sonrió nerviosamente la rubia. Sabía de sobra que a su amiga le gustaba, y mucho, ese chico. Por esa razón, no coquetearía con él. –Muchas gracias...- miró significativamente hacia su lado, donde se encontraba su amiga un tanto cabizbaja, pero intentando disimularlo.

-Ah, buenas noches, Ama...- volvió a hablar el muchacho, captando la indirecta. –Está bellísima...

Nunca la llamaba por su nombre.

Lo único que pudo demostrar Tenten en ese momento fue una sonrisa que sacó forzada. Los hombres eran tan idiotas cuando se proponían serlo.

-Gracias Neji...- en realidad no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir.

El chico le sonrió de vuelta, lo que hizo que se derritiera por dentro y se maldijera mentalmente por no poder contenerse. ¿Por qué simplemente no se dignaba a olvidarlo? Por que... _no podía._

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- gruñó un fastidiado Sasuke. –Tengo cosas que hacer...

-Dame un minuto Sasuke...

Neji no era muy bueno con las chicas. No en el sentido de llamar su atención, ya que era uno de los más codiciados por el sexo opuesto, sino más bien por el hecho de que nunca estuvo realmente enamorado, y eso de tratarlas como princesas era algo nuevo para él. A esto se le sumaba el hecho de sentirse siempre solo, y no precisamente en el tema de los amoríos, sino más bien en el ámbito del amor fraterno. Había perdido a su padre, al hombre que más admiraba, y eso le daba un dejo de vacío en su interior. De cualquier manera, apostar a enamorarse tal vez no era tan mala idea, aunque complicado sí era. De hecho, Temari le gustaba, pero eso de conquistarla estaba (según él) todavía fuera de su alcance. Sólo había ido a hablarle porque Kiba y Naruto habían insistido. Vaya par al que obedeció.

-Hmp.

-Okay, vete.- replicó el ojiperla. Odiaba ese gesto en el azabache. –Yo iré más tarde... Tal vez pueda llevar a estas señoritas a sus casas...- ambas se miraron extrañadas.

-Hmp. Como quieras...- dijo el Uchiha, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Esa noche su mente estaba enfocada en alguien que jamás pensó: Sakura. Verla así le había causado...ni él mismo sabía. _"Mierda, debo encontrar a Karin de inmediato... Tal vez esté dentro de la universidad..."_- pensó.

Neji suspiró. Si alguien entendía a su amigo, ese NO era él.

-Disculpen la actitud de Sasuke, chicas...- volvió a sonreír ligeramente.

-No es nada...- habló Temari. Tenten sólo sonrió.

-¿Dejarían que las lleve?- preguntó seductor, mirando específicamente a la rubia.

-Eh, lo que sucede es que nos tenemos que encontrar con las demás chicas para regresar a casa juntas... Tal vez en otra ocasión...- decía apenada, sabiendo que su castaña amiga debía estar incómoda con la situación.

-No hay problemas...- sonrió igual él. -¿Me dejan sus números?, hace un buen tiempo que lo quería pedir...- siempre mirando a Temari.

-Claro...- dijo al fin Temari, para luego dictarle su número telefónico.

-Gracias...- dirigió su mirada a la de ojos chocolate. -¿Ama?

Ella intentó no sonar muy deprimente.

-Ahora mismo estoy sin móvil... Lo siento...- sonrió ante la mirada confusa de su amiga.

-De acuerdo...- sentenció el chico. –Nos vemos el lunes... Cuídense chicas. Están hermosas...

-Muchas gracias... Hasta pronto...- dijeron ambas.

En cuanto la silueta del chico desapareció de enfrente de ellas, Temari miró a su amiga un tanto extrañada. -¿Por qué le dijiste que no tenías móvil?- le dijo de pronto.

-No quería darle mi número...

-Huh? Pero... ¿no que te gustaba?- cuestionaba sin entender.

Tenten suspiró. ¿Por qué nadie se podía fijar en ella? Siempre que salían, Temari recibía todas las miradas y todos los piropos. Siempre había sido así.

-De hecho me gusta, y mucho. No voy a negarlo pero...Es obvio...

-¿Qué es obvio?

-Hmm...- negó con la cabeza. -¿Recuerdas la carta que te di hace como un mes?

-Aha...- recordó a medias.

-¿De quién era?- necesitaba quitarse las dudas.

-De un tal Rock Lee... ¿Por?

-Ah...- eso la sorprendió. –Bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver... Pero me parece que... ¡Ay, no! ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo...- eso de sacar conclusiones muy apresuradas le estaba pareciendo un tanto estúpido. No se rendiría en cuanto a Neji.

-Pero no te entendí ni un poquitín...

-Nada, cosas mías...- suspiró. -¡Mira! Ahí vienen Itachi y Hinata...

-Bueno chicas... ¿Listas?- preguntaba el moreno, abrazando por los hombros a una sonrojada Hinata.

-Aún no vienen Sakura e Ino...- comentaba Temari.

-Ah, en ese caso esperémoslas...- sugirió el muchacho. –A que no saben a quién encontré coqueteando con Hinata...- dijo de pronto con una sonrisa pícara. El rostro sonrosado de la chica pasó a un carmín pronunciado.

-¡I-itachi-san!

-¿A quién?- preguntaba emocionada Tenten. Temari se mantenía al margen sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Estaba más que claro que al Uchiha le encantaba hacerlas ruborizarse. Siempre lo hacía cargándolas.

-¡A Naruto!

-¡N-no es cierto!- decía la peliazul. –Na-naruto-kun es m-mi amigo nada más...

-Sí, claro...- seguía itachi.

-E-es enserio...- comentaba haciendo algo parecido a un puchero, lo cual al Uchiha le pareció de lo más tierno.

-Ok, ok...- sonrieron los tres. –Esperemos a las demás aquí...- y dicho esto, los cuatro se tiraron en los bancos de aquel sector.

.

.

-¡Te espero aquí!- decía la peli rosa enfrente de los tocadores. Ino había ingresado a arreglarse algo en su vestuario, luego de que las madres de ambas se marcharan juntas al finalizar el evento musical.

Recargó su cuerpo por la pared y cerró los ojos. Había sido una noche tan tensa que ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir a tomar con su banda, pero lo haría de todos modos. Estaba infinitamente contenta. Tal vez ahora por fin podría hacer lo que a ella le gustaba. Había nacido en ella un nuevo sueño: grabar el disco y ganar la competencia. Pero...

La alegría le duró poco.

Escuchó un susurro y observó hacia todos lados. No pudo evitar sentir cierto miedo, teniendo en cuenta que la universidad estaba ya casi vacía. Al observar detenidamente unos metros a su derecha se encontró con algo que no esperaba...

El chico al que amaba/odiaba (porque realmente no lo tenía en claro) tenía a una chica acorralada contra la pared y su cuerpo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- gemía la pelirroja al recibir aquellos húmedos y desesperados besos del azabache por todo su cuello, mientras la mano del mismo bajaba por sus piernas.

Una opresión llegó a su pecho sin previo aviso.

Sin darse cuenta apretó los puños y frunció el ceño. Cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta. Esperó a Ino de espaldas al gran "espectáculo" que montaban el _señor perfecto _y la arrastrada de Karin, su compañera en Administración. Ya no quería verlos.

¿Por qué mierda se sentía así por un maldito engreído?

Oh no.

No podía seguir amándolo...

No podía permitirse a sí misma volver a esa situación.

**.**

**.**

**Ohayo!**

**He vuelto con un capítulo más...**

**Algunas escenas son basadas en hechos de la vida real, sólo digo hasta ahí...xD.**

**¿Qué les pareció este nuevo cap.? Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Música, música, y más música, jaja. Ah! Si por ahí les gustaría recomendarme algún tema para colocar la letra... ¡Sean bienvenidos!**

**También quiero aclarar que la mayoría de las veces, sólo voy a describir los temas que cantes los personajes principales. Y la mayoría de los temas que aparecerás aquí son de mis grupos preferidos..., pero no todos.**

**Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews.**

**Dudas, quejas, críticas, sugerencias...ya saben...xD.**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Con otro

**Con otro****.**

Una semana después de haber sido la primera competencia, todo volvía a la normalidad...los ensayos, la universidad, los trabajos. La única novedad sería el anuncio de la próxima sede del evento, y la _desaparición _temporal de alguien.

-¡No puedo creer que la próxima competencia será en Sapporo!- chilló Ino emocionada. –Muero por ir allí...

-Tranquila Ino...- habló Temari. –Ni que fuera la gran cosa...

-¡La ciudad de Sapporo es hermosa!- defendió frunciendo el ceño. –Y en serio sería genial visitarla, yo nunca he ido ahí, así que me muero por hacerlo...

-Lo genial aquí es ver nuestros nombres en la placa de clasificados...- comentaba Tenten acercándose a sus amigas. -¿Ya vieron quiénes serán nuestros contrincantes?

-No...- respondía la ojiazul. –Particularmente, quiero que nos toque un grupo de chicas, competir contra chicos sería demasiado...No sé...

-Como sea... ¿Han visto a nuestra vocalista estrella?- indagó Temari. –Desde el viernes que no la veo, y ayer no apareció...

-A decir verdad no la he visto...- dijo Ino frunciendo el ceño extrañada. –Ella nunca falta los lunes... ¿Por qué no habrá venido?

-De seguro se quedó atendiendo fans...- comentó la castaña riendo.

-Hace tres días que ni siquiera se conecta en facebook... Es demasiado raro... Sakura no es así...

-Allí vienen Itachi y Hinata...- observó la rubia de cuatro coletas. –De seguro esos dos saben algo...

-Ho-hola chicas...- saludó Hinata con una dulce y tierna sonrisa.

-Hola mis amores...- Itachi sonrió de medio lado.

Temari lo miró interrogante frunciendo el ceño, él sólo desvió la vista. No podía negar que cuando Temari lo miraba con gestos como diciendo "no me agradas", lo entristecía mucho. Nadie conocía ese lado de él, y tampoco pensaba demostrarlo, pero a decir verdad él seguía enamorado de ella, y no sabía cómo remediarlo. Pero quería recuperarla, de eso estaba seguro.

-¡Hola!- saludaron las otras dos. – ¿Saben algo de Sakura? Es que no ha aparecido ni ayer, ni hoy...

-¡Ah!- recordó el pelinegro. –Me comentó que se sentía mal... Pero esta tarde irá a los ensayos, eso me lo aseguró...

-Pero hoy la gente de Administración sale más temprano... ¿Qué es lo que tiene?- quiso saber Tenten.

-Emh...le dolía la cabeza... o algo así...

-Ah, qué susto...- habló Ino. –Creí que le había pasado algo...

-Emh, chicas...- dijo de pronto Itachi. Todas lo miraron. -¿Qué les parece si salimos hoy por la noche...? Nunca lo hemos hecho...- sí, esa sería su carta para recuperar a la rubia.

-¿Salir?- preguntaron las cuatro al unísono.

-Sí...- sonrió. –Podemos ir a bailar por ahí, ya que mañana es feriado y hoy salimos a medio día... Unos amigos me invitaron a un boliche, y acepté, pero me gustaría llevarlas a ustedes para que dejen de pensar en lo de la banda y la universidad por unos momentos al menos...

-¿Estás loco?- preguntó Temari. –Mis exámenes ya empezaron...

-Y l-los míos...- apoyaba Hinata.

-Vamos chicas...- sonrió ampliamente Tenten. – ¡Será divertido...! Tal vez conozcamos chicos nuevos...

-Y guapos...- chilló Ino. -¡Digan que sí! ¡Vamos! ¡Hina! ¡Tem!

Hinata sonrió dulcemente.

-Su-supongo que estaría b-bien...

-Ok, sólo faltas tú, caramelito...- bromeó Itachi mirando a la rubia.

-No me digas caramelito...- suspiró. No iba a negar que hacía un buen tiempo no salía a bailar. Tal vez no era una idea tan mala después de todo. –Está bien...-

-¡Yuhuu!- gritó Tenten a todo pulmón. –Saldremos de fiesta...- Itachi rió y Hinata sonrió.

-Esperemos que la frente de marquesina esté en condiciones de ir con nosotros, no sería lo mismo sin ella...- comentó Ino divertida.

-¿Frente de marquesina?- preguntaron los cuatro.

-Es una larga historia...

.

.

-¿Segura que te sientes mejor?- preguntó la chica a su madre luego de salir del baño. Se encontraba junto a ella, colocándole un pañuelo húmedo en la frente. –No iré con mis amigos si en verdad no te sientes bien...

-Mi niña...- murmuró su madre con voz suave. –Debes salir a divertirte, estoy bien... Mira que ya faltaste dos días a la universidad, y encima a tus ensayos con las chicas...- cerró los ojos lentamente.

-Pero aún estás débil... Además, si vuelve a llamar...- insistió su hija, visiblemente preocupada.

Y no era para menos. Cualquiera se preocuparía de esa forma por un ser querido enfermo, y más cuando había ciertos riesgos. Y todo se trataba, nuevamente, de él, de un Uchiha.

_**Flash Back.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Llegó a su hogar hecha un desastre. El olor a alcohol aún no había desaparecido, y su imagen aún dejaba mucho que desear, también, con semejante farra, cualquier persona quedaría en su estado. Lo único que quería era entrar a darse un baño caliente, para desperezarse y quitarse esa repugnante pinta que se mandaba. Utilizó sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio al ingresar fue, nuevamente, a su madre allí, tirada en el sofá, con restos de lágrimas en los ojos, e intentando aparentar una sonrisa._

_Se quitó el calzado que llevaba puesto, y se sentó junto a su madre. La abrazó fuerte, y luego de unos minutos la miró a sus ojos llorosos y le hizo la pregunta obvia: -¿Estás bien, madre...?_

_La peli rosa mayor suspiró. No podía seguir ocultándoselo._

_-Me volvió a llamar, hija mía..._

_-¿Huh?- la ojijade frunció el ceño sin entender. –Pero... ¿de qué hablas? ¿Quién te llamó?_

_-Uchiha...- pronunció, descolocando aún más a su hija. –Uchiha Madara..._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿El tío de Itachi?- preguntó híper extrañada. –Pero... No entiendo..._

_Natsuki suspiró profundo._

_-Hace diez años, cuando yo aún era cocinera de la familia Uchiha... ¿Recuerdas?_

_Sakura asintió y se acomodó mejor en el sofá. Así que allí había comenzado todo._

_-Un gran hombre y padre de familia, Fugaku Uchiha.- la hija sonrió. Hacía tanto que no escuchaba ese nombre. –Él siempre era el que me decía qué debía cocinar, siempre estaba ahí en la puerta, diciendo que mi comida olía tan bien, que no pensaba echarme. Era un hombre muy estricto y serio. Muy educado..., o al menos eso pensaba yo al principio..._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?- quiso saber la peli rosa menor._

_-Verás... él, en los últimos tiempos, empezaba a hacerme bromas pesadas y se acercaba mucho a mí en cuanto Mikoto salía de la casa...- contó, su hija la miraba atenta. –Cada día era peor. A veces, me tocaba la cintura de una manera muy incómoda, y luego decía que era sólo una broma. Luego, iba aumentando la intensidad..._

_-¿A qué te refieres, madre?_

_-Él se ponía serio, y me pedía besos...e incluso...sexo.- la hija abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo? Su madre continuó. –Yo, por supuesto que no aceptaba...y al principio todo bien. Pero después de un tiempo, se volvió violento. Me amenazaba con que te haría daño, me decía que me despediría, y miles de cosas..._

_-¿Y qué hiciste?- preguntó Sakura aún anonada._

_-La última vez que me lo pidió, me negué... y él... abusó de mí...- las lágrimas nuevamente salieron a flote. Sakura no lo podía creer. –Y luego...se lo conté todo a Mikoto...- se detuvo unos segundos para secarse las lágrimas. –Escuché cómo se discutían aquel día en la cocina. Mikoto estaba arrojándole cosas. Y yo simplemente me quedé en un rincón, llorando. Unos minutos después, observé perfectamente cómo Fugaku estiraba de los brazos a su señora, y la obligaba a subirse junto a ella al auto. Forzadamente accedió, y se marcharon._

_-Entonces...ahí fue que...- murmuraba la Haruno menor con sus ojos abiertos cuán grandes eran._

_-Más o menos una hora después, llamaron a Itachi del hospital. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito...- empezó a sollozar de vuelta, siendo esta vez abrazada más fuerte por su hija. Unos minutos estuvieron así. –Todos los días me repetía a mí misma que fue culpa mía...y que lo mejor sería marcharme del lugar... Pero me quedé, por el simple hecho de que vi a Itachi y a Sasuke llorar, el mayor me rogó que me quedara junto a ellos, que yo sería de ahí en más una madre para ambos. Y fue por eso que me quedé..._

_-Okaasan..._

_-Pasaron cinco años, Itachi era el heredero de toda la empresa Uchiha, pero como apenas tenía 17 años, quedó a cargo su primo Shisui...- Sakura sonrió con nostalgia. A él lo recordaba perfectamente. –Todos estaban bien, excepto Sasuke, que se había vuelto muy frío y distante, desde la muerte de sus padres...- la hija cerró los ojos. Sasuke también debió sufrir bastante. –Hasta que...Shisui fue asesinado. Fue una tragedia enorme, y como Itachi aún no llegaba a la mayoría de edad, fue necesario que su tío, Madara Uchiha, se encargara de la empresa. Ahí empezó todo nuevamente. Madara quería lo mismo que Fugaku, a diferencia que él prefirió no abusar de mí. Directamente, me quitó el único trabajo con el que podía mantenerte. Desde aquella vez, en que nos marchamos a China, no había llamado...hasta hace un mes..._

_Sakura aún no procesaba toda la información recibida. Estaba realmente impactada._

_-¿Te volvió a llamar? ¿Qué te dijo?_

_-Me volvió a pedir lo mismo... Ya hasta le expliqué lo de mi enfermedad, pero aún así no me deja en paz..._

_-Okaasan...- musitó Sakura. Crujió los puños y cerró los ojos. Todo lo que esa mujer había hecho por ella era inmenso._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Flash Back.**_

-Si vuelve a llamar... ¿Qué haremos?

-Sakura, se lo conté todo a Itachi, él me aseguró que todo estará bien, y que su tío no volverá a acercarse a nosotras, podemos creer en él, ¿cierto?

"Se lo conté todo a Itachi". ¿Cómo esa simple frase pudo tranquilizarla tanto por dentro? Definitivamente él era el único Uchiha en el que podía confiar. Suspiró hondo.

-Está bien...como sea, ¿cuándo se lo contaste? Que yo no estuve enterada de esto...

-Ayer, cuando tú fuiste al supermercado, él vino aquí. Se lo comenté todo... Lo extrañaba tanto...

-¿Tanto me tardé haciendo las compras?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Ya hija, ya...- sonrió y se sentó en la cama. –Ve a prepararte, que ya son casi las 8 de la noche...no querrás llegar tarde, ¿o sí?

-Está bien, ya voy...- rodó los ojos fingiendo fastidio y luego sonrió, besó en la frente a su madre y fue a cambiarse. Hacía tanto que no salía a bailar...

.

.

-Oigan chicos, ¿Qué les parece si salimos por ahí?- sugería Naruto arrojado sobre un puf ubicado en la sala de la casa de Shikamaru.

-Sí, salgamos...- apoyaba Kiba, levantándose de pronto del sofá. –Estoy muy aburrido... Busquemos chicas y divirtámonos...

Neji suspiró y luego asintió. Gaara sonrió de lado, aquella no era una mala idea.

-¡Qué problemático! ¿Por qué simplemente no nos quedamos aquí a ver esta aburrida y estúpida película?- gruñó Shikamaru recostado sobre el sofá más largo. –Me da flojera tener que salir... Ni siquiera encontraremos chicas...

-Habla por ti, Nara...- indicó Sasuke desde el fondo. -¿A dónde sugieren que vayamos?

-Podemos ir a un Karaoke...- sugirió Kiba.

-O a algún Pub...- prefirió Naruto.

-Conozco un Karaoke-Disco-Pub, ubicado cerca de la universidad... ¿Por qué no vamos ahí?- sugirió por su parte el pelirrojo. –Kankuro siempre dice que es el mejor lugar para pasarla bien...

-Ok, cada uno a sus casas a cambiarse...- ordenó prácticamente el Hyuga. –Yo paso a buscarlos a todos..., si quieren...

-De acuerdo...- dijeron todos al unísono, incluido el Uchiha, ya que su auto aún estaba en el mecánico, y su hermano mayor usaría el propio.

-Que problemáticos son ustedes...- dijo el Nara luego de un profundo bostezo.

-Mi hermana saldrá, de seguro estará por ahí, Shikamaru...Neji...- pronunció Gaara mirando divertido a ambos. Sasuke intentó contener la risa. Kiba y Naruto se miraron confusos. Era obvio que a Neji le gustaba Temari, pero ¿acaso Shikamaru...?

-Como si eso me importara realmente...- dijo Shikamaru mientras caminaba hacia el baño intentando no poner cara de sorprendido. ¿A Neji también le gustaba Temari? Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

El ojiperla también estaba extrañado. Sabía que Temari y Shikamaru se habían topado y habían charlado varias veces. Pero no sabía que él se gustaba de ella.

Al parecer una silenciosa rivalidad entre amigos había iniciado.

.

.

La bocina proveniente de enfrente se escuchó por toda la casa. Sonrió. Acomodó mejor su hermoso cabello rosa, el cual estaba recogido en una trenza de costado hacia la derecha, con un flequillo del lado contrario. Llevaba poco maquillaje, pero el sumamente corto vestido negro que llevaba, hacía lucir su cintura y piernas de infarto. Llevaba unas medias de red negras, y unas botas, no muy largas, del mismo color. Encima, una fina chaqueta gris, ya que aún era invierno en su país, y no quería pescar un resfriado.

Tomó su pequeño bolso negro y sus llaves, para luego por fin salir de su hogar, no sin antes besar a su madre en la frente, con una sonrisa. Esa noche, después de mucho, _mataría mil._

Las ventanillas de aquel Célica plateado se abrieron rápidamente, lugar desde el cual Itachi le sonreía seductor y Hinata le regalaba una sonrisa tierna. Saludó a ambos y luego corrió prácticamente a subirse al vehículo, en la parte de atrás. Allí pudo ver a Tenten, Temari e Ino casi apretadas, guardándole un diminuto lugar. Sonrió divertida y subió.

-Hola chicas...- saludó la peli rosa, siempre sonriente. Las demás le devolvieron el gesto.

-Hola, desaparecida misteriosamente...- reía la castaña, casi peleando con la de cuatro coletas por un lugar más amplio en el automóvil. -¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-¿Yo?- preguntó confusa. –Pero si siempre estuve de maravillas...

-Pero, Frente de marquesina...- dijo Ino sonriendo con sorna. –El señor Uchiha nos dijo que te habías sentido mal o algo por el estilo... ¿O no? Por eso faltaste hasta al ensayo de hoy...

-Sí, eso fue lo que Itachi nos dijo...- apoyó Temari. –Que te dolía la cabeza, o algo así... Pero nos dijo que sí irías al ensayo...

-Ahh, no...- rió ella. Todas las demás miraron al Uchiha fijamente. Él fingió estar silbando, concentrándose en la carretera. Sakura sonrió. –Esa sólo era la excusa para los profesores... En realidad me quedé con Okaasan...por eso no fui...

-¿Q-qué le sucedió a t-tu madre, Sakura-san...?- se interesó Hinata, desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Tenía la presión y los niveles de azúcar muy bajos...- respondió con tranquilidad. –Pero es debido a su enfermedad, nada más... Estará bien, una tía se quedará con ella esta noche...

-Ya veo...- Tenten observó el piso. –Su enfermedad es realmente grave, ¿no?

-Así es...- suspiró la ojijade. –Pero ella no se dejará vencer por nada...ni siquiera por una enfermedad como la suya...- Itachi le sonrió con calidez observándola desde su posición a través del espejito.

-Amiga...- Ino la miró con ternura. Algún día le gustaría ser fuerte como ella. –Tienes razón, mi tía Nastsuki es grandiosa...

-Sí...

-Llegamos...- anunció el pelinegro, deteniendo el coche. Descendieron de él, y observaron el enorme cartel que decía "TOBI'S. Karaoke-Disco-Pub". –Este local es de un socio mío y de los akatsukis... Bien, ingresemos...

-¿Akat-qué?- preguntó Tenten. Temari sólo se encogió de hombros sonriendo e ingresaron al lugar.

.

.

-Emh...N-no quiero entrar...- murmuró la Hyuga desde la puerta.

-¿Por qué no, Hinata? Ven, te divertirás mucho...- sugirió el Uchiha, tendiéndole la mano, mientras las demás chicas ingresaban tranquilamente una tras otra.

-E-es que...yo...- dijo mirando tristemente hacia la pista de baile. Itachi siguió su mirada. Al parecer había _alguien _allí.

-¿Es aquel muchacho?- indagó Itachi apuntando a un pelinegro. Hinata asintió.

Ya lo había visto varias veces en la universidad. E incluso lo había visto competir en "Fama Juvenil" hacía una semana, pero seguía sin querer verlo. Utakata. Su primer novio. El mismo que la había besado por primera vez a los 14 años. El mismo que había estado con ella por 2 años. El mismo que la había engañado..., con su mejor amiga, Hotaru.

Hotaru era una chica rubia, de ojos verdes, casi azules, con un cuerpo formidable, y un carácter único. Era muy demostrativa, atractiva y tenía mucha suerte con los hombres. A pesar de ser bastante diferentes, ella y Hinata siempre habían sido amigas. Se contaban todo y la pasaban genial juntas. Pero todo cambió desde aquel día para la Hyuga. Aquel día en que ingresó a su salón de clases, cuando cursaban el 2º año del bachillerato, y los vio en la mesa, besándose y...tocándose. Menos mal que estaban vestidos, de otra forma Hinata no hubiera podido contener las lágrimas aquella vez. Luego de varios días, todo el colegio se burlaba de ella, tratándola de demasiado crédula. Y eso le había dolido.

Desde ese día no hablaba con ninguno de los dos.

Miró a Itachi tristemente. Él no supo qué pasaba, pero entendió perfectamente la inquietud de la ojiperla. Le sonrió con calidez y le murmuró un: -Tranquila, estarás conmigo y con las chicas...

Suspiró profundo y luego sonrió. Ese idiota no tenía por qué arruinarle la noche. Tomó la mano de itachi, y tras la fija mirada de Utakata, se adentró en el local a paso firme y decidido.

.

.

-Eres realmente preciosa...- susurró una voz masculina y sexy en su oído. Se giró para observar al dueño de dicha voz. Se encontró con un pelirrojo, no muy alto, de piel blanca, y unos brillantes ojos cafés. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, con un jean caído, y una camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados. Llevaba unos tenis con negro y rojo. Una sonrisa ladina se posaba en su rostro, dejándolo aún más sensual. -¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella sonrió.

"Nada mal".

-Sakura...- murmuró con voz sensual. –Haruno Sakura...

-Eres hermosa, Sakura...- mencionó él, ofreciéndole un trago de la copa que llevaba en las manos. Ella aceptó con la sonrisa de siempre. –Yo soy Sasori, No Akatsuna...

Sakura lo miró fijamente a los ojos. El efecto de las copas bebidas hacía un rato con Ino, le estaba pasando las cuentas. Bebió nuevamente de lleno la copa ofrecida por el tan apuesto pelirrojo. El líquido pasó completamente de corrido, dejándole una sensación de ardor en la garganta. Dejó el vaso a un lado de la barra y miró de vuelta al muchacho.

-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó el con voz ronca, nuevamente, en el oído femenino, haciéndola estremecerse.

-Me encantaría...- respondió ella. Al pararse, tomada de la mano por él, sintió que todo el mundo dio vueltas. Casi cae al piso. Sasori parece no notarlo. Intentó disimularlo sonriendo. Por Dios, nunca más volvería a jugar al "Fondo blanco" con Ino. Nunca más.

Esa tarde, se había dicho a sí misma, que ese sería el momento en el que debía olvidarse completamente de aquella imagen que había visto el día de la competencia: Karin y Sasuke.

Una vez en el centro de la pista, observó a su alrededor: Temari estaba bailando con un hombre muy alto de pelo plateado; Itachi y Hinata bailaban juntos; Tenten bailaba con un rubio de pelo largo, tomado en una coleta, con un flequillo tapándole un ojo; e Ino bailaba entre varios muchachos, uno de ellos parecía estar pintado de azul. En fin, miró nuevamente a su acompañante. Él la miraba fijamente. Era muy, muy, muy guapo...y no iba a negarlo. Lo tomó del hombro mientras él sonreía ligeramente, y la tomaba de la cintura. Bailaron.

Se dejó llevar y, simplemente, se dedicaría a disfrutar de la noche.

.

.

-Itachi-san... ¿Es ella tu nueva novia?- preguntaba su amigo con una sonrisa pícara, ofreciéndole un trago del vaso que llevaba en la mano, cuando cada vez iba entrando más gente a la disco. Se estaba haciendo tarde.

El Uchiha miró a Hinata, quien estaba sonrojada de sobremanera, y simplemente sonrió. Desde que había empezado a interactuar con las "Danger Girls" supo que la Hyuga sería, junto con Sakura, una de sus chicas más tiernas y mimadas. Bebió y segundos después, habló.

-No digas tonterías, Kisame... Hinata es como mi hermanita, ¿no es así?- la ojiperla asintió sonriendo.

-Todos dicen eso al principio...- murmuró el peliazul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Itachi lo fulminó con la mirada, Kisame sintió cierto temor. –Ok, ok...sólo bromeo... No te sulfures, Itachi-san...- volvió a sonreír. –Entonces, las cosas con Temari siguen en pie...- indagó con curiosidad.

El Uchiha suspiró.

De hecho, había invitado a las chicas a bailar, principalmente para pasar más tiempo con la rubia y, eventualmente, intentar recuperarla. Pero la Sabaku No, poco o nada le hablaba. Se notaba que ella ya no tenía ningún interés en volver con él, y él...se estaba...cansando. Su cabeza le hacía mil veces la misma pregunta ¿debería resignarse ya? No estaba seguro. De momento, sólo pensaba pasarla bien, y hacer que sus amigas pasaran bien aunque sea una noche. Además, estaba pasado de tragos, y en cualquier momento podía salir a decir y/o realizar alguna que otra tontería. Por esa razón, prefería quedarse a un lado.

-No lo sé, Kisame...- suspiró profundo. –Creo que por el momento me quedaré sin hacer nada. Al parecer ya no le intereso...- Hinata lo miró entristecida.

-Ya veo...- miró a su alrededor. -¿Aquel que está con una de las tuyas no es Sasori?- preguntó el hombre cambiando de tema.

-Sí...- frunció el ceño. -¡Hey! Sasori se está pasando de vivo con Sakura...- dijo mientras la Hyuga y Kisame reían por lo bajo.

-¡Hey!- gritaba Hidan, quien bailaba con Temari, unos metros hacia atrás. Los tres lo miraron. -¿Aquel no es tu hermano Itachi?- el aludido observó hacia la entrada. ¿Qué hacía Sasuke ahí?

.

.

-Tobi's... Me suena...- comentaba Naruto, bajándose de aquella enorme y lujosa camioneta Nissan, color negro. Quedó enfrente del local, observando atentamente el cartel que estaba ubicado ahí. Había una fotografía de un sujeto con una rara máscara color naranja. Se le hizo demasiado conocido.

-Este lugar es del socio de Itachi y su pandilla...- informaba Sasuke sacándose la chaqueta. –Se llama Tobi, solía estar en casa... Ya lo habrás visto...

-Como sea, hace frío...- se quejaba Gaara desde atrás. –Entremos ya...

El pelirrojo se adelantó e ingresó al local, siendo perseguido por Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Naruto. Sasuke iba más atrás, cuando un mensaje de texto le llegó al celular.

"_Sasuke, vienes hoy? Te espero siempre, lo sabes..."_

-Hmp.- Karin era bastante molestosa cuando quería serlo. Por eso prefería no contestarle. De lo contrario tendría que lidiar con el carácter obsesivo de la pelirroja por toda la noche...y eso sí que sería un problema.

Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su jean. Ingresó al local con la expresión neutra de siempre. Caminó a paso tranquilo hasta la barra del lugar. Se sentó en uno de los banquitos y pidió tequila. Al observar por los alrededores, vio a Itachi bailando con Hinata, aquello no lo sorprendió. A estas alturas casi ya nada le sorprendía. O eso creía, ya que...

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver aquello: Sakura y ¿Sasori?

Uno de los amigos idiotas de su estúpido hermano mayor estaba ahí, en medio de la pista de baile...con Sakura. Y estaban... ¿besándose?

¿Por qué aquello le había molestado tanto?

No lo sabía.

Lo único que sabía era que le sobraban las ganas de ir y partirle la cara al pelirrojo ese. Pareciera que lo estaban haciendo a propósito, el chico ése la acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, incluso comenzaba a acariciarle la cintura...y ella, no lo detenía.

Durante todos esos días la había soportado. La había soportado en su misma clase. Había soportado sus gritos. Había soportado la forma en la que ella le hablaba, y lo hacía quedar mal en frente de toda la universidad. Pero no soportó aquello: Verla con otro.

¿La razón?

Desconocida.

Estaba a punto de tomar aquella botella de tequila, que esa bella señorita se había molestado en traerle, y arrojarla al piso. Pero se contuvo. Pagó la bebida. Chasqueó la lengua y se marchó del lugar, con una molestia _demasiado_ visible.

Sus amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿Qué podría haberlo hecho reaccionar así? Comenzaron a mirar para todos lados, buscando una explicación lógica a lo sucedido, sin embargo, les fue difícil encontrarla.

Fue entonces que Shikamaru comprendió, al mirar hacia el centro de la pista.

Haruno, Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**¡Holaaaa! Soy yo de nuevo...**

**En estos días me apresuré tanto en escribir, que ahora que terminé, no aguanté las ganas de publicarlo...xD.**

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Ojalá que les haya gustado...**

**Se habló un poco sobre lo de Madara, y llegó el momento de que Sasuke empiece a sufrir. Un nuevo chico aparece en la vida de Sakura... ¿qué pasará entre ella y Sasori más adelante?**

**Mil gracias por los reviews, me hicieron sentir suuper bien! Tomaré en cuenta sus consejos sobre las músicas...todos los temas que me recomendaron los amo...**

**Para quien preguntó... Sí, AMO Nirvana y a Kurt Cobain...jaja, también me gustan mucho Pink, y los Guns...! Soy de Paraguay, y amo a mi país...!**

**Gracias nuevamente, y hasta la próxima.!**

**Nos leemos...**

**Bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Confusiones

**Confusiones****.**

-¡No es así imbécil!- gritaba la pelirroja por enésima vez. -¿Cómo mierda pretendes mejorar, si siempre estás haciendo la misma cagada?

-¡Pero hago lo mejor que puedo dattebayo!- se sulfuraba el rubio.

-¡No grites, pelotudo!

-Tranquila, Tayuya...- habló Gaara, a decir verdad ya todos estaban cansados de que todos los días de ensayo se den las mismas peleas. –Naruto es un idiota, pero lo va a lograr...confía en él.

-Cierto...- apoyaba el Uzumaki. -¡Oye! ¿Idiota? ¿A qué te refieres con idiota?

El Sabaku No suspiró profundo.

-Justamente a eso, idiota...- comentaba Shikamaru, sentado en el sofá más grande. -¿Podemos irnos ya? El ensayo de hoy ha sido una mierda...

-Lo mismo digo...- la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y fulminó a Naruto con la mirada. Gaara y Naruto asintieron con la cabeza.

-Y si _**alguien**_ deja de estar tan pensativo y nos presta atención, todo será diferente...- murmuró Neji, mirando de reojo a Sasuke, quien estaba recostado en un sofá, con los ojos cerrados.

Aún recordaba lo que había visto la noche anterior. Y aún le molestaba el hecho de que esa _estúpida niña rosada _logre fijarse en otro que no sea él. Eso era imposible, si toda la vida ella estuvo interesada en él.

Esa noche, él había salido a pasear, y llegó sólo a su casa, en bus... sin quitar a Sakura de su mente, ni siquiera por un mísero segundo. Pero lo que más le molestaba no era precisamente todo eso. Lo que más lo atormentaba era que, toda esta situación, nunca antes había estado en su cabeza. Es decir, a él nunca antes le había interesado la Haruno. ¿Entonces por qué mierda estaba tan alterado? Aún no lo descubría. Pero él _jamás _había celado por nadie.

-Yo me largo de aquí...- comentó ya con fastidio Gaara. –Si el perfectito Uchiha deja de ser tan indiferente, y se digna a cantar, por lo menos, una puta canción...este ambiente no existiría... Ya tenemos suficiente sin Kiba...

-Opino lo mismo...- apoyó el rubio.

-¡¿Si tanto les molesto por qué simplemente no se largan y ya?!- gritó súper molesto el azabache, sorprendiendo a todos. Suspiró. –Lo siento, no he tenido un buen día, es por eso que estoy de mal humor...

-Nos dimos cuenta...- aclaró la pelirroja. –Igual, será mejor volver mañana, tal vez así este pendejo pueda aprender...ya que si nos ponemos todos nerviosos no llegaremos a ningún lado...

-Tayuya tiene razón...- afirmó el Hyuga. –Lo mejor es irnos, y encontrarnos mañana...

-¡Eso mismo fue lo que dije, mierda!- refunfuñó la chica. –Sólo vámonos y ya...

-Yo me voy ya...- decía Sasuke, colocándose la chaqueta y partiendo hacia la puerta. –Naruto y Tayuya, ustedes deben encargarse de ordenar todo, ya que sus estúpidas peleas han provocado un desastre...

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Tayuya frunció el ceño, murmurando miles de palabrotas, que nadie comprendió. Gaara y Shikamaru siguieron al Uchiha.

-La llave está sobre la mesa Naruto, no la olvides...- recomendó Neji, partiendo luego.

-Y-yy... ¿a qué se debe la ausencia del pelotudo ese?- preguntó Tayuya, intentando ocultar su sonrojo, luego de que ella y el Uzumaki se quedaran completamente solos.

-¿Hablas de Kiba?- la chica asintió con una mueca de disgusto. –Tuvo que irse a casa de su abuela después de la universidad... Tengo entendido que vuelve recién mañana...- informó el chico. –Menos mal que mañana no nos toca ir a la uni, encima que ya empiezan los exámenes... Ninguno de los dos prestamos atención la vez pasada en clases, y ahora estamos perdidos... ¿Tú entendiste algo dattebayo?- preguntó.

-Ya veo...- susurró ella un par de segundos después, ignorando completamente la pregunta del chico, quien bufó por lo bajo al no recibir más que una mirada de desagrado por parte de la pelirroja.

El lugar en donde Dark Fusion ensayaba se encontraba a dos calles de Konohagakure University. Antiguamente, era un negocio de las empresas Uchiha, y Sasuke había pedido a Madara remodelar el local, para que sea su lugar de ensayos con su banda. Gaara se había hecho cargo de todos los documentos, ya que era él el representante.

Tayuya levantó las últimas baquetas que se encontraban en el piso y las ubicó en el armario correspondiente. Naruto tomó de la nevera, que estaba a unos pasos de él, un poco de gaseosa y se la sirvió a la pelirroja en un vaso. Ella en seco le quitó el vaso de las manos y se lo llevó a la boca, pronunciando antes un: -Me moría de sed.

-¿Y bien?- pronunció el rubio mirándola. -¿Hace cuánto que te gusta Kiba?

Tayuya casi se atraganta con aquella coca-cola, al oír aquellas palabras. Sus mejillas se encendieron sin previo aviso y sus ojos color miel estaban abiertos cuan grandes eran.

-¿T-te has v-vuelto loco?- titubeó ella. -¿De dónde sacas esa porquería?

-¿Entonces no te gusta?

-¡No, mierda!

-Ya veo...- pensó unos segundos el Uzumaki. -¿Hace cuánto que lo quieres, entonces?

-¿Qué? ¡T-tu nivel de idiotez ha-a superado los límites! ¡¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir que a mí me gusta ese...i-imbécil?!

-Entonces...

-¡Nada! ¡Ni me gusto, ni lo quiero, nada! ¿Entendiste, idiota?- reprochó, aún completamente sonrojada. El chico asintió con miedo. En cuanto ella se calmó, ambos salieron hacia la puerta, él con las llaves en la mano. Se aseguró de que esté todo en condiciones y se marcharon. La miró. Se la notaba híper nerviosa. Sonrió. Era obvio que le gustaba el Inuzuka, de eso hasta Naruto se daba cuenta.

.

.

Una semana después...

_Nuevo mensaje de texto._

Observó su móvil, y abrió inmediatamente el mensaje.

_Podemos vernos mañana, te parece bien, hermosa? Muero por verte de nuevo._

Le sonrió a la pantalla, y mordió su labio inferior levemente.

Había pasado una semana desde que conoció a los amigos de Itachi, y bailó con _él_. Sasori era muy, muy, muy apuesto, y además de eso era simpático, educado, y un gran muchacho... ¿Qué más podía pedir? No era que ella se estuviese besando con cada chico que conocía en una disco...pero él era especial... Tal vez él realmente era lo que había estado buscando hacía tiempo. Un chico listo, guapo, simpático, que la valore, y que la haga olvidarse de: _el idiota._

Frunció el ceño al recordarlo.

¿Por qué tenía Sasuke que estar en todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos?

¿Es que su corazón no podía desligarse de él?

No. Ella sí lograría olvidarlo.

_Podemos ir a pasear por la tarde, puedes pasar por mí._

Respondió al pelirrojo para después volver a sonreír al mirarse al espejo de cuerpo completo. Se veía hermosa. Y renovada. Ella se merecía ser feliz.

.

.

-G-gracias por traerme, N-naruto-kun...- sonrió cálidamente la Hyuga, dejando embobado al pobre muchacho. –La pasé de maravillas...- comentó al salir del parque de diversiones.

-¡N-no es nada, Hinata-chan!- sonrió él, rascándose la nuca. Verla _así _ya lo había _destrozado _por dentro, y más aún si ella le sonreía de esa manera. –Eres hermosa...- la miró fijamente. –Y muy divertida...dattebayo...

-G-gracias...- volvió a sonreír de la misma manera torturadora. –P-pero no te creo... N-nunca me habían d-dicho que soy d-divertida...

-¡Pero qué cosas dices!- sonrió de manera completa él. -¡Eres súper simpática! ¿Cuándo podremos salir nuevamente?

-P-por mí estaría bien la próxima semana...- sugirió. –E-es que no t-tengo mucho tiempo libre...

-¡Claro! ¡Esta vez te llevaré a la playa! ¿Qué dices?- sonrió entre dientes. –Pero lo decidiremos luego... Emh, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a tomarnos unos helados? Sé que aún hace frío, pero hoy no hace demasiado... Así podemos estar más tiempo juntos...

El rosado de sus mejillas pasó a un carmín oscuro.

-D-de acuerdo...- dijo tímidamente, cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que la miraba el chico. La miraba tan fijamente, que la ponía nerviosa. Naruto era muy agradable y guapo..., tal vez demasiado. Giró la cabeza avergonzada y se encontró con un chico recostado por un puentecito, ubicado al lado de la heladería, donde había un pequeño lago. Enseguida lo reconoció. –N-naruto-kun... ¿aquel no es Sasuke-kun?- indagó en voz baja.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó él confundido, observando hacia el lugar que señalaba la ojiperla. –Sí es el teme... ¿pero qué mierda hace ahí?

.

.

Siguió observando con atención ese pequeño lago desde el puente, intentando encontrar la solución al problema que tenía con la letra de una canción, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron...recuerdos...

_**Flash Back.**_

_-¡Atrápame, Sasuke-kun!- gritaba la pequeña niña de cinco años, mientras corría atravesando aquel puentecito, ubicado al lado de su heladería favorita, la cual estaba rodeada de un hermoso empastado, consiguiéndose una amplia y bella plaza._

_-¡Haruno-san, estás haciendo trampas!- le replicó el niño, mientras la perseguía con el ceño leve e inocentemente fruncido. –Encima del puente no se vale..._

_-¡Pues... yo digo... que sí se vale...!- decía con la vocecita entrecortada la pequeña peli rosa. Se detuvo. Estaba cansada. Respiró con dificultad. El otro aprovechó y la alcanzó._

_-¡Te tengo!- gritó abrazándola por detrás, mientras Mikoto y Natsuki los observaban desde lejos. -¡Tramposa!- le gritaba mientras los dos reían._

_-Te quiero, Sasuke-kun...- le dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce, sincera e inocente. Él la quedó mirando. La niña aprovechó y se soltó se su agarre. -¡A que no me atrapas de vuelta!- gritó, cuando empezó a correr nuevamente por aquella pequeña placita._

_Esa fue la primera vez que le dijo que lo quería._

_**End Flash Back.**_

-¡Mierda!- exclamó, y pegó con fuerza la baranda de aquel puente. Negó con la cabeza y se abofeteó mentalmente. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, _no _podía sentir algo por Sakura. No podía.

.

.

-Hace como una semana que no me conecto en facebook...- mencionó la castaña, tomando la laptop de su amiga y sentándose en la cama. –Voy a leer mis notificaciones un segundo, Ino...

-Haz lo que quieras...- mencionó la Yamanaka, secando y peinando su largo y sedoso cabello rubio, desde el tocador de su habitación. –De seguro te habrán escrito todos tus pretendientes...- rió observándola por el espejo.

-No jodas, Ino...- sonrió Tenten desde su lugar. Escribió su correo electrónico e ingresó su contraseña. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir sus notificaciones. La mayoría eran solicitudes de aplicaciones, pero habían otras como:

_A Sabaku No Kankurô le gusta tu estado._

_Deidara ha indicado que ha estado en TOBI'S junto a ti._

_Neji Hyûga ha comentado tu foto._

Debía estar alucinando.

Al re-leer la notificación que llevaba el nombre de "Neji Hyûga" su corazón dio un vuelco inesperado. Le sudaban las manos, y su cabeza le hacía la misma pregunta miles de veces: ¿qué habrá escrito?

Abrió la imagen, mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora. Y ahí estaban: ella, Temari y Hinata, luego de la competencia. Esa foto la había tomado Itachi, se veían realmente hermosas. Sonrió. Pero la sonrisa se borró instantáneamente, al leer el comentario: _La del medio mi remedio, _que había escrito el castaño. ¿Quién estaba en el medio? Temari.

Se sintió fatal.

El sonido del chat la sacó de su trance.

_Holaaa, hermosa. Parece que ya te olvidaste de mí._

Era Kankuro. El hermano menor por un año de Temari. Alto, de pelo castaño, y ojos a juego. Era realmente atractivo y simpático. Siempre le anduvo detrás, pero ella siempre le respondía lo mismo: "Ahora no puedo, Kankuro". Se apresuró en escribirle. Tal vez él podía evitar que se ponga a llorar.

_**Hola, Kankuro... Claro que no! No me olvidaría de ti...**_

_A mí me parece que sí. La vez pasada nos cruzamos en la universidad y yo te saludé. Casi me pisas todo al pasar. Ni la hora me diste... ¡Mala! Jajaja... Algún día seré famoso y rico con mi banda. Te aseguro que ni te saludaré..._

_**Mmmh...Deja de decir tonterías. No te vi, es todo...**_

_Ves? Ya empiezas a adularme ahora que te dije que seré rico...jajaja_

Sonrió. Le encantaba cuando Kankuro empezaba a fingir que estaba enojado con ella. Era muy divertido.

_**Jaja, lo siento...**_

_Ves? Ahí estás de nuevo... Tú y tus súplicas. Ya te dije que no me interesa ser tu gigoló de por vida, es que no entiendes, mujer? Aunque depende mucho de la paga que piensas darme... ;)_

_**Ya, deja de bromear... Que si sigues así, tu pago disminuirá...jaja**_

_Cambio de planes. Prefiero no ganar nada... Con tal de estar a tu lado, me basta... Eso sí. Mínimo, dos besos por minuto. XD. Te quiero...mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho._

_**Kankuro...yo...también...**_

_¿Quieres ir a tomar algo hoy por la noche? La primavera se acerca, y está empezando a hacer calor... ¿Qué dices de un helado o un vinito? Yo invito pero... Tal vez tú pagues. (Nah, mentira...)_

Sonrió y quedó mirando el monitor por unos minutos. Nunca antes había aceptado una invitación de Kankuro. Tal vez no sería tan malo. Quizás así podría sacar al Hyuga de su mente. Quizás así podría olvidarlo. Además, apreciaba muchísimo al Sabaku No. Ya estaba cansada de decirle que no, sólo para intentar que Neji se fije en ella. De eso ya estaba cansada.

_**De acuerdo. Puedes pasar por mí luego. Eso sí. Tendrás que trabajar mucho para convencerme de estar contigo...jaja- **_bromeó.

_Todo sea por ti... XD. Bueno, paso más tarde por ti. Te quiero...hermosa._

_**Yo también te quiero...**_

_Kankurô se ha desconectado._

Bien. Era hora de dejar a Neji atrás.

.

.

_(19) llamadas perdidas._

Dios santo. Esa chica no pensaba dejarlo en paz.

Estaba harto de que ella y su amiguita no les dejen respirar tranquilos a él, y a Sasuke. Kin lo tenía cansado, en tanto que al azabache, Karin. La pelirroja era muy escandalosa, y eso Sasuke odiaba...pero había veces en que la necesitaba para "ciertas cosillas", ya que la misma hacía todo por él. Se preguntó si Kin era igual. A decir verdad no conocía mucho a la pelinegra, y no tenía derecho a juzgarla. A parte de ser hermosa y de tener un cuerpo de infarto, se notaba que tenía un carácter único. Pero de que era pesada, lo era...y bastante.

Además, él sólo podía pensar en una mujer...la cual estaba sentada justo frente a sus ojos, en uno de los bancos de aquella plaza.

Para él, la mayoría de las personas y cosas eran problemáticas, y Temari era una de ellas. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, ya que sabía lo mucho que a Neji le gustaba la rubia, y lo mucho que estaba trabajando por conquistarla. En cambio él...se encontraba ahí. Caminando hacia ella con unas pequeñas flores, que había arrancado recientemente de un árbol, en la mano. Le había dicho a Neji que a él no le interesaba la Sabaku No, y que no intentaría nada... Pero...tenerla ahí, enfrente de él, con ese vestido tan corto, el ceño sensualmente fruncido (sí, ese gesto le parecía sensual), todas esas razones, hicieron que...a pesar de que apenas la conocía, no pudiera contenerse, y que en ese momento se encontrase allí, junto a ella.

.

.

"_Maldito Itachi. No debí aceptar su invitación a esta cita"- _pensó sumamente molesta, y al mirar su reloj pulsera, bufó por lo bajo. _"Lleva más de media hora de atraso"._

Suspiró resignada. Ni siquiera le gustaba ya el Uchiha, pero había aceptado, porque el mismo le había suplicado prácticamente. Hinata también hizo lo suyo: Le preguntó "_si le podía dejar en el parque en donde se vería con Naruto, de camino a su cita con Itachi"_, como si ya fuera un hecho que saldrían. A decir verdad, Itachi y la Hyuga últimamente pasaban _demasiado _tiempo juntos, que ya era sospechoso. Al principio pensó que se gustaban, pero ahora resultaba que se ayudaban mutuamente.

Negó con la cabeza, dispuesta a marcharse, cuando frente a su rostro apareció de pronto un ramillete de jazmines naturales. El aroma de la flor invadió sus fosas nasales, y giró la cabeza...para encontrarse de cara con _él._ Shikamaru...el muchacho que no había salido de su mente, desde el momento en que él, accidentalmente casi la ve desnuda.

Cerró los ojos instintivamente para sentir nuevamente el tan agradable aroma de las pequeñas florecillas blancas. Parecía todo planeado: el jazmín era su flor favorita, y ella _amaba _su aroma. Sonrió dulcemente, para luego abrir los ojos, y deleitarse con la mirada tan penetrante de aquel chico que parecía estar inspeccionando su bello y delicado rostro.

-Para ti...- murmuró el Nara con voz sensual.

Ambos se sonrieron y él le pasó las flores. Era increíble, pareciera que se conociesen de toda la vida. Ella tomó los jazmines y le sonrió ampliamente. Él parecía estar hechizado por la belleza de esos ojos color aguamarina, y esos carnosos labios rosados.

-¿Qué hacías aquí, sola?- preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Se suponía que me vería con alguien...- después se rió de sí misma. –Me han dejado plantada...

-¿Ah, sí?- rió él con sorna. Ella le pegó con el puño cerrado en el hombro. –A ver... ¿quién fue el idiota?

-Itachi...- murmuró avergonzada. Nunca antes la habían dejado plantada. Y encima que ese estúpido Nara se reía de ella. –No te rías...- refunfuñó, haciendo que él riera más. –Imbécil...

-Está bien, está bien...- rió observándola a los ojos. –Nunca confíes en un Uchiha, te lo digo en serio. El estúpido de Sasuke me dejó plantado una vez...fue horrible...- bromeó él con una voz extraña, mirando hacia el frente. Ella abrió enormemente los ojos. Él no pudo evitar carcajearse..., no podía creer que ella se lo creyera. Ella rió segundos después y volvió a golpearlo.

-No juegues así conmigo, tonto...- murmuró aún riendo, y se giró más sobre su propio eje para observarlo bien de frente. Se miraron a los ojos y él le acarició la mejilla. Ese simple gesto había provocado un sentimiento demasiado desconocido para ella, su corazón dio un vuelco único. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

Sabía que estaba mal. A su amigo le gustaba ella, y él había prometido que no haría nada...pero no podía. Era hermosa. Hermosísima. Y más aún cerrando los ojos de esa manera, para él. Le acomodó un mechón de su cabello rubio, que había caído por su mejilla, y se fue acercando cada vez más a ella.

-Eres preciosa...- alcanzó a susurrar, antes de cerrar los ojos y que sus alientos se empezaran a mezclar. Ella no hizo nada. Estaba totalmente poseída por el aroma del chico, y por la suavidad de sus caricias. Se estaba dejando llevar.

La besó. Suave y tiernamente. Como nunca antes había besado a nadie.

Era raro. Apenas hacía dos meses desde que se habían conocido, y él no quería separarse. El beso era lento. Profundo. Una mezcla de todo hubo allí.

Confundida. Así se encontraba ella. Apenas conocía a ese tipo, y de la nada venía y la besaba como nunca la habían besado. Besaba tan bien, que era embriagante. No quería soltarlo. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que sentía. Pero en ese momento sólo quería seguir disfrutando de él.

Un bocinazo los sacó de su trance. Se separaron de golpe.

-¡Shikamaru! ¿Vamos a ensayar o no, pelotudo?- gritó la pelirroja desde su automóvil, con un Neji un tanto confundido al lado de la chica. -¡Aún faltan el rubio cabeza hueca y el perro de mierda ese! ¡Apúrate, mierda!

Suspiró. Neji de seguro lo había visto.

-_Lo siento. No debí besarte..._- susurró al oído de la rubia. –Nos vemos luego, Temari...- le dijo después sonriendo.

-S-sí, te veo luego...- murmuró ella devolviéndole el gesto.

Uno, dos, tres bocinazos escandalosos.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Qué problemático!

Subió al vehículo con semblante preocupado. Neji lo observó por el retrovisor, con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión. Tendría que explicarle todo luego.

Temari por su parte, tomó su bolso y las flores. Subió a su coche, hecha un manojo de sentimientos. Aún estaba ultra confundida.

Mientras ella arrancó el vehículo, a un costado de la plaza, se encontraba un entristecido pelinegro que había observado toda la escena del beso, muy dolido. Itachi nunca pensó que quedarse un rato a charlar con Natsuki sobre su enfermedad, y tardar en llegar a su cita, iba a lastimarlo tanto. _"Bueno, pero me lo merecía"..._era lo que pensaba.

.

.

Se estaba quejando de su suerte. Justo cuando estaba mensajeando con _él_, su móvil se tenía que quedar sin batería. Y para colmo, su teléfono usaba un cargador universal, por lo cual se apagaba y se le quitaba la batería para colocarlo en él.

Encima se había enterado que el pelirrojo estaba cursando el segundo año de Derecho en la misma universidad que ella, y eso la había alegrado bastante.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Había estado pensando toda la tarde en Sasori, su nuevo _amigo_, con el que había salido el día anterior. La verdad era que el chico de por sí le agradaba bastante, y más aún al conocerlo mejor.

Se levantó para abrir la puerta.

-¡Tía Tsunade!- exclamó la peli rosa, al ver a la superdotada rubia en la puerta de su casa.

Tsunade había sido muy amiga de su madre en su juventud, a pesar de ser mucho mayor que ella. No eran parientes, pero como conocía a Sakura prácticamente desde que nació, la trataba como su "sobrina".

-¡Sakurita!- exclamó la rubia. – ¿Cómo van tú y las chicas con la banda?

-Súper bien, estamos a full con lo de Sapporo...- dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Quieres pasar? Te traigo algo de tomar...

-Sólo quiero ver a tu madre...- sonrió dulcemente. -¿Se encuentra en casa?

-Claro que sí...- respondió la peli rosa. –Ya la llamo...

Subió las escaleras, mientras Tsunade se sentaba en uno de los sofás, ubicado en la pequeña sala de la residencia Haruno.

-¡Lady Tsunade!- saludó enérgicamente la peli rosa madre. –Tanto tiempo...

-¡Natsuki-chan!- la rubia se levantó de su lugar y corrió hacia su amiga. Sakura sonrió al verlas, desde la escalera. – ¡Te extrañé tanto, amiga!

-Lo mismo digo...- la Haruno le regaló una sonrisa dulce. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Emm...- Tsunade se puso seria. –Sentémonos, es importante...- comentó y se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón. –Es sobre Madara...

-¿Ma-madara?

-Sí, hace unos días que me seguía buscando...- contó.

-¿A ti también? Por Dios ese hombre...

-No es eso lo que vine a decirte...- aclaró. –Yo no le daba bolilla cuando se me insinuaba, es más, lo echaba a patadas. Pero de pronto dejó de llamar y molestar. Yo creí que estaba salvada, que al fin me había dejado en paz...pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Madara fue encontrado muerto en la sala de su mansión.

-¿QUÉ?- la peli rosa abrió los ojos de par en par. A pesar de que odiaba al Uchiha, jamás le hubiese deseado la muerte.

La hija escuchó todo. Se quedó estática en su posición. El tío de Sasuke e Itachi... ¿había muerto? Eso no podía ser verdad. Observó a su madre, quien miraba el piso con melancolía. Se acordó de su amigo y se sintió fatal. Aunque sabía que Itachi odiaba a su tío, también sabía que _debían _estar bastante tristes, ambos, Sasuke incluido. Se apresuró y fue a cambiarse. Debía estar con ellos.

En cuanto la chica se marchó, Tsunade miró a Natsuki.

-¿Y cómo va lo de tu enfermedad?

-Estoy muriendo, Tsunade...

.

.

_**Flash Back.**_

_-Oye tío... ¿qué me quería decir?- preguntaba el niño de nueve años, al ingresar a su oficina._

_-Sasuke...- sonrió el Uchiha mayor. –Debo decirte algo muy importante... Por favor siéntate._

_-¿Sobre qué es, tío Madara?- indagó el azabache._

_-Es sobre tu amiguita...- Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido. –La de pelo rosado..._

_-¡Ah, Haruno-san!_

_-Sí, ella...- afirmó el señor. –Debes alejarte de ella... No debes volver a hablarle..._

_-¿Qué? Pero... ¿Por qué? Es mi amiga..._

_-Lo sé, pero no conviene que sea tu amiga..._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque ella me dijo que tú eras sólo un pobre huérfano, y que ni siquiera te considera su amigo... También dijo muchas otras cosas horribles sobre ti... Como que tus padres no valieron nada, y que tú eras exactamente igual a ellos..._

_-P-pero...ella no es así...- dijo el niño confundido. –La conozco, ella no tiene papá... Me apoyó cuando Otoosan y Okaasan...se fueron...al cielo..._

_-Eso sólo lo hizo porque le diste pena...- informó el tío con una mueca de disgusto. –Ella dijo cosas tan horribles de ti, que ni siquiera yo le hablaré...Ha insultado a un Uchiha, y eso es imperdonable..._

_-P-pero... Yo la quería...- comentó el niño cabizbajo. Luego frunció el ceño. -¿Cómo se atrevió a decir algo así?_

_-Esa niña sólo es un estorbo, Sasuke... Ya no te preocupes por ella..._

_-Es una tonta... Nunca más le hablaré bien...- dijo completamente molesto._

_-Tranquilo, sobrino...- habló el tío con voz neutra. –Todo estará bien... Encontrarás mejores amigos, y yo siempre estaré para ti..._

_-Gracias tío Madara, te quiero..._

_-Y yo a ti, Sasuke..._

_**End Flash Back.**_

Miró el piso al recordarlo.

Esa había sido su última charla en la cual se dijeron que se querían. Ahora recordaba por qué había tratado como insecto siempre a la peli rosa. Se lo merecía.

Esa noche, su tío estaba ahí, enfrente de él. En aquel ataúd. Se había suicidado, decían. Pero él no creía eso. Descubriría quién lo mató. De eso estaba seguro.

Aún no podía creer que esté muerto.

Itachi estaba a unos metros de él, mirando el piso, entristecido. Sasuke sabía que su hermano mayor y su tío nunca se habían llevado bien, pero la muerte del segundo también había lastimado al joven estudiante de Derecho.

Todo eso, le hizo recordar a la muerte de sus padres hacia unos 10 años atrás. Se sintió muy mal. Apoyó su cabeza contra un árbol y cerró los ojos. No iba a llorar, por fuera. Pero por dentro dolía. Dolía mucho.

Cierta peli rosa había llegado recientemente al velatorio de Madara, y lo había visto hacer ese gesto. Se sorprendió bastante. Sasuke debía estar muy mal... Le dieron unas inmensas ganas de ir corriendo, abrazarlo, y decirle que tenía su apoyo, pero... ¿qué haría él? ¿La apartaría y le diría que no la conocía, como lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo? O le devolvería el abrazo. Quería probarlo.

Al ver que Naruto fue junto a su amigo a darle un abrazo, suspiró y se quedó en su lugar. Definitivamente el rubio era más indicado que ella para hacer eso. Volteó el rostro y vio a Itachi sentado en una silla, con la cabeza gacha. Fue a abrazarlo. Debía apoyar a su amigo primero.

Mientras tanto sólo podía apoyar a Sasuke ahí, desde su corazón.

En silencio...

Enseguida, _él_ la vio allí, junto a Itachi. Pero vio cómo lo observaba a él.

Sonrió automáticamente.

Ella _realmente_ había ido a apoyarlo. Y él lo sabía...

Aunque había cierto _rencor, _eso lo alegró.

**.**

**.**

**Holaaaa!**

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, es que tuve un problemón con mi compu, y por esa razón estoy actualizando ahora recién.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado…**

**Pobre Itachi T.T…. Y lo de Madara… Vieron que Sasuke ya se va interesando en Sakura, y un poco de ShikaTema también. Ah! Tenten aparece con un nuevo pretendiente…y Tayuya que niega a toda costa que está enamorada de Kiba…jaja.**

**¿Reviews?**

…**.**

**Bueno, les respondo sus reviews, si?**

_**Danny**_**: Ya verás que Sasuke también va a sufrir… Ah! Y lo de Temari, es mi base para que luego se formen más parejas, ya verás… Y si, es un SasuSaku, pero las demás parejas tendrán un papel importante también en el fic. Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejarme tus reviews, me ponen muy contenta. Besos.**

_**Valentina Figurishi: **_**Muchas gracias por leer, y por dejarme tu review, me puse super contenta… Un beso!**

_**Aesmoso: **_**Yo también amo a Sasori, jaja. Sí, ese era Utakata… Y sí, Paraguay es lindo… tentés que venir algún día…jajaja Ok no… Ah, y cuando Axl vino a Paraguay no pude ir… casi me puse a llorar…jaja. Ah, y Marilyn Manson no es que me guste mucho, pero sí lo conozco…:/ Mil gracias por leer y dejar tus reviews… Un beso!**

…**.**


	9. Protegiéndote

**Protegiéndote****.**

Pasaron dos días desde que Madara Uchiha fue enterrado en el cementerio principal de la ciudad de Tokio. Ya no había tiempo para lamentaciones. Debía dejar que la policía se encargue de investigar la misteriosa muerte de su tío. Al parecer, había bebido algo, según la autopsia. Pero todo se resolvería tarde o temprano.

-Hubieron cambios en la competencia...- informó Gaara, segundos luego de colgar el teléfono.

-¿Cambios?- se interesó Naruto.

-Sí, ahora se harán como unas eliminatorias en Sapporo, en grupos de 4.- explicó el representante. –Las dos primeras bandas de ese grupo irán a Yokohama...

-¿Cómo serán las eliminatorias, hay que cantar algo en específico?- indagó Neji.

-Sí, serán en tres idiomas, y una a elección: La primera es sí o sí en inglés, después romántica en español, luego en japonés, y el último es libre, como ya dije...

-¿Dentro de cuánto es la competencia?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Dentro de un mes más o menos….

.

.

-¡¿Un mes?!- se exaltó Tenten. -¿Cómo mierda vamos a aprendernos cuatro temas en un solo mes? Esto es peor que la primera vez…

-Tranquila, tranquila...- hablaba Sakura. –Necesitamos decidir las canciones ya...

-¡Yo voto por Pink, Belinda o Zoraya, Ikimono Gakari, y Evanescence!- aportó Temari.

-Sí, los tres idiomas, más una que nos encanta...- comentó Hinata.

-Perfecto. Sólo falta elegir los temas, y ya está...- habló Ino.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse les interrumpió la conversación.

-Hola chicas...- saludó Itachi. Las cinco chicas corrieron a abrazarlo. Le habían dado dos días de descanso al Uchiha, por lo de la muerte de su tío, y ahora volvía a los ensayos. Él sonrió. Aunque le resultó muy raro que Temari sea una de las primeras en ir a abrazarlo, se sintió muy contento al saber que tenía el apoyo de personas tan especiales para él. -¿Qué tal va todo?- preguntó refiriéndose al tema de la banda.

-No muy bien...- informó la peli rosa. –Justo cuando estábamos aprendiéndonos por completo el tema de Pink, nos avisan de esta modificación...

-S-sí, y n-nos costará m-mucho aprender más t-temas en tan sólo un mes...- comentó Hinata.

-Pero no te preocupes por nosotras, Itachi...- añadió Ino, visiblemente preocupada por el muchacho, que aún estaba de duelo. –Lo vamos a lograr...te lo prometemos...- dijo sonriendo tiernamente. Temari lo miró y le sonrió sinceramente.

-Lo sé chicas...- dijo él sonriéndoles. –No se preocupen por mí, yo estoy bien. Ahora me ocuparé de revisar todo el tema de las planillas, y de anotar lo temas para el evento en Sapporo...- dijo, y ese gesto de seguridad que él expresaba, las tranquilizó por completo. -¿Supieron que dos bandas irán en el mismo bus?

-¿Enserio?- chilló Ino emocionada. –Espero que nos toque con el grupo de Sasuke-kun...

-¡No digas eso!- decía Tenten, sabiendo que ahí estaba Neji. -¡Que no nos toque con ellos!

-Concuerdo con Ten...- pronunciaba Temari. Shikamaru ni la había mirado en esos últimos dos días. Ese idiota se había atrevido a besarla así de la nada, y ahora la ignoraba. Nunca más volvería a hablarle.

Hinata y Sakura sólo sonrieron. Ellas sí querían estar con ese grupo. Ambas por Naruto (una más que la otra), y una por Sasuke (aunque quisiera negarlo). A Itachi le daba exactamente lo mismo estar o no con la banda de su hermanito. Aunque le gustaría que él y Sakura empezaran a hablar bien de una vez por todas.

.

.

-Debemos llevar esto con la policía...

-¡¿Estás loco, Suigetsu?!- se exaltó aquella pelirroja. –Si descubren que nosotros publicamos esto, podemos considerarnos como muertos...

-No exageres, Karin...- dijo él.

Suigetsu, era un integrante de la banda de Karin (compañera de universidad, y rival de Sakura), llamada "Equipo Taka". Taka, estaba compuesto por: ***Kabuto Yakushi**, un estudiante de Medicina, bastante misterioso. Representante. ***Karin Uzumaki**, prima de Naruto, estudiante de Administración, enamorada de Sasuke. Vocalista. ***Kin Tsuchi**, estudiante de Diseño, muy popular, enamorada de Shikamaru. Guitarrista. ***Suigetsu Hozuki**, estudiante de Informática, albino. Baterista. Y ***Juugo Bipolar**, estudiante de ingeniería, de carácter agresivo. Bajista.

-Esto es muy grave...- analizaba Juugo. -¿Sabes lo que puede valer esta información, Karin?

-Lo sé... Pero me da miedo...

-Obviamente da miedo...- comentaba Kin. –Si se enteran de lo que tienes en esa grabadora, Karin...- la pelirroja observó con espanto su teléfono celular. -¿Qué haremos chicos?

-¿Ustedes dicen que lo que le dijo Kabuto-taicho a su amigo es cierto?- indagó el albino. -¿Será cierto que Madara fue-

-Shhh...- lo calló el pelinaranja. –Alguien se acerca...

-¿Cómo están mis halcones?- preguntó a modo de broma Kabuto; un muchacho de pelo largo, gris, tomado en una coleta baja, con lentes, y un traje negro puesto; ingresando a la habitación en donde el grupo solía ensayar sus temas.

-E-emmm...b-bien...- titubeó la Uzumaki, escondiendo su teléfono móvil. Los demás sonrieron nerviosamente.

-Empecemos con el ensayo de hoy...- ordenaba el mánager. Los cuatro asintieron. Se colocaron en sus posiciones, al tiempo que Karin le susurró a la pelinegra:

-_No sé si lo podré observar normalmente al rostro a Kabuto, de ahora en más..._- con la voz entrecortada, visiblemente preocupada.

.

.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Como todos los días, estaba sentada en su lugar del salón, a un costadito del rincón de juegos del jardín de niños. Tenía cinco años._

_Ella era bastante tímida, y casi no se relacionaba con sus compañeritos de salón, y si lo hacía, era más con los niños que con las niñas, por lo cual, casi siempre era tratada de "machona". Pero a ella no le importaba._

_La dulce y bonita maestra, había salido momentáneamente del salón, para buscar unos papeles. Por esta razón, los alumnos, una vez solos en la clase, empezaron con el alarido. Ella, como vio que todos sus compañeros correteaban por el salón de clases, quiso seguirles el juego y se sentó sobre la mesa, mientras reía de las locuras de sus pares._

_De pronto, escucha detrás de ella un murmullo de "Ahora, Kiba", y segundos después, siente que varios de sus compañeros la estaban sujetando con fuerza, inmovilizándola completamente. Sólo pudo observar el rostro de uno de los niños, el cual tenía unos radiantes ojos azules, la piel tostadita, y un cabello rubio como el oro. Sabía que de llamaba Naruto._

_Enseguida, siente que unas manos sujetan y presionan con fuerza sus mejillas, haciendo que sus pequeños y rosados labios queden a disposición de otros más gruesos que se acercaban con rapidez. Ese fue el primer beso que le habían dado en su vida. En el momento en que el niño separa sus labios de los de ella, lo observa con los ojos llorosos. Era Kiba Inuzuka, uno de sus compañeros más revoltosos, más alegres, más lindos, y era...el niño que le gustaba. Él y sus amigos reían a carcajadas, y ella empezó a llorar, como cualquier niñita lloraría por una muñeca._

_Unos segundos después, el niño la mira, y le dice con el dulce tono infantil: "Eres mi nueva novia, muñequita". Los demás niños del salón vuelven a estallar en carcajadas, y ella se retira molesta hacia los baños de la escuela._

_Se habían burlado de ella, la habían molestado durante todo el día, la habían tratado de llorona, pero aun así... disfrutó de su primer inocente beso, con el niñito que, desde que había ingresado al jardín, le gustaba._

_Los días, las semanas y los meses pasaron, hasta que el año terminó. Y ese niñito, para el año siguiente, se había cambiado de colegio..._

_Y la había olvidado..._

_**End Flash Back.**_

Chasqueó la lengua.

Otra vez recordaba lo mismo.

¿Podía ser posible que siga enamorada de un niñito al que quiso en su infancia?

Y pensar que él ni la recordaba, a menos que sea para discutirse e insultarse entre ambos.

Cómo deseaba estar por lo menos por dos segundos en la mente de aquel "perro de mierda", como lo llamaba ella. Cómo deseaba eliminar esos sentimientos que aún la embargaban. Cómo deseaba que esa personalidad sensible que poseía dentro de ese manto de agresividad y fuerza, fuera realmente como todos pensaban que era.

Y así era Tayuya. Una mujer de 18 años, enamorada de un chico que había conocido en el jardín de niños, el cual no le daba bolilla, con el cual se peleaba cada 3 segundos, y por el cual había aceptado darle clases de batería al estúpido de Naruto.

Ella tuvo varios novios en su adolescencia (por ejemplo, Shikamaru), pero Kiba siempre estaba instalado en su mente, aunque nadie lo creyera, y parecía no querer salir de allí.

-¡Tayuya, vámonos! Tenemos que ensayar...

La escandalosa voz de Sakon, uno de los gemelos de su grupo, la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó con fastidio.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. _Amaba_ ensayar con la banda. La batería era su mejor _amiga_, siempre la hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas...y de Kiba.

.

.

-¡Por aquí, frentezota!- gritaba Ino en medio de la gran multitud que se había arrinconado al lado de la entrada a la Facultad de Medicina, de la universidad. Lo que sucedía era que ese era el día en que se darían a conocer los contrincantes de cada banda, para la competencia en Sapporo.

-Con permiso...- decía la peli rosa, al tiempo que iba adentrándose al tumulto. Estaba re-contra ansiosa. –Hola, cerda...- mencionó una vez al lado de su mejor amiga. -¿Y..., quién nos tocó?

-Míralo tú misma...

Observó la placa con mucho entusiasmo, pero no reconoció el nombre de _aquel_ grupo musical. Frunció el ceño en señal de confusión, y observó nuevamente a la rubia.

-Dark Fusion...- dijo con una sonrisita interna, ya sabía quién estaba allí. –The Sound... y... ¿Quiénes son del Equipo Taka?- preguntó a su amiga.

-Nosotras, ¿por?- interrumpió una tercera voz femenina por detrás de la peli rosa, no dejándole a Ino tiempo para abrir la boca y responder.

La ojijade puso una mueca de disgusto. Era _ella._

Karin. Y a su lado... la pesada de Kin.

-No recuerdo haberte preguntado a ti...- comentó la Haruno observando a la pelirroja, quien se acomodó los lentes y sonrió de una manera muy soberbia y..._zorruna_. (Saben a lo que me refiero. xD).

-No lo hiciste, pero... ¿tienes algún problema conmigo...? O por qué no puedo contestar...- preguntó mirándola con desprecio, como si Sakura fuera un ser inferior a ella. –Podría ser que estés celosa de mí, por algún motivo del cual no estoy enterada...- mencionó con un gesto irónico, observando de reojo a Sasuke y sus amigos, quienes estaban a un costado de la escena.

La peli rosa sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Jaja...- rió de forma sínica. -¿Yo? ¿Celosa? ¿De ti?- miró a Ino, y ambas empezaron a carcajearse, cosa que a la otra molestó bastante, y Sakura se dio cuenta por las ruborizadas mejillas de la insoportable pelirroja. -¿Por qué estaría celosa de ti? ¿Puedo celar de no ser tan lanzada como tú? Qué mala suerte la mía... Nunca estaré a tus niveles de calentura...- ella e Ino volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

-Cuida tus palabras, pelo chicle...- amenazó la chica con firmeza. –Que el día de la competencia, haré que te tragues todas las mierdas que acabas de decir, y tendrás que admitir que soy mejor que tú, que tú eres la puta, y que estás celosa de **mi **relación con Sasuke...

-¿A qué te refieres con que soy yo la puta?- preguntó la peli rosa, aún con la sonrisa, mientras Ino y Kin se mantenían al margen, lanzándose miradas fulminantes. –Yo nunca dije que tú eras puta... Oh, ya entiendo... Es que tú misma te das cuenta de cómo eres, y me quieres tirar la pelota a mí... ¿Quién diría que al fin admitirías lo que eres?- dicho esto, todas las personas que observaban la pelea, estaban riendo y gritando cosas como "Uhhhh", ó "La pelo chicle resultó ser más brava que Karin".

Sakura sólo sonreía satisfactoriamente, pues había dejado a su rival sin palabras, con las carcajadas de Ino de fondo.

-¡Ya cállate de una buena vez, maldita!- exclamó Karin, al tiempo que empujó a Sakura, y provocó que cayera estruendosamente al piso, de nalga. Al hacer esto, sintió que todo volvía a la normalidad. A ella _nunca _le ganaban, y menos aún, la humillaban. Todos comenzaron a reír, y ella, sonrió con satisfacción. Vio la cara de preocupación de Ino, intentando levantar a la peli rosa, quien aún estaba sentada en el frío piso, con los ojos cerrados. La caída había sido tremenda. La sonrisa _no_ le duró mucho a la pelirroja, ya que, al ver _quién _ayudaba a la peli rosa a levantarse e incorporarse, era...nada más ni nada menos que...Sasuke Uchiha, las mejillas le volvieron a arder de nervios.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji y Gaara, se miraron entre todos. Ni siquiera habían notado en qué momento Sasuke había ido a ayudar a Sakura. Les extrañaba mucho lo que acababa de pasar, ya que el Uchiha no era precisamente el que siempre se prestaba para ayudar a los demás.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó él extendiéndole la mano, para ayudarla a recomponerse de la caída. Ella asintió, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. –Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería. Debiste haberte golpeado fuertemente la columna al caer...- dijo mecánicamente, tratando de no sonar demasiado preocupado.

La Haruno levantó la vista, y lo vio.

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente. Como no había pasado en años. No había soberbia en esos negros y penetrantes ojos, como tampoco había rencor en esos brillantes e impactantes ojos jade.

-Gracias...- musitó perdida en su mirada. Removió la cabeza y se incorporó completamente. Soltó rápidamente la suave mano del azabache, ante la mirada de confusión de su rubia amiga.

-No hay de que...- pronunció él, dejando boquiabiertos a más de uno. Se apartó un poco de la peli rosa, para dirigirse a Karin. –No vuelvas a actuar tan infantil... Me enfermas...

El corazón de la Uzumaki se rompió en mil pedacitos. ¿Cómo podían humillarla tanto en una sola mañana? Definitivamente ese no era su día. Bufó por lo bajo, y jaló a Kin del brazo para marcharse del lugar en compañía de su pelinegra amiga, quien estaba más que sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Él se dirigió nuevamente hacia su grupo, y pronunció despreocupadamente "The Sound, Taka, Danger Girls", refiriéndose al grupo contra el que les tocaba competir. Se sentó al lado de Naruto, quien aún lo miraba con asombro, se colocó los auriculares, y se perdió en el mundo del rock, no interesado en responderle nada a nadie. No estaba de humor para ello. ¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer? Su orgullo ahora estaba por el piso. Pero no le quedó otra opción que colocar a Karin en su lugar, después de todo, era así de pesada con todo el mundo.

-¿Caíste muy fuerte?- le preguntó Ino a la peli rosa, mientras se dirigían a la enfermería, sin mirar hacia atrás.

-Emm, no...- dijo dudando. A decir verdad, le dolía mucho la nalga. –Ya estoy mejor...

-Esa Karin es una perra...- comentó la rubia frunciendo el ceño. Sakura sonrió. –Pero ¿quién diría que Sasuke-kun sería el que te defendiera?

-Sí, hasta yo me sorprendí...- confesó riendo. -¿Te sigue gustando él, cierto?- preguntó luego, rogando internamente una negación. Si Ino aún estaba enamorada de Sasuke, sólo tendría más problemas.

-Sí, todavía me gusta...- la peli rosa se lamentó interiormente. –Se podría decir que, después de ver cómo te ayudó, me gusta aún más...- su amiga frunció el ceño en señal de confusión. –Si me preguntas por qué... Bueno, es porque ahora estoy segura de que por lo menos ya no es tan idiota como lo era antes de que te vayas a China... Probablemente cambió, ¿no crees?

-Pues...- se quedó pensando unos minutos. –No lo sé...- se acordó aquella vez en que ella fue a apoyarlos a él y a Itachi, en el velatorio de Madara. Ella no le dijo nada a Sasuke, pero sí le había sonreído melancólicamente, y él le había devuelto aquella sonrisa. Si él verdaderamente había cambiado, sólo empeorarían las cosas. Ella no quería enamorarse aún más de él. –Mira, llegamos...- desvió el tema, e ingresó al servicio médico. Ino sólo la siguió.

.

.

-Espéranos aquí...- pidió la rubia antes de ingresar al tocador, refiriéndose a ella y a Tenten. –Y préstame tu labial, el mío se perdió...

La peli rosa asintió y entregó el labial rosa a su amiga.

-¡No tardamos!- gritó Tenten desde el interior de los baños.

Suspiró.

Ya iba ser mediodía, y aún le faltaba decidir qué música cantaría en inglés, ya que la propuesta de cantar una de Evanescence seguía en pie, pero era difícil decidir por una música, porque le gustaban todos los temas de aquella cantante.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, recostó su cabeza a la pared exterior del baño, cerró los ojos y sonrió... pensando en _él_. _"Aún no puedo creer que me haya defendido, y haya dejado a Karin en ridículo en frente de todos. ¿Qué pretenderá? Es tan guapo...y a la vez tan idiota... Que siento que cada día lo...- bofetada mental"_

De pronto, sintió que una respiración se mezclaba con la suya. Exaltada, abrió los ojos de golpe, y se encontró con esos irresistibles ojos cafés. El cabello rojo lo dijo todo.

-Boo...- susurró él a modo de broma, sobre los labios de la chica, con una sonrisa ladina y...sexy. Con las manos en la pared, y la mirada fija en la chica.

-Sasori no baka...- rió ella, sin despegar sus ojos jade de los marrones de él, y sin alargar la distancia que había entre ellos. –Me asustaste... No lo vuelvas a hacer...

-Es que te vi cerrando los ojos y sonriendo de manera tan angelical que no pude contenerme...- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa ladina. -¿Por qué sonreías, eh?- indagó, observando fijamente los rosados y perfectos labios de la chica. Ella iba acortando distancia, visiblemente interesada en besarlo. Él sonrió satisfecho. –Pelo chicle...- murmuró con voz ronca, antes de besarla.

El beso era lento, pero sumamente disfrutado por él. Ella lo disfrutaba, claro, pero más que eso, la divertía. Ni siquiera eran novios, ni amigos con derecho. Eran...simplemente amigos. Y eso que se habían conocido recientemente. Pero aun así, disfrutaban el estar junto al otro.

-¿Pelo chicle?- preguntó ella levantando una ceja al separarse para tomar aire. -¿Acaso viste el papelón que protagonicé?

-Toda la universidad las vio...

-Y no fuiste a defenderme...

-Tu amargado príncipe azul ya lo hizo...- comentó riendo. Ella se separó de él y lo golpeó en el pecho, riendo más que él. -¡Auch!- se quejó él. –Sí que golpeas fuerte...- sonrió –Espera...- dijo y observó el teléfono móvil que vibraba en el bolsillo trasero de su jean. Bufó por lo bajo. –Bueno, debo irme cariño... Deidara me espera, debemos irnos a jugar play station en su casa...

-¿Cariño?- rió ella. –Te veo luego entonces...- le dijo y se volvieron a besar un laaargo rato.

Un par de minutos después, el chico se marchó, dejándola sola nuevamente en frente de los baños, ante la fija mirada de sus amigas, y de _alguien._

Sakura giró sobre su propio eje, para encontrarse de cara con Ino y Tenten, quienes la miraban con unas sonrisas pícaras en sus rostros. Ella se desentendió de la situación, y con una sonrisa pronunció un simple: -Vamos...

-No señorita...- dijo Tenten a modo de reproche. –Tú te quedaras y nos contaras... ¿qué hacías besándote nuevamente con Sasori No Akatsuna, eh?

-Cierto...- apoyó Ino. -¿No que no te gustaba? ¿O acaso te gusta mi chico?- dijo refiriéndose a cierto azabache.

-Nada que ver Ino….Y yo nunca dije que no me gustaba Sasori...- dijo teniendo en cuenta al pelirrojo. –De hecho-

-Haruno...- interrumpieron desde atrás de la peli rosa.

Ella, se tensó sin previo aviso al escuchar _**su**_voz. Giró y lo observó fijamente. Él traía unas carpetas en las manos y..., una cara de fastidio.

-¿Sasuke...?- se hizo de la confundida. -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Podemos hablar un minuto...?

Giró para mirar a sus amigas, quienes ni siquiera disimulaban la cara de sorprendidas que tenían. Luego, lo volvió a observar. –Claro...- respondió con simpleza.

-Ven...- dijo él en un tono neutro, mientras caminaba hacia unos bancos que se encontraban unos metros más adelante. Sakura lo siguió confundida.

-¿Sobre qué...?- preguntó ella, una vez que ambos se sentaron en los bancos. Él ni siquiera la miró, sólo se dedicó a abrir una carpeta color naranja, y le enseñó lo que había dentro. -¿Eso es...?

-El informe que debemos preparar para la próxima semana...- explicó él, con la mirada fija en el papel. –Es de suma importancia. Ya le comuniqué a las otras dos bandas de nuestro grupo de eliminación, ahora sólo falta que firmen ustedes...aunque esto es aparte...

-¿Aparte?

-A lo que me refiero es que sólo los vocalistas pueden inscribirse a este plus...- la chica lo miró visiblemente confundida. Él suspiró. –Es para realizar algunos temas como solista, o para hacer colaboraciones con otros vocalistas, cantar a dúo...todo eso...

-Ya entiendo...- observó el papel. -¿Dónde firmo?

-Lleva la carpeta hoy contigo, y lee bien lo que hay en ella...- dijo para al fin mirarla. –Tráela mañana, y me la das a mí, o a Karin...

-Ok...- dijo ella, intentando no sulfurarse al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja. Tomó la carpeta y lo observó fijamente.

-Te veo luego...- mencionó él, mientras se levantaba. –Por cierto...no sabía que tenías novio...- murmuró de espaldas.

-¿Novio?

-¿Qué Sasori no es tu novio? Los vi besándose...- comentó, intentando no sonar muy interesado en el tema.

Sakura podría jurar que eso había sonado a celos. -¿Lo conoces?

-Es amigo del idiota de Itachi...- murmuró. La chica sonrió.

-Ya veo... Pues no es mi novio...- dijo tranquilamente. Al segundo de haberlo dicho se sorprendió. Hacía cuánto que no hablaba tan normalmente con Sasuke. Ni siquiera estaban discutiendo. –Por cierto, gracias por lo de esta mañana...

-Está todo bien...

-Enserio me fue de gran ayuda...

-Si tuviera que protegerte otra vez... Lo haría sin dudar...- mencionó él, para dejarla sin palabras, totalmente estática. –Nos vemos...- y se marchó a paso tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Sakura, seguía sin reaccionar. ¿Él la protegería? Debía estar alucinando.

Ahora... ¿Qué carajo le diría a Ino? Si con lo que Sasuke acababa de decir, sólo había conseguido dejarla más confundida. ¿Por qué Sasuke había cambiado tan repentinamente?

Y justo cuando creía estar olvidándolo...

Estaba empezando a creer que sólo había sido traída al mundo para sufrir, porque si era así, estaba cumpliendo de maravillas su misión. Pareciera ser que nadie estaba interesado en hacerla feliz, aunque no sabía que se equivocaba en grande al pensar aquello. Había _alguien _que deseaba hacerla la más feliz del mundo, pero esa persona, aún no lo admitiría.

**.**

**.**

**Holaaaa!**

**Gomen!**

**Me he vuelto a tardar…**

**Amo estudiar salud, pero a veces es tan problemático que no me deja tiempo para escribir el fic… Pero para la próxima espero poder actualizar más seguido…**

**¿Qué tal me quedó el cap.? Espero haya sido de su agrado… Lo de Tayuya es tiernito, ¿verdad? El repentino cambio de actitud de Sasuke descolocó a Sakura, ¿no creen? Ah, y… ¿qué será lo que esconden Karin y sus amigos?**

**Les agradezco infinitamente por los reviews, siempre me alegro al encontrarlos…me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo…, sencillamente, me hacen feliz…**

**Bueno, creo que ha sido todo, pido disculpas nuevamente, y espero no aburrirlos ni decepcionarlos. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Besos.**

**Bye, bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Volver al futuro

**Volver al futuro****.**

_Natsuki era violada sexualmente, Sasuke…_

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_Okaasan se enteró, y quedó muy decepcionada…_

Lo que Itachi le había dicho hacía apenas unos días, aún seguía en su mente.

_El autor de ese horrible hecho era Otoosan…_

Seguía sin poder creer todo aquello. No quería creerlo.

_¿Te imaginas el dolor que debió haber sentido esa pobre mujer al saber que nuestros padres murieron? Se debió haber sentido muy culpable…_

De seguro la señora Haruno ya había sufrido tanto, que lo único que quería era que su hija no pasara por lo mismo. Él estaba seguro de que era así.

_El tío Madara intentó hacer lo mismo que hizo papá._

¿Podía ser todo aquello verdad? O era que Itachi sólo estaba jugando sucio… ¿Cómo podía decirle todo eso?

_Como no lo consiguió, echó a Natsuki de la casa. Madara nos separó de Sakura y su madre, Sasuke. Todo lo que te dijo, no era nada más que una vil mentira…_

"Una vil mentira"

¿Tanto así era? ¿Tanto Itachi quería a esas dos mujeres? ¿Tanto mal les había causado Madara? ¿Acaso algo en el mundo tenía sentido?

_Es porque sufrieron tanto, que me encargaré de protegerlas. Me encantaría que hicieras lo mismo tú, Sasuke… Ellas también fueron mucho para ti, y lo sabes…_

Protegerlas. ¿Eso debía hacer?

"Si tuviera que protegerte otra vez, lo haría sin dudar"- eso fue lo que le había dicho a Sakura, pero… ¿podía realmente protegerla, después de haberla lastimado y juzgado tan injustamente? De seguro ella no lo iba a perdonar nunca. Pero sería capaz de intentarlo…, él debía…

Un momento.

¿Dónde había quedado el frío y arrogante Sasuke Uchiha? Tal vez lo mejor sería cambiar de actitud de una buena vez… Pero… ¿estaría realmente dispuesto a cambiar por Sakura y su madre?

Miles de incógnitas aparecieron en su cabeza nuevamente.

¿Qué carajo se suponía que debía hacer?

.

.

-Temari…

-No quiero oírte…

Shikamaru suspiró. Llevaban como dos días así.

Él intentaba hablar con ella, pero al parecer, ella no quería lo mismo. Se lamentó infinitamente el haber sido demasiado impulsivo y no poder contenerse aquella vez que la besó. Se marchó de allí, sin explicación ni motivo alguno, por el cual había hecho eso…y para colmo, Neji los había visto. Pero eso no había sido lo peor. Sucedió también que, cuando Shikamaru le explicó todo al joven Hyuga, quien no demostró expresión alguna, y emitió un frío _"Está todo bien, Nara"_, él no había pensado en lo que sucedería después, y le devolvió a su amigo un simple _"No volverá a pasar, fue sólo de momento". _Genio. Al día siguiente había visto a Temari más hermosa que nunca, y cuando la rubia fue a saludarlo, simplemente la ignoró, porque sabía que si tenía la oportunidad, la besaría de nuevo….y no quería romper su palabra. Eso había sucedido por dos días, los cuales para la rubia habían sido infernales. Un día después, todo cambió y él se decidió a intentar arreglar las cosas.

Obviamente, no había tenido tiempo de explicarle lo que había sucedido a la Sabaku, y quería aprovechar que su amigo aún no llegaba a la universidad, y comentarle todo lo ocurrido, y de paso –si podía– sus sentimientos, aunque esta vez, no se dejaría llevar…, actuaría sabiamente. Todo esto, claro, si Temari aunque sea prestaba atención a sus palabras, pero todo iba en su contra, ya que a la rubia parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo lo que el Nara trataba de decirle.

-Temari, vamos…

-Déjame en paz…

-Vamos, no seas problemática…q-

No pudo continuar, debido al fuerte cachetazo que recibió.

-¿Problemática?- cuestionó ella. – ¿Por qué primero no aprendes cómo tratar a una mujer y luego me tratas de problemática?

Impactado, Shikamaru seguía sosteniendo su mejilla derecha. La chica sí que golpeaba fuerte. Pero se lo merecía.

-Lo siento, Temari…yo…

-Mejor vete a besar a otras chicas, Shikamaru…- dijo aún enojada, pero a la vez había sonado resentida. –A otras que de verdad sean fáciles… Esas de seguro son de tu tipo…- agregó y se marchó.

Aún dolido, negó con la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente.

-Bien genio, otra chica perdida…- se dijo a sí mismo, cuando escuchó a una voz que provenía de hacia sus espaldas decir:

-¿Vas a dejar de luchar por ella?

-¿Gaara?

-Estás loco si crees que mi hermana te volverá a tratar bien así como así…- mencionó el pelirrojo con fastidio. –Tendrás que trabajar mucho si quieres recuperarla…

-Ya no tiene sentido…

-¿O quieres perder contra Neji?- murmuró retándolo. –Y eso que él _ama _competir…

El Nara suspiró. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que no quería perder a Temari. Por más flojo que fuese, por ella sí lucharía, aunque tal vez eso fuese demasiado problemático para él. Y Neji…, él tendría que aprender a competir _sanamente_, si así podía llamarse.

.

.

-¡Que no es mi amigo, Ino!- exclamó la peli rosa riendo. –Deja de decir estupideces…

-Pero dijo que te protegería ¿no?- preguntó la rubia con un tono un tanto infantil. -¿Qué Naruto no te había dicho eso antes? Luego de eso se hicieron grandes amigos, ¿verdad?- decía caminando más hacia el frente. Estaban volviendo juntas a casa después de la universidad.

-Sí, pero es diferente…. Naruto ya era mi amigo cuando me dijo eso…- comentó. –Y además me lo dijo después de haberme defendido de esos bravucones en quinto grado…- sonrió.

-Pero Sasuke y tú también fueron amigos, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas…- suspiró. -¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, cerda?

-Amigo de una amiga, es igual a enganche…, frente de marquesina…

-¿Quieres que te enganche con Sasuke? ¿Te has vuelto loca?- exclamó la peli rosa totalmente perdida. –Él y yo hablamos poco o nada, Ino no pienses que porque es mi compañero de salón paso todo el día con él, porque no es así…

-Pero te sonrió cuando le diste esa carpeta, y te defendió cuando te enfrentaste a Karin…

-Sí, pero eso sólo fue repentino…- dijo la ojijade rodando los ojos.

-¡Vamos! ¡No seas mala! ¡Por favor! ¡Sakura! ¡Mejor amiga!

-No lo sé Ino, no lo sé… No puedo prometerte nada…

-Ok…- murmuró, y luego hinchó sus mejillas como una niñita regañada. Sakura sonrió. La expresión de Ino cambió en un segundo, de un rostro molesto, pasó a uno esperanzador. –Ah, ¿sabías que terminó con la perra de Karin?

-No jodas…- a estas alturas, la Haruno ya no sabía si estar contenta, o estar preocupada. Dios, ese Sasuke la sacaba de sus casillas. Encima ahora que repentinamente empezaba a comportarse bien con ella, había logrado descolocarla aún más.

.

.

-Creo que esto de conectarme a la misma hora en que se conecta Kankuro se me está haciendo costumbre…- murmuraba risueña la castaña, mientras encendía el computador de su amiga. –Pero me agrada estar con él, aunque no lo creas…jaja- murmuró de espaldas.

-¿P-pero por qué no te creería Tenten-san?- preguntaba tímidamente la Hyuga, peinando su cabello sentada en su cama. –K-kankuro-san parece muy buena p-persona…

-Sí, es súper simpático…- comentó mientras se acomodó mejor sobre la silla. -¿Y tú, Hinata? ¿Qué tal vas con Naruto?

La ojiperla, con sólo oír aquello, adoptó un color carmesí en todo su rostro, hasta el punto, en que su nerviosismo era tan visible, que preocupó a Tenten. La castaña frunció el ceño en señal de confusión, y cuando iba a preguntar la razón del tan notorio sonrojo, la Hyuga habló:

-E-estamos sa-saliendo…

-¡¿En serio?!- exclamó. -¿Desde cuándo?

-D-desde hace tres d-días…- dijo tímidamente, jugando con sus dedos, ante la mirada intimidante de aquellos resplandecientes ojos color chocolate.

-¿Y no pensabas contarnos?- reprochó haciendo un gesto infantil. Hinata sonrió.

-S-se lo conté a Sakura-san, y a Itachi-san…- la mirada de su amiga cambió de confusión a enojo. La ojiperla nuevamente sonrió nerviosamente. –Pe-pero, n-no se los conté, por el hecho de que no encontré el tiempo adecuado p-para hacerlo… Gomen….- bajó la cabeza dulcemente.

-Jaja, no hay problema… Yo sólo bromeaba…- aclaró Tenten riendo nuevamente. Sin dudas, sonreír era su mejor virtud. – ¿Cómo te pidió que fueran novios…?- indagó poniendo ojitos de ensueño. –Conozco a Naruto hace años, pero no me lo imagino siendo romántico…

Hinata puso cara de pánico. Tenten se alertó.

-E-e-es que…. Na-naruto-k-kun…e-él…y-yo…n-nosotros…

-¡Hinata! Tranquila, habla con tranquilidad, si no, no te entiendo un carajo…- mencionó la castaña sonriendo levemente.

-B-bueno…- murmuró y llevó la mirada inmediatamente hacia el piso. Si antes su rostro estaba rojo, ahora ni siquiera parecía ese color de tan oscuro que se volvió. –L-luego de la t-tercera ci-cita…n-nosotros…hi-hicimos…

-¿Qué hicieron? ¡Vamos, dilo ya, Hinata!

-¡Nos acostamos!- gritó la ojiperla, con la cara más roja que un tomate.

Tenten quedó con la mirada fija en un punto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, parpadeando por varios segundos. La Hyuga enseguida se cubrió la boca con las manos, y volvió a mirar el piso. –P-pero estoy b-bien, Tenten-san, él m-me trató m-muy-

-Espera…- interrumpió la castaña, aún perdida. -¿Lo decías enserio?- Hinata asintió con el rostro todavía sonrojado. -¿Cómo rayos no nos contaste eso, Hinata? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Dónde fue? ¿Cuándo fue?

-B-bueno…

**Povs Hinata…**

_La tarde había sido genial._

_Yo nunca fui de salir muy a menudo, y menos aún con chicos. Casi siempre que mis amigos salían entre todos, mi padre me prohibía ir, o simplemente nunca -por algún motivo particular- estaba disponible. Incluso era de esas personas que casi no había ido a citas con chicos. Con el único que había hecho todo aquello de "salir a despejarme" había sido con Utakata._

_Desde que conocí a Naruto-kun, sentí que me vida había cambiado. Con él me sentía segura, en todos y cada uno de los lugares a los que concurríamos. Me enamoré de él sin darme cuenta en el instante. Pero cuando, con el transcurso de estos meses, sentía que cada vez lo extrañaba más, me di cuenta que era Amor…, y que cada vez, tenía más ganas de volver a ver su sonrisa. Sí, esa fue una de las razones por las que me enamoré de él. Tiene una sonrisa tan impecable y radiante que, una vez que te la enseña, es como si te dijera que nunca te abandonaría. Así me sentí yo._

_Si me preguntaran si me arrepiento de lo que pasó aquella noche del sábado pasado, después de salir de aquella disco, diría incontables de veces que no estoy arrepentida. Creo que las cosas suceden por algo, y sé que nunca, pero nunca, voy a olvidar cuando se ofreció a acompañarme a casa._

_Aunque estábamos con varias copas de más, yo sabía lo que hacía y él también. Ambos éramos conscientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo._

"_Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, Hinata"- me dijo una vez que estuvimos enfrente de mi residencia, y mi corazón dio un vuelco raro, inesperado. Agradecí con una simple sonrisa pero, por la forma en que me estaba mirando, supe que quería más. Ambos queríamos más._

_Sin pensar en lo que hacía, lo abracé por el cuello, y lo miré a los ojos. Esos ojos azules tan maravillosos. Esos que hacen que me pierda en ellos, y que no quiera encontrar el camino para volver. Él también me miraba. Me miraba intensa, pero dulcemente…, y me tomó de la cintura. Era un sueño estar así con él. Me abraza, y enseguida siento su respiración en mi cuello. El cariño que sentía por él era inmenso, y las ganas de besarlo, aún más. Nos volvemos a mirar fijamente y, luego de unos minutos, me besa. Me besa dulce y lentamente. Era el beso más sentido que me habían dado en la vida, intenso, pero nada apasionado._

_Un beso que, al cortarlo para tomar aire, suponía mucho más. Me abrazó fuertemente, como si no quisiera que nos separemos nunca. Yo recordé que esa misma noche, mi padre había ido a una fiesta por el cumpleaños de un funcionario de las empresas de la familia. Hanabi y Neji ya debían estar dormidos. Miré a Naruto-kun y le sonreí. Lo invité a pasar, y en la primera aceptó sin dudar. Quité las llaves de mi bolso, e ingresamos rápidamente. Una vez en la sala, él cerró la puerta tras sí, y se lanzó de nuevo a mis labios._

_Esta vez, el beso era mucho más atrevido, apasionado, y con más caricias de por medio._

_Me sujetó de la cintura, y pasó su mano debajo de mi blusa, erizándome la piel. Sin pensarlo dos veces cerré los ojos y mencioné suavemente: -A-arriba e-está mi habitación…_

_Naruto sonrió, y me tomó con un brazo de la espalda, y con el otro de las piernas, cargándome así en dirección a las escaleras. Al subir, intentó como pudo de hacer el menor ruido posible, pasando por las habitaciones de mi hermana y de mi primo, respectivamente._

_Una vez frente a mi habitación, me quité las sandalias que llevaba puestas, y pude observar cómo él quitaba rápidamente su camisa. Me sonrojé a más no poder, e intenté no mirarlo. Él lanzó una risita y se acercó a mí, diciéndome dulcemente: -Tranquila, conmigo estarás bien…_

_Después de eso me decidí. Y lo besé yo misma, aunque las manos y piernas aún me temblaban. Sonrió dulcemente luego del beso, y subió mi camiseta, hasta quitármela por completo. Yo le acaricié el torso, completamente nerviosa. Me abrazó tiernamente y me llevó hasta la cama, recostándome en ella. Segundos después, se posicionó sobre mi cuerpo, y volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Retiró cuidadosamente mi jean, y yo cerré los ojos nuevamente, olvidándome por completo de todo lo que me rodeaba…_

…

-Espera, espera…- interrumpió Tenten extremadamente sorprendida. –Ya no quiero escuchar la continuación, sería raro que me cuentes cómo…

-Sí, sí…- apoyó Hinata, moviendo las manos hacia levemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. No iba a estar contándole a Tenten _todo _lo que vivió con Naruto esa noche. No llegaría hasta ese punto.

-Fue tu primera vez, ¿cierto? ¿Te trató bien? ¿No te lastimó?

-N-no, Tenten-san…- aclaró ella sonriendo. –F-fue hermoso… N-nunca po-podré olvidar ese día… Naruto-kun es lo que siempre quise…

-Espera un segundo… ¡Lo conoces hace tres meses! ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con él?

-Emmm…y-yo…n-no lo sé…- la Hyuga volvió a entrar en pánico con aquella pregunta. La verdad era que estaba demasiado enamorada como para pensar en aquello. Ni siquiera se acordó hacía cuánto se conocían. En ese momento parecía que se conocían de toda la vida.

-Ok, está bien…- la castaña relajó su expresión, al ver a su amiga preocupada. Después de todo Hinata ya era mayor de edad, podía decidir por sí misma con quién acostarse y con quién no. –Por lo menos te trató bien… Y usaron protección, ¿cierto?

-Emh…- la ojiperla volvió a palidecer con la pregunta. –C-creo q-que…

-Oh, no…

.

.

Estaba súper cansada.

Había llegado de la universidad hecha un desastre. Proyectos por aquí, trabajos prácticos por allá, ensayos con la banda, de todo un poco. Su vida se había puesto más ajetreada que de costumbre. Y eso que estaba pensando en aceptar la propuesta de trabajar en un café-center. La verdad era que necesitaba su propio dinero. Ver a su madre enferma trabajando día y noche en una peluquería sólo por ella era deprimente.

Dejó sus llaves en la repisa y se marchó hacia la cocina, para picarse algo. Además de sueño y cansancio, se moría de hambre.

Cuando iba en dirección al refrigerador, observó que en la mesa se encontraban unos papeles que no se le hacían familiares. Frunció el ceño confundida, los tomó y leyó lo que decía en ellos: "Análisis de Laboratorio".

Se quedó estática al leer que en un costadito decía "Disminución severa de plaquetas". Más abajo estaba escrito "Alteración súbita de hematocritos". Y aún más abajo estaba: "Hemorragias frecuentes: sí".

Negó con la cabeza, intentando contener las lágrimas. La condición de salud de su madre estaba cada vez peor, y lo sabía. Debía hacer algo. Pero… ¿qué rayos podía hacer una simple estudiante de Administración como ella?

Su madre le había dicho: _"Mi mayor sueño es que tú ganes esa competencia, y que todo el mundo reconozca a mi hijita, no sólo por tu talento, sino también por tu gran madurez y esfuerzo inigualable". _Ese sueño lo cumpliría a como dé lugar, pero aun así, no ayudaba en nada a su madre.

Y sí. Ella seguía sufriendo…

.

.

-Hinata, ¿por qué te retiras tan temprano? ¿Vas a salir?- preguntaba Ino, sentada en uno de los sofás de la mansión Uchiha.

-S-si…- sonrió la ojiperla. –N-naruto-kun y yo vamos a ir al parque…

-Wow…- mencionó la rubia. –Hacen una hermosa pareja. Y yo que no consigo echarme novio hace más de un año…

-Es que hace más de un año estás loquita por el hermano menor de Itachi, ¿cierto?- murmuró Temari en tono burlesco, mientras se arrojaba a la alfombra.

-¿Y eso qué? Tú estás enamorada de Shikamaru. Te recuerdo que es menor que tú, chica perfecta…- replicó Ino acomodándose el cabello, ante las risas de Tenten y Sakura. Itachi la miró interrogante.

-¿Te gusta ese vago?- indagó el Uchiha.

-¿Lo conoces? Digo… ¡Claro que no me gusta! Ino, deja de decir tonterías…- todos empezaron a reír, incluido Itachi, aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar perdiendo terreno con la mayor de los Sabaku No. –Él es un idiota inmaduro…

El sonido de un mensaje recibido los sacó de su trance. Todos se dirigieron a la castaña, quien observó rápidamente su teléfono móvil.

_Hola, Tenten. Te habla Neji Hyûga. ¿Te importaría que te pida un favor?_

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante, y se maldijo infinitamente por su reacción. ¿A caso tantos días de diversión con Kankuro no sirvieron para nada? Suspiró y contestó con un "No importa, dime"

_Gracias. No soy de pedir favores, pero me gustaría que aceptaras mi invitación al parque… Quiero hablarte de algo…_

Otra vez la misma sensación. Simuló desinterés ante la mirada de sus camaradas, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por saber de qué se trataba; replicó un simple: "Cuando quieras, de qué se trata?"

_Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a tu amiga. Llevo días intentándolo, pero no da resultado. Tú eres una chica muy inteligente y eres su amiga. Me sería de gran ayuda que me des tu apoyo._

Y una vez más: Corazón roto.

Se prometió a sí misma que olvidaría al Hyuga de una vez por todas, pero era inevitable ponerse feliz cada vez que éste le habla, y decepcionarse cada vez que mencionaba a Temari. "Lo lamento, no puedo ayudarte"- era lo mejor que podía responder.

Sin embargo, le respondió con un: "Ok, no hay problema".

¿Por qué rayos era tan tonta?

Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizás si se volvía su amiga, podía darse cuenta que sólo lo admiraba y que era mejor formar una linda amistad. O tal vez, podía conquistarlo.

.

.

Era domingo, por lo tanto, su día libre.

Ni siquiera sabía qué debía hacer. Hubiera preferido quedarse en casa, tomando algún té y conversando con su madre, pero la misma había salido para la casa de Tsunade. Por esa razón, decidió ir a pasear por alguna plaza o parque que le recordara su niñez.

Cuando llegó a una plaza de lo más bella, se sentó en un banco, a saborear el helado de chocolate que acababa de comprar.

Observó un par de niños correteando alrededor del sector en donde ella estaba ubicada. Sonrió. Había una niñita con el cabello rojizo, que huía de un niñito de pelo oscuro, gritándole: ¡A que no me atrapas!

Cerró los ojos. Era la viva imagen de su pasado con Sasuke.

Si tan sólo nada malo hubiera pasado…

El sentir que alguien se sentaba junto a ella la sacó de sus pensamientos. Observó a su costado, y sonrió al _verlo _sentado a su lado. Hacía una semana que ni siquiera discutían. No lo admitiría, pero eso la tranquilizaba. Hasta llegó a pensar "¿Podría ser que revivieran aquella vieja amistad?". Eso habría que intentarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?- preguntó él en tono neutro, observando al frente.

-Sasuke…P-pues… No sé…- respondió ella dubitativa.

-¿No deberías estar en casa descansando? Hemos tenido una semana bastante pesada…

-Nadie está en casa…- comentó ella observando a un pájaro que se había posado en el borde del banco en donde estaban situados. –Me iba a aburrir allí sola… ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-En mi casa no vuela ni una mosca…- habló él con fastidio. –Itachi nunca está, y si está sólo me fastidia con sus estupideces…- dijo con frialdad. Ella sonrió. Realmente no había cambiado. Seguía siendo el mismo Sasuke de hacía 5 años. Aunque, éste tenía algo más de… calidez en la mirada.

-Ya veo…- dijo con una sonrisa pura, que hipnotizó al azabache. –Oh, mira aquellos niños… ¿Te recuerdan a alguien?- mencionó luego, señalando un lugar fijo en la plaza.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado, dejando pasmada a la pobre Sakura.

-Hmp. Realmente éramos unos niños con mucha energía. No cualquiera correría alrededor de toda la plaza, o de toda la playa…

-¿Lo recuerdas?- se sorprendió la peli rosa. Ni siquiera ella recordaba esos detalles.

-Sí…- dijo él, rodando los ojos.

En ese momento, ambos se miraban tan fijamente el uno al otro, que habían olvidado por completo todo lo que existía a su alrededor. Era como si sólo existiesen ellos. Ellos y el hermoso sonido de los pájaros cantando. En ese instante, el que sólo podían ver los ojos del otro, Sasuke siente que algo mojado roza su hombro. Al observar, se da cuenta de que no sólo lo moja, sino que también lo ensucia.

Sakura estalla en carcajadas, y eso lo enfurece más.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó haciendo reír aun más a la peli rosa. -¿Y vos de que mierda te reís tanto?

-No me lo puedo creer…- decía ella riendo. –Ese hermoso y tierno pajarito pensó que eras su inodoro…jajaja.

-Lo sabía…- murmuró él intentando contener la risa. Esa enorme carcajada conferida por la ojijade era bastante contagiosa, incluso para alguien como él. –Sigues siendo muy molesta…

Sakura dejó de reír por varios segundos.

_Sí que eres molesta…_

Le había dicho él en más de una ocasión, cuando todavía eran "relativamente" amigos. Hacía cuánto que no escuchaba esa palabra de su boca. Ahora sólo sabía que se había vuelto a enamorar, y que era irremediable.

Verlo maldecir y tomar una hoja de un árbol para limpiarse el hombro la hizo volver a reír, y esta vez, ni él pudo contenerse, y lanzó una risa baja. Hacía tanto de la última vez que reían juntos de esa manera.

Sakura deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que aquello haya sido una buena señal. Que esa tarde de risas, y que esa invitación a acompañarla hasta su casa, hayan sido para que en un futuro, vuelvan a tener una buena relación, como hacía más de 10 años no se daba entre ambos.

.

.

**Ohayo!**

**He vuelto con la conti, muy rápido no?**

**Hinata se pasó con Naruto, jaja. Hmm, Sasuke ha cambiado sin saber por qué…qué opinan? Ah, y no critiquen a Tenten por elegir ayudar a Neji, yo la comprendo T.T jaja.**

**Mil gracias por su lectura, y por dejarme sus reviews! Soy tan feliz! Mi esfuerzo está valiendo la pena… Wiiii! En fin, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo cap.**

**Quiero aclarar, que en capítulo anterior puse "Zoraya". Errores técnicos, jaja. En realidad es Soraya…gran cantante. Ah! Y algo importante… No soy muy buena escribiendo lemon, así que no creo que haya en las demás parejas, pero prepararé uno especial para nuestra pareja principal, si están de acuerdo…**

**Ah! Y si tienen algún fic propio que recomendarme, lo leeré con gusto cuando me alcance el tiempo, ya que la lectura siempre es bienvenida en mis ratos libres…**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu…**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Nos leemos.**

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Better with you

**Better with you****.**

Lluvia.

Esa era simplemente la palabra para describir Tokio en aquellos días. Llevaba tres días lloviendo sin parar, aunque ese día llovía más intensamente que en los anteriores.

Nuevamente, el día de la competencia se iba acercando cada vez más. Su amigo Naruto había mejorado considerablemente en el tema de la batería, y todo se lo debía a la chica que lo había estado enseñando: Tayuya.

La pelirroja era una chica muy, pero muy... ¿cómo decirlo?... ¿distinta...?

Se sabía que **_no_** era de esas que se pasaban horas arreglándose frente al espejo, o que era muy femenina. No era de esas que hablaba educadamente, como una señorita, o que coqueteaba con algún que otro galán que le echara ojo. Al contrario, no le gustaba para nada vestirse con faldas o algún atuendo que mostrara algo más de su cuerpo... Siempre se vestía con algo holgado y con toque más bien rockero. Y por el lado del trato a la gente, estaba lo peor: Le era casi imposible hablar con alguien sin pronunciar alguna palabrota o insulto. Era totalmente desubicada a la hora de dirigirse a alguien con "respeto".

Pero a pesar de todos los malos hábitos que tenía la chica, a él le gustaba...y mucho.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué alguien como Tayuya le atraía a él.

Tal vez sería porque era diferente a las demás.

Kiba _amaba _los retos, y Tayuya podría ser uno para él.

Seguía lloviendo intensamente en todo Tokio. El cielo parecía no poder calmarse, y la lluvia parecía no querer detenerse. A cualquiera que saliera a la calle con el tiempo en esas condiciones, se le dificultaría la marcha debido al enorme chaparrón que caía y parecía que no cesaría en un largo tiempo.

Pero ni la inclemencia del tiempo pudo detenerlo.

Como era entre semana, tenían práctica con la banda, en un viejo salón a las afueras de la ciudad, que pertenecía a la familia Uchiha, del cual Sasuke había tomado posesión, convirtiéndolo en su lugar de ensayo. Era miércoles, y se suponía que hoy Tayuya trabajaría en lo de Naruto y su batería. La pelirroja sin falta estaría allí, ya que ellos trataban de darle un buen sueldo por enseñarle al cabeza hueca de su amigo. Quería verla, sólo verla.

No sabía qué rayos tenía esa chica ruda, que lo hacía ponerse así.

Tomó su pullover marrón que tanto amaba. Observó a su perro dormido encima de la alfombra, le acarició el blanco y sedoso pelaje, y partió para el encuentro con la banda.

.

.

-Ni siquiera amaga a dejar de llover...- comentaba Sakura, observando al cielo llorar desde la ventana de la sala de su hogar.

-Cuando el tiempo está así, todo es súper aburrido…- comentaba Ino desde su posición. –Ni siquiera estira ensayar…

-Tienes razón…- murmuró Temari, abrazando una almohada. –Hagamos algo…

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- preguntaba Tenten apunto de dormirse.

-Quizás…

-Oigan chicas…- interrumpía Itachi ingresando a la sala observando su teléfono móvil. – ¿Ustedes dicen que parezco gay?

En ese mismo momento, todas estallaron en carcajadas, incluso una hasta el momento muy callada Hinata.

-¿Qué?- dijo él confundido.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?- indagó Temari riendo.

-Kisame me dijo que el nombre del grupo era muy de chica… No muy adecuado para ser representado por un hombre precisamente… Según él, parezco gay… Por eso la pregunta…

-No creas sus tonterías…- seguía riendo Tenten. –Al contrario de ser gay, muchos te han de envidiar por pasar la mayor parte del día junto a chicas como nosotras…- comentó al momento que Natsuki ingresaba a la sala con una bandeja de bizcochuelos e Itachi asentía. –Además de tener a tu disposición la deliciosa merienda que siempre prepara la tía Natsuki…- rió ella, para luego tomar un bizcochuelo y saborearlo de inmediato.

-No hacen falta tantos halagos, Tenten-chan…- murmuró dulcemente la mujer. –Mi amor…- llamó observando a su hija. Ésta la miró. –Te encargo la casa, debo volver a la peluquería…- la peli rosa asintió.

-¿Ya?- cuestionó Ino haciendo un puchero. –Pero te quedas muy poco tiempo, tía…

-Descuiden, volveré temprano… - dijo sonriendo. Todos asintieron.

Unos minutos después, la peli rosa mayor se marchó, dejando a los jóvenes solos. Sakura se levantó perezosamente al ver que los bizcochuelos se habían acabado. –Iré a hornear los demás…- dijo ante la mirada de hambrientos que tenían los miembros de su banda, y se marchó en dirección a la cocina.

-Natsuki es muy bonita… Y Sakura es idéntica a ella…- mencionó Temari una vez que la peli rosa se alejó.

-Sí, además ambas son demasiado sociables y agradables…- agregó Tenten.

-N-nos hicimos amigas m-muy r-rápido…- comentaba Hinata con una dulce sonrisa. –Su m-madre y ella s-son mujeres admirables…

-Y que lo digas…- apoyaba Itachi. –Sakura además de ser una mujer muy bonita, es una excelente persona… Es Natsuki en miniatura… Y eso que ella también es muy joven aún…

-Sí…- afirmaba Ino. –Es muy jovencita… Sería una pena si…

-¿Quieren los de naranja o los de chocolate?- preguntaba la ojijade ingresando nuevamente a la sala. -¿Por qué tanto silencio?

-Emh, por nada…- sonrió Tenten.

Sakura se veía demasiado contenta y ansiosa por lo de la competencia. Hablar del estado de su madre sólo le bajaría el ánimo, ya que siempre se deprimía cuando se mencionaba aquella enfermedad. Y no era para menos…, cualquiera se entristecería si algún familiar padeciera de leucemia.

.

.

Cuando estaba a media cuadra del "Salón Uchiha", como lo llamaban, recibió un mensaje de Naruto: _"Hey, viejo... Hoy no hay ensayo, se suspende por la lluvia. Lo recuperaremos el sábado."_. Suspiró con pesar. A esas alturas estaba, no sólo empapado, sino que titiritaba, debido al frío que sentía por haber caminado tanto en la lluvia.

_"¿Nadie irá?"- _preguntó al rubio por mensaje de texto. Al cabo de un minuto le llegó:

_"Tayuya fue, pero debe estar por volver"._

Pensó bien en las circunstancias... Mejor sería volver a casa a darse un baño y tomar un café. Aunque, sin saber por qué, sólo quería verla. Y por razones que él mismo desconocía, no retrocedió. Siguió su camino...y una vez frente al Salón, tocó la puerta.

Y allí estaba ella.

Con el ceño fruncido, toda empapada, la ropa pegada al cuerpo, y el cabello suelto, totalmente mojado. Suspiró. Verla así le estaba quitando el frío, e hizo que empezara a sudar.

-Ohh...- lanzó ella en tono irónico. –Me extraña que uno de ustedes sí decidió venir... Después de todo...sólo le enseño a tocar la batería a ese pelotudo, no importa una mierda si me mojo...

Suspiró nuevamente. Ella jamás lo trataría bien.

-Hola Tayuya...- dijo secamente ingresando al salón, y sentándose en el piso, para no empapar el sofá que había allí. -¿Cómo entraste?

-¿Cómo que cómo entre?- dijo reprochando. –Obviamente que el idiota de Sasuke me dio las llaves... Me dijo que vendría luego, pero al parecer el muy estúpido no tiene palabra... ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

-Naruto me envió un mensaje de texto...- comentó haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de la chica. –Ninguno de los muchachos vendrá debido a la lluvia...

-¿Y vos por qué mierda viniste?- volvió a insistir.

-¿Qué sé yo?- se encogió de hombros. –Quizás para verte...- soltó sin notar el sonrojo en la chica.

-¿P-pa-para verme?- repitió ella incrédula. A ella le gustaba Kiba, pero sabía de sobra que todos pensaban que ella era una chica horrible. No creía eso de que el chico iría sólo para ver a alguien como ella.

-Sí...- afirmó él. –Hey, ¿qué estabas haciendo mientras no estaba aquí?- pronunció luego captando lo que acababa de decirle a la chica.

-Pues...- seguía un tanto sonrojada. –Nada, estaba aquí… aburrida, esperando que la lluvia de mierda pase… Para poder irme a casa de una maldita vez…

-¿Aburrida, eh?- mencionó él, para luego dar unos pasos hacia la chica, acercándose cada vez más a ella. La pelirroja empezó a sudar. -¿Y qué podemos hacer para no aburrirnos mientras la lluvia para? ¿Eh?- susurró al oído femenino.

-¡Q-qué sé yo, m-mierda!- exclamó para alejarse unos pasos hacia atrás. Él la siguió, acercándose nuevamente. Ella se volvió a separar, pero… la pared. Ya no podía dar pasos hacia atrás, pues él la había acorralado contra la pared, con sus brazos rodeándola. Ella se tensó. -¡¿Q-qué ha-haces?!

Él no respondió. Simplemente, se dedicó a besarle el cuello, aspirando el aroma a frutillas que provenía de la chica. Ella disfrutaba intensamente cada vez que sentía la lengua del chico rozar su piel, pero sabía que si no lo detenía se dejaría llevar. Intentó retirarlo, pero desistió al momento de sentir las tibias manos del moreno acariciar su cintura y espalda por debajo de la blusa. Cerró los ojos y se _dejó llevar._

Unos segundos después, él la observó a los ojos. Ella estaba con el ceño fruncido, totalmente ruborizada. Él sonrió y se acercó a sus labios. Ella iba a detenerlo, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando él susurró sobre los labios femeninos un: _-Serás mi novia, muñequita._

La pelirroja se sorprendió en grande. ¿Aún la recordaba?

Se quedó estática al recibir el repentino beso del moreno. Su cabeza le decía mil veces que se separe, pero no era capaz de controlar su cuerpo. Todo este tiempo, ella había estado deseando ese beso, pero ahora la sorprendía tanto, que no era capaz de corresponderlo. Él se dio cuenta de la inquietud de la chica, por lo que suavizó más el contacto, llevando las manos que una vez estuvieron en la cintura femenina, hasta sus mejillas.

Le acariciaba las mejillas tan tiernamente, que ella optó por ceder.

Cerró los ojos y le correspondió el beso, agregándole cuanta pasión le fue posible. La temperatura de ambos comenzaba a subir conforme pasaba el tiempo. Se separaron un instante para recuperar el aliento, cuando él se quitó rápidamente la camiseta empapada que llevaba. Ella se sonrojó levemente al verlo en ese estado tan…_sexy_. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

**No **era su primera vez, pero era con _él_.

Kiba sonrió tiernamente, tranquilizándola. Se acercó a ella y le susurró un par de cosas bonitas, que hicieron que ella entrara en confianza, y comenzara a quitarse-con ayuda del chico- la blusa que estaba pegada a su cuerpo debido a lo mojada que estaba. Ella se quitó como pudo el jeans azul oscuro que llevaba y los converse los dejó a un lado, él hizo lo propio, quedando ambos ya en ropa interior.

Él la observó por varios segundos, admirando su bello cuerpo, que si bien no era perfecto…, era todo lo que él pudo haber deseado.

La tomó de la cintura, y la levantó levemente abrazándola, llevándola hasta el sofá, donde ella se recostó completamente, y él se posicionó sobre ella. Desde ese momento, simplemente se dejarían llevar, y descubrirían que ambos siempre habían querido lo mismo… _estar juntos._

.

.

-Sakura…- llamó Ino una vez que terminó de empacar sus cosas. -¿Es cierto que en estos días has estado hablando más con Sasuke-kun? Itachi me dijo que los ha visto juntos en la uni…

La peli rosa suspiró.

En parte era cierto. Desde hacía dos semanas-cuando pasó lo de la plaza-, ella y Sasuke habían estado hablando más de lo normal, pero tampoco estaban todo el día juntos, o algo parecido. Pero de que hablaban más, sí que lo hacían.

-Umh, algo así…- respondió volviendo a doblar sus ropas para meterlas en el bolso. -¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

-Pues…- la rubia puso ojitos de ensueño. –Ya sabes… si le hablas de mí… ¿Son amigos, no?

-Ya te dije que no somos amigos, cerda…

-Pero frentezota…- murmuró haciendo un puchero.

-No lo sé… Tengo que pensarlo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gusta?- cuestionó la rubia decepcionada.

-¡N-no!- se exaltó la ojijade. – ¿Sabes qué? Creo que… si llegamos hablar más, le diré algo de ti… De ahí a que sea bueno o malo ya es cosa del destino…- dijo en todo maléfico.

-¡Perra!- dijo a modo de broma, lanzándole un labial. La peli rosa rió.

-¡Zorra!- le replicó.

-¿Por qué se supone que se están tirando esos alagos tan llamativos?- indagó Itachi ingresando a la habitación. -¿Aún no terminan de empacar?- cuestionó observando la habitación. –Mañana partimos para Sapporo a primera hora y… ¿aún no están listas?

-Itachi…- lo observó Sakura. -¿Cómo entraste?- colocó sus manos en la cintura, nadie entraba a su habitación sin permiso.

-Natsuki es mi madre también, ¿lo recuerdas?- alardeó el pelinegro.

-¿Eso significa que Sasuke-kun es tu hermano, Sakura?- preguntó Ino riendo. La peli rosa se tensó unos momentos. Itachi la observó atentamente, mientras Ino ni siquiera lo notó.

-Mejor cierra la boca o no hay enganche…- murmuró ella triunfante. –Ya vuelvo, se me olvidó guardar mi cepillo de cabellos…- dijo, e ingresó al tocador.

-¿Enganche?- se interesó el Uchiha.

-Nada, cosas de chicas…- murmuró la rubia con fastidio. -¿Qué sabes de las demás?

-Hinata y Tem están terminando de empacar, cada una en sus hogares…

-¿Y Tenten?

-No tengo idea, ni siquiera responde mis mensajes de texto…- explicó el muchacho.

-Me pregunto dónde estará…

.

.

-También le gustan mucho las comidas marinas, como el pulpo, calamares, entre otros… Es bastante rara…- comentó la castaña sonriendo enérgicamente.

-Ya veo… Y… ¿tiene algún hobby?- preguntó él bastante interesado.

-Le gusta mirar las plantas…

-Ah… De verdad te lo agradezco infinitamente, Tenten…- dijo sonriendo levemente. Ella se tensó un momento en su asiento. Neji nunca le había sonreído.

-No hay de qué…

Se sentía rara, pero en parte contenta.

Ella y Neji llevaban más de una año siendo compañeros en la universidad, pero nunca habían hablado tanto como hasta ese momento. Pasó casi un mes desde que él le pidió que lo ayudara a conquistar a Temari, y habían salido a pasear ya como cinco veces.

Siempre se imaginó a un Neji frío, seductor y un poco distante. Pero ahora que empezaba a conocerlo mejor se daba cuenta de que no era así. El Hyuga era sí, bastante educado y caballeroso, pero no era tan frío, solía decir cosas sin sentido que la hacían reír, y era mucho más suelto de lo que ella se imaginó. Y eso de ser seductor… no lo podía evitar, esa era su naturaleza.

Si Tenten llegara a comparar los días que salió con Kankuro, con los que salió en compañía de Neji…, inevitablemente escogería los momentos con el ojiperla. Esa era una muestra clara, de que aún seguía enamorada. Incluso, lo ayudaría con Temari e intentaría llegar a su corazón por medio de la amistad, sin precipitarse. Después de todo, ella sabía que a Temari le gustaba Shikamaru, y que rechazaría a Neji, por el simple hecho de que tenía conocimiento de cuánto le gustaba éste a Tenten.

-Ya son casi las nueve…- mencionó él observando su reloj. –Mañana partimos para Sapporo, debemos evitar llegar tarde… Yo ni siquiera terminé de empacar… Gaara me va a mandar a la mierda…- comentó sonriendo de lado.

-¡La competencia! Se me había olvidado…- dijo ella riendo. Él la miró con atención. Pero qué sonrisa más bonita tenía… -Lo mejor es irnos ya… Itachi también me mata…jaja…

-Te llevo…- invitó el castaño con cortesía. Ella asintió y subió a la lujosa camioneta del Hyuga. Por el camino hablaron de todo un poco, estaban empezando a sentirse cada vez más cómodos en compañía del otro.

Al llegar, él baja primero y rodea el vehículo para abrirle caballerosamente la puerta. Ella baja con la ayuda del muchacho y le sonríe. Otra vez la misma sensación para él. Se sentía… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Realizado? Al verla sonreír de esa manera. Tenten era realmente hermosa, y una excelente chica.

-Muchas gracias Tenten, de verdad me la he pasado de maravillas todos estos días…- sonrió nuevamente él. –Estoy empezando a creer que a este paso no conquistaré a Temari, sino que terminaré enamorándome de ti…- dijo riendo.

Ella palideció otra vez.

-Emh…jaja…a-algo así…no creo…- respondió nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué no? Eres maravillosa…

"Maravillosa".

Nunca antes le habían dicho eso. ¡Maldito cupido! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que debía flechar a ambos, y no sólo a una persona? ¡Maldita debilidad! Se estaba quedando sin palabras… y sin piernas, pues no las sentía.

-Gracias…- sonrió nuevamente. –Me he divertido bastante…- disimuló sus nervios, antes de que él los descubriera. –Nos vemos mañana tempranito, vamos en el mismo bus, ¿no?

-Así es…- afirmó él mientras se acercaba a besarle la mejilla. –Espero verte mañana. Buenas noches…- hizo una reverencia y se alejó de la chica, partiendo hacia su coche estacionado en frente.

Ella le devolvió la reverencia, y lo despidió moviendo las manos desde la puerta de su hogar. Aunque en realidad lo que quiso hacer era besarlo. Dios, cómo le gustaba ese hombre. Pero por ahora tendría que conformarse con ser su amiga. -¡Mierda!- exclamó para sí misma, e ingresó corriendo a su casa. Definitivamente, Itachi la regañaría.

.

.

-Mucha suerte mi pequeña…- dijo la peli rosa y besó a su hija en frente. –Espero que les vaya de maravillas en Sapporo. Esfuérzate, y ganen la competencia… Y no olvides llamarme…

-No te preocupes, kaasan…- sonrió la ojijade. –Estaré bien, será sólo una semana… Tú cuídate mucho, y coméntame cualquier novedad…

-Claro que sí, mi niña… Salúdame a Itachi-san y a Sasuke-kun… Diles que los quiero… Te amo, Sakura…

-Sí, sí… Y también te amo, okaasan…- rió ella y, segundos después, corrió donde sus amigas. A decir verdad estaba bastante ansiosa.

Una vez dentro de la universidad, observó a su alrededor. En frente ya estaban estacionados varios buses de gran tamaño. La mitad de alumnos iría a Sapporo esa semana, y la otra mitad, la semana siguiente. A los costados estaban sus rivales, hacia un lado Taka, un poco más al frente The Sound, y al otro lado, Dark Fusion. Y ahí estaba él, discutiéndose con el idiota de Naruto. Tenía cara de haberse despertado recién, y aquella imagen le causaba tanta gracias, que empezó a reír por lo bajo. Fue acercándose a su banda, y ya se notaban los regaños por parte de Itachi hacia Tenten. Los gritos de emoción de Ino, la sonrisa dulce de Hinata, y Temari cubriéndose los oídos.

Al principio serían dos bandas en el mismo bus, pero dado que Sapporo se encuentra en una isla, debían ir por vía aérea. Primero irían al aeropuerto, y de ahí partirían al destino.

En ese instante, cuando abrazó a todos sus camaradas, Tsunade empezó a llamar a los grupos que irían juntos en un mismo bus, acompañados de dos profesores cada cuatro grupos. El bus 2 les tocaba a ellas y a sus contrincantes. Cada alumno iba ingresando al bus con sus equipajes, y empezaron a ubicarse de a dos en los asientos.

Hacia adelante iban sentándose los miembros de The sound. Kimimaro, el representante, se ubicó al lado de Tayuya, quien no estaba muy contenta, ya que quería sentarse con su novio, Kiba (el cual **_no_** era muy querido por los miembros de la banda en la que tocaba la chica). Los gemelos Sakon y Ukon (vocalistas) se sentaron juntos, al igual que Jirobo y Kidomaru. A partir de ahí, se empezaron a mezclar entre las tres otras bandas. Karin ignoró a Kin y jaló a Sasuke hasta ella, para que se sentaran juntos, él la observó con fastidio, pero terminó aceptando. Kin se ubicó con miedo al lado de Kabuto, se representante, ya que Suigetsu se ubicó al lado de Juugo. Naruto miró a Hinata, regalándole una enorme sonrisa, ella asintió y se sentaron juntos. Neji, Shikamaru e Itachi miraron significativamente a Temari, quien jaló a Tenten y la sentó junto a ella. Kiba jaló a Shikamaru y Gaara a Neji. Ino observó que Sakura se ubicó junto a Itachi, y no tuvo otra opción que sentarse junto a Kakashi, el apuesto sensei que los acompañaba. La maestra Anko se ubicó sola al fondo, para verificar que los alumnos no hagan nada fuera de lugar.

Y así partieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

Fue un trayecto corto, pero al llegar nomás, debieron apresurarse, ya que su vuelo estaba por salir. Dentro del avión, se ubicaron de la misma manera que en el bus. Y partieron rumbo a una de las ciudades más bellas de todo Japón.

Dado que Sapporo se encuentra en la prefectura de Hokkaidō, el trayecto no fue tan largo, pero llevó su tiempo. Cuando estaban antes de la mitad del camino, cierto azabache ya no soportaba los chismes de cierta pelirroja sentada junto a él, y cierta pelinegra, sentada en frente. Eran simplemente, fastidiosas.

No aguantando más, se levantó y pronunció un: -Karin, me voy para allá…

La pelirroja no comprendió, pero se enfureció al ver hacia _dónde _caminaba el joven Uchiha.

.

.

-Itachi…- llamó el pelinegro, captando la atención de su hermano mayor. –Karin es insoportable, cambiemos lugares…

El Uchiha mayor estaba a punto de protestar, ya que Karin no era que le agradase tanto que digamos, pero cambió de opinión y sonrió de lado al notar con _quién_ se sentaría su hermano menor si él aceptaba el "cambio".

La peli rosa estaba más que extrañada con la situación. Y nerviosa…

-Está bien…- dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros. –Los veo luego…

-¿Puedo?- preguntó él a la ojijade en tono neutro, luego de que Itachi se sentara a duras penas junto a una bastante enfadada Karin. Sakura no hizo más que sonreír y asentir, intentando no observar a Ino, quien estaba con una cara interrogante un poco más adelante de ellos. Sasuke se acomodó en el asiento y observó a la chica. –Cada vez es más molesta, creo que a este paso te superará…- dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Baka…- murmuró ella sonriendo. En ese momento, casi todos los que estaban dentro del avión los observaban. Ellos optaron por ignorarlos. Sasuke se recostó más en el cómodo asiento y Sakura se giró hacia la ventanilla para observar el cielo por un largo rato. A esas alturas, la mayoría se dormía o descansaba, ya que se habían levantado bastante temprano debido al viaje.

Cuando Sakura se preparaba para dormir, sintió un peso en su hombro, y vio que Sasuke había recostado su cabeza en él. Suspiró. Verlo así le causaba una sensación indescriptible. Cerró los ojos, y optó por recostar su cabeza un poco sobre la de Sasuke, dejando sus brazos relajados a los costados. Ya ni siquiera le importó que todo el mundo los viera porque, cuando el azabache acarició su mano tiernamente, lo único que deseó fue que el tiempo se detuviera, y que permanecieran así para siempre. Porque _todo _siempre es mejor cuando estás con_ esa _persona.

.

.

**Ohayo!**

**Por fin es vierneees! jaja...**

**Debo admitir que esta semana tuve mucho tiempo, por lo cual pude actualizar rápido... xD**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Un poco de KibaTayu, NejiTen...una pisquita... Y admito que hubo poco SasuSaku, pero lo que pasa es que quiero ordenar ya las demás parejas, porque llegará un tiempo en el que será casi exclusivamente SasuSaku... así que espero no aburrirlos. Ah, para quien preguntó: Tenten va a sufrir un poco más, pero van a ver que después saldrá ganando...xD. También quiero aclarar que no le doy mucho protagonismo a Temari por nada... Obviamente yo estoy del lado del ShikaTema y NejiTen, y eso no va a cambiar, esto sólo es una base... E Itachi... !Él es sólo mío! pero igual le pondré con una chica linda, así que no se preocupen...jaja**

**Bueno, como siempre miiil graacias por los reviews que me dejan, son muy importantes para mí.**

**Sin más me despido con un beso enorme.**

**Nos leemos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	12. Togheter Or maybe not

**Togheter. Or maybe not...**

Por fin habían llegado.

Como no habían tardado tanto en llegar, todos aún sestaban enérgicos, a pesar de haberse dormido la mayor parte del viaje. La mayoría estaba con muchas ansias, y no era para menos, al día siguiente tendrían la segunda competencia, que prometía estar cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Saku!- gritó Ino desde un sector del aeropuerto de Sapporo. –El hotel queda a una cuadra de aquí, vamos a ir caminando…- informó. –Y tú me cuentas lo que pasó en el avión…

-De acuerdo…- suspiró con pesar, ya se imaginaba tener que contar todo eso. Miró tranquilamente hacia los costados, la mayoría ya iba camino al hotel con sus maletas en las manos. La suya particularmente no pesaba demasiado, por lo que se le hizo fácil transportarla. Observó a sus alrededores. La zona en la que estaban no era residencial, pero aun así era una ciudad hermosa.

Al llegar al hotel, Kakashi-sensei fue dando una lista de quién sería acompañante de quién en las habitaciones, ya que sólo dos pisos del edificio (el cual estaba compuesto por más de cuatro) correspondían a los jóvenes de Fama Juvenil. Al hacer la división, se informó que Taka y The sound estarían en el segundo piso, y que Danger Girls y Dark Fusion se alojarían en el tercero. Todo asintieron, y cada uno fue al sitio que le correspondía. Y como la competencia sería recién al día siguiente por la noche, tenían todo el día libre para recorrer la ciudad, entretenerse, o ensayar.

Las chicas de _DG_, optaron por subir a las habitaciones y ponerse a ordenar, ya que luego no les quedaría tiempo para hacerlo.

.

.

-¡Ves que sí es tu amigo!- exclamaba la rubia mientras desordenaba completamente la pila de ropas que su amiga acababa de amontonar.

-¡INO!- gritó la peli rosa. Con lo que le costaba mantener la calma. Encima que estaba híper ansiosa por lo de la competencia. –Deja de decir estupideces y ordena tus cosas, ¿quieres? Estoy cansada, apenas dormí…

-Yo creo que él está enamorado de ti, Sakura…- comentaba Tenten sonriendo desde la puerta, ya que acababa de ordenar su habitación, debido a que Temari, en comparación con Ino, era bastante tranquila. La sonrisa de la castaña se desvaneció al recibir una mirada asesina por parte de la ojijade, una de decepción por parte de la ojiazul. –Era broma, era broma…

-Pues…yo creo que tienes razón Ten… Y que Saku siente lo mismo…- hablaba Ino decaída. Sakura palideció durante unos segundos.

-Claro que no, Ino…- dijo suavizando la voz. Suspiró pesadamente. –Ya, si tú sabes que me gusta Sasori… Además, sabes que si fuera mi amigo, te ayudaría con él…

-Sí, lo sé…

-¿De verdad te gusta Sasori?- indagó Tenten con las manos en la cintura. –Y creí que con él era sólo joda. Bueno, si hasta es guapo…-

-Tenten…

La castaña se congeló al oír _su _voz tan cerca de ella.

-Jeje, Neji…- dijo sonriendo al observar al ojiperla que estaba justo detrás de ella. Enmudeció otra vez al verlo _así._

Tenten era fanática de todos los deportes habidos y por haber. Era una deportista por excelencia. Pero lo que más amaba era jugar tenis, y mirar fútbol. Y en su país no tenía un equipo de fútbol favorito, pero a nivel internacional _amaba _Real Madrid. Y justo Neji, el chico que le gustaba, aparecía ahí de la nada, con una camiseta del Real Madrid, que le quedaba de infarto.

-Bueno, como tenemos el día libre, decidimos jugar un partido de fútbol en la pequeña cancha que está aquí en el patio del hotel, y como me dijiste que te gustaban los deportes, supuse que te gustaría venir a vernos… Si quieres, claro…

-Claro que iré…- respondió ella amablemente. –Sólo espera, me voy a cambiar…

-De acuerdo, te espero en la sala de abajo…- dijo él con cortesía y se despidió saludando también a las otras dos chicas, que luego de que él se marchara, observaron con picardía a su sonrojada amiga castaña.

-¿Qué?

-No me había fijado en lo guapo que era…- dijo Ino en tono sensual. Sakura carcajeó, y Tenten la fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí, es guapo…- observó la peli rosa. -¿Pero no tenía otra remera que ponerse? Odio al Real Madrid…

-Esa camiseta lo hace más guapo…- dijo Tenten y rápidamente salió de la habitación. Las otras dos sólo rieron.

La peli rosa se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. –Iré a tomar algo de agua, ya vuelvo…- comentó e Ino asintió.

Iba caminando ya hacia las escaleras, pues tenía entendido que el servicio de comida estaba en la planta baja del edificio. En ese preciso momento, _alguien _bajaba las escaleras detrás de ella. La curiosidad le ganó y no pudo evitar voltearse. Y ahí fue cuando lo vio.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba él, luego de darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba la chica. -¿Te gusta?- le preguntó señalando su camiseta colorida. –Oye, ven a ver el partido… Antes te gustaba el fútbol…

-Sí, me sigue gustando…- respondió ella tranquilamente.

-Sólo…- murmuró él y apresuró el paso, alcanzándola. La tomó repentinamente de las muñecas, y la apoyó contra una de las paredes laterales de aquellas escaleras. –No te pongas molesta…- le susurró al oído y la dejó libre de golpe, comenzando a bajar más rápido, desapareciendo al fondo de las escaleras. Lo último que pudo ver Sakura fue ese número "10" en su espalda.

-¡Maldito engreído!- y eso que ella _amaba _al Club Barcelona.

.

.

-Estuvo genial el partido de los chicos, son muy agradables… ¿No crees, Tem?- preguntaba enérgicamente la castaña. Siempre se ponía así después de un poco de deporte.

-Eh, algo así…- respondió la rubia, desganada.

-Sólo dices eso porque Shikamaru estaba de arquero y a parte de verse muy bien, a cada segundo le sonreía a la perra de Kin que no paraba de gritarle estupideces…- replicó Tenten con una sonrisa maléfica.

-No digas tonterías…- ordenó Temari completamente enfurecida. –Mejor concentrémonos y preparémonos para el ensayo de esta tarde… Tengo entendido que sólo hay un salón que se puede utilizar para los ensayos, y mira que somos cuatro bandas…

-Tú y tus intentos por cambiar de tema…- comentó sonriendo. –Temari… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo de pronto, cambiando completamente el ambiente.

-Claro…

-¿Le harías caso a Neji? Digo, si te propone algo como…ya sabes…- titubeó.

-¿A Neji? ¿Pero no que te gustaba? Tenten, qué está pasando aquí… ¿Hay algo que no me has contado?- indagó la rubia completamente extrañada por la pregunta de su amiga.

-Emh, sólo quiero saber si le harías caso… ¿Qué podría ocultarte?- Temari levantó una ceja incrédula y Tenten suspiró. –Está bien… Por ahora paso más tiempo con él… Solemos salir por ahí como amigos, y me habla mucho de ti… Yo creo que le gustas enserio…

-¿Así que es con él con quien andabas saliendo muy seguido?- la castaña asintió apenada. La rubia cerró los ojos un momento, como si estuviera mediando. –Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta… no. No saldría con el chico que sé que le gusta a mi amiga…- el decir aquello, causó que su amiga se sonrojara levemente, volteando el rostro. –Ten… En vez de estar jodiendo acá conmigo, deberías intentar conquistarlo… Yo sé que él te echará ojo, confía en mí…- dijo finalmente y le guiñó un ojo.

-Tienes razón, sólo soy una pesimista de mierda…- dijo y ambas rieron.

-¡Chicas!- gritó Ino acercándose a las dos chicas, en compañía de Itachi, Hinata y Sakura. –En seguida debemos comenzar con los ensayos…

-¡Ah, sí!- dijo Tenten con una mano detrás de la nuca, mientras Temari asentía. –Estoy tan ansiosa por lo de mañana… Espero que nos vaya bien… Me muero por competir ya…

-Sí, todos estamos así…-

-Disculpen.- interrumpió una grave voz femenina por detrás de todos. -¿Por si acaso sabe en dónde queda el salón auditorio del hotel?- preguntó secamente aquella bella mujer, con unos jóvenes detrás de ella.

Todos los miembros de la banda quedaron mirando a la mujer que les había hablado. En especial _uno. _Claro, el único hombre.

Era una mujer realmente hermosa. Pelo corto, liso y rubio. Ojos azules, con un brillo único. Labios rojos y finos. Un cuerpo de infarto: cintura perfecta, piernas muy bien formadas, y…esos enormes pechos. Itachi creía estar alucinando.

-Queda en el segundo piso, la última puerta de hacia la izquierda…- explicó Sakura gentilmente, al notar que ningún miembro de su grupo pensaba responder.

-Muchas gracias…- dijo la mujer, quien en ningún momento sonrió. –Por cierto, Me llamo Samui Akimoto (**N/A**: si, ya sé que jamás fue así su apellido, pero no me quedó otra que inventar xD), y nuestra banda se llama "Lightning Team"… Ellos son los miembros, yo soy su representante…- dijo observando a las personas que se encontraban detrás de ella.

-Mi nombre es Sai, tengo 19 años, y soy el bajista del grupo…- saludó un muchacho bastante apuesto, alto, de pelo negro azabache y ojos a juego. Más de una lo relacionó con Sasuke. El hombre quedó mirando a Ino, quien se sonrojó levemente al notar aquella mirada.

-Yo soy Matsuri…- saludó tímidamente una chica de estatura baja, pelo corto color castaño, y ojos color miel. –Tengo 18 años, y soy la baterista del grupo… M-mucho gusto…- Temari rió al reconocerla.

-Ohayo! Mi nombre es Karui…- saludó enérgicamente una chica morena, de pelo rojizo y ojos color miel claro. –Tengo 19 años, y soy la tecladista del grupo…

-Hola, yo soy Darui…- saludó desganadamente un apuesto joven, moreno, de pelo casi rubio, y ojos oscuros. Tras un bostezo al puro estilo Shikamaru, continuó. –Tengo 20 años, y soy el vocalista del grupo…- Tenten, Ino y Temari suspiraron en sus adentros.

Las integrantes de "Danger Girls" y su representante también se presentaron cortésmente, y un par de minutos después, cada grupo musical iría por su lado.

-¡Matsuri! Les comentaré a Gaara que te he visto, Kankuro no vino aún, pero te aseguro que el enano estará muy contento de volver a verte…- dijo Temari guiñándole un ojo a la chica, quien se sonrojó y asintió rápidamente. Temari sonrió, siempre había querido mucho a aquella niñita.

-Son bastante lindas, chicas…- habló Sai con una sonrisa. –En especial tú… Ino, ¿cierto?- preguntó galán. La rubia asintió con entusiasmo. Sakura negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-S-sai-kun….- habló Hinata por detrás del chico. –C-cuánto tiempo…

-Hinata-san…- sonrió él, dejando a Ino pasmada. Era bastante guapo. – ¿Qué tal? Estás hermosa, como siempre…

-¿Se conocen?- quiso saber la peli rosa. -¿De dónde?

-D-de la academ-

-De la academia de artes, Hinata-san dibuja muy bien…- interrumpió el azabache antes de que la Hyuga pudiera continuar. La misma quedó confundida, pero terminó asintiendo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya veo…

-¡Sai!- gritó Samui bajando las escaleras. – ¡Muévete!

-Nos vemos, chicas…- se despidió cortésmente el chico, y se marchó a toda prisa detrás de su capitana. Es mujer tenía pinta de ser sumamente dura con los miembros de la banda a la que dirigía.

"Samui".

Ese nombre quedó grabado en su mente. Pero que mujer más hermosa. Y el cuerpo que se mandaba era de infarto. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, ese viaje sería mucho más _interesante _de lo que Itachi se había imaginado.

.

.

Sin darse cuenta, el día había pasado volando. Ya había anochecido completamente y la competencia se acercaba cada vez más.

Como no lo habían dejado sentarse al lado de su novia en el avión, y casi no la había visto en todo el día debido a los ensayos, sentía que la extrañaba, y que sería buena idea pasar por su habitación a desearle que tenga una buena noche.

Kiba nunca había sido bueno en ese tema de las chicas. La mayoría de ellas lo rechazaban, o casi nunca le había prestado mucha atención. Pero sentía que con Tayuya eso había cambiado drásticamente. A pesar de estar discutiendo a cada segundo, con ella podía ser él mismo, sin temor a que ella dejara de quererlo. Sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado irremediablemente de esa chica tan ruda.

Cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación que la chica compartía con la maestra Anko, la vio salir de un salón con sus baquetas en las manos, y sonrió.

Se acercó a ella rápidamente hasta alcanzarla, y la abrazó por detrás. En un comienzo ella sólo ahogó un grito, pero luego lo alejó efusivamente de ella.

-¡Qué haces, mierda!- exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento…- dijo él extrañado. -¿Es que no puedo abrazar a mi novia?

-Piérdete.

El moreno quedó estático en su posición al recibir aquella respuesta por parte de la pelirroja. Sí, ella solía hablar mal con todo el mundo, pero… ¿qué significaba aquello? A fin de cuentas era su novia.

-¡Hey!- dijo sujetándola del brazo. -¿Pasa algo? ¿Hice algo malo?

Ella se soltó con fuerza del agarre. –Sí…- respondió con fastidio. –Meterte en mi camino…

-¿Qué? Tayuya, ¿qué pasa contigo?

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, MIERDA! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? No quiero verte, y punto… No te me vuelvas a acercar, ¿oíste? No quiero desfigurarte el rostro, perro apestoso.

El Inuzuka quedó perplejo.

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

Bueno, él tampoco era adivino para saberlo, ni una piedra para soportar tantos insultos. Se cansó, y se marchó, bastante dolido. Debía haber una explicación lógica para todo aquello…pero en ese momento, lo único que quería era dormir.

La pelirroja ingresó de inmediato a su habitación con el rostro neutro, sin quejarse ni maldecir. Se quitó los tenis y se lanzó a la cama que estaba del lado de la ventana, aprovechando que Anko aún no ingresaba. Y volvió a recordar…

**_Flash Back._**

_Cuando al fin llegaron al maldito hotel, Tayuya tomó sus maletas con fastidio e ingresó de inmediato a la habitación que le asignaron. Estaba molesta porque debía ordenar el desastre que se había armado en su gran bolso. Estaba molesta porque debía dormir con su profesora de matemáticas. Y estaba sumamente molesta, porque no le habían dejado viajar con Kiba._

_Mientras maldecía su suerte, empezó a ordenar sus vestimentas, cuando escuchó que golpearon la puerta. Confundida fue a abrir, y se encontró con su banda, The Sound._

_-Tayuya, debemos preguntarte algo…- dijo Kimimaro con esa fría voz que lo caracterizaba._

_-¿No puede ser en otro momento? Tengo que guardar mi puta ropa…-_

_-Es importante, Tayuya…- interrumpió Sakon con el ceño fruncido. La pelirroja asintió rodando los ojos, y dejó pasar a sus amigos._

_-Sé sincera, Tayuya…- habló esta vez el siempre serio Jirobo._

_-¿Pueden preguntarme de una maldita vez?- la ojimiel perdió la paciencia. Sus amigos estaban actuando demasiado __**sospechosos **__para su gusto._

_-¿Es cierto que has estado ayudando a la banda de tu novio?- preguntó directamente Kidomaru._

_-¿A-ayudando?- Tayuya palideció unos segundos. -¿Cómo sería "ayudar"?- se desentendió._

_-A mi no me engañas, perrita…- insistió esta vez Ukon. –Le estás enseñando batería a ese rubio idiota, que es mejor amigo de tu pulgoso novio, ¿no es así?_

_-Pues…_

_-¡Responde de una maldita vez, Tayuya!- Kimimaro había perdido la paciencia._

_-Sí…- contestó desafiante ante la mirada sorpresiva de los miembros de su banda. -¿Acaso hay un puto problema?- en realidad estaba harta de los del sonido y sus cuestionamientos hacia todos los novios que ella había tenido. Sus amigos siempre había sido sobreprotectores con ella, por el hecho de ser la única mujer en el grupo, pero __**odiaba **__que subestimen a Kiba._

_-Te meterás en graves problemas si sigues con ese chico…perrita…- retó Sakon._

_-¿A qué viene eso, hijo de puta?- indagó ella ya alterada._

_-Creí haberte oído decir que amabas tocar la batería… Y que tu sueño era ganar la __**competencia**__…- dijo Jirobo enfatizando la última frase._

_-Mira que ayudar a rivales…- apoyó Kidomaru._

_-¿A dónde mierda quieren llegar con todo esto? ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó la pelirroja._

_-O abandonas a ese canino maloliente, o te despides de The Sound para siempre, Tayuya…- habló secamente Kimimaro, mirándola a los ojos. La chica quedó anonada. Jamás se imaginó aquello. –Tú decides…- dijo, y segundos después todos se retiraron del lugar cerrando la puerta tras sí. Dejándola sola._

_A partir de ese momento, sólo tuvo ganas de hacer una cosa…._

**_End Flash Back._**

A esas alturas, contener las lágrimas ya le era imposible.

Ella _no _solía llorar. Las cosas con _dificultad _lograban herirla. Pero aquello fue muy lejos para ella. Alejarla de Kiba era lo peor que sus amigos le habían hecho. Pero _no _podía abandonar su _sueño_ de convertirse en una gran músico, y compensarle a su abuelita todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Hundió su rostro en la almohada, para no ser vista ni escuchada, e hizo lo que ya no podía evitar. Llorar.

.

.

-Quédate quieta, frentezota…- le ordenó Ino, mientras le terminaba de aplicar el labial rosa clarito. La rubia observó el rostro de su amiga y sonrió satisfecha. –Hasta lo imposible se logra con maquillaje… Estás bastante bonita, frente de marquesina…

Sakura sonrió.

-Cállate cerda…

No podía creerlo, estaban a tan sólo minutos de empezar la tan esperada competencia.

En todo el transcurso del día, no había pasado nada interesante, pues la mayor parte de la mañana y tarde, se la pasaron ensayando. Todo debía estar perfecto para aquella noche. O al menos esperaba que fuera así.

-Whoa! ¡Qué emoción!- exclamaba Tenten acomodándose los moñitos. A pesar de que cantarían rock/pop, ella parecía nunca querer cambiar su clásico peinado, al igual que su mejor amiga, quien estaba frente a ella, acomodando sus cuatro coletas.

Hinata peinó su azulado cabello por última vez, dejándolo suelto y sedoso, hasta casi tocar sus nalgas, de tan largo que era. Llevaba muy poco maquillaje, pero la fina línea negra debajo de los ojos, hacía la diferencia, dejándola aún más hermosa y llamativa.

Sakura observó a su alrededor. Sus compañeras eran realmente hermosas y amigables. Estaba muy agradecida con Dios, por haberle tocado el mejor grupo que pudo haber imaginado. Se observó al espejo de cuerpo completo y sonrió satisfecha. No era la octava maravilla del mundo, pero se veía realmente bonita con aquella blusa negra, bastante suelta hacia un costado, que tenía estampada una enorme estrella fucsia y plateada en el centro. Llevaba una muy, pero muy, corta falda a cuadros tableada, negra y fucsia. Aquella media de redes le sentaba muy bien, y mejor aún con aquellas botitas negras en los pies. Su largo y sedoso cabello rosa, estaba suelto, un poco ondulado, y con unas finas mechas negras, dejándole un toque bien _rockero. _El abundante delineador negro en los ojos, resaltaba aún más su hermosa mirada. El escaso maquillaje que llevaba le sentaba de maravillas.

-Chicas, ya casi es hora…- decía Itachi desde la puerta. –Vamos…

Y con mucho entusiasmo, las chicas siguieron a su apuesto representante hacia el escenario de aquel estadio ubicado en la hermosa ciudad de Sapporo.

.

.

El _Sapporo Dome _estaba repleto de gente. Había incluso extranjeros, pues se podían divisar varias banderas de países como Brasil, Chile, España, hasta Italia, a parte de las japonesas. Todo eso, aumentó la tensión en las bandas que se preparaban para competir.

La ceremonia de presentación no duró mucho, y poco a poco, fueron invitando a los grupos de cuatro bandas al escenario, para iniciar la tan esperada competencia. Las bandas eran de una calidad espectacular. Cada vez se ponía mejor.

La puntuación se realizaba así: La banda con más votos por parte del jurado llevaba 4 puntos, la segunda 3, la tercera 2, y la última 1. Y al final de la competencia, las dos bandas que juntaban más puntos en las cuatro áreas, clasificaban a la siguiente fase.

Pasaron como tres grupos, hasta que al fin les llegó el turno.

La banda encargada de abrir la llave de grupos, fue nada más ni nada menos que Taka. Comenzando con el tema en inglés, que era el idioma que se interpretaría en la noche.

_We are the crowd_

_We're co-coming out_

_Got my flash on it's true_

_Need that picture of you_

_It's so magical_

_We'd be so fantastical_

_Leather and jeans_

_Garage glamorous_

_Not sure what it means_

_But this photo of us_

_It don't have a price_

_Ready for those flashing lights_

_'Cause you know that baby, I_

La voz de Karin era preciosa. Cantar un tema de _Lady_ _Gaga_ no era nada fácil, y ella lo estaba haciendo a la perfección. El ritmo del pop retumbaba por todo el estadio, y la gente aplaudía con muchas ganas.

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-Paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be_

_Papa-Paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-Paparazzi._

Fue un verdadero espectáculo el brindado por Taka. Un poco inesperado, pero con buenos resultados al fin. El jurado aplaudió de pie. Karin y su banda sí que tenían _actitud._ Pasaron la prueba, se lucieron dominando el escenario. Y Karin…estaba bastante bella.

La pelirroja estaba más que contenta al recibir tantos aplausos y gestos de admiración por parte del público presente. Eso era como una recompensa a todo el esfuerzo de haber ensayado tanto. Y de haberse puesto aquel _particular_ vestido en globo fucsia, que mostraba más de lo debido, al más puro estilo de la cantante de pop rubia.

Luego de unos minutos, ya era el turno de The Sound.

Tayuya y sus amigos subieron al escenario con la fuerza que los caracterizaba, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Y luego de ubicarse en sus posiciones, daban inicio a su show.

_"Dave mustaine  
You take a mortal man,  
and put him in control  
watch him become a god,  
watch people's heads a'roll  
a 'roll..._

_Just like the pied piper  
led rats through the streets  
we dance like marionettes,  
swaying to the symphony...  
of destruction  
Acting like a robot,  
its metal brain corrodes  
you try to take its pulse,  
before the head explodes  
explodes..."_

El estadio estalló al reconocer aquel tema de _Megadeth_. Se notaba a leguas que los integrantes de la banda disfrutaban verdaderamente hacer aquello. Más de uno estaba eufórico, y eso incluía a los gemelos vocalistas. Sin dudas, estaban arrasando.

_"The earth starts to rumble  
world powers fall  
a'warring for the heavens,  
a peaceful man stands tall  
tall…_

_Just like the pied piper  
led rats through the streets  
we dance like marionettes,  
swaying to the symphony...  
of destruction  
Acting like a robot,  
its metal brain corrodes  
you try to take its pulse,  
before the head explodes  
explodes..."_

El tema terminó con todo el estilo bien rockero de The Sound.

El público e incluso el jurado, se puso de pie para aplaudir con muchas ganas aquella gran demostración de talento dada por los jóvenes. Y ellos agradecieron encantados. Estaban muy contentos, y ni qué decir eufóricos. Excepto _una_ persona.

Tayuya pensaba que debía estar disfrutando ese momento, pero por alguna razón indescriptible, se sentía vacía. Ya no estaba con la emoción que tenía hacía dos días. Y todo por cumplir un sueño.

Pasaron unos minutos, y ya era hora de que actúen los chicos de Dark Fusion.

Shikamaru respiró hondo. Era la primera vez que cantaría frente a miles de personas, y estaba bastante nervioso. Lo que sucedía era que, entre todos, habían decidido arriesgarse un poco más en la competencia para dar un gran show en la apertura, y eso de arriesgarse, lo incluía a él, pues cantaría junto a Sasuke.

El Uchiha le hizo un gesto, ya una vez en el escenario, para que se acercara al micrófono de segunda voz. Y luego de ubicarse, el show comenzó. (**N/A**: Entiéndase **_Sasuke_** / _Shikamaru_)

_"__**It starts with**__**[one]**__  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind i designed  
this rhyme to explain in due time  
__**All I know**__…  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
__**It's so unreal**__  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, didn't even know  
I wasted it all just to _

**_watch you go_**_  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when __**I**__[tried so hard]_

_**Tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter"**_

El público entero estalló al escuchar a Shikamaru y cantó el coro junto a Sasuke. El tema de _Linkin_ _Park_ era bastante conocido, y hasta a las personas que no era rockeras se las podía divisar cantando la canción.

Era la primera vez que se animaban a cantar en dúo, y en verdad estaba resultando. La gente no dejaba de gritar y saltar. Fue una decisión bastante correcta la tomada por los chicos. Naruto no se aguantó y, desde su batería, empezó a corear el tema, ya que era uno de sus favoritos, al igual que Kiba desde su bajo. Todos, incluso Neji desde atrás de Sasuke, y Gaara- desde un costado del escenario – cantaban el tema y disfrutaban de estar allí.

_"One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme  
to remind myself how (I tried so hard)  
__**I tried so hard**__  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
__**I'm surprised it got so [far]**__  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me_

**_in the end_**_  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when __**I**__[tried so hard]_

_**Tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter**_

_**I put my trust in you**_  
_**Pushed as far as I can go**_  
_**For all this**_  
_**There's only one thing you should know**_

_**I put my trust in you**_  
_**Pushed as far as I can go**_  
_**For all this**_  
_**There's only one thing you should know**_

_**I tried so hard and got so far**_  
_**But in the end, it doesn't even matter**_  
_**I had to fall to lose it all**_  
_**But in the end it doesn't even matter"**_

Sin duda alguna, ellos eran los más aplaudidos de la noche hasta el momento. Los chicos se emocionaron tanto al recibir los halagos del público, que ya no querían bajar del escenario. Los miembros del jurado no paraban de hacer gestos de excelente. Una verdadera fiesta.

Y finalmente… llegó el turno de las chicas de Danger Girls.

Itachi ya comenzó con sus gritos desde un costado del escenario. A Sakura le temblaban las piernas irremediablemente, pero trató de disimularlo con una sonrisa en su bello rostro, el cual llamó la atención de todos.

Respiró, y una vez frente al micrófono, saludó al público. Observó a sus amigas, quienes le hicieron gestos de aprobación, y se dedicó a cantar.

_"Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da da-da da_

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_  
_How many time I've kicked you outta here?_  
_Or said something insulting?_  
_da da da da-da_  
_I can be so mean when I wanna be_  
_I am capable of really anything_  
_I can cut you into pieces_  
_But my heart is...broken_

_Da da da-da da_  
_Please don't leave me_  
_Please don't leave me_  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_  
_Please, don't leave me_

_How did I become so obnoxious?_  
_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_  
_I've never been this nasty_  
_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_  
_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest_  
_But baby I don't mean it_  
_I mean it, I promise"_

Un tema que decía tanto como ese de _Pink_, era el que la gente quería escuchar. La gente, en especial las chicas, se ponían de pie y movían los brazos de un lado a otro, apoyando la hermosa canción entonada por aquella tan nerviosa peli rosa.

Sakura, al ver a tanta gente apoyándolas, suavizó los gestos, y simplemente se dedicó a continuar con el tema. Si la elegían, la elegían, sino… no.

_"Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_  
_I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag_  
_And I need you, I'm sorry._

_Da da da da, da da da da_  
_da da da da-da da_  
_Please, please don't leave me_

_Baby please don't leave me_  
_No, don't leave me_  
_Please don't leave me no no no_  
_You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,_  
_It's gonna come right back to this._  
_Please, don't leave me._  
_No._  
_No, don't leave me_  
_Please don't leave me, oh no no no._  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me_  
_Please don't leave me"_

El grito de la gente fue tal, que a la peli rosa se le puso la piel de gallina.

Tanto los miembros del jurado como el público, se maravillaron con la hermosa voz de Sakura, y por lo hermosa que se vio cantando ese tema. _Pink_ era uno de sus grupos preferidos, y para ella era una gran alegría interpretar temas tan bonitos, y encima, que a la gente le agrade tanto fue una sorpresa aún mayor.

Después de unos minutos más de festejos, llegó el momento de puntuar a las bandas de acuerdo a su desempeño en la noche. Se tendría en cuenta la interpretación, la originalidad, y los gritos del público.

Uno de los miembros más importantes del jurado, que era nada más y nada menos que Orochimaru (el dueño de la compañía discográfica que haría posible que la banda ganadora grabara su propio disco, con temas interpretados, y temas propios), se puso de pie, tomando el micrófono. Daría a conocer los resultados de las votaciones.

-Bueno, diré estos sin rodeos, ya que se está haciendo tarde…- comenzó hablando el veterano. –El último lugar, que se lleva 1 punto, es…Taka…- informó y el aplauso del público no se hizo esperar. Karin, con una muy **_bonita_**cara, subió al escenario, para saludar a la gente. –El penúltimo lugar, que lleva 2 puntos, es… The Sound…- dijo, y los chicos de aquella banda, no muy contentos, subieron al escenario, recibiendo el aplauso del público.

Los vocalistas de los dos grupos aún no nombrados, subi8eron al escenario encontrándose de golpe con la mirada. Una electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura, al darse cuenta de cómo la había mirado Sasuke, quien sonrió de lado al terminar de subir.

-El grupo ganador, con cuatro puntos, es… Dark Fusion…, y el segundo lugar, con 3 puntos ganados es… Danger Girls.

Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Gaara y Shikamaru subieron al escenario y se abrazaron entre todos. El público estalló, y los rostros las chicas se enfurecieron. Lo que más le daba rabia a Sakura, no era haber salido segunda. Era haber perdido contra él. Pero igualmente, luego de unos minutos, cuando la gente empezó a corear el nombre de su banda, se emocionó tanto, que la alegría la invadió de nuevo.

.

.

Cuando estaban por actuar las demás bandas que sobraban, las que ya habían participado decidieron volver al hotel para celebrar.

-¡Hinata!

-¡Naruto-kun!

Todos miraban con ternura el momento en que el rubio corría en dirección a su novia, quien lo recibía con un abrazo, una vez que habían llegado. Hacían una hermosa pareja. Él era acelerado y atolondrado, ella era tranquila y tímida. Se complementaban perfectamente.

-Tayuya, que-

-Déjame en paz…- la pelirroja no dejó hablar al moreno, ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes. Una sonrisita se posó en el rostro de los del Sonido, o The Sound.

Shikamaru y Neji miraban a Temari, pero ésta estaba en su propio mundo. Aunque la rubia tenía que admitir que, cuando escuchó a Shikamaru cantar, casi sale su corazón. Por el lado de los hombres, Shikamaru aún analizaba qué debía hacer para que la chica volviera a hablarle, y Neji…estaba confundido. Desde que empezó a hablar más con Tenten, sentía cierta duda sobre si decirle o no a Temari lo que sentía.

Ino y Karin miraban a Sasuke. El Uchiha miraba a Sakura, quien conversaba con Itachi. Todo un lío se había armado de ese lado.

-Parece que Naruto es el único que está bien amorosamente…- comentaba Gaara.

-Es raro…- opinaba Kiba. –Yo ni siquiera-

-Disculpen…- un muchacho que acababa de ingresar al hotel, interrumpía cualquier conversación que podía existir entre las bandas. – ¿Ustedes son de las bandas que acaban de tocar en el Sapporo Dome?

-Así es.- afirmaba Kabuto, quien se encontraba en una esquina, charlando con Juugo y Suigetsu.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Gennyumaru, y soy un subordinado de Orochimaru-sama…lo conocen, ¿cierto?- todos asintieron confundidos. –Ok, vengo por el tema de los vocalistas de cada banda, que se inscribieron a parte para trabajar en conjunto… Ya tengo la lista de personas que necesito…

Cada grupo musical observó a su vocalista.

-Karin Uzumaki…- citó el hombre, luego de haber observado la lista que llevaba en las manos. -¿Está presente?- la pelirroja dio un paso adelante. –Bueno, tú cantarás con…- observó nuevamente la lista. -¿Sakon, puede ser?

El chico observó a su gemelo, quien le hizo un gesto de desaprobación. Karin estaba a punto de protestar, pero desistió al recibir un gesto de "Shhh" por parte de su _tenebroso_ representante. Se ubicaron uno al lado del otro e intentaron sonreírse mutuamente.

Sakura ya empezaba a maldecir su suerte.

-Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…- llamó nuevamente el hombre.

-¿Con él/ella?- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Ino rió, e Itachi sonrió de lado.

-Sí, ustedes dos cantarán a dúo….

.

.

**NOTA**:

**Hello!**

**No he tardado ^^**

**Bueno, mucha música en este cap. cierto? Una recomendación: escuchen los temas! Son muy buenos... (excepto el de Lady Gaga) jaja, es que no tenía otra opción para la pelirroja loca esa. Y quiero que sepan que AMO Linkin Park, probablemente vaya poniendo más temas de ellos *_* He aquí los temas:**

**Karin: Paparazzi, Lady Gaga.**

**Sakon y Ukon: Symphony of Destruction, Megadeth.**

**Sasuke y Shikamaru: In the End, Likin Park ^^**

**Sakura: Please Don't Leave me, Pink. (Esto fue a pedido de Aesmoso, en las siguientes presentaciones, les cumplo a los demás, si puedo, si? xD)**

**Yo siempre involucrando al fútbol en esto, jaja, es que no puedo evitarlo! Amo el fútbol (rara xD) y por eso siempre está presente para mí. (No me gusta Real Madrid, aclaro). Juuusto cuando Kiba y Tayuya estaban bien...tiene que pasar eso! Sasuke y Sakura a dúo? ¿Qué opinan? Un poco larguito este capítulo, pero espero que les haya gustado!**

**Mil gracias por su lectura!**

**Sin más me despido con un beso enorme para todos!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Sayonara!**

**¿Reviews?**


	13. Disculpa

**Disculpa****.**

-¿Por qué tengo que cantar contigo?- cuestionó la peli rosa observando al azabache, una vez que el ayudante de Orochimaru se había marchado.

-Sólo estás molesta porque te gané en la competencia de hoy…- murmuró él con arrogancia. –En realidad te mueres por estar conmigo…

-Vuelve a repetir eso y…-

-¡Yo opino que se debe hacer cambios!- chillaba Karin desde el fondo.

-Tú no te metas, zanahoria.- cortó la Haruno.

Suigetsu rió con crueldad y Sasuke sonrió de lado. Las mejillas de Karin se encendieron por la vergüenza. Esa rosada ridícula lograba humillarla de nuevo. Y lo peor, ¿por qué Sasuke no la defendía a ella?, siendo que había hecho eso cuando ella y Sakura se discutieron aquella vez en la universidad.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- gritó escandalosamente la pelirroja.

-Chicos, tranquilos…- hablaba Itachi un tanto divertido por la situación. –Mejor vayámonos a dormir, y mañana discutimos esto… Ahora lo mejor es descansar…- sugirió tranquilizando el ambiente.

Sakura bufó por lo bajo, pero no tuvo opción que obedecer, ya que también estaba cansada. Su suerte no podía ir peor. Lo último que quería era enamorarse más de él. Y ahora… tendría que verlo todo el día. Eso definitivamente _no_ podía empeorar.

Sasuke se despidió de todos, con una sonrisita no muy común en él, y fue a dormir.

The Sound, y el resto de Dark Fusion y Danger Girls hicieron lo propio, quedando en la entrada del hotel solamente Taka, con una Karin hecha una fiera.

-Bueno, yo también me voy a dormir…- decía Kabuto tranquilamente, siendo seguido por Juugo. Kin y Karin iban un poco más atrás, siendo seguidas por Suigetsu.

-Zanahoria…

Genial. Ahora el albino cara de pez no dejaría de molestarla ni un segundo. Y todo por culpa de esa estúpida de pelo rosa. Desde que había aparecido en su vida, lo único que había conseguido traerle, eran problemas. Algo debía hacer para que pague lo que le estaba haciendo sufrir. Pero ¿qué podía hacer?

-Zanahoria…

-¿Quieres callarte?- replicó ella ya harta.

-Tranquila…- murmuró él sonriendo con sorna. –Ojalá esa pelo-chicle no te siga arruinando, zanahoria. O tendrás que vender chicles y zanahorias en el futuro…- ese comentario le causó gracia incluso a Kin.

-Eso es…- dijo ella luego de unos segundos de estar sumida en sus pensamientos. -¡Eres un genio!- exclamó para luego abrazar a Suigetsu. Él la observó confundido.

Ella sonrió maléficamente.

-No me gusta esa sonrisa…- murmuró Kin después de unos segundos. -No puede significar algo bueno…

.

.

Una vez frente a la habitación que estaría ocupando la peli rosa, la chica observó aquella abundante _goma_ líquida que poseía en las manos, y sonrió con malicia.

Empujó la puerta con suma delicadeza, y descubrió que no estaba cerrada con llave. Bien, eso le facilitaba el trabajo. Ingresó a la habitación con mucha discreción. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Primer paso, completado.

Ahora sólo le quedaba llevar a cabo el siguiente plan: _goma de mascar_.

Observó hacia ambos lados de la habitación, la cual estaba a media oscuridad, debido a que ya estaba por amanecer. Ino dormía en la cama de la derecha, y Sakura estaba justo a su lado, y su larga y hermosa cabellera rosa, caía por el costado de la cama. Sonrió. Esa estúpida **_no_** volvería a robarle el show, ni a **_su_** Sasuke. No otra vez.

.

.

Despertó con cierta incomodidad, ya que volvió a _recordarlo_.

¿Por qué siempre _todo_ estaba en su contra?

Desde que volvió a ver a Sasuke, todo se había vuelta demasiado conflictivo en su vida. Se enteró de la enfermedad de su madre, se enteró del daño que se habían causado, mutuamente, con los Uchiha, de todo un poco.

Ahora que lo recordaba, el problema con los Uchiha se minimizó con la muerte de Madara, ya que Itachi lo había entendido hacía mucho tiempo, y a Sasuke parecía ya no importarle. Aunque, aún debía existir cierto rencor.

Si era sincera con ella misma, deseaba volver a forjar esa amistad que llevaba hacía tanto tiempo con el azabache, pero con la actitud tan _cambiante_ de éste, era bastante complicado. Tendría que volver a pensarlo.

Lo primero que Sakura hacía al levantarse después de haber dormido, era cepillarse el cabello. Siempre estaba cuidándolo. Así que, se levantó con pereza, y tomó el cepillo de cabellos que estaba en el mueble al lado de la cama. Pero, al tocar su cabello, se llevó una desagradable _sorpresita_.

Palpó las puntas de su larga cabellera, y sintió algo endurecido. Frunció el ceño, con cierto miedo. Corrió hasta el tocador, y se observó al espejo, mandando su pelo al frente, y pudo observar la abundante goma de mascar que se había adherido completamente a ella. Negó con la cabeza desesperada, e intentó retirarlo. Era imposible. Se notaba que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había llegado hasta su cabello.

Salió de prisa del tocador, sin saber qué hacer. Ino aún dormía. ¿Quién pudo haberle hecho semejante acto?

Y no había chicle sólo en las puntas, estaba llena de esa goma. ¿Quién había podido colocarle tanta goma de mascar en el pelo? Se notaba que _esa_ persona no tenía nada mejor que hacer que arruinarla. Encima esa noche era la segunda noche de duelo entre bandas.

Debía conseguir unas tijeras, y ver cómo podía arreglar ese problema cuanto antes. De seguro Temari o Tenten tendrían unas. Salió rápidamente del cuarto en donde se hospedaba. Mientras nadie la veía estaba bien, no quería pasar semejante vergüenza frente a nadie.

Pero, al doblar el pasillo, se encontró con todos los miembros de las demás bandas agrupados, como si la estuviesen esperando. Genial, ahora se reirían como nunca de ella.

Las chicas de su banda, al verla, empezaron a preocuparse, y fulminaron con la mirada a Karin, quien había convocado a todos, para mostrarles "algo". Sakura tenía ganas de llorar, a pesar de ser muy mayor ya para esas cosas, pero al ver como los miembros de The Sound y Taka reían con crueldad, y cómo sus amigas la miraban con pena, sintió algo indescifrable recorrerle el pecho. Pero _no_ lloraría. No pasaría vergüenza frente a todo el mundo. Estaban ahí incluso los miembros de la banda que había conocido el día anterior.

-Ahora es una pelo-chicle en todo el sentido de la palabra…- decía Karin con sorna, mientras Kin se carcajeaba a su lado.

Negó con la cabeza muy enfadada, y se encaminó hacia el final del pasillo, en donde había un baño, siendo seguida por sus amigas. Al pasar, vio que Naruto la miraba tristemente, Kiba, Neji, Gaara y Shikamaru fulminaban con la mirada a Karin, ya que era más que obvio. La tal Karui reía junto con un Sai que intentaba disimular, pero aquello no le importó.

Pasó al lado de Sasuke, quien le dirigió una sonrisita burlona. Aquello hizo que ella quiera darle una paliza. Pero se contuvo, y pasó de largo con la expresión neutra.

Definitivamente, su día **_no_** pudo haber empezado peor.

No hacía falta hacer preguntas. Era más que obvio _quién_ lo hizo.

.

.

-Listo…- murmuraba Temari, terminando de cortar el último mechón de cabello rosa, que ahora rozaba desprolijo sobre el hombro de su amiga. –Ha quedado bien… ¿verdad chicas?- preguntó a los demás miembros de Danger Girls. Todas asintieron con una sonrisa sincera.

-Sí, has quedado hermosa, Sakura…- alabó Tenten. –Karin sí que sabe cómo fallar…

-Esa perra…- murmuró Ino.

-Déjenlo, ya no tiene caso…- decía la peli rosa, observando a través del espejo su nuevo corte de cabello. Ahora lo tenía rozando sus hombros. Un look completamente inesperado. –En verdad creo que no me queda nada bien…- comentó luego de observarse varias veces.

-No digas estupideces, te queda muy bien, Saku…- aclaró Temari.

-S-sí, nunca dejarás de ser b-bella, Sakura-san…- apoyó Hinata con una sonrisa tierna.

-Está bien, como ustedes digan…- dijo en tono sarcástico. –Mierda, encima hoy es la competencia. Tenía pensado hacerme algún peinado bonito y tierno, ya que hoy se canta romántica… Pero bueno, ¿qué se le puede hacer?

-Esa zanahoria va a pagar caro lo que te hizo…- comentó Ino en tono maléfico. –Te metes con una, te metes con todas….

-Exacto…- apoyó Tenten, mientras Temari asentía y Hinata reía. -¡Llenémosle la maleta con barro! O quememos su preciada ropa…- sugirió dando saltitos.

-No, dejémoslo así…- decía Sakura riendo. –Si nos rebajamos a su nivel y nos vengamos, no llegaremos a ningún lado…- comentó tranquilamente. Las demás sólo asintieron, y empezaron a limpiar el desastre que había hecho, debido a los mechones de cabello rosa, esparcidos por todo el cuarto de baño.

Aunque sintió ganas de llorar, Sakura era bastante madura, y por esa razón, no intentaría nada en contra de Karin. El castigo debería llegar por sí solo. Además, pensándolo bien, el pelo corto le sentaba súper bien. Incluso ya había dejado de pensar en eso, y todo gracias a sus amigas.

Pero había algo en lo que no dejaba de pensar. ¿Por qué Sasuke no la defendió esta vez? No era que ella lo estuviese esperando ni nada por el estilo, pero a decir verdad, cuando vio esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro del Uchiha, se sorprendió bastante, y sin saber por qué, en vez de enfadarla, eso la había entristecido.

Un día, Sasuke se comportaba demasiado lindo con ella, y al día siguiente, volvía a ser el chico frío y arrogante de siempre. Por una vez en la vida quería saber qué demonios pasaba por la mente de Sasuke cuando estaba con ella.

_¡Malditos sentimientos!- _pensó mientras terminaba de recoger el cabello rosa del piso.

.

.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No almuerzas con tu banda?- inquirió Itachi observando a su hermano menor sentado en un banco, en el patio de aquel enorme hotel. –Ya son pasado del medio día…

-No lo sé…- dijo observando a su hermano con expresión neutra. –Estaba leyendo un poco, para relajarme, quiero volver a ganar…- dijo enseñándole el libro que llevaba en la mano.

Itachi sonrió levemente.

-¿Almuerzas conmigo? Quiero pedir algún sake, hace un tiempito que no tomo nada…

-Como quieras, de cualquier manera estoy aburrido…- aceptó el menor desinteresado. Unos minutos después, ya se encontraban en el copetín que estaba en frente al hotel. Habían decidido almorzar afuera.

-Itachi-san…- habló una _muy_ conocida voz detrás de los hermanos, una vez que se habían sentado en la mesa del fondo. Ambos se voltearon.

-¿Kisame?- habló el Uchiha mayor un tanto confundido al ver a su, tal vez, mejor amigo. El otro se mantenía al margen. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, en un principio tenía asuntos por resolver aquí en Sapporo, y de paso vine a ver a la banda de Pain y compañía, Akatsuki…- explicó el peliazul con una sonrisa. –Y me comentaron que estabas por aquí…

-¿Y cómo rayos supieron dónde estaba?- indagó Itachi levantando una ceja. Sasuke tuvo ganas de reír, Kisame siempre había andado detrás de Itachi. –Un ramen por favor…- habló mirando a la bella señorita que estaba frente a él buscando tomar su orden. –Y unos onigiris…- dijo luego, teniendo en cuenta la preferencia de su hermano menor. –Como sea, ¿quién te dijo que yo estaba aquí?

-Sasori me lo dijo…

El rostro de Sasuke cambió drásticamente.

-Ah, en ese caso Sakura debió haberle dicho…

¿Por qué mierda tenían que hablar de ese pelirrojo idiota? Encima que aún estaba molesto por lo que Karin le había hecho a Sakura. Tendría que hacerle entrar en razón a la pelirroja nuevamente. A la mañana estuvo fingiendo que nada le importaba, pero en realidad le habían dado ganas de poner en su lugar a la Uzumaki ahí mismo. Pero para que no se vea demasiado raro, lo dejó así.

-Como sea…- comentó Kisame. –Quién es ese bombón que está caminando por allá…- indagó señalando a _cierta_ rubia que acababa de ingresar al copetín, con una cara de pocos amigos, junto a una pelirroja.

-Samui…- susurró Itachi, para sorpresa de Sasuke.

-¿La conoces?- inquirió nuevamente el peliazul.

-No exactamente… Pero la estuve observando… Está buenísima…- comentó sin despegar la mirada de la tan voluptuosa mujer.

-¿Tú crees que se fijaría en ti, en cinco minutos, Itachi…?- retó el hermano menor. Kisame sonrió entre dientes. Itachi alzó una ceja, se puso de pie e inmediatamente y partió en dirección a la mujer. Los otros dos lo observaron atentamente.

Observó una vez más a esos dos, encontrándose ya frente a la chica.

-Hola…- habló él galán.

Ella lo observó fijamente. –Hola...- saludó ella indiferente, volviendo su vista a Karui, quien estaba maravillada por el Uchiha. Él sonrió de lado.

-¿Te importa que te invite un sake?- sugirió el Uchiha en tono, extremadamente, sexy.

-Piérdete.

Esa respuesta no se la esperó.

Karui observó a su representante incrédula. –Oye Samui-san… ¿qué haces?- decía la pelirroja en tono bajito.

Itachi sólo sonrió. –Me llamo Itachi…- murmuró sugerente. –Tal vez te guste…-

-No me interesas, ¿ok?- cortó ella de inmediato. La pelirroja la miraba boquiabierta. –Si me disculpas, quiero almorzar tranquila…

-Lamento la molestia…- dijo tranquilamente él, dándose cuenta de las carcajadas de su amigo y su hermano. –Tal vez otro día…, si gustas…

-Tal vez…- dijo ella acariciando su corto cabello rubio. –En un futuro muuuuy lejano, puede ser…- dijo enfatizando la palabra "muy".

Él lo comprendió. No iba a convencerla de inmediato, además ya habían pasado los cinco minutos. Pero sin dudas volvería a tratar con ella. Él _amaba_ los desafíos, y _ese_ prometía ser _muy_ entretenido. –Con permiso…- hizo una referencia y se marchó junto a los chicos, quienes ni siquiera simulaban contener la risa.

-Samui-san, ¿qué acabas de hacer? Era un bombón…- reprochó la pelirroja aún sorprendida.

-Típico, quieren sólo sexo…- murmuró la rubia molesta. –Estoy harta de esos hombres…- sentenció terminando de almorzar. –Vámonos Karui…- ordenó yendo hacia la salida luego de pagar lo que acababa de comer.

-¡Qué amargada!- susurró Karui siguiéndola. ¿Qué clase de mujer rechazaría a un hombre tan guapo? Definitivamente, no entendía a su amiga.

.

.

-Bien…- murmuró la peli rosa mirándose al espejo de cuerpo completo. Estaban a segundos de la segunda entrega de la competencia. –Después de todo, no está mal este look…- decía observando su ahora sumamente corto cabello rosa. El vestido violeta claro que llevaba, hacía que ese nuevo peinado le quedase de maravillas.

-Estás hermosa…- murmuraba Ino, terminando de hacerse su tradicional coleta alta. –Lo que quiero saber amiga es, ¿cómo te puso esa zorra chicle en el pelo, y no te diste cuenta?

-Eso ni yo misma lo sé…

-De seguro tienes un sueño bastante pesado…- murmuró y ambas sonrieron.

-Chicas, es hora…- comentó Hinata ingresando al vestuario y retirándose rápidamente al rato. Las otras dos siguieron de inmediato a su peliazul guitarrista.

.

.

_"Sola recordando,  
mientras los segundos van pasando  
no sé cómo te podré olvidar…_

_Cae la lluvia en la ventana_  
_dibujando tu Mirada,_  
_un instante es una eternidad…_

_Estoy cansada de soñar… sin ti._  
_Confundir la realidad."_

La forma en que Karin interpretaba aquella canción de _Belinda_, era mejor de lo que todos se habían imaginado. Ella estaba luciendo un vestido bastante largo, el pelo suelto, y unos tacones que le sentaban de maravillas. Se veía mucho mejor y más femenina sin mucho maquillaje y sin esos clásicos lentes que solía usar. Estaba realmente hermosa. Y estaba siendo abrumadoramente aplaudida.

_"Y no sé si volverás….  
Para amarme y esperar…  
Sin pedirme nada más,  
Si pudiera ser verdad…  
Ya no habría oscuridad…"_

El tema había concluido satisfactoriamente para la tan molesta pelirroja y su banda. Se habían llevado todos los aplausos, y se veían muy seguros de sí mismos. Taka, _no_ era el _mismo_ grupo que el de la noche anterior. Pareciera que se habían puesto más _serios_ que nunca.

Sakura bufó por lo bajo. Menos mal que habían cambiado de opinión a la hora de elegir un tema. Karin, a parte de haberle arruinado el peinado, había cantado la canción que ella tenía pensado interpretar. Pero por suerte cambiaron.

Y así, llegó el turno de The Sound.

_"Nacen mis mejores madrugadas_  
_De tu **M** de mujer maravillosa y mágica._  
_Nacen mis amores y alegrías,_  
_De tu **A**de ángel divino que me vino a visitar…_

_Nacen también,_  
_de tu **L** de locura,_  
_Las más bellas lunas llenas que he podido yo mirar,_  
_y de tu **C**, nace un cielo de cometas_  
_y de estrellas que completan mi constelación de amar…"_

El dúo Sakon-Ukon decidió interpretar el tema tan sentido de _Sin Bandera_, enamorando a la mayoría de las chicas que estaban entre el público. La gente movía los brazos de lado a lado, y se dedicaba a corear aquella tan bonita canción.

_"Te nace un mar,  
con M de milagro,  
y un sol que sale por sorpresa desde el sur…  
Y puede escribir lo que soy tu abecedario…  
Darme toda la poesía,  
y corregir la ortografía  
de tu amor…"_

El tema era tan bello, que la mayoría ya estaba anotando el nombre, para dedicar después. Terminaron de una manera óptima. Todos los espectadores se pusieron de pie, y alabaron el trabajo realizado por The Sound, quienes obviamente, también habían mejorado _considerablemente_, con respecto a la presentación de la noche anterior.

Y llegó el momento de que Dark Fusion pisara el escenario.

_"Pegué tu foto en el ropero,  
para sentir que estás aquí…,  
Yo me instalé en el mes de enero,  
Afuera creo que es abril._

_Me importa un bledo el noticiero…_  
_total, jamás hablan de mí._  
_Hice un país de este agujero,_  
_desde que tú no estás aquí._

_Este es el himno nacional, y por bandera tengo tu tanga café…_  
_Confieso que la paso mal, y no sé como puedo mantenerme en pie…"_

Todos los presentes cantaban con gran entusiasmo aquel tema tan famoso de _Ricardo Arjona_, ya que a la mayoría le gustaba ese cantante.

Sasuke tenía una voz que enamoraba, y aún más si vestía ese traje tan sexy, de hecho estaba arrancando los suspiros de todas las que tenían la oportunidad de estarlo escuchando en ese momento. Sintió un alivio al ver que hasta los miembros del jurado cantaban su canción. Hasta el momento, todo iba excelente.

_"Y sigo aquí tocando fondo,  
Descubriendo todo lo que nos faltó…  
Echándome la culpa en todo,  
derritiendo el poco aire que me quedó…_

_Y sigo aquí tocando fondo_  
_desde mi país que es este quinto piso…_  
_Desde tu exilio voluntario_  
_la nostalgia sigue de primer ministro…"_

El público coreaba de forma masiva el tema, era muy conocido, y tenía un ritmo pegajoso. Hasta los que no hablaban español intentaban cantarlo.

Todo eso hizo que Sasuke y sus amigos sonrieran y saludaran en forma de agradecimiento al público una vez que la canción llegó a su fin. Si las bandas anteriores fueron aplaudidas, esta lo fue mucho más.

Y, finalmente, le tocaba a Danger Girls llevar a cabo su show.

_"Quizás no fue el tiempo ni fue el momento  
no tiene lógica el argumento  
a veces la vida es así  
tan cerca estuvimos alma con alma  
tu piel con mi piel quemó toda la calma  
aún no pudimos concebir que  
el hecho de no actuar y no abrazar lo que era nuestro  
fue el error que viviré para siempre…_

_Cómo sería  
que hubiera sido de mí  
si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir  
cómo sería  
besar tus labios cada amanecer  
poder perderme cada noche en tu querer  
cómo sería…"_

Aquella canción tan bonita de Soraya, la cual era excelentemente interpretada por Sakura, era bastante conocida y, más que nada, sentida.

La peli rosa, llevaba un corto vestidito violeta, suelto, el cual le dejaba un look un tanto infantil. Aquellas chatitas violetas que adornaban sus pies, y el poco maquillaje que llevaba en el rostro, la dejaban bien angelical, e iban a la perfección con su corto y bello cabello rosa.

Karin, al verla tan bella, y al oírla cantar como si nada, maldijo una y mil veces que esa estúpida pelo-chicle se haya metido en su camino. Y le había arrebatado _todo_ el protagonismo que siempre la caracterizó.

_"Por culpa del miedo o del abandono  
sinceramente no sabía como  
apostar un beso contra la eternidad  
quizás soy la culpable de este destino  
y sé que hoy no haría lo mismo  
no te dejaría escapar.  
El hecho de no actuar y no abrazar lo que era nuestro  
fue el error que viviré para siempre…  
Cómo sería  
que hubiera sido de mí  
si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir  
cómo sería  
besar tus labios cada amanecer  
poder perderme cada noche en tu querer  
cómo seria  
Soñar sin sentir dudas  
cómo sería  
respirar sin desesperación  
cómo sería  
jamás preguntar quizás  
cómo sería…"_

La canción llegó a su fin y todo el público se puso de pie, así como también el jurado, para alabar y admirar el show que habían presentado las DG.

Sakura no podía creer que todos esos aplausos eran dirigidos hacia ellas. Fue algo único, que le llenó de emoción. Sonrió. Una perfecta y sincera sonrisa se posó en su rostro, por lo cual Sasuke se sintió desfallecer. O estaba cada vez más hermosa, o era Sasuke el que se estaba quedando ciego. Lo cierto era que él la veía hermosa, pero obviamente, _jamás_ lo admitiría.

A la hora de dar a conocer los resultados, se presentó así:

**Danger Girls: 4pts.**

**Dark Fusion: 3pts.**

**Taka: 2pts.**

**The Sound: 1pt.**

Mientras que _una _festejaba a los cuatro vientos junto a sus amigas el primer lugar, _otra _quedaba impactada y decepcionada. ¿Acaso nada de lo que hacía surtía efecto? A pesar de haberle arruinado el peinado, Sakura había sabido cómo _remediarlo_. A pesar de haberse esforzado tanto en interpretar esa tan bonita canción, Sakura le había _superado_. A pesar de arreglarse todos los días para Sasuke, éste sólo miraba a _Sakura_. ¿Qué mierda debía hacer? ¿Desaparecer? No. Definitivamente, perder _no_ era una opción. Estaba decidida. Haría lo que fuera, con tal de tener a Sasuke con ella, así tenga que _eliminar_ a esa peli rosa defectuosa de _una_ _vez_ por todas.

Por otro lado, la peli rosa disfrutaría de la victoria. Por lo menos algo le había salido bien, y sentía que ahora por fin las cosas se pondrían de su lado. O al menos eso pensaba…

.

.

-¡Sakura!- decía Itachi desesperado, ingresando a la habitación de una recién levantada peli rosa, quien se encontraba desayunando junto con Ino.

-¡Itachi!- exclamó ella cubriéndose de inmediato. El carmín se apoderó de sus mejillas, ya que su pijama era un tanto _demostrativo_. -¿Qué no tocas antes de ingresar a habitaciones ajenas? Pudimos haber estado desnudas…- explicó ella, colocando su taza de café a un lado de la cama.

-Opino lo mismo…- comentaba ahora la rubia. -¿Qué no te enseñaron modales?

-Eso no importa ahora…- replicó él, visiblemente preocupado. –Me acaban de llamar de "Bellísima"

-¿Huh?- la peli rosa no entendió.

-¿Qué no es esa la peluquería de tu madre, Saku?- inquirió Ino.

-Exacto…- el que respondió fue Itachi. –Es tu madre, ella…

-¿Qué sucedió?- se alarmó la ojijade. La rubia se mantuvo al margen.

-Bueno…

.

.

Se dispuso a recoger el desastre que había armado Naruto luego de desayunar. El rubio era tan desordenado, que ni siquiera se molestaba en recoger su basura. Bufó por lo bajo. A pesar de que ya eran mayores de edad, él seguía siendo su niñera.

Itachi ingresó de prisa a la habitación, sin siquiera molestarse en tocar antes.

-¿Qué haces?- indagó Sasuke al ver a su hermano remover las pertenencias de Naruto sin la presencia del rubio.

-Necesito el saco que le presté a Naruto-kun ayer…- mencionó el mayor.

-¿Vas a salir?- preguntó levantando una ceja. –No me digas que ya te conseguiste a esa rubia cañón…- murmuró burlón.

-Sasuke, es Natsuki…- Sasuke no se inmutó. Sólo lo observó, y escuchó atentamente la respuesta. –Nunca te lo mencioné, pero ella está enferma, tiene Leucemia…

Sasuke palideció ante aquella confesión. ¿Aquello era real? O se trataba de una mentira sucia. Por la seriedad en el rostro del moreno, supo que _no_ podía estar mintiendo.

-¿Y, qué le sucedió?

-Debió ser hospitalizada, al parecer, empeoró drásticamente… Es por ello que voy a Tokio…

-¿Qué? ¿Y Sakura?- genial, ahora había preguntado por ella sin fingir que no estaba preocupado.

-Ella quiere ir, pero si va no podrá competir… Seremos descalificados… Ella está muy mal, Sasuke…- comentó el Uchiha mayor con preocupación.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, el menor de los hermanos Uchiha, salió a toda prisa de la habitación, dejando a Itachi más que sorprendido. Debía encontrarla cuanto antes. Vaya, eso sí que era molesto.

.

.

¿Por qué todo eso tenía que sucederle a ella?

Justo cuando pensó que las cosas iban a mejorar. Ahora, esta noticia sola, hacía que todo de vueltas, y que se sintiera peor que cuando supo que su madre estaba enferma. Debía ir a verla. Pero al mismo tiempo no debía. Si no iba, tal vez su madre se sentiría sola, no podía hacerle eso. Pero si iba, su banda y todo su esfuerzo se irían al tacho. Era una decisión difícil.

-Sakura…

Escuchó su voz a sus espaldas, y sus músculos se tensaron. Sin embargo, no se inmutó, y siguió pensando.

-No vayas, deja que Itachi se encargue…- sugirió él con voz tétrica.

Ella ni siquiera se volteó para observarlo, simplemente habló:

-Mira Uchiha, si viniste a burlarte de mí, pierdes tu tiempo… Yo, y-ya n-no… puedo…- la voz se le quebró, y las lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza. –Vete, Sasuke, yo-

Él la abrazó por atrás. La abrazó con cierto temor, pero a la vez bastante decidido. La tomó de los brazos e hizo lo que a Sakura le pareció de lo más tierno: apoyó su cabeza contra la espalda femenina, y empezó a acariciarle los brazos suavemente. Él lanzó un suspiro bastante audible, y ella quedó estática en su posición.

-Sakura…- habló él en tono bajito. –Gomen…

.

.

.

**Ohayo!**

**He vuelto con un capítulo más! Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Jeje, siempre se le arruina todo a Karin, ya debería desaparecer, ¿no creen? Naaah, aún hay varias cosas que Karin tiene que hacer...**

**Umhm...aquí tuvimos a un Sasuke un poco más tierno... ¿qué creen que hará Sakura? Poobre, encima que no quería enamorarse más... ¿qué harían ustedes? jaja.**

**Ah! Estos son los temas interpretados:**

**Karin: Luz sin gravedad, Belinda.**

**Sakon y Ukon: ABC, Sin Bandera. (Amo ese temaaaa ^^)**

**Sasuke: Tocando Fondo, Ricardo Arjona. (Dedicado a mi querida nii-san Nairu Nara, sé que te encanta el tema. te quiero amiga)**

**Sakura: Como sería, Soraya. (Dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas, Alice Vallejos, me dijiste que te gustaba mucho el tema xD. te quiero demasiado)**

**Me hubiera gustado escribir las letras completas de las canciones, pero el capítulo ya sería demasiado largo, así que lo dejé en las primeras partes. Aún así, recomiendo que escuchen mientras leen, es mucho más divertido. ¿Qué opinan del cap.?**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews! Son lo mejor!**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima!**

**Nos leemos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	14. A little surprise

**A little surprise****.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba completamente en otro mundo.

¿Sería aquello un sueño? Porque real no parecía.

"Gomen"

¿Por qué aquella solitaria palabra le había causado una sensación indescriptible en su interior? Sin saber por qué, las manos le empezaron a temblar levemente, y las lágrimas iban desapareciendo por sí solas. Era como si aquello fuera el método perfecto para calmar su corazón.

-Sasuke…- susurró luego con un ligero temor de que no fuera real. -¿A q-qué te refieres?

-No lo repetiré…- dijo él con gracia. –Pero estoy siendo sincero contigo…- dijo cerrando los ojos, sin cambiar aquella posición. –Lo de Karin…- suspiró. –Ella actuó demasiado infantil, y…bueno, no dije nada porque… bueno, no lo sé…- confesó con los ojos aún cerrados.

Ella aún permanecía estática, pero ahora sonreía ligeramente.

-La verdad, lo de Karin no me importa…- admitió.

-Ya veo… De cualquier manera, no es que no dije nada porque simplemente no quise hacerlo, al contrario, me moría por decir algo…- suspiró. –No sé por qué razón, pero cuando se trata de ti, nunca sé cómo reaccionar…

La chica no tuvo respuesta para aquella declaración. Sin saber por qué, esas palabras la reconfortaron completamente por dentro.

-Y bien…- mencionó él después de varios minutos de silencio. -¿Qué harás con lo de tu madre?

-No lo sé…- admitió ella tomándose de la cabeza. –Muero por ir a verla, pero tampoco quiero decepcionar a mi banda. Las chicas siempre están conmigo, no puedo fallarles ahora… Pero es mi mamá después de todo, yo…-

-Sakura…- interrumpió él. –No vayas…- ordenó. –Deja que Itachi se encargue, confía en él. Después de todo, él es como un hijo para Natsuki, ¿o me equivoco?

-Lo sé, pero si le llegara a pasar algo, jamás me lo perdonaría… Siento que si no voy, todo sería mi culpa… Ella nunca me abandonó, ¿por qué debería yo hacerlo? Me siento, no sé…- dijo mientras los ojos volvían a picarle. Todo era raro para ella, casi siempre estaba muy segura a la hora de tomar una decisión, y encima, estaba compartiendo sus inquietudes con ¿Sasuke? Eso sí que era raro de cualquier punto desde donde se lo mire. –Estoy bastante confundida, quizás…-

No pudo continuar hablando, ya que el chico, repentinamente, la había girado cambiando de posición, pasando de abrazarla, a mirarla a los ojos, sujetándole de ambos brazos, inmovilizándola. Ella quedó una vez más perpleja.

-Escúchame, Haruno…- habló él, en un tono bastante bajo, muy cerca de los labios de ella. –Natsuki es fuerte, no le pasará nada. Te lo prometo… Ambos sabemos que ha superado situaciones peores que ésta, sé como ella, y sé fuerte. Esta competencia puede ser una gran oportunidad en tu vida, no la pierdas…

-Sasuke…- susurró la chica, sorprendida. Las lágrimas querían escapar nuevamente, y el Uchiha lo notó. Se alejó unos centímetros de sus labios, y, en seco, le dio un abrazo. Ella se sorprendió aún más.

-Tranquila, ella saldrá de esto…- dijo él después, soltándola, y volviendo a mirarla al rostro. – ¿Sabes los síntomas que presentó?- inquirió.

-No, Itachi no me dijo nada…

-No es tan grave como parece…- explicó él. –Según me dijo mi hermano hace un rato por mensaje de texto, lo que tuvo fue fiebre y hemorragias mucosas durante toda la semana, y como trató de ocultarlo, hace unas horas, se desmayó repentinamente, y eso fue lo que asustó a todos…

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- indagó ella sorprendida, nuevamente.

-Tú también lo sabrías, si no hubieras corrido cuando te enteraste…- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Emhm…- ella se rascó la nuca. -¿Tú le preguntaste a Itachi?

-Claro…- rodó los ojos. –Aunque no lo parezca siempre me preocupo por ti, y por tu madre…- dijo con dificultad, aquella confesión le había _dolido_ en el orgullo. Sakura sonrió melancólicamente.

_"Mi mayor sueño es que tú ganes esa competencia, y que todo el mundo reconozca a mi hijita, no sólo por tu talento, sino también por tu gran madurez y esfuerzo inigualable".- _las palabras de su madre volvían a asechar su mente. Suspiró.

-Gracias…- murmuró la peli rosa aún sonriente.

-Deberías quedarte…- murmuró él. –Además, si te descalifican, no sabes si podrás cantar conmigo, sé que te mueres por hacerlo, así que…-

-Baka…- rió ella, luego de darle un golpecito en el hombro. –Creo que me quedaré…- comentó, y el muchacho sonrió. –Pero antes, debo hablar con Itachi, quiero que me informe todo lo que ocurra con kaa-san…

-Pues, volvamos al hotel, no tenemos todo el día…- decía él con fastidio, empezando a caminar. Ella lo siguió y sonrió efusivamente.

-Arigatou, Sasuke…- mencionó sinceramente.

-Tranquila, todo está bien…- el Uchiha sonrió de una manera única, dejando pasmada a la ojijade. –Tsk, olvidé completamente que debía ensayar con mi banda para esta noche, y todo es por tu culpa…- dijo a modo de broma. –Sí que eres molesta…

-Lo sé. Gracias…

-Hey, no fue un cumplido…- aclaró él con sorna.

-Ya me lo suponía…- dijo ella, adelantándose para caminar a su lado.

Sonrió.

Sintió calidez en todo sentido. Se sintió acompañada, reconfortada, observada, protegida. ¿Aquello era una amistad? Pues, no lo sabía. Pero deseaba que así fuera, ya que sabía que algo más que una amistad, estaba bastante lejos de la realidad. O al menos eso pensaba.

.

.

-De verdad no tienes que quedarte, Saku…- mencionaba Ino con tristeza, al ver a su peli rosa amiga derramar lágrimas en cuanto vio que Itachi partía hacia el aeropuerto.

-Ya lo decidí chicas, e Itachi decidió apoyarme…- aclaró con una sonrisa. –Esta noche daremos lo mejor en la competencia. Conseguiremos el primer lugar, y se lo dedicaremos a mi madre…- comentó divertida, tratando de eliminar todos los rastros lágrimas.

-E-estoy de acuerdo…- opinó Hinata sonriendo dulcemente. –Te e-estamos muy agradecidas, Sakura-chan… A pes-sar de todo, no decidiste a-apartarte de nosotras…

-Sí, eres realmente admirable…- agregó Temari con una sonrisa.

-Y fuerte…- apoyó Tenten. –Recuerda que siempre estaremos ahí para ti…

-Gracias chicas… Son las mejores… - murmuró Sakura un tanto sonrojada. –Creo que es mejor que nos pongamos a ensayar…, se hace tarde…-

-Hola, hermosa…- saludó _él _observando claramente a una sola persona.

Sakura sonrió, y se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo, como si hacía ya bastante tiempo que deseaba volver a verlo. Las chicas los miraron sonrientes. Incluso todos los que se encontraban en el patio de aquel enorme hotel pudieron verlos. Y entre esos "_todos_", también se encontraba un _muy_ celoso Uchiha.

-¡Sasori!- gritó ella alegremente. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio?- preguntó él con su siempre sexy sonrisa ladina. –Vine a verte, hermosa… Me comentaron lo de tu madre y me preocupé bastante…

-Gracias, de hecho-

Un carraspeo los interrumpió.

Sasori observó a las demás chicas y sonrió.

-Oh, discúlpenme por no haberlas saludado, bellezas…- dijo él con gracias. –Es que estaba tan distraído con la hermosa, que no pude divisar nada más…- las chicas rieron, y Sakura sonrió tiernamente. Se abrazaron.

-Haruno…- habló fríamente aquella voz.

Todos se giraron sorprendidos.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó ella, aún abrazada a Sasori, quien observó al azabache con el semblante serio y sin expresión alguna. -¿Qué sucede?- indagó luego.

-Debo preguntarte algo…- comentó con el ceño fruncido. –A solas, ¿Ok?- la chica asintió y lo siguió. Sasori levantó una ceja, al igual que Temari. Hinata y Tenten sonrieron, e Ino…sintió infinitos celos.

-¿Qué me quieres preguntar?- inquirió la peli rosa, una vez que se alejaron de todos.

-¿Has visto a Karin?- preguntó el azabache con voz tétrica. –Quiero hablarle de algo, pero no tengo idea de en dónde se habrá metido…

-No, ni siquiera me acordé de ella hoy…- contestó la Haruno un tanto confundida. -¿Sólo era eso?- indagó luego de varios minutos en silencio.

-Aha…- afirmó él. –Creí que tú podrías haberla visto…- mencionó.

-Ah, lo siento… Entonces, me voy…- sonrió ampliamente. –Te veo luego Sasuke-kun…- dijo dándose media vuelta, y marchándose.

-Sí, te veo…luego…- el Uchiha se quedó estático.

Hacía cuánto que ella no lo llamaba "Sasuke-kun".

Sonrió de lado. Había inventado completamente eso de estar buscando a Karin. Todo fue una excusa, para separarla de Sasori. No podía negar que se había puesto ridícula, pero tiernamente, celoso. No soportaba verla con el pelirrojo. Pero, obviamente, no lo admitiría.

.

.

_"Tenten, puede que me declare a Temari, aunque no estoy muy seguro…"_

Esas palabras resonaban mil veces en su, según ella, hueca cabeza.

De verdad había creído que podía olvidarse de Neji. Pero cuán equivocada estuvo. El hecho de pasar más tiempo con él, sólo había empeorado la situación. Y lo peor, él se iba a declarar a su mejor amiga, y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Encima, el Hyuga y la Sabaku habían empezado a hablar más, desde que inició la competencia en Sapporo, y siempre era lo mismo. Hablaban amistosamente, y Temari rajaba de allí en cuanto Shikamaru aparecía, dejando solos a ambos chicos.

En verdad quería ayudar a Neji, pero a la vez _no_ quería. Era extraño, sumamente extraño.

Terminó de acomodar sus dos moñitos en su castaño cabello. Se observó al espejo y sonrió satisfecha. El yukata violeta que se había puesto, le sentaba bastante bien. La competencia de la noche trataría sobre temas en japonés, ya para darle un toque de belleza al acto, los productores habían pedido a las chicas vestir con yukatas, y a los hombres de traje. Acomodó la flor al lado de uno de sus moñitos, y suspiró.

Temari ingresó a la habitación, completamente arreglada. -¿Ya estás lista, Ten?- preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿es hora de irnos?- inquirió la castaña.

-Dentro de un rato…- explicó. –Itachi aún no llama, Sakura quiere estar segura de que Natsuki esté bien antes de irnos… De verdad está muy preocupada…

-Y no es para menos…

-Aha…- afirmó la Sabaku, acomodando mejor el obi violeta de aquel yukata negro que llevaba. Observó el piso, con la mirada perdida. Se encontraba visiblemente decaída, y eso no pasó desapercibido por la de ojos chocolate.

-¿Qué tienes, Tem?- preguntó amigablemente. La rubia negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente. Tenten la observó con el ceño un tanto fruncido. –A mí no me engañas, Sabaku No Temari, te pasa algo, y lo sé… Pero si no quieres decírmelo, está bien…

La aludida suspiró con pesar.

-De verdad me gusta el idiota del Nara, Tenten…- admitió irritada. Su amiga la observó incrédula. –Creo que el evitarlo, y luego verlo rogándome que lo escuche, sólo hacen que me confunda más…- explicó, tomándose de la frente. -¿Cómo mierda me llegó a pasar esto? Yo nunca me fijaba en los cobardes, y ahora, mírame…

-Temari…- habló la otra chica. –Yo conozco a Shikamaru desde hace ya varios años, y te aseguro que no es un cobarde. Es un flojo, y nunca lucharía tanto por algo que no le interesa…- agregó sonriendo. –Él es así, sólo lucha por lo que realmente quiere, amiga… Estoy segura que lo del beso fue sólo por que no se pudo contener, tal vez no quiso hacerte daño…

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó la rubia con cierta duda.

-¡Sí! Deberías escucharlo, a veces eres demasiado testaruda, Temari…

-Ok…- suspiró nuevamente. –Creo que lo voy a intentar… Pero primero, vayamos a competir…- sugirió con una sonrisa confiada.

-¡Sí! Debemos ganar a como dé lugar…

.

.

_"Estoy bien, amor. Fue sólo un susto. Itachi-san está conmigo ahora"_

La había alegrado, y aliviado, tanto las palabras dichas hacía unos minutos por su madre a través del móvil. En realidad se había asustado tanto, que hasta había olvidado por completo la competencia.

_"Tú sólo preocúpate por ganar la competencia de hoy. Yo estaré bien, lo prometo. Te estaré observando por TV, ya que lo van a televisar. Salúdame a Sasuke-kun, cariño. Te amo"._

Sonrió al recordar su voz tan relajada. Su madre de verdad necesitaba un descanso.

La peli rosa ya decidió que cuando regresase a Tokio, aceptaría el trabajo en aquella cafetería que le había ofrecido hacía ya más de un mes. Ayudaría a su madre sin importar cómo, y la haría feliz fuera como fuera. Y empezaría ganando la competencia.

Se aplicó el brillo rosa en los labios, y se observó al espejo de cuerpo completo. Llevaba un yukata rosa, con estampa de flores de cerezo, y un obi fucsia que rodeaba un poco más arriba de su cintura. Una chatita blanca, con detalles en fucsia. Lo único que pudo hacerse en el pelo, fue un recogido, más bien una coleta no muy alta (ya que su pelo estaba ahora sobre sus hombros, gracias a cierta personita), de la cual caían mechones a los costados. Al lado izquierdo, se encontraba una pequeña rosa roja, adornando su ya de por sí hermoso pelo rosa. Un fino maquillaje, y su sonrisa renovada, eran el complemento perfecto, para dejarla aún más hermosa de lo normal.

Salió a toda prisa de la habitación, con el fin de encontrarse con sus compañeras de Danger Girls, pero a la que encontró, y bastante pensativa al borde de la escalera, fue a Karin. La misma, llevaba un yukata rojo, el cual le sentaba de maravillas. Era realmente hermosa. Pero la ignoró.

Sakura pasó de largo, y no notó la expresión de odio que le dirigió la Uzumaki, una vez que la Haruno estuvo de espaldas.

_"Nada de esto se quedará así"- _afirmó la pelirroja para sus adentros, mientras era minuciosamente observada por _cierta_ persona.

.

.

_"Yura yura to yuganda sora e  
Kimi no motto e tonde yuke  
Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru  
Futatsu no omoi_

_Zutto soba ni itta kara_  
_Aita sukima ooki sugite_  
_Namaiki na kimi no suna o na henji_  
_Matte dare ga sabishii_  
_Mirarenai machi de naiteru Nara_  
_Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai"_

Habían pasado rápidamente los minutos, y Karin ya se encontraba encima del escenario junto con su banda, cantando _Yura_ _Yura_. Era un tema bastante lento, pero la letra decía bastante, y al público le encantaba. Se notaba, por la forma en que todos cantaban, y movían los brazos de lado a lado.

_"Yura yura to yuganda sora e  
Kimi no motto e tonde yuke  
Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru  
Futatsu no omoi_

_Kira kira to kagayaku hoshi ga_  
_Itsumo hutari utsushiteru_  
_Deata hito kawaranu sora no shika_  
_Hitotsu no chikai"_

Karin parecía estar aturdida, algo entristecida. Y al cantar ese tema, denotaba aún más melancolía. Tal vez lo hacía para atrapar al público, pero en verdad parecía no ser la misma de siempre. Ahora se la veía más… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Humilde? A decir verad, el yukata que llevaba puesto hacía maravillas con su imagen.

Sakura no lo lograba interpretar. Lo único que sabía era que al público le había encantado la presentación, ya que todos se ponían de pie y alababan la labor de Taka.

Pasaron los segundos, y ya era el turno de The Sound.

_"Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da"_

Sakon provocó el grito de la mayoría de los presentes, al entonar aquella tan bella canción de _Aqua_ _Timez_. El tema era bastante conocido, y al parecer a la gente le agradaba bastante. Era todo muy romántico.

_"Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka  
nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii n da  
donna ni negai nozomou ga  
kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou  
sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa  
dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara"_

Ukon también dio lo suyo. La canción decía bastante. Era un tema muy sentido, y la gente ya empezaba a corearlo. Los gemelos cantaban cada vez mejor, y sobresalían bastante con la ayuda de su grupo tan llamativo.

_"Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai  
tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo  
suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da"_

La canción llegó a su fin, y el público estalló. Fue un verdadero espectáculo. Hasta el gran Orochimaru se había levantado para aplaudir la excelente actuación de The Sound, quienes parecían estar mucho más tranquilos que en noches anteriores, puesto que sólo sonreían levemente, incluyendo a Tayuya. A ellos también se los notaba decaídos, debía ser por el hecho de haber terminado en las últimas posiciones hasta aquí.

Los minutos corrieron, y Dark Fusion subió al escenario.

_"Sabita kokoro no_

_tobira no kagi wa_

_itsumo chikaku de_

_waratte iru kara"_

Estaba más que claro que lo que Sasuke quería lograr al cantar ese tema, era levantar el ánimo de todos los espectadores. Éstos, al escuchar apenas la primera parte de la canción, ya se pusieron de pie, y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de aquella pegajosa canción de _Saboten_.

Sasuke podía ser serio, frío y muy claro a la hora de hablar, pero cuando se trataba del canto, siempre le ponía energías que todos querían saber de dónde la sacaba. El tema que eligieron les quedaba perfecto. Era tan pegajoso, que hasta a los miembros del jurado les dieron ganas de levantarse y bailar.

_"Katachi no nai yorokobi wo mitsuketai kara_

_dakeruketeyuku yami no ame ga futte mo_

_kotoba ni naranai kono ooki na yume wo_

_kanaete miseru, kizu ga fukaku nattemo_

_Shin jitsuzukete ima no bokura wa_

_dakara, me wo sorasazu, hashiri tsuzuketeraru_

_itsumademo kawaru kotononai omoi mo,_

_mijukuna tenshi wa ima mo sagashite iru_

_moshimo mirari ni, hikari ga nai no ni wa_

_totemo, kaete miseru, subete no omoide_

_terasu yo, massugu_

_Kitto kaze wa bokura no kokoro wo tameshite iru daro_

_chotto kokoro no naka de kono hira wo mimi ni shiteta_

_kitto kimi wa namida no kotae wo sagashiterundarou_

_zutto yume no chikaku de kotae wo tsukande matteru"_

Todos los miembros de _DF_ la estaban pasando fenomenalmente bien, y parecía que cuanto más cantaban, más lo disfrutaban.

Tayuya se sintió en el cielo cuando vio a Kiba mover la cabeza de lado a lado, pero lo disimuló. Ino se mordió el labio inferior, y Sakura se sintió desfallecer, al ver a Sasuke vestido con un traje, completamente de negro y su cabello azabachado siempre desprolijo, volando con el viento. Hinata sentía que se iba a desmayar, Naruto estaba más que guapo. Tenten ya no sabía si seguía teniendo piernas, ver así a Neji le había causado una sensación indescriptible. Y Temari se estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritar a todo pulmón lo sexy que se encontraba Shikamaru, con ese look tan formal, y al mismo tiempo tan…irresistible.

Los chicos se estaban luciendo, ante la fija mirada de su representante, Sabaku No Gaara, quien tampoco se quedaba atrás a la hora de arrancarle suspiros a una que otra jovencita que se encontraba entre el público.

_"Sabita kokoro no_

_tobira no kagi wa_

_itsumo chikaku de_

_waratte iru kara_

_Donna chikara mo_

_toukuna yoru mo_

_kimi no kokoro wa_

_utatte iru kara"_

El tema se dio por culminado, y los chicos fueron gratamente aplaudidos.

El público eufórico, gritaba con entusiasmo, y las banderas de Japón revoloteaban entre la multitud. Esa noche más que nunca, los japoneses asistieron a la gran competencia de canto. Los miembros del jurado los observaban con el rostro satisfecho. Naruto y Kiba saludaban enérgicamente a la gente. Neji y Shikamaru optaron por hacerlo de una manera más tranquila. Y Sasuke…, él se limitó a sonreír de lado a una que otra jovencita, las cuales se volvían locas y saltaban de emoción (**N/A**: Típico…Fangirls. xD).

La noche pasaba volando, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegó el turno de Danger Girls.

-Quiero dedicar esta canción a mi madre, que me está viendo… Te amo, okaa-san…- dijo la vocalista al borde de las lágrimas, antes de empezar a cantar. Las chicas de su grupo, y todo el público la premió con aplausos.

_"Uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni  
atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai  
kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made  
uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete" _

Sakura comenzó a cantar, y así elevó más aún el ánimo de toda la gente, al interpretar aquella alegre canción de _Ikimono_ _Gakari_. El tema era bastante alegre y movido, lo cual hacía que todos quieran empezar a cantar.

_"Anata wa itsu datte muzukashii kotoba de_  
_atashi e no ai wo kataru n' da_  
_atashi wa tsuyogatte hatena MA-KU hikidashite_  
_sono tetsugaku wo tokiakasu no_

_fukushikikokyuu de sasayaita_  
_irotoridori no Love Message_  
_shinpai shinaide atashi wa_  
_anata no kotoba wo shinjiteru"_

La peli rosa cantaba excelente. Se escuchaba demasiado bonito.

Los integrantes de otras bandas y el público entero, observaban a las chicas de DG, quienes eran más que hermosas. Especialmente Sakura, quien no dejaba de ser observada por Sasori -quien había ido junto con Deidara a observarla- y Sasuke, quien estaba maravillado, pero sabía disimularlo. Ambos estaban hipnotizados por su belleza.

_"Uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni  
atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai  
kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made  
uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete"_

La ojijade cerró los ojos mientras cantaba y recordó a su madre. Sintió que debía sonreír, pues su madre le había dicho que estaba bien. Después de todo, Itachi se encontraba con ella. Ahora _sí_ tenía un _buen_ presentimiento.

El ritmo de la canción sonaba, y ella movía la cabeza. Sonrió. Volvió a cantar.

_"Uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni  
atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai  
kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made  
uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete"_

Finalizó la canción de una manera que jamás pensó que lo haría. Tenía ganas de llorar, todo el público empezó a corear el nombre de la banda, y sus amigas corrieron a abrazarla. Se sentía inmensamente feliz.

Karin las observó con desprecio, y pensó que todos los aplausos recibidos habían sido por el simple hecho de haberle dedicado a la madre, y no precisamente por haber cantado bien. Bufó por lo bajo, mientras seguía maldiciendo, y Kin la observaba con cierto miedo.

Al final de la noche, se dieron los resultados finales. Danger Girls de nuevo habían sido las vencedoras, asegurándose así el pase a la siguiente ronda, junto con Dark Fusion, que terminó en segundo lugar, seguidos por The Sound, y finalmente, Taka, con una enfadadísima Karin.

De momento, todo iba bien.

.

.

-¡Naruto!- se escuchó el grito femenino por detrás de todos.

Los miembros de Dark Fusion y Danger Girls habían decidido festejar juntos su asegurada clasificación, y se encontraban todos, tomando alcohol y bailando en el inmenso jardín del hotel, el cual era aun más hermoso por la noche.

A pesar de que dijo sólo Naruto, todos se giraron para observar a la dueña de la voz.

-¡Shion!- saludó enérgicamente el rubio, y corrió hasta la hermosa chica.

Todos quedaron mirando en enorme abrazo que se dieron. Y quedaron sorprendidos al verla. Era hermosa, muy hermosa. Incluso, era muy parecida a Hinata, sólo que tenía el cabello rubio claro. Y por la forma en que aún estaban abrazados, se notaba que se conocían de hacía varios años.

Hinata, en ese momento salía al patio, pues había ingresado a buscar más tequila, que Neji le había pedido. Se quedó estática al ver a su novio conversando _demasiado_ cerca de aquella rubia que, dicho sea de paso, era mucho más femenina que ella.

-Na-naruto-kun está con…- empezaba a titubear la Hyuga.

-Es Shion, una antigua compañera nuestra…- informaba Sasuke. Hinata no despegaba la vista de ambos, estaba visiblemente celosa. Sakura y Sasuke se miraron- y sin darse cuenta- sonrieron. La ojiperla se veía aun más tierna cuando estaba celosa.

-¿Es ella su ex novia?- indagó Gaara acercándose. La Hyuga palideció de repente, su mundo empezó a dar vueltas, especialmente luego de ver cómo la rubia esa abrazaba furtivamente a su novio, quien la recibía con gusto.

-¿Hina?- habló Sakura un tanto preocupada por el rostro de su amiga, quien parecía estar mareada. –No te preocupes, son sólo amigos…

-Es verdad…- apoyó el Uchiha. –El Dobe tiene demasiados amigos…- murmuró rodando los ojos. –Él es un idiota, pero te quiere…

-Na-naruto-ku-

La chica no pudo terminar de hablar, pues cayó desvanecida al pasto. Sakura se arrodilló rápidamente y empezó a moverla. -¡Hinata, Hinata!- exclamaba, pero no recibía respuesta. –Hay que llevarla con un médico…- habló observando al azabache y al pelirrojo. El primero, la tomó de la espalda y las piernas, y la levantó con cuidado.

Neji corrió hacia ellos, al notar a su prima desmayada.

-¿Qué le pasó?- inquirió preocupado.

-No lo sé, fue muy repentino…- explicó Gaara. –La llevaremos a un sanatorio…

Sakura quedó mirando a Sasuke. Se veía tan lindo, cargando a Hinata entre sus brazos. El Uchiha podía ser una buena persona cuando se lo proponía.

-¡Hey Teme!- exclamó Naruto desde su posición, señalando al azabache con el dedo índice. -¡Suelta a mi novia, o te parto la cara dattebayo!- amenazó, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Shion.

-¡Se desmayó, grandísimo idiota…!- replicó Sakura empezando a caminar detrás de Sasuke. –La llevaremos a un hospital…

Naruto ni siquiera se despidió de Shion, fue directamente detrás de los chicos.

.

.

Abrió los ojos quedamente.

Su cabeza aún daba muchas vueltas, y el estómago le dolía bastante.

Al obervar un poco a su alrededor pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en un sanatorio, pues era todo blanco, y el olor a alcohol rectificado estaba presente en el ambiente.

-Hyuga-san… ¿ya despertó?- preguntó amablemente aquella bonita enfermera, la chica la observó y asintió dulcemente. –Déjeme ayudarla…- insistió la profesional al ver a la ojiperla intentar sentarse en la camilla. –Dígame qué fue lo que sucedió.

-Emh…- la Hyuga observó el techo. –N-no lo recuerdo b-bien… E-estábamos en una fiesta, y luego me sentí mal…

-¿Tomó alcohol?- inquirió la mujer, mientras anotaba algo en su libretilla.

-Huh, no…- dijo la ojiperla. –N-nunca tomo alcohol…

-¿Le duele la cabeza o el estómago?

-A-ambos…u-un poco…

-Entonces dígame…- habló guardando la libreta en el bolsillo de su guardapolvo blanco. -¿Existe la posibilidad de que usted esté embarazada?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konnichiwa!**

**He vuelto con la conti!**

**Un poquito de suspenso al final...jeje. Hinata en problemas...xD. ¿Qué creen que pasará?**

**Ah, estos son los temas:**

**Karin: Yura Yura, Hearts Grow (Opening 9 Naruto).**

**Sakon y Ukon: Sen no yoru wo koete, Aqua Timez (Bleach Movie 1 OST)**

**Sasuke: Scenario, Saboten (Naruto- Ending 15) PD: Escúchenlo en la version "Naruto All Stars - Sugiyama Noriaki" (con la voz real de Sasuke es mejor XD)**

**Sakura: Uruwashiki hito, Ikimono Gakari (Konoha High School opening)**

**Sin más, me despido con un enorme beso. Espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima!**

**Bye bye!**

**¿Reviews?**


	15. Inseguridad

**Inseguridad****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿E-e-e-embarazada?- titubeó la chica totalmente en otro mundo.

-Aha…- la enfermera tomó unos medicamentos que se encontraban sobre la mesa, al costado de la camilla en la que descansaba la Hyuga. Sacó unos comprimidos, y los colocó en una bandejita. –Es lo más probable…- dijo para luego colocar también un vaso con agua en aquella bandeja, dejándola justo frente a Hinata. -¿Hay posibilidades o no? Tome, son analgésicos, le calmarán el dolor…- indicó refiriéndose a los medicamentos anteriormente mencionados.

-P-pues…- tartamudeó la joven. –E-en realidad sí… Pero… ¿n-no puede ser otra cosa?- indagó sumamente preocupada. Ingirió el analgésico, acompañándolo con abundante agua luego.

-No lo sé…- la señorita pensó unos momentos. -¿Qué hay de su período menstrual? ¿Estuvo normal este mes, o tuvo inconvenientes?

-A-ahora que lo menciona…- la ojiperla quedó paralizada unos segundos. –No me ha b-bajado la regla, d-debió pasar hace más d-de una s-semana… P-pero yo s-siempre fui irregular…- explicó con timidez.

-Es casi seguro…- informó la profesional de salud, partiendo hacia la puerta. –Lo mejor será que dentro de unos minutos se haga la prueba sanguínea para asegurar…- explicó. –Lo comentaré con el médico, ya vuelvo…- la chica asintió, y la enfermera partió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Hinata se recostó en la camilla, y observó el techo de la sala, con la mente en blanco.

¿De verdad estaba embarazada?

No. Eso **_no_** podía ser verdad.

¿Qué le diría su padre? ¿Qué dirían sus amigos? ¿Qué sucedería con la banda? Y lo que más se preguntaba, lo que la estaba atormentando… ¿Qué diría _él_?

Si bien nunca había conversado con Naruto sobre la posibilidad de ser padres, sabía que al rubio le encantaban los niños, pues siempre se lo decía. Pero de ahí a querer tener un hijo a los 18 años de edad, ya era completamente otro tema. Criar un hijo significaba una responsabilidad inmensa, y ella no estaba muy segura de lo que conllevaba un embarazo, y le era imposible imaginándose a sí misma como madre joven.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo que llegase a pensar su novio. ¿Qué tal si Naruto decidía que no quería el hijo, y decidía dejarla sola? ¿O si le pedía que abortara? Oh no, ella no podría con todo aquello.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas.

Una duda y un miedo inmenso la embargaban. ¿Realmente todo era real?

.

.

-La veré mañana, Natsuki…- comenzó a despedirse el pelinegro. –Debo regresar a hacerles compañía a las chicas… Avíseme sobre cualquier eventualidad, siempre estoy a su disposición…

-Muchas gracias, mi queridísimo Itachi…- dijo la joven madre con una cálida sonrisa. –Salúdame a mi hijita, y dile que la amo…

-Lo haré, no se preocupe…- la besó en la mejilla, y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia. Se volteó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. La peli rosa mayor lo siguió para cerrar la puerta, cuando el Uchiha se detuvo y volteó repentinamente. –Ah, Natsuki, olvidé decirle algo…

-¿Qué es, Itachi?

-Debería decirle a Sakura..., ya sabe, lo de la enfermedad…- sugirió el apuesto muchacho. –Su hija vive preocupada por usted, tiene derecho a saber, ¿no cree?

La señora suspiró.

-Tal vez debería decirle, pero…- dijo en tono dudoso. –Ella ya está sufriendo bastante, y se está esforzando de más para poder progresar… No quiero que empiece a decaer por culpa de mi enfermedad…- explicó con melancolía.

-Pero es importante que sepa la gravedad de esto…- insistió el hombre. –No le queda mucho tiempo, y lo sabe…- señaló. –Ella querrá pasar más tiempo con usted, y disfrutaran más los últimos tiempos, además, sufrirá más si le sucede algo repentino… ¿me entiende?- dijo en tono suave. –Yo no diré nada, pero me parecería correcto que usted hablara con ella…

-Lo voy a pensar, Itachi-san…- habló ella con su sonrisa radiante de siempre. El Uchiha asintió y se acercó a darle un abrazo. Era increíble cómo ni siquiera una enfermedad tan horrible podía borrarle el rostro de paz y esperanza que siempre transmitía a cualquiera que la viese sonreír.

Se despidieron y finalmente el hombre se marchó rumbo a Sapporo.

La peli rosa mayor ingresó minutos después al tocador de su residencia. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y todo el cuerpo lo sentía sumamente debilitado. Empezó a toser, lo cual le había producido un dolor intenso por dentro. Se cubrió la boca con las manos, y al retirarlas, pudo observar resto de sangre en ellas, lo que indicaba claramente la etapa terminal de aquella patología, la cual le habían detectado tardíamente. Negó con la cabeza, y se lavó las manos.

Aún no estaba dispuesta a conversar con su hija sobre la gravedad de lo que padecía. No quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba.

Lo mejor era dejar que todo ocurra naturalmente.

Si debía quedarse más tiempo con Sakura, lo haría y con mucho gusto. Pero si debía marcharse a la otra vida, no podía oponerse. Debía desearle lo mejor a su hija, y rezar porque le vaya bien en todo. No había nada más por hacer. O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

.

.

-¡¿EMBARAZADA?!- preguntaban las cuatro al unísono.

-Shhhh…- Hinata pedía silencio con un dedo frente a sus labios, completamente ruborizada. –C-chicas, estamos e-en un hospital…- aclaró con timidez. Tragó grueso al sentir la mirada penetrante de sus compañeras de banda. –M-me acabo de hacer la p-prueba de sangre… L-los resultados es-estarán mañana, p-probable es que s-sí lo esté…

Las otras quedaron perplejas.

-¿C-cómo pudo pasar?- susurró Ino con el rostro perdido. Hinata negó cabizbaja.

-¡No preguntes eso Ino!- le recriminó Tenten. –Tú ya sabes cómo una se queda embarazada… Lo que debemos saber es si… ¿ya se lo dijiste a Naruto?- inquirió acelerada la castaña.

La Hyuga negó. –Quiero estar segura….

-Sí, eso es mejor…- apoyó Temari. –Esto sí que no me lo esperé… Es tan, tan… No lo sé…

-¿Te sientes bien, Hina?- preguntó la peli rosa preocupada. –Lo más importante es cómo te sientes….- agregó, acariciando el azulado cabello de su amiga.

-Huh…a-ahora me siento u-un poco mejor…- explicó visiblemente entristecida. –Lo que me preocupa es q-qué pasará con la b-banda…

Las chicas de _DG_ alternaron miradas entre todas.

-Sólo si te sientes como para tocar hoy, lo harás Hina…- habló Temari. –No queremos que te esfuerces, sabemos que aún estás un poco débil…- las demás asintieron.

-Yo q-quiero t-tocar hoy, chicas…- pidió la ojiperla haciendo algo semejante a un puchero. –M-me siento b-bien, de verdad… Por f-favor déjenme hacerlo…

-Puedes hacerlo entonces chiquita…- habló Ino en tono bajito. La idea de que su amiga estuviese embarazada no podía causarle otra impresión que ternura. Si antes era tierna, ahora lo era aún más, aunque aún no estaban seguras del embarazo.

-¿Crees que esto del embarazo es bueno, Hinata?- preguntó Tenten con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

-N-no…- replicó la Hyuga. –M-me aterra el hecho de t-tener que informarle a otou-san, y también lo que p-pueda pensar Naruto-kun…- comentó con visible inquietud. Aquello era demasiado para alguien tan tímida como ella. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo criar un hijo.

-Bueno, primero hay que concentrarse en la competencia de esta noche…- habló Sakura, intentando cambiar de tema. –Luego de tener los resultados de la prueba sería el momento ideal para preocuparnos por este tema… ¿si? Además Hina, pase lo que pase…- la peli rosa sonrió cálidamente. –Siempre te apoyaremos…- las demás chicas asintieron, y Hinata sintió que un vacío en su corazón se llenaba.

Una pizca de esperanza se posó en su corazón.

Tal vez, no podía ser tan malo…

.

.

-De verdad me gustas…

-Neji… Lo siento…

La rubia cerró los ojos y pronunció aquellas palabras con un dejo de melancolía, unas horas después de haberse enterado del posible embarazo de su amiga.

El Hyuga, justamente primo de la peliazul, acababa de decirle que le gustaba, y ella no sabía qué carajo debía responder.

Siempre lo había apreciado como compañero, y lo había admirado como persona, pues era bastante correcto e inteligente. Ese tipo de hombres ya casi no existían, y ella lo sabía. Pero había una serie de factores que inducían a un rechazo.

A ella **_no_** le gustaba Neji, era obvio quién le gustaba. Pero esa no era la única razón por la que decía "no". También estaba presente el hecho de que Tenten estaba enamorada de aquel muchacho. Ella jamás podría hacerle daño a su amiga, y menos aún a causa de un hombre.

-Yo, de verdad…-

-No, no importa…- interrumpió el chico, siempre con el rostro firme, jamás mostró debilidad alguna. Incluso parecía no estar sintiendo absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, lo que acababa de hacer, había sido sumamente difícil para el muchacho. Nunca antes le había declarado su amor a una chica. Y eso que ya no era un pendejito que ingresaba en la secundaria. –Yo entiendo, sólo necesitaba decírtelo…

Temari suspiró.

Realmente valoraba el hecho de que el chico se haya animado a decirle lo que sentía, con unas flores en las manos, frente a la habitación que, para colmo, compartía con Tenten. Hubiera sido mil veces mejor que el castaño fuese ido en busca de la de ojos chocolates, y no precisamente junto a ella. Menos mal que la castaña se encontraba haciéndole compañía a Hinata en el patio del hotel.

-De verdad te lo agradezco, Neji…- dijo ella en el mismo tono de siempre. –No sabes cuánto me alaga que hayas venido hasta mí para decirme esto… Pero es que tengo un problema… En realidad-

-Espera…- interrumpió nuevamente el castaño. –Ya sé que no te gusto… Pero quisiera que me respondas algo…- pidió con la cortesía que le caracterizaba.

-¿Si?

-¿Esto tiene que ver con Shikamaru?- inquirió él, con el semblante sin expresión alguna.

La chica palideció. Y luego de unos segundos, negó rotundamente. -¡Claro que no! No tiene nada que ver con Shikamaru…- él la observó atentamente. Ya sabía que mentía. No era estúpido. Había visto perfectamente cómo se besaron hacía ya varios meses, y cómo se miraban desde aquel entonces.

-¿Ah, no?- el Hyuga le siguió el juego. -¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?

-Bueno, en realidad…- calló enseguida. Obviamente no le diría lo de Tenten. Pero jamás admitiría lo de Shikamaru. –Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo…- habló después sin saber más qué decir.

-No te preocupes, no soy idiota…- murmuró él, sonriendo de lado, extendiéndole los crisantemos que había comprado para ella. –Sólo acéptalas…- dijo refiriéndose a las flores. –Estoy seguro de que al Nara también le sigues gustando, creo que lo hace desde que te conoció…- habló con seguridad. Temari quedó en silencio. –Nos vemos, Temari…- hizo una reverencia y emprendió la marcha escaleras abajo. El ensayo con su banda lo esperaba.

Ella suspiró, preparada para ingresar al dormitorio, cuando escuchó unos pasos, que la hicieron detenerse.

-¿Así que no tiene nada que ver conmigo?- indagó el moreno, observándola de pies a cabeza.

-Shikamaru…- ella quedó estática, al observarlo recostarse en la pared, con un gesto de angustia. –Lárgate…- lanzó de imprevisto.

Por alguna razón, aún no era capaz de perdonarlo por haberla besado, y luego ignorado. Ella jamás se había enfadado por algo así. Y jamás se había enamorado tan rápido de un hombre. Pero de ahí a que él sienta lo mismo, ya era otra historia.

Dio un portazo, dejándolo completamente sin palabras ahí afuera. Solo.

Suspiró con pesar.

De verdad debía trabajar mucho más.

.

.

La noche llegó bastante rápido.

Karin subió al escenario, siendo seguida por los demás integrantes de su banda. Ya era un hecho que estaban fuera de la competencia, pues los puntos ya no le iban a alcanzar, pero aun así debía dar esa última presentación de una buena manera. Debía dar una buena impresión si quería triunfar en las competencias duales en las que participaría junto con Sakon.

El ritmo del rockero empezó a sonar. Era el primer rock que cantaba.

_"She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_With her feet on the ground_  
_And her head in the clouds_  
_Well go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_  
_Ba da ba da ba"_

El tema tan conocido de _Paramore_ estaba siendo coreado por la mayoría de los presentes. Esa noche, el _Sapporo_ _Dome_ estaba más que repleto, y todos estaban maravillados con la vocalista, a la que le quedaba de maravillas el papel de _Hayley_ _Williams_, sin contar solamente el pelo rojo.

_"Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't see it with your eyes  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
Cause if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel_  
_We'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_  
_Ba da ba da ba..."_

Terminó el tema, y Taka fue premiado con aplausos. En realidad habían actuado excelente, poniéndole mucha energía a la presentación. Karin estaba realmente muy bonita. Y se la vio bastante bien, cuando agitaba la cabeza al ritmo de la canción. Sin lentes era aún más bella.

Observó con cuidado, y pudo notar que Sasuke la había estado mirando por mucho tiempo. Sonrió satisfecha. Tal vez era hora de que el Uchiha se diera cuenta de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, y olvidarse de esa peli rosa ridícula.

Sasuke tenía que admitirlo, le había sorprendido ver a la pelirroja así de bella.

Llegó el turno de The Sound, quienes subieron con una sonrisa al escenario, a pesar de también quedar fuera de la competencia.

_"Do you know the enemy?  
do you know your enemy?  
well, got a know the enemy_

_Do you know the enemy?_  
_do you know your enemy?_  
_well, got a know the enemy_

_Do you know the enemy?_  
_do you know your enemy?_  
_well, got a know the enemy"_

Todos los presentes cantaban y bailaban al mejor ritmo de _Green_ _Day_. Era un tema muy conocido, y además bastante movido. Perfecto para cerrar una competencia de la mejor manera posible.

Sakon y Ukon se miraban y sacudían las cabezas al mismo tiempo, lo cual era una muestra clara de que todo aquello era sumamente disfrutado.

_"Violence is an enemy  
against the enemy  
Violence is an energy_

_bringing on the fury_  
_the choir infantry_  
_revolt against the honor to obey_

_overthrow the effigy_  
_the vast majority_  
_burning down the foreman of control_

_silence is the enemy_  
_against your urgency_  
_so rally up the demons of your soul_

_Do you know the enemy?_  
_Do you know your enemy?_  
_well, gotta know the enemy"_

El tema culminó de la mejor manera, con el público y el jurado de pie.

Comenzaron a despedirse de la gente, algunos con ganas de llorar, como Kidomaru. Realmente se habían esforzado tanto, que dolía bastante la eliminación, aunque haya sido ante rivales de máximo nivel. Tayuya observó a Kiba de reojo, y pudo notar que él estaba con la mirada fija en ella. Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo al ver cómo él le sonreía de una manera única. ¿Había cometido un error al dejarlo por su banda?

La ruda pelirroja dejó de mirar a su ex novio, y se dedicó a bajar del escenario tranquilamente, mientras su corazón le decía que debía _recapacitar_ sobre lo ocurrido, ya que desde ese entonces, no le había dirigido la palabra al Inuzuka.

Rápidamente, llegó el turno de _Dark_ _Fusion_.

Los chicos subieron al escenario, recibiendo el aplauso de todos los presentes. Sasuke y su banda se habían hecho muy populares. Se podía decir que eran los favoritos, aunque Danger Girls seguía con una pequeña ventaja.

El tema empezó con mucho trabajo de parte de Shikamaru con la guitarra, siendo seguido por Kiba y su bajo, y más tarde un eufórico Naruto le ponía toda la energía que había en él a su amada batería. Neji los acompañó más tarde.

Y Sasuke comenzó a cantar.

_"Conversion, software version 7.0,  
Looking at life through the eyes of a tire hub,  
Eating seeds as a past time activity,  
The toxicity of our city, of our city,_

_New, what do you own the world?_  
_How do you own disorder, disorder,_  
_Now, somewhere between the sacred silence,_  
_Sacred silence and sleep,_  
_Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep,_  
_Disorder, disorder, disorder."_

El Uchiha nunca se imaginó a sí mismo cantando en ese tono. Todos los temas de System of a Down, son un rock que requieren de máxima energía, y bastante chispa, a la hora de llegarle a la gente. Y él lo estaba logrando.

_"More wood for their fires, loud neighbors,  
Flashlight reveries caught in the headlights of a truck,  
Eating seeds as a past time activity,  
The toxicity of our city, of our city,_

_New, what do you own the world?_  
_How do you own disorder, disorder,_  
_Now, somewhere between the sacred silence,_  
_Sacred silence and sleep,_  
_Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep,_  
_Disorder, disorder, disorder."_

Gaara observaba atentamente desde un poco más abajo del escenario.

Itachi, quien había llegado hacía unas horas, observaba a su hermanito con mucha atención. Sonrió de lado. Sasuke sí que había crecido, y ahora cantaba espectacular.

El Uchiha menor volvió a cantar. Esta vez era algo parecido a un grito.

_"New, what do you own the world?  
How do you own disorder, disorder,  
Now, somewhere between the sacred silence,  
Sacred silence and sleep,  
Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep,  
Disorder, disorder, disorder._

_When I became the sun,_  
_I shone life into the man's hearts,_  
_When I became the sun,_  
_I shone life into the man's hearts."_

El tema se dio por culminado, y los elogios no se hicieron esperar.

Fue una presentación tan buena que hasta las demás bandas se quedaron sorprendidas. El grupo era realmente admirable, y parecían estar en su mejor momento, amistosa y artísticamente, ya que además de actuar cada vez mejor, se los veía también muy unidos.

Sakura sintió que su corazón salía, en cuanto vio la sonrisa _soberbia_, pero _irresistible_ que Sasuke le regalaba a sus infaltables _Fangirls_. Era tan idiota, que ni ella podía creer cuánto le seguía gustando.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior al ver a Naruto tan contento. Esa sonrisa la volvía loquita. Y pensar que al día siguiente por la mañana debía ir a buscar los resultados de su prueba sanguínea. ¿Sería ella capaz de arruinar la felicidad de Naruto, dándole una responsabilidad tan grande? No. Ella _no_ quería eso. Aunque, si llegase a estar embarazada - lo que ya era casi seguro – ella cuidaría de ese niño y lo amaría, esté o no Naruto con ella. Eso ya lo había decidido.

Habiendo llegado su turno, las _chicas_ _peligrosas_ subieron al escenario, dispuestas a dar un gran show, con el cual se cerraba la llave de grupos.

Esa noche, cantarían un tema de su más grande ídolo _Amy_ _Lee_.

_"Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again"_

Comenzando a cantar con un tono un tanto raro en ella, Sakura se llevó toda la atención. Adoraba _Evanescence_, e interpretar un tema de ella frente a miles de personas, era más que un sueño cumplido.

La peli rosa llevaba puesto un vestido, con el corte rasgado, color bordó, con detalles, cinturones, cintas, y tul en negro, justo como la cantante original del tema. Unas botas negras de cuero, bastante altas. El cabello lo tenía recogido bastante alto, por lo que su peinado se asemejaba a un rodete, del cual iban cayendo mechones. Un maquillaje bastante visible era lo que adornaba su rostro; mucho delineador, rojo oscuro en los párpados superiores, carmín en los labios; y un collar bastante resaltante en el cuello.

_"I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_  
_So I don't know what's real and what's not_  
_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_  
_So I can't trust myself anymore"_

Con cada **"****_I'm going_****_Under_****"**, la bella cantante logró la exaltación de los espectadores y permitió a la audiencia apreciar incluso mejor el enorme rango de su voz, subiendo y bajando de registro y sin la más mínima dificultad, además de poner al apasionado público a corear a viva voz.

_"I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_  
_Drowning in you_  
_I'm falling forever_  
_I've got to break through_

_So go on and scream_  
_Scream at me I'm so far away_  
_I won't be broken again_  
_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under._

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_  
_Drowning in you_  
_I'm falling forever_  
_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under…"_

Con un gran acompañamiento de Temari como segunda voz, y la especial actuación de Hinata con la guitarra – sin desmeritar a Tenten ni a Ino – el tema culminó con la euforia de todos los presentes.

Todos, y exactamente todos, se pusieron de pie. El público simplemente explotó. Y Sakura…lloró.

Hinata, Temari, Tenten e Ino, dejaron sus respectivos instrumentos, y corrieron en dirección a la Haruno, para reconfortarla con abrazos que parecían interminables. Definitivamente, no la pudieron haber pasado mejor.

Luego de unos minutos, Itachi, Gaara, y los miembros de Dark Fusion, también subieron al escenario, para ser premiados por haber pasado a la siguiente ronda de la competencia. Realmente merecidos los aplausos a ambas bandas.

Pero el primer lugar nuevamente se lo llevaron las chicas de _DG_. No pudieron haber estado mejor.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras todos se preocupaban en empacar, pues al medio día volverían a Tokio, ella fue al sanatorio en compañía de Naruto, para recoger los resultados de la prueba.

El rubio no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué estaban yendo al centro médico, pero como vio a Hinata preocupada, decidió acompañarla, aunque ésta no haya querido explicarle la razón de su inquietud.

Una vez dentro del centro de salud, Hinata lo mira con cierto temor.

-N-naruto-kun, ¿p-podrías esperarme aquí?- habló la tierna Hyuga, refiriéndose a la sala de esperas. El rubio frunció el ceño confundido, pero terminó por asentir con una sonrisa. Eso le dio a la chica una esperanza.

El Uzumaki se quedó pensativo varios minutos. Hinata le hablaba muy poco desde que lo había visto hablando con Shion. ¿Estaría molesta por eso? No, no. Hinata no era así. Aunque, a decir verdad, la rubia lo estuvo abrazando demasiado, y él no hizo nada al respecto. Tal vez la Hyuga aún estaba un tanto celosa. Debería hablar con ella luego, no quería que ella permaneciera molesta con él por algo tan insignificante como eso.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que los minutos pasaron muy rápido, tal vez demasiado, puesto que ya tenía a su novia parada frente a él. La misma no tenía siquiera una expresión en el rostro. Parecía perdida, como nunca antes él la había visto.

Ella le hizo un gesto de salir hacia el patio, a lo que él asintió, y la siguió.

-¿Pasa algo dattebayo?- indagó, sumamente extrañado por el repentino cambio de actitud de su novia.

-N-naruto-kun…- sollozó ella girándose hacia él, con el rostro minado de lágrimas.

-¿Amor?- él abrió los ojos de par en par. Ella estaba llorando, con la hoja de análisis en las manos. ¿Acaso era algo malo? Empezó a asustarse. -¿Q-qué tienes dattebayo?- ella seguía sollozando, sin cesar. -¿Hinata?

-Estoy embarazaba…- dijo ella, sin titubear, pero con la voz quebrada.

-¿Qué?- musitó él, completamente perdido.

-V-vamos a ser papás…- declaró ella aún con infinidad de lágrimas en los ojos.

_Papá._

Realmente él sería padre.

Tenía el semblante serio. Por alguna razón no podía sonreír en ese momento. ¿Papá? ¿Realmente tendría un hijo? ¿Tan joven? Eso no podía ser verdad. Era demasiado pronto. Además… ¿no se había protegido? _No. _Definitivamente, había cometido un error.

-L-lo siento, Naruto…- decía ella cabizbaja. –Y-yo, yo no quería que esto pase…

-Descuida, Hinata…- dijo con el rostro aún serio. Ella al principio creyo que él sonreiría, por lo menos durante unos segundos. Pero eso _jamás_ sucedió. –Hay cosas que ya no pueden cambiar…- dijo empezando a marcharse. –Vámonos…

Hinata sintió un pinchazo en el corazón.

Naruto **_no_** estaba feliz. Y ella lo sabía.

.

.

-_Sakura…- _se escuchó la voz femenina desde debajo de las escaleras.

-¡Ya voy!- contestó. –Sólo déjame buscar mi collar que dejé en la habitación de al lado…- continuó.

Ingresó rápidamente a la habitación vecina, donde anteriormente dormían Temari y Tenten. Su collar debía estar por algún sitio.

-¿Buscas esto, hermosa?- inquirió una voz desde la puerta.

Se giró y _lo_ vio.

-Sasori…- sonrió ella, acercándose a él, y tomando el collar. –Gracias… Te debo una…

-No hay de qué…- habló él. –Aunque, pensándolo bien…- sonrió de lado. –Un beso sería una buena paga…

Ella rió con gracia.

-Que sea largo…- ordenó él, tomándola de la cintura y mirándola a los ojos, para acercarla cada vez más a él. -¿Si?- pidió en un susurro que descolocó a nuestra querida Haruno.

Estaba a milímetros de su boca, cuando un carraspeo impidió que continuaran acortando distancia.

-¿Sasuke?- se sorprendió ella al ver al azabache en la puerta.

Sasori rodó los ojos, y la soltó.

-El bus ya partirá, debemos irnos…- murmuró dándose la vuelta, comenzando a marcharse.

-¡Espérame!- pidió ella. –Te veo pronto, Sasori…- se giró hacia el pelirrojo y le sonrió. Él corrió hacia ella y le dio un beso fugaz. Ella sonrió y giró, persiguiendo a Sasuke.

El pelirrojo bufó. Sasuke siempre tenía que interrumpir todo. Parecía estar celoso.

_Celoso._

-Enserio, parecías celoso…- habló ella, una vez sentada dentro del bus. Él se sentó junto a ella, dejando a Ino sorprendida, y a Karin enfadada…una vez más.

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo?- dijo él con arrogancia. –Eso en tus sueños, Haruno…- agregó con fastidio. –Y no se te ocurra volver a repetirlo…- ordenó, ante la sonrisa de burla de la chica. Él sólo se recostó en aquel asiento, y cerró los ojos, olvidándose de todo. Sonrió internamente, a sabiendas de que, cada vez que Sakura tenía algún tipo de contacto con Sasori, los celos lo _consumían_ por dentro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konnichiwa!**

**Ya volví!**

**Sí, lo sé... Muy poco SasuSaku, pero no se preocupen... Está llegando el momento cumbre, y tengo algo preparado para los siguientes capítulos xD.**

**Temas interpretados:**

**Karin: Brick by Boring brick, Paramore.**

**Sakon y Ukon: Know your Enemy, Green Day.**

**Sasuke: Toxicity, System of a Down. (Dedicado a Minene Uryuu, cuando vi que me lo pediste, no dudé en ponerla! Gracias por el aguante ^^)**

**Sakura: Going Under, Evanescence. (Que temaaaa, por Dios)**

**Se acabó la competencia, pero pronto estaré colocando más temas. Escúchenlos!**

**Pobre Hinata... ¿Qué piensan de eso?... Oh, Neji fue rechazado! (quién mierda sería capaz de rechazarlo jeje) ¿Qué creen que hará Tenten?... Sasori vs Sasuke... Oh, no sé por cuál decidirme! Los dos son tan...(*babaa*)... El gran Uchiha celoso...ummh... ;)**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Me esforcé bastante para que quede más o menos bien... ¿Qué opinan? Estuve inspirada esta semana, por eso volví pronto! ^^**

**Ah, estoy pensando en cambiar el nombre del fic a "El amor que olvidamos" (así lo tengo publicado en otra pág.), ya que irá más acorde a lo que sigue en la historia...pero espero su opinión!**

**Miiiil gracias de nuevo! Leí sus reviews y dije: "Oh, God! Cómo amo esto!", así siempre me dan ganas de escribir y actualizar pronto!**

**Nos leemos en la próxima!**

**Sayonara.**

**¿Reviews?**


	16. ¿Mejores amigas?

**¿****Mejores amigas****?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La semana había pasado bastante rápido. Y cada uno tenía sus problemas…

Kiba intentando que Tayuya le diera alguna explicación, cosa que no consiguió. Hinata y Naruto que apenas se hablaban; la Hyuga se pasaba llorando cada noche desde que se enteró de su embarazo, ni siquiera le había comentado nada a su padre, y las chicas de su banda querían matar al rubio por que éste no le había dicho nada. Temari aún no podía hablar tranquilamente con Shikamaru. Sakura que fingía gustarse se Sasori, cuando en realidad no podía estar más enamorada de Sasuke, y sólo lo negaba frente a Ino, quien parecía no querer sacarse al Uchiha de la mente. Itachi que aún sentía algo por Temari, pero no lograba sacarse a esa rubia _desconocida_, que lo había rechazado ya a la primera. Y Tenten que se había vuelto muy amiga de Neji, aun sabiendo que en el fondo aquello le dolía bastante.

Pero _si_ había novedades.

Puesto que faltaba como un mes para que empezaran las vacaciones de verano, ya se estaba viendo la forma de no perder los ensayos de las distintas bandas. A unas cinco cuadras de la universidad, se encontraba uno de los locales de "_Orochimaru's_ _Productions_", del cual el dueño había estado preparando un enorme salón para convocar y capacitar a las bandas durante todo el verano, incluyendo a los dúos que el mismo productor había elegido.

Era una gran ventaja para los que aún deseaban aprender.

Y obviamente los miembros de Dark Fusion y Darger Girls estaban anotadísimos.

Quien sabía qué podía llegar a pasar durante esos días. Aunque para eso aún faltaba bastante tiempo.

.

.

Sábado, nueve de junio. Cumpleaños número 24 de Itachi Uchiha. Había grandes expectativas para ese día, especialmente para _algunas_ personas, como el caso de Shikamaru, quien intentaría conquistar a Temari, costara lo que costara.

Por razones de la vida, Itachi había conseguido el número telefónico de Samui (para ser más claros, se lo había dado Karui antes de volver de Sapporo), y como le había _caído_ relativamente _bien_ la chica, la había invitado, a ella y a su banda, a un pequeño festejo que se realizaría en la mansión Uchiha. En realidad deseaba volver a ver a la rubia de ojos azules, y esta vez **_no_** lo rechazaría. También había invitado a los Akatsuki, a la banda de su hermanito, a Taka (en realidad no sabía por qué), a The Sound, y hasta a algunos profesores, como Hatake Kakashi.

Por otro lado, las chicas de la banda a la que el Uchiha mayor representaba, se encargaban de los preparativos para el gran festejo. Desde limpiar la enorme piscina de la mansión, hasta pedir cajones de cerveza para que aquella noche se la pasaran bebiendo.

-Creí que quería una simple parrillada por su cumpleaños…- le comentaba Sakura a Tenten, mientras observaban lo limpia que había quedado la piscina. –Al final terminamos planeando algo más grande que mi fiesta de quince años…- dijo con gracia, mientras la castaña reía.

-Hey, Saku…- hablaba Ino, luego de haber colocado la última cadena de globos en uno de los pilares que sujetaban el techo del quincho. -¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a comprar nuestros vestidos ahora? No tengo nada que ponerme esta noche…

-Ahh, ni que fuera una boda…- mencionó Temari desde el otro lado del extenso jardín.

-Temari tiene razón…- habló la peli rosa. –No es necesario venir en vestido, aunque a decir verdad, tampoco tengo qué ponerme…- dijo indecisa.

-¿Por qué no vamos todas juntas a comprar nuestra ropa?- propuso la de ojos chocolates con una sonrisita. Será nuestra primera salida juntas… ¿No creen que sería fantástico?

-M-me parece bien…- apoyaba Hinata. A decir verdad, necesitaba animarse un poco.

-Ya que insisten…- comentó Temari riendo.

Ino se puso a dar pequeños brincos, bastante emocionada. Todas rieron al observar lo infantil que podía ser la rubia.

Se habían vuelto más unidas de lo que habían esperado.

.

.

-Oye Dobe…- hablaba el azabache con pereza. -¿Qué te sucede?- dijo dirigiendo la vista a su rubio amigo, quien estaba visiblemente decaído, sentado frente a su batería con la mirada al piso, luego de que todos los demás miembros de su banda se largaran de su residencia. –Te noté bastante raro esta semana…

El aludido suspiró.

-Hey, Teme…- dijo con cierto miedo. -¿Qué harías si te enteraras de que vas a ser papá?

El Uchiha frunció el ceño confundido.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- el Uzumaki se encogió de hombros. –Pues, no sé… ¿Por qué? No entiendo la razón de tu pregunta, a no ser que…-

-Sí, Hinata está embarazada…- afirmó el rubio, jugando con sus baquetas.

-¿QUÉ?- el azabache quedó anonado. -¿Hace cuánto te enteraste?

-Hace como una semana…

-¿C-cómo fue? O sea, ¿cómo pudo pasar? ¿Cómo te enteraste?- aún seguía sin creerlo.

-Hinata me lo comentó antes de volver de Sapporo…- relató con el rostro preocupado. –Al parecer ésa fue la causa de su desmayo aquella noche que me encontré con Shion…

-Ya veo…- el ojinegro pensó unos momentos. -¿Y qué le dijiste cuando ella te lo contó?- indagó con la expresión normal.

-¿Que qué le dije…?

_"Hay cosas que ya no pueden cambiar…"_

-Pues no le dije nada…

-¡¿No le dijiste nada?!- exclamó el azabache sorprendido. -¿Eres idiota o sólo te haces?

-¡Pero teme! Me lo dijo tan repentinamente que…-quedó pensativo. –Aaaaay… ¡No lo sé!- exclamó tomándose de la cabeza. –Debí lastimarla, con razón no me habla tanto…- razonó luego.

Sasuke se golpeó la frente.

-Obvio que la lastimaste idiota…- rodó los ojos. -¿Cómo mierda no le vas a decir nada?

-Es que… no sabía qué decir…- explicó. –Uno no se entera de que va a ser papá todos los días, ¿no?

-Claro que no, pero si aún no pensaban en que esto podría pasar, debieron haberse cuidado… ¿No crees?- dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. -¿Sabes la responsabilidad que acarrea el ser padre?

-Claro que sí… ¿Crees que no estoy preocupado?- replicó el rubio. –Debo buscar la forma de mantener a mi familia… y cumplirle los antojos a Hinata…- esto último, lo enterneció.

-Deberás acompañarla a todos los controles, y esperarla con mucha paciencia en el momento del parto…- agregó el Uchiha.

-Voy a tener que jugar con mi hijo, y enseñarle cosas…

-Vas a presenciar sus primeros pasitos…

-Estaré presente cuando diga sus primeras palabras…

-Vas a tener que criarlo para que sea una buena persona, y educarlo con lo mejor…

-Voy a tener que estar con él y con Hinata siempre, dándoles mi amor incondicional…- dijo pausadamente. Sonrió mirando el piso.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan malo como parecía. Sería una experiencia única, un tanto prematura, pero que sólo una madre y un padre pueden tener la dicha de llevarla a cabo. No podía ser malo.

Era obvio que existirían momentos difíciles, pero también habrían – en su mayoría – momentos de felicidad inmensa. ¡Estaba construyendo su propia familia! Y era con la mujer a la que amaba…

Él nunca conoció a sus padres, por lo que deseaba que su hijo fuera el niño más feliz del mundo, y que creciera sanamente junto a él y a la hermosa Hinata.

¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

La charla con Sasuke lo había hecho recapacitar. Sonrió ampliamente, observando a su amigo. Éste lo observó un tanto confundido… ¿tan rápido cambiaba de ánimo?

-Thank you, Sasuke…- dijo con emoción. –Ahora necesito que me acompañes a comprar algo… Es muy importante, por favor…- solicitó con los ojitos de ternura que ponía cuando le pedía ramen a su _tío_ que había cuidado de él en su infancia.

-¿Te crees que soy tu guardaespaldas o qué, Dobe?- inquirió el azabache fastidiado.

-¡Vamos Teme!- exclamó abrazándolo. -¡Voy a ser papá dattebayo!- dijo mientras la gente que pasaba, podía verlos y oírlos perfectamente desde la ventana.

-¡Suéltame!- exigió el Uchiha. –Pensarán que somos homosexuales…- añadió con repugnancia.

-¡Voy a ser papá! ¡Voy a ser papá!- exclamaba el rubio, con toda la emoción que se había estado guardando durante todo el transcurso de la semana. Parecía más hiperactivo que nunca.

-Idiota…

.

.

La noche llegó rápidamente.

La mansión Uchiha ya era la sede de una gran celebración en honor al cumpleaños de Itachi, quien ese mismo año terminaba la carrera de Derecho.

Una enorme barbacoa tenía lugar en el jardín, y estaba a cargo de Hoshigaki Kisame, quien decía estar encantado de estar colaborando con su mejor amigo. Para Itachi, Kisame era bastante especial, pero a veces el mismo llegaba a atemorizarlo, por el hecho de ser _demasiado_ generoso con él más que con cualquier otra persona. Pero aun así, lo apreciaba bastante.

-Hola, hermosa…

Sasori había asistido al cumpleaños junto con los Akatsuki, y se encontraba justo detrás de la peli rosa, quien se servía cerveza en una de las copitas que estaban en la mesa. Ella sonrió al verlo.

-Hola Sasori…

-¿Tan temprano y ya bebes?- indagó él quitándole el vaso, y sonriendo de lado antes de llevarlo a la boca. –Parece que debemos regular con el tema de las bebidas, hermosa…

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Volvió a arrebatarle la copa, e ingirió todo el contenido de una sola bebida. El líquido quemó su garganta, pero ella amaba esa sensación.

-A mí _nadie_ me dice cuando regular, Akatsuna…- dijo ella en tono sensual, lo cual al pelirrojo le encantó. La ojijade se maldijo mentalmente. Si empezaba de nuevo a beber de más, lo más seguro era que se pasara diciendo incoherencias durante toda la noche. Y entre esas coherencias, se encontraba la posibilidad de delatarse a sí misma en cuanto a sus sentimientos por el Uchiha menor, quien los observaba en ese preciso momento con celos bastante visibles, que él trataba de disimular, sentándose junto a Karin.

-¿Bailas?- inquirió él, de una manera sexy.

-Eso **_no_** se pregunta…- respondió ella dejando el vaso en la mesa, jalando al muchacho hacia donde bailaban algunos de los invitados con sus respectivas parejas. Él sólo sonrió, mordiéndose los labios.

Sasuke observó aquella escena, y el gesto del pelirrojo le pareció de lo más _soberbio_. Ese Sasori realmente no pensaba rendirse. En ese caso… él tampoco.

-¿Bailamos, Karin?- dijo el Uchiha con voz tétrica.

-¡Claro, Sasuke!- chilló la aludida, lanzando una mirada cómplice a Kin, que se encontraba a unos centímetros de ellos, bailando junto a Kimimaro.

Sasuke se posicionó al lado de Sakura y Sasori, y Karin lo siguió. El pelirrojo lo observó con superioridad. Él sólo sonrió de lado. Si Sasori quería la guerra, tendría la guerra.

.

.

-Tayuya, ¿quieres explicarme de una vez qué diablos te pasa?- indagó el chico-perro, observando que la pelirroja al parecer **_no_** pensaba dejar de tomar. –Te estás embriagando…

-¿Y a ti que mierda te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer?- replicó ella, con el ceño fruncido. -¿No te pedí que te alejaras de mí?

-Sí, lo hiciste…- recordó él. –Pero ¿sabes qué? No lo haré hasta que me des una explicación de tu actitud para conmigo, quiero saberlo, Tayuya…habla…

-No lo haré… ¿Por qué te empeñas en esto, Kiba?

-Por que te amo, Tayuya…

Ella sintió que el corazón le dejó de latir por un instante. Era la primera vez que él se lo decía así en voz alta.

-Te amo y no quiero separarme de ti…- siguió hablando él. –Si tú me pides que me aleje… lo haré. Pero sólo después de que me hayas explicado qué hice mal. ¿En qué me equivoqué? ¿En qué te fallé? Sólo quiero la verdad…

La pelirroja suspiró.

-No lo sé, Kiba…yo-

Él la tomó con fuerza de los brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo repentinamente.

-¿Qué sientes por mí, Tayuya? ¿Eh?- indagó él sobre los labios de la chica. Ésta ladeó su cabeza, evitando mirarlo. –Vamos, dímelo… ¿Acaso todo lo que pasamos juntos fue una pérdida de tiempo?- ella negó con la cabeza, pero aun así no contestó. -¡Responde! Anda, ¿qué sientes, Tayuya…? ¿No sientes absolutamente nada por mí?- no tuvo respuesta alguna. -¡CONTESTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-¡TE AMO!- lanzó ella luego. -¿Contento?

Él sonrió, pero ella lo empujó, separándolo de su cuerpo.

-Pero eso ya no importa, Kiba…- murmuró con el ceño fruncido. –Ahora déjame en paz.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que importa!- reclamó el moreno. –Si me amas, ¿por qué no puedes estar conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho mal? Quiero saberlo Tayuya…

-No has hecho nada, fui yo la tarada que se equivocó…- informó cabizbaja. –Me obligaron…

-¿Qué?- insistió él incrédulo.

-Me obligaron a que escogiera entre la puta banda y tú, Kiba…- habló sin titubeos en la voz. –Elegí cumplir mi sueño… pero me equivoqué, y ya no hay marcha atrás… Esa es la razón por la que no podemos volver…

Él rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué mierda es tan gracioso?- inquirió ella con ira.

-Nunca antes había escuchado semejante estupidez…

-¿Qué significa esa mierda?- ella estaba por brincar sobre él y darle una paliza. Encima que estaba siendo sincera, y él lo tomaba como burla.

-Escucha, Tayuya…- habló él sonriendo, observando un punto fijo hacia adelante. –Si hay algo que realmente no está en mis planes, es perderte…- ella abrió los ojos de par en par. –No pienso dejar que lo nuestro se termine por una tontería que se le ocurre a tus amiguitos. Ahora mismo soy capaz de romperles la cara, uno por uno…- dijo observando hacia donde se encontraban los antiguos miembros de The Sound.

-No hagas nada, Kiba…- ordenó ella.

-¿Cómo quieres que no haga nada?- se exaltó. –Mira, ellos no tienen ningún derecho de meterse en nuestra relación… Me revienta de nervios que, sólo porque no me soporten, no te dejen ser feliz. Se supone que son tus amigos…

-¡Pero fui yo la que se equivocó!- exclamó ella. Él sonrió sínicamente.

-¿Sabes qué Tayuya…?- habló él con decisión la miró a los ojos.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue, nuevamente, pegar sus cuerpos, sujetándola esta vez aun más fuerte, como para que no fuera capaz de zafarse.

-Me importa una mierda lo que piensen los hijos de puta de tus amigos…- murmuró con rabia, y la besó.

Se besaron con furia, como si en realidad fuera una batalla entre ambos. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello, y él la tomó de la cintura.

A partir de ahí, sus problemas se esfumaron, porque no existía nadie más, que ellos dos.

.

.

La aprisionó contra la pared, mientras le besaba el cuello. La rubia sonreía disfrutando plenamente del contacto.

Lo siguiente que hizo él, fue acariciarle el abdomen por debajo de la blusa. Ella no lo detuvo. La otra mano de él, bajó por hasta sus muslos. Ella seguía sin detenerlo.

-Deberíamos…- mencionó él, señalándole el interior de la mansión. Se habían separado unos centímetros para recuperar el aliento. Él la miraba fijamente.

Ella sonrió de lado y logró salir de su encarcelamiento. Empezó a acomodarse la falda y a peinar su cabello con sus dedos. Él la observó interrogante.

-Creo que hasta aquí fue suficiente, Uchiha…- murmuró ella, visiblemente pasada de tragos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió él, en un estado de embriaguez peor al de ella. –Creí que…

-Lo siento…- dijo ella alejándose. –No pienso salir contigo, Itachi…

La mujer se volteó y empezó a alejarse. Se quitó la blusa y la falda, dejando al cumpleañero pasmado. Por debajo llevaba un bikini de color rojo, el cual era _demasiado_ pequeño para sujetar sus grandes pechos como debía. Correteó hacia la enorme piscina y se lanzó de clavado.

Itachi sonrió, negó con la cabeza y la siguió.

Se quitó la camiseta, y fue directo a darse un chapuzón.

O se estaba volviendo loco, o el hecho de que Samui lo rechazase sólo hacía que empezara a gustarle aun más el reto de lograr conquistarla. Todo aquello se estaba poniendo demasiado interesante, e Itachi no planeaba desperdiciarlo.

.

.

-¡Whoa!- la peli rosa lanzó un gritillo al recibir aquella brutal salpicada de agua, debido al ingreso de Itachi a la piscina. –Parece que la estamos pasando bien…- le dijo al Uchiha. Éste le sonrió y asintió, comenzando a nadar hacia la parte más profunda.

-Qué contento se lo ve…- comentó Ino sonriendo ampliamente. –Y borracho…

-Y que lo digas…- apoyó Sakura riendo. –Oye, ya vuelvo cerda, buscaré más cerveza…- murmuró observando que su vaso estaba casi vacío.

-Está bien, pero no te tardes… frente de marquesina…- habló la rubia.

La ojijade le enseño la lengua y partió hacia el interior de la mansión Uchiha.

….

-Ya vuelvo, Karin…- murmuró el Uchiha menor en dirección a la pelirroja, en cuanto vio que la Haruno se dirigía hacia el interior de su residencia.

-De acuerdo…

…

-Parecen ser inseparables…- comentó una voz masculina por detrás de la rubia de ojos azules, quien aún observaba a su amiga ingresar a la enorme Mansión Uchiha.

-Sai…- sonrió al reconocerlo. –Sí, somos mejores amigas… La conocí hace cinco años en China, nuestras madres son muy amigas…- comentó alegremente.

-Ya veo…- sonrió él. –Tu madre debe ser muy bella…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Para dar vida a una belleza como tú…- alabó acercándose a la piscina. Ella se sonrojó levemente, y le ofreció lo que le quedaba de cerveza. –Gracias…- murmuró el apuesto hombre, para luego llevar el vaso a los labios.

-Por cierto, ¿qué estudias, Sai?- indagó ella interesada.

Él se sentó a su lado y sonrió.

-Estoy en el tercer año de Economía…- informó. –Espero poder recibirme de la mejor manera… Siempre fui perfeccionista… ¿Y tú?

-Pues, estudio Nutrición…- sonrió. –Me agradó esa carrera desde un principio…

-Ya veo… Serás una gran nutricionista…

-Gracias…- sonrió nuevamente, mientras él observaba el vaso sin contenido alguno de alcohol. –Iré por más bebida, espérame aquí… la frentezota ya se tardó…- sugirió ella. Él sólo asintió y la observó de pies a cabeza una vez que ella se levantó.

.

.

-Haruno, estás aquí…- mencionó él, viéndola cargar aquella bebida alcohólica en su vaso.

-Sasuke…- sonrió ella. –No te había visto en casi toda la noche… Has estado muy pegadito a Karin… ¿Volvieron?- indagó tratando de no parecer tan interesada en el tema.

-Hmp. No. Sólo la acompañaba para que deje de fastidiarme…

-Oye, hace mucho que no te escuchaba decir esa estupidez de "Hmp" que usas como si fuera una palabra…- comentó ella con sorna. – ¿No te cansas de decirlo?

-Hmp.

Ambos estaban riendo. Ella lo observó por unos segundos.

-Oye, Sasuke… ¿Conoces a mi amiga Ino?- inquirió. Se iba a odiar por eso, pero creyó un momento indicado para ver si podía pasar algo entre su amiga y el Uchiha.

-Ah, ¿la rubia?- preguntó. Ella asintió. –Sí, la conozco, ¿por qué?

-Bueno, pues… Le gustas…- fue directo al grano.

Él la miró extrañado y sonrió de lado.

-Pues… A mí también me gusta…- habló luego. Sakura se maldijo internamente por haber abierto la bocota.

-¿E-enserio? Entonces…- ella dio unos pasos hacia la puerta. Él la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Pues a decirle a Ino…- explicó rodando los ojos. Él negó rotundamente.

-No te atrevas a decirle…- ordenó el azabache.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque no me gusta…- aclaró él.

-¿Qué? Pero si me acabas de decir que-

-Pues no me gusta, ¿ok?

-Entonces te sigue gustando Karin…- habló ella confundida.

-¡NO! Tampoco me gusta Karin…- comentó él fríamente. –Ni Ino, ni Karin…

-No te entiendo…- dijo ella dudosa.

-Que no me gusta ninguna de las dos…- explicó él rodando los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿quién mierda te gusta?

-Tú.

El corazón se le detuvo momentáneamente. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Un "gustar" y un "tú" no encajaban en una sola oración cuando se trataba de Sasuke hacia ella. Realmente no lo comprendía.

-¿Qué?- musitó ella perdida.

Él perdió la paciencia y la jaló hacia su cuerpo. Se miraron a los ojos. Se acercaban cada vez más. Sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia, y sus alientos se mezclaban siendo uno solo. Ella cerró los ojos y…él la besó.

La besó dulce, lenta y profundamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Era un beso que poseía toda clase de sentimientos. Confusión, sorpresa, felicidad, nostalgia, ternura, y lo más importante… _amor_. Era un beso lleno de amor. Un beso que parecía eterno, inacabable. Uno que expresaba lo que se habían querido decir en todo ese tiempo, pero que no habían podido.

Ella abrió un poco más la boca, permitiendo que sus lenguas se encontraran, y que se perdieran en el inmenso mundo de la _pasión_. Era un beso que no olvidarían, porque cada uno, besaba al otro como si fuera el _último_ beso que se darían, agregándole pasión y decisión, disfrutando la dicha de poder rozar sus labios con los de la persona a la que querían.

-Sakura…

Aquella voz femenina proveniente de la puerta, hizo que dejaran de besarse, y que se separaran de golpe.

La peli rosa palideció al verla allí, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ino…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holaaaa! Soy yo de nuevo...**

**Mmmh.. ¿Qué les pareció el cap.?**

**Llegó el beso! Pero al parecer no todos están felices con ello... ¿Qué creen que hará Ino? Yo creo que debería desaparecer junto con Karin, jaja naah, vamos a ver cómo reacciona la rubia esa... !Y Naruto! Imaginándose ya lo que vivirá en el futuro...^^**

**Muchas gracias por su lectura y por dejarme sus reviews... Son lo máximo!**

**Pasen por mis songfics: "Ella y yo" (NaruSasuSaku) y "Por un segundo" (NejiTen), please... No son tan malos, me gustaría su opinión... ^^  
**

**Sin más, me despido con un beso enorme, y nos leemos el la próxima!**

**Bye, bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


	17. ¿Enamorado?

**¿****Enamorado****?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Ino!- gritaba la peli rosa, persiguiendo a la rubia por el extenso jardín de la mansión Uchiha.

-¡No me sigas!- replicó la ojiceleste. –No tengo ganas de hablar, Sakura…- dijo con la voz fría. La peli rosa se preocupó de sobremanera. Era obvio que su amiga estaba exageradamente molesta por haberla visto besándose con Sasuke.

-Ino, déjame que te lo explique… Por favor, no fue a propósito, yo…-

-¿Que no fue apropósito?- repitió con una sonrisa cínica. –Es obvio que también te morías por él, Sakura, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio?- inquirió con la voz quebrada.

-Vamos, Ino…- habló la ojijade tratando de apaciguar a su amiga. –En verdad, no es como piensas, yo nunca te lastimaría con intención… En realidad no quería esto…

-Jaja…- siguió riendo cínicamente. -¿Y porque te gustaba, lo besaste a mis espaldas? Eres una gran amiga, Sakura…- dijo con sarcasmo. –No sabes cuánto te admiro…

-Por favor…- siguió insistiendo. –Yo…-

-Yo, yo, yo… ¿es en todo en lo que piensas? ¿En ti misma?- restregó la rubia. –Me lo pudieras haber dicho, así nada de esto hubiera sucedido…- dijo decidida, para luego marcharse alterada del lugar, yendo hacia Itachi para despedirse de él. Luego de hacerlo, salió disparada hacia el portón principal de la residencia. Se fue, llorando…

Todos la miraron extrañados.

Sakura se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón, que aquello haya sido sólo una de las típicas discusiones sin razón que siempre tenía con Ino. Pero muy en el fondo, dudaba de que fuera así.

-¿Estás bien?- su voz la _paralizó_.

Se giró y sonrió levemente.

-Sí, no es nada, Sasuke…- contestó con tranquilidad.

-No quería causarte problemas…- comentó él. –De verdad, ni siquiera me imaginé que tu amiga…bueno, sólo apareció de repente…- rió de lado. -¿Se enojó?

-Al parecer está molesta…- contestó ella visiblemente triste. –Pero de seguro ya se le pasará… Ella es así, nunca nos enojamos de verdad… -_"Eso espero"._

-En ese caso, no hay de qué preocuparse…- dijo él con voz neutra. –Igualmente, lo lamento…

-No te preocupes…- sonrió ella. –Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que yo también me marche… Ya es tarde…- dijo observándolo detenidamente. –Iré a despedirme de Itachi…- hizo un ademán de pasar al lado del muchacho.

-Sakura…- mencionó él deteniéndola del brazo. –No dijiste nada al respecto…

-¿Al respecto de qué?- se desentendió la peli rosa.

-¿Qué sientes por mí, Haruno…?- inquirió él, posando su penetrante mirada en los ojos jade de ella. La chica se derritió por dentro, sin embargo, pensó luego, que por el momento lo mejor era contenerse.

-No creo que pueda responderte eso, Sasuke…- mencionó luego de lanzar un bastante audible suspiro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- indagó él frunciendo el ceño confundido.

-Dame tiempo, Sasuke…- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente. –Si podemos estar juntos es algo que sólo el tiempo lo podrá decidir…

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Sólo tomémonos nuestro tiempo, ¿si?- le sonrió soltándose de su agarre. –Sucederá lo que tenga que suceder…- empezó a alejarse. –Nos vemos, Sasuke…

El azabache quedó en esa posición, observándola mientras se marchaba. Definitivamente, aquel bikini verde pastel, le sentaba de maravillas. Lanzó una risa baja, hasta él podía ser un verdadero pervertido estando borracho.

.

.

-¡Hinata!- gritó el rubio, al tiempo que la ojiperla salía de su residencia para partir hacia el centro comercial.

-Naruto-kun… ¿A q-qué hora llegaste?- inquirió ella tímidamente.

-No hace mucho…- comentó acercándose a ella. –Antes de irnos al centro comercial, debo hablar contigo…- informó algo apenado. Ella sólo asintió.

Empezaron a caminar por las calles de Tokio, con el sol radiante iluminándolos aquella hermosa mañana. El cantar de los pájaros hacía que el ambiente se encuentre aún más bello. Muchas personas caminando por aquel parquecito, y una enorme cantidad de niños correteando uno detrás de otro. Era un hermoso domingo.

Llegaron donde habían tenido su primera cita: Restaurante de fideos "Ichiraku Ramen".

Ingresaron al lugar tomados de la mano, y se ubicaron en una de las mesas más cercanas a las ventanas. Naruto habló con el dueño de la tienda, y éste sonrió para, segundos después, traer a Hinata un enorme vaso lleno de su jugo favorito: el de piña.

Ella sonrió algo extrañada, mientras su novio se sentaba frente a ella.

-A-arigatou, Naruto-kun…

-Hinata, tengo algo que decirte…- mencionó el rubio, un tanto nervioso. –Quería decírtelo ayer en el cumpleaños de Itachi, pero como no te despegabas de las chicas, pensé que lo mejor sería decírtelo hoy dattebayo… Son dos peticiones…

-¿D-de qué se trata?

-Bueno, antes que nada…- cerró los ojos fuertemente, y los volvió a abrir. –Quiero pedirte que me perdones por haberme comportado como un idiota el día que volvimos de Sapporo.- habló rápidamente, ella lo miraba y escuchaba atentamente. –Reaccioné muy mal ante la noticia de tu embarazo, y sé que te lastimé con ello…- la chica lo miró con melancolía. –Jamás quise que te sientas así, es sólo que me impactó la noticia, y no supe qué hacer… Nunca te dejaría sola, y menos con mi hijo en tu vientre… Por eso, el que por favor me perdones es mi primera petición…dattebayo…

La Hyuga sonrió.

-Naruto-kun… De que me dolió al principio, s-sí me dolió…- informó con tranquilidad. –Pero jamás m-me abandonaste, n-ni me dijiste que no querías a-al niño… Yo también m-me equivoqué al pretender q-que reaccionarías de la mejor m-manera…

-Hinata…- él la miró con ternura. – ¡Lo siento dattebayo!

-Ya, está b-bien…

-Ah! Y mi segunda petición…- mencionó él sonriendo. Se puso de pie, y caminó hasta su novia. Se colocó a su lado, y ella se giró un poco para que estuvieran uno frente al otro. Él se arrodilló frente a ella, quien abrió los ojos de par en par. Lo siguiente que hizo el Uzumaki, fue sacar del bolsillo de sus pantalones, una pequeña cajilla, que al abrirla, sacó a relucir un hermoso anillo con diamantes brillando increíblemente. –Cásate conmigo, Hinata…

-Na-naruto-kun…- una lágrima cristalina recorrió su mejilla. No podía creerlo. Era como un sueño. Verlo ahí, arrodillado frente a ella le causó una sensación indescriptible. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y las manos le temblaban.

-Casémonos, y formemos una gran familia juntos, y con nuestro hijo con nosotros.- él sonreía completamente, sin fingir ni dudar. –Quiero que seas mi esposa, y amarnos para toda la vida, Hinata…

-Y-yo… Naruto-kun…- ella sonrió y él le secó las lágrimas. –Acepto…- dijo sin titubear.

Él sonrió ampliamente, más feliz que nunca. Le colocó delicadamente el anillo en el dedo, y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Ambos sonreían, y se les notaba intensamente la alegría.

Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Y se abrazaron.

Volvieron a mirarse fijamente, cuando él acortó distancia y la besó.

La besó con toda la felicidad reflejada en aquel roce de labios. Sus lenguas llevaban a cabo una infinita batalla, y parecían conocerse de memoria. Era un beso tan dulce, y el más deseado por ambos.

Él le acarició el rostro, y luego de separarse, bajó arrodillándose nuevamente, para besarle el vientre de la manera más tierna que Hinata pudo esperar. Eran tan felices, que no podían dejar de sonreír. Y volvieron a abrazarse.

Un rugido raro, les cortó la inspiración.

Él la observó sonriendo de sobremanera. Ella se encontraba completamente sonrojada, con la mano sosteniendo su estómago. –G-gomen'nasai…- habló agachando la cabeza.

Él lanzó una carcajada. –No te preocupes, es normal que tengas hambre…- mencionó tranquilamente. –Será el primer antojo que te cumpliré… ¿Qué deseas dattebayo?

-¿S-sabes de dónde p-podemos conseguir m-manzanas con c-caramelo?- preguntó ella con vergüenza. –Hace tiempo que no como u-una de esas…

-¿Manzanas con caramelo?

.

.

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde el cumpleaños de Itachi.

Habían sucedido varias cosas. Había problemas, y novedades.

Uno de ellos era que Ino ni se preocupaba en hablarle a Sakura. Durante todos aquellos días había estado ignorándola, y como Sakura era también orgullosa, tampoco se preocupaba en solucionar las diferencias. Y los ensayos de las respectivas bandas se debían reanudar en esos días, ya que los exámenes habían culminado. El primer semestre estaba por llegar a su fin.

Otro problema para las Danger Girls, era que Hinata ya llevaba casi tres meses de embarazo, y las chicas aún no encontraban un remplazo para su amiga guitarrista. Estaban desesperadas con ese tema.

Lo que quedaba de la semana, debían tomársela para arreglar todos esos temas tan problemáticos, porque las vacaciones de verano estaban cada vez más cerca. Y el tiempo se acababa…

.

.

-G-Gaara…- mencionó la tímida castaña, al volver a encontrarse con él, después de varios años, en el local de la compañía discográfica más famosa del momento.

-¿Huh?- el pelirrojo se giró y la observó. Le tenía una cara demasiado conocida, pero aun así no lograba divisar de quién se trataba. –Hola…emh…- observó a Shikamaru, quien se encontraba a su lado en ese momento. Éste lo observó interrogante, a lo que él respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No la recuerdas…?- inquirió Temari a modo de reproche. Gaara negó penosamente, al tiempo que la chica bajó el rostro entristecida. –Idiota, ¿no ves que es Matsuri?- siguió reclamando la rubia a su hermano menor.

Gaara observó de nuevo a la castaña.

-Emh… ¿Matsuri?

-No te acuerdas, ¿verdad?- indagó la chica observando al ojiverde. Éste negó con la cabeza, suspirando. –No importa…

-¿Cómo que no importa?- dijo Temari fulminando a su hermano con la mirada. Shikamaru se mantenía al margen. –Fuiste nuestra vecina por bastante tiempo…Matsuri, descuida, de seguro Kankuro no tiene memoria a tan corto plazo…

-Matsuri…Matsuri…- intentaba recordar Gaara, susurrando.

La castaña simplemente negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

-Tengo que volver con mi banda…- comentó observando a la rubia. –Nos vemos luego, Temari, Gaara…y…

-Shikamaru…- informó el Nara, extendiéndole la mano a la bella señorita.

-Ok…- sonrió tímidamente. –Hasta luego…

-Nos vemos…- habló Temari alegremente. -¿Cómo es posible que no la recuerdes?- inquirió mirando a Gaara luego de que la chica se alejó de ellos por completo. –Siempre fue bastante amable con nosotros…

-Te juro que lo intento, pero no logro recordarla…- habló el chico.

-¿Hubo algún suceso en particular que lo haga recordarla?- indagó Shikamaru observando a la mayor de los Sabaku. Ella quedó pensativa.

-Una vez, te dio su almuerzo en el colegio, luego de que te quitaran el tuyo… ¿Recuerdas?- comentó Temari, siempre observando a su hermanito. –Si ella no aparecía, te hubieras muerto de hambre…- dijo risueña. El Nara observó a su amigo interrogante.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Gaara. –Era el capitán del equipo de fútbol… Todos me envidiaban…

-Bueno, ese no es el punto…- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo. -¿Lograste recordarla?

-Umh…- cerró los ojos. Una imagen repentina llegó a su cabeza. –Ahh, ¿ella no es quien una vez le arrojó una cuchara a Kankuro y casi le revienta el ojo?

-¡Sí!- exclamó Temari comenzando a reír. –Eso fue cuando entrábamos en primaria… ¡La recordaste!

-Creo que sí…- dudó el muchacho. –Aunque…no se parece nada a la Matsuri de esa época…- murmuró extrañado. –Está mucho más…

-¿Linda?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-¿Llamativa?- habló Temari.

-Y mejor _proporcionada_…- murmuró el pelirrojo. Su amigo negó con la cabeza sonriendo, en tanto que Temari lo golpeó suavemente en la frente, comenzando a caminar hacia el enorme salón. Ese era la primera vez que visitaban la compañía discográfica.

-Como sea, mi banda me espera…- mencionó la rubia, alejándose de los chicos, dejando a un Gaara muy pensativo, y a un Shikamaru más que sonriente. Sin darse cuenta, habían estado hablando sin la presencia de problema alguno.

.

.

-Vamos a empezar, chicos…- murmuró la bella señorita que había presentado el comienzo de aquel curso especial para los jóvenes artistas, miembros del gran concurso de bandas que estaba tan de moda.

Una vez dentro de aquel amplio y precioso salón, los tutores fueron separando a los participantes por categorías. Todo aquello consistía en un pequeño curso de verano, para preparar a los vocalistas para sus competencias como dúos con los de otras bandas, y para instruir mejor a los demás miembros de las bandas que habían clasificado para la siguiente ronda del concurso "Fama Juvenil".

-A ver, Sakura Haruno… ¿se encuentra aquí?- indagó la bella mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

-Aquí, estoy…- señaló la peli rosa, acercándose a la mujer.

-Tengo entendido que tu pareja es Sasuke Uchiha…- llamó, observando entre los cientos de jóvenes que se encontraban dentro de aquel salón musical.

El azabache se abrió paso entre la gente, acercándose y colocándose justo al lado de Sakura.

-Bien, a mí me toca ser su tutora… Me llamo Mei Terumi…- informó con una sonrisa. –Pueden decirme Mei-sensei…o simplemente Mei…- aclaró. –Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- inquirió observando a sus nuevos alumnos. Ambos sólo la siguieron, al tiempo que otro tutor pasaba al frente a llamar a otros alumnos.

-Bien, ¿ambos son cantantes de hace mucho tiempo, o están empezando…?- indagó la mujer una vez que ingresaron a una pequeña habitación, llena de instrumentos de vocalización.

-Yo estudié desde pequeña en el Conservatorio…- indicó Sakura.

-Yo lo hacía simplemente por diversión en los karaokes…- informó por su parte el Uchiha. –Pero después dije que era lo mío y empecé a cantar más. Pero nunca hice un curso especial ni nada por el estilo…- explicó.

-Ya veo…- sonrió la mujer. –Espero que nos llevemos bien… ¿Es necesario una presentación formal, o ya se conocen?- inquirió observándolos.

-Ya nos conocemos…- dijeron al unísono. Se miraron fijamente después de aquello.

-En ese caso, empecemos…- mencionó tomando una planilla y un bolígrafo. –A ver, Sasuke, aquí dice que te gusta más interpretar algún tema de rock…- el chico asintió. -¿Podrías interpretar algo, a capella?- dijo como desafiándolo.

-Hmp. Seguro…- habló él, mientras Mei le pasaba un micrófono y Sakura lo observaba detenidamente. –A ver…, lo tengo…

_"And these promises broken  
deep, feeble  
Each word gets lost in the echo  
So one last lie I can see through  
This time I finally let you  
Go, go, go."_

Sin problema alguno, interpretó brillantemente el coro de aquella tan bonita canción de Linkin Park, _Lost_ _in_ _the_ _Echo _(**N/A**: que temaaa ^^), dejando a una Mei bastante satisfecha y a una Sakura bastante atontada. La tutora registró algo en aquella planilla.

-Excelente, Sasuke…- el Uchiha sonrió de una forma soberbia, lo cual Sakura odió. –Muy bien, ahora es tu turno, Sakura…- dijo observando a la peli rosa, quien estaba bastante nerviosa. –Interprétanos alguna canción que te guste…

-Ok…- mencionó la chica. –Voy a hacerlo…

_"This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by…"_

Mei quedó impresionada al escuchar la hermosa voz que poseía la ojijade. El tema _Innocence _de Avril Lavigne, iba perfecto con su nivel de voz.

Sasuke quedó maravillado, y no podía dejar de observarla. –"Genial, ahora no dejas de pensar en ella luego del beso… Genio"- pensaba él algo distraído.

-Óptimo…- habló Mei, luego de aplaudir estruendosamente el trabajo de la chica. Sakura sonrió ampliamente, un tanto sonrojada.

-"Está hermosa…- _Bofetada_ _mental_…"- el Uchiha estaba lidiando una batalla con su yo interior. La perspectiva acerca de muchas cosas cambió radicalmente para él desde que Sakura volvió a Japón. A esas alturas del campeonato, él ya no era un cubito de hielo, sino simple agua, y todo a causa de una chica. Jamás pensó que aquello podría estar pasándole a él… un Uchiha.

-Sus voces quedarán perfectas juntas…- informó la tutora observándolos. –Pareciera que fueron creados para cantar juntos… Serán un dúo genial… Uno nunca antes visto en Japón…- dijo sonriéndoles ampliamente, volviendo a escribir en aquella libreta que sostenía en las manos. Ellos simplemente intercambiaron miradas profundas. –Bien, ya tengo registrado lo que me interesa… Mañana empezaremos a ensayar… Se me acaban de ocurrir dos temas que quedarán perfectos con sus voces, uno en inglés, y otro en español… Así que estén preparados…- dijo caminando hacia la puerta. –Esto ha sido suficiente por hoy, ahora… tengo que ir a registrar más dúos… ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron de una forma extraña.

-Es un poco acelerada nuestra instructora…- comentó la peli rosa riendo.

-Y algo atolondrada…- agregó el azabache, para que ella riese. –Como sea, nos vemos mañana…- dijo partiendo hacia la salida. –Será un placer darte clases de canto…- dijo a modo de broma, estando ya de espaldas a ella, con un gesto de despedida, llevando sus dedos índice y el del medio a su frente, y volviéndolos a retirar. La chica, lo único que vio en eso fue… nuevamente, soberbia.

-Eso en tus sueños…- murmuró a regañadientes, mientras lo seguía a la salida. –Veremos quién le enseña a quién…- dijo desafiante.

El Uchiha la observó por encima de sus hombros con una sonrisa más alegre.

Ella sintió que el corazón se le retorcía.

Más bello… imposible.

.

.

-No, te digo… Mi tutor es jodidamente guapo… Se llama Genma…- comentó Tenten con una sonrisa picarona, mientras Temari reía. –Nunca me arrepentiré de ser baterista…

-Parece que te has vuelto a enamorar…- bromeaba la rubia. –Mi tutor no es tan guapo… Pero bueno, no se puede cambiar… Se llama Izumo…- informó aun sonriendo. Ambas voltearon la cabeza al observar que Ino pasaba de una manera bastante particular a su lado. Ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlas. Se miraron extrañadas.

-Emh… ¿Qué no es hoy el primer ensayo?- inquirió la castaña mirando a su amiga.

-Sí…- Temari empezó a caminar hacia la ojiceleste. -¡Oye, Ino!- exclamó, la otra la ignoró. -¿A dónde vas? Hoy es el ensayo…

La rubia de pelo largo, rodó los ojos fastidiada.

-No pienso estar en el mismo lugar que esa frentona…- dijo para voltearse y seguir caminando.

-¿What?- Temari miró a Tenten, mientras volvía a seguir a Ino. -¿Qué dices Ino? Creí que dejarían los problemas de lado cuando se tratase de la banda… ¿No lo hablamos antes?

-No me interesa…- agregó. –No quiero verla… De seguro que ya no se despega de su noviecito, Sasuke Uchiha, y no me apetece escuchar sus excusas baratas tampoco…

-¡No es así, Ino!- intervino esta vez la de ojos color chocolate. –Ella apenas habla con Sasuke ahora… Tampoco tiene excusas baratas… Ya te dijo que lo siente…- aclaró tratando de apaciguar a la chica.

-¡¿Qué saben ustedes?!- inquirió girándose de golpe. -¡Sólo se ponen de su lado por que es la líder de la banda!- restregó a gritos.

-¡Cálmate de una puta vez, por el amor de Dios, Ino!- exclamó Temari, sacada de sus casillas, sujetando del brazo a la otra rubia. –Madura, Ino… No pueden pelearse por un muchacho, ¡se supone que ya no son niñitas! Además… No puedes reclamarle nada a Sakura tampoco… Sasuke no era tu novio… ¿o sí?

-Ustedes n-no…- titubeó observándolas con el rostro lleno de rencor, el cual cambió repentinamente a uno de decepción. –No saben c-cuánto me gustaba S-sasuke…- sollozó de pronto, no pudiendo contener más aquellas caprichosas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Tenten estaba impresionada.

-Tranquila…- habló nuevamente Temari, acercándose a reconfortarla. –Ambas son nuestras amigas, Ino… No estamos del lado de nadie… Pero lo que nos molestó fue tu actitud de no querer solucionar el inconveniente, linda…- habló ya más suavemente.

-Sakura también se equivocó al no haberte dicho ya antes lo mucho que le seguía gustando el Uchiha ése…- mencionó ahora la castaña. –Pero no puedes culpar a nadie, Ino… Simplemente sucedió…

-Chicas, entiéndanme…- murmuró. –A mí no me dolió demasiado el hecho de que se hayan besado…- explicó con la voz temblorosa. –Se suponía que nos contábamos todo… Me mintió al decirme que le gustaba Sasori… ¡Y negó cuando le pregunté si todavía sentía algo por Sasuke! La confianza entre ambas… ¿dónde quedó? Sólo quiero saber eso…

Las otras dos chicas quedaron en silencio por varios minutos.

-Eso es algo que sólo podrás arreglarlo con Saku, Ino…- mencionó Temari, luego de proferir un suspiro bastante audible. –Lo que no nos agrada, es el hecho de que mezcles todo esto con la banda… ¡Estoy segura de que Sakura desea tanto hablar contigo, como tú con ella!- dijo sonriendo levemente. –Ya tenemos suficientes problemas con lo de buscar un remplazante para Hinata… La pobre no quiere dejar la banda a pesar de su embarazo, pero sabemos que pronto deberá hacerlo…

-Lo único que queda es trabajar todas juntas…- agregó Tenten, secando las lágrimas de la ojiceleste. –Danos una mano, Ino… Estamos en un mal momento… No podemos decaer, ni echar a perder todo el esfuerzo que llevamos realizando hasta aquí… ¡Somos las Danger Girls! ¿Lo recuerdas? Nadie pudo con nosotras en Sapporo…

Ino sonrió y se puso firme.

-¿Saben qué?- dijo con decisión. –No pienso hacerme a un lado… Continuemos con esto… ¡Por Hinata y por la banda!- exclamó con un rostro aliviado. Con aquella conversación, parecía que se había quitado un peso de encima.

-¡Así me gusta!- dijo Temari, y las tres se abrazaron sonriendo.

Una amistad hermosa, habían conseguido formar.

.

.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?- indagó Gaara observando a Neji.

-Uno de los profesores dijo que debían dar una noticia sobre los exámenes…- explicó con desinterés. –No lo comprendo, el trimestre ya termina…

-Pues se están tardando…- comentó Naruto, observando uno de los enormes equipos de sonido que había en el salón auditorio de su enorme universidad. –Wow, ¿cómo hacen para que una cosa tan pequeña suene tan fuerte dattebayo?- decía tocando los botones habidos y por haber, que poseía la máquina.

-Deja eso Dobe…- dijo Sasuke. –De seguro quieren comentar cuántos reprobaron, según Itachi, así fue el año pasado…- informó observando a su hermano, quien se encontraba a apenas unos metros de ellos, conversando con sus compañeros de salón.

-Como sea… No creo q-

Kiba no terminó de hablar, ya que un tremendo ruido sorprendió a todos, e hizo que giraran a observar qué era lo que había sucedido.

Naruto sonrió con vergüenza. Había dejado caer un micrófono estruendosamente, y ahora se encontraba en el piso… hecho un desastre. Unas piezas por aquí, otras por allá. Todos empezaron a reír.

Sasuke se golpeó la frente.

-Te dije que no lo tocaras, Dobe…- sonrió de lado. –Eres peor que cuando entrábamos en primaria…

-¡Pero Teme! ¿Qué iba a saber yo que caería tan fácilmente dattebayo?

-Viene alguien…- habló Tenten cerca de ellos. -¡Es Tsunade-sama!- se exasperó, al recordar lo estricta que era su directora, y lo que era capaz de hacer si algo no andaba bien entre los instrumentos de la universidad.

-¡Todos desaparezcan!- gritó una voz de entre los estudiantes de Derecho y, al toque, todos los alumnos empezaron a correr de aquí para allá, saliendo al patio, ingresando a sus aulas, buscando un lugar dónde esconderse.

Sakura al principio sólo sonrió, y pensó seriamente en quedarse en su lugar, y simplemente quedarse callada, pero… ¡La culparían a ella! Además, aquello de recordar viejos tiempos como cuando jugaban "Las escondidas", le pareció de lo más divertido, y empezó a correr, pensando en un buen lugar para esconderse.

Estaba por salir del salón auditorio, cuando escuchó aumentar el volumen de las voces de los maestros, lo cual indicaba claramente que se acercaban. Observó a los lados, sin saber dónde meterse, cuando unos brazos, provenientes de un espacio que había entre la pared y un enorme estante, la jalaron con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces?- susurró _él_. –Te van a ver…

Ella nuevamente se sintió desfallecer al sentir sus cuerpos tan cerca uno de otro.

-Sasuke…- murmuró.

-Shhh…- dijo él sobre sus labios. –Quédate aquí…- susurró, rozando sus narices, dejando a la peli rosa con la piel de gallina.

_-¿Qué no había mandado llamar a todos los alumnos…?_- se escuchaba la voz proveniente de afuera.

-_Estoy seguro de que los llamé, Tsunade-sama._

_-Pues vuelva a llamarlos…_

Ambos sonrieron, y se miraron a los ojos.

Él la acercó más a su cuerpo, y comenzó a beber nuevamente, de sus labios.

Ese era un beso muy distinto al que le había dado anteriormente. Ahora era más apresurado, más apasionado, y más extremo. La _adrenalina_ que sentían al pensar que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento por algún profesor, hacía que aquel reencuentro de lenguas fuera aún más disfrutado. Por ambos.

Se iban a separar para recuperar el aire, cuando él muerde el labio inferior de ella, dándole así a entender que no quería soltarla. Pero la falta de oxígeno pudo más, y se separaron levemente, para observarse detenidamente.

Escucharon las voces alejarse, y los pasos que salían del salón auditorio, quedando nuevamente solos.

Él la tomó de la barbilla, y nuevamente la acercó hacia sí. Sin embargo, esta vez ella lo detuvo.

-Sasuke, Sasuke…espera…- habló despacito. –No puedo…aún no puedo…- dijo para soltarse de su agarre, y retirarse del lugar con mucha discreción.

Se la veía salir de aquel pequeñísimo espacio, bastante tranquila. Sin embargo, por dentro, su corazón no dejaba de bombear a mil por hora. Cada vez que Sasuke la besaba, sentía ganas de morir en sus labios. Sasuke besaba tan bien…que besarlo era mucho mejor, incluso, hasta que el canto.

Por otro lado, el Uchiha quedó paralizado en su posición.

Por dios, era único besar a Sakura. Cuando lo hacía, se olvidaba hasta de su propio nombre.

Aunque no lo diría en voz alta, quería tenerla con él cuanto antes fuera posible. Y era ya imposible negar que estaba, por primera vez, verdaderamente enamorado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holiiiis!**

**Ya volví con la contiii!**

**Naruuuto *-* XD (Si yo fuera Hinata, me casaría allí mismo con él) Y Sasuke... besando una vez más a nuestra querida Sakura... (pobre, yo que ella, no lo soltaba más xD)**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Estuvo algo corto, pero espero que me haya quedado bien... Espero su opinión!**

**Mil gracias por leer, y molestarse siempre en dejarme un comentario... Me ponen increíblemente contenta...!**

**Ok, nos leemos en la próxima. Cuídense!**

**Bye, bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


	18. Regalo de cumpleños

**Holaaa! Volví prontito con un capítulo más como regalo a mis queridísimos lectores, pues mis fucking exámenes ya empezaron con todo, y creo que esta vuelta tardaré un poco más de lo habitual en actualizar.**

**Así que... A leer!**

* * *

**Regalo de Cumpleaños****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No puedo creer que te haya besado de nuevo…- mencionó Tenten son los ojitos de ensueño.

-Shhh…- dijo Sakura con el dedo sobre sus labios. –Te pueden escuchar…

-Ok, ok… Pero por lo menos dime…- la castaña sonrió pícaramente. -¿Besa bien?

Sakura se quedó estática.

-¿Que si besa bien…?- "_Besa_ _jodidamente_ _bien_" –Sí, pasable…- respondió intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. –Pero eso no importa ahora… ¿Cómo es eso de que hablaron con Ino?- indagó haciendo referencia a lo que le había dicho su amiga hacía unos segundos.

-Ah! Pues…

-Sakura…- interrumpió una voz femenina, ingresando a la habitación. –Quiero hablar contigo…

Ambas de voltearon a verla.

-Ino…

-Entonces…- dijo Tenten, haciendo énfasis en la letra "s". – ¡Me voy!

La de ojos chocolate cerró la puerta tras sí. (Cabe destacar que se encontraban en la residencia Sabaku No, debido a los ensayos que iban a tener, y que estaban conversando en la habitación de la mayor de los hemanos). Las otras dos se miraron a los ojos.

-¡Saku, gomen'nasai!- exclamó la rubia, y se lanzó a los brazos de la ojijade, quien estaba más que extrañada con aquella reacción. – ¡Lo siento! De verdad…

-Ya, Ino – puerca…- sonrió. –Me vas a dejar sin aire…

La rubia se retiró un poco y observó a su amiga sonriendo apenada.

-De verdad, lamento haber reaccionado así…- habló la ojiceleste. –Fui estúpidamente infantil… ¿Cómo pude enojarme contigo a causa de un hombre?

-Ya…- sonrió nuevamente la peli rosa. –Yo fui la estúpida al no querer admitir mis sentimientos… Te juro que lo del beso no lo planeé…

-Eso lo sé, simplemente pasó… Yo desde un principio ya había notado que él sentía algo por ti y viceversa…- la otra bajó el rostro. –Pero por egoísta no lo quise admitir. No podía asimilar el hecho de haber perdido…

-Igual estuve mal…

-No, no te preocupes…- insistió. –Nadie elige de quién gustarse, ¿no?

-Pero esto es algo raro…- siguió explicando la ojijade. –A mí en realidad Sasuke no es que me guste mucho… Simplemente siento algo… No me gusta, pero sigo enamorada…- mencionó algo confundida.

-No importa ya que me lo ocultes… ¿a quién no le gustaría Sasuke?- dijo riendo. – ¡Está como quiere…! Además, no fue el beso lo que me hirió tanto… Fue el hecho de que no me lo hayas dicho…

-Lo lamento, soy una pésima amiga…

-¡De eso nada! Sasuke jamás me perteneció, nunca tuve el derecho de reclamarte como lo hice…- sonrió una vez más la rubia. –Yo soy la que lo siente…

-Ino-cerda, eres la mejor… No volveré a lastimarte, lo prometo…- dijo la peli rosa totalmente decidida. –No me acercaré más a Sasuke, si causará esto, prefiero alejarme de él…

-No seas mensa, frente de marquesina…- regañó. –Ustedes deberían salir… Yo ya no los molestaré… Total… ya tengo a alguien…- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Salir? Estás loca…- sonrió ampliamente. –De acuerdo, no me alejaré de él… de todos modos, tengo que verlo en los ensayos del dúo y en el salón de clases en la universidad todos los días, pero mantendré una distancia respetable…- explicó. -¿Ya tienes a alguien?

-Dejémoslo así…- se desentendió Ino.

-¡Ino!- exclamó. –Ya no nos volveremos a ocultar nada… ¿recuerdas?

-Es que quiero asegurarlo primero…- sonrió. –No te preocupes frentezota, lo sabrás en su momento… Ahora dime…- dijo pícaramente. -¿Qué tan bien besa el querido Uchiha?

-¡Ino! No puedo decirte eso…- dijo completamente ruborizada.

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió acercándose a su amiga para intimidarla con la mirada. -¿A que besa de maravillas, eh, Sakura? Amas besarlo, ¿cierto…? Anda, ¡dilo de una vez!

-Por favor, Ino… Sólo nos besamos una vez…

-¿Crees que no te oí cuando se lo contaste a Tenten?

La peli rosa palideció.

-¡Sólo dilo y ya!

-Ok, ok…- dijo mirando el piso avergonzada. –Del uno al diez, se lleva un once… Ahí ya te dije todo…- habló en un hilo de voz, para luego marcharse a toda prisa de la habitación hacia la sala.

Ino lanzó una carcajada. Estaba bastante alegre de haber arreglado las cosas con su mejor amiga, y ahora volvía a fastidiarla con frases que la hacían sonrojar.

Pero en el fondo, aún dolía, aunque el dolor fuera ínfimo.

.

.

-Jaja, no… Su talento es decir tonterías cada segundo. Creo que no puede estar sin decir o hacer alguna…

-¿De quién hablan?- inquirió Temari, ingresando a la sala de su hogar, después de terminar la merienda.

-De Naruto…- respondió Tenten. Todas rieron, menos Hinata, quien infló los cachetes como si fuera una niñita enfadada. Todas se enternecieron.

La puerta sonó repentinamente.

La dueña de casa frunció el ceño confundida, se suponía que sus hermanos tardarían en volver. –Debe ser Itachi…- murmuró, mientras se acercaba para abrir la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa, al _verlo_ allí parado, con su guitarra, y flores en las manos. -¿Shikamaru?

Todas sus amigas se emocionaron, e intercambiaron miradas picaronas, mientras el muchacho observaba únicamente a la mayor de los Sabaku.

-Temari, podemos hablar…- inquirió él, extendiéndole las flores. Las demás chicas pegaron un gritillo, mientras Temari suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza.

-Pasa…- habló, cuando sus amigas volvieron a gritar. –Vamos a mi cuarto…- dijo fulminando a los miembros de su banda con la mirada. –Ya veo que aquí **_no_** podremos conversar…

-Ok…- murmuró el Nara, siguiéndola. Él observó a las chicas y sonrió nerviosamente a espaldas de Temari. Tenten le guiñó un ojo, con lo cual los nervios en él se dispersaron un poco.

Una vez frente a la habitación, la chica lo observó interrogante.

-Bueno, en realidad no quiero hablarte…

La mujer frunció el ceño.

-En realidad quiero cantarte una canción…- continuó el moreno, confiando plenamente el el consejo que le había dado Kiba (confiable consejero XD).

Ella sonrió un tanto confundida. A decir verdad, el ambiente entre ambos se apaciguó luego de haber vuelto de Sapporo. Pero ¿qué pretendida con una canción?

-¿Una canción?- inquirió ella. Él iba a responder, pero ella continuó hablando. –Me encantaría escuchar lo que tienes que decirme, pero hay veces que LAS CURIOSAS LO DIFICULTAN TODO…- dijo esto último en voz bastante alta, luego de lo cual, sus amigas se quejaron en voz baja, y los dejaron verdaderamente solos frente a la habitación de la rubia. –Ahora sí, pasa…- mencionó abriendo la puerta.

-Bueno…- suspiró nerviosamente. Jamás le había sucedido aquello con una chica. En realidad, siempre fue demasiado flojo como para hacer aquello. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Temari causaba tal cosa en él, que hacía que la pereza desaparezca por completo. –Aquí va…- dijo comenzando a ejecutar su guitarra.

A la rubia, al reconocer el tema que él estaba interpretando, le dio, como se dice vulgarmente "la piel de gallina".

_"Todo cambió, cuando te vi…_

_De blanco y negro a color me convertí._

_Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,_

_Algo que no imaginaba, fue entregarte mi amor,_

_Con una mirada…"_

Ella sonrió y lo observó fijamente, mientras él seguía entonando.

_"Todo tembló dentro de mí,_

_El universo escribió que fueras para mí…_

_Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,_

_Algo que no imaginaba, fue perderme en tu amor_

_Simplemente pasó y todo tuyo ya soy…"_

Temari mordió su labio inferior, y negó con la cabeza sonriendo. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Si esa era una forma más de pedirle perdón por lo del beso, ya no había dudas de lo que debía responderle. _Jamás_ le habían dedicado una canción en persona.

_"Antes que pase más tiempo contigo, amor…_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida,_

_Antes que te ame más, escucha por favor…_

_Déjeme decir que todo te di…_

_Y no…-_

Ella lo jaló y lo acercó a su rostro, observándolo fijamente.

-Hey, aún no termino la canción…- susurró él sobre los labios femeninos, dejando su guitarra tendida hacia un lado. -¿Qué respuesta es esta?

-Shikamaru, ¿quieres callarte y besarme?- dijo ella en tono dominante.

Él sonrió de lado, girando un tanto el rostro.

-A su orden…

Y la besó.

La besó con deseo y pasión, justo como la primera vez que se besaron. Hacía tanto que ambos deseaban que aquello volviera a ocurrir, pero ella había sido tan terca, que intentó engañar hasta a su propio corazón. Ahora ya no importaban las razones por las que habían estado peleados, ahora simplemente importaba que empezaran a estar juntos, de verdad.

Ella ahogó un gemido en el beso, cuando sintió las caricias de él, en un sector _poco_ _común_.

Intensificando el beso, él se encargó de cerrar la puerta con los pies…

.

.

La puerta de la residencia Sabaku No, volvió a ser golpeada.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Tente al ver a su representante allí parado.

-Lo siento, se me pasó la hora…- comentó el hombre, mientras ingresaba a la casa, con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta…- ironizaba Ino.

Él sólo sonrió. -¿Y Temari? Debemos empezar a elegir el próximo tema…- mencionó el, tal vez, _manager_ más guapo de la competencia, junto con Gaara.

-E-está arriba…- respondió Hinata riendo sonrojada.

-Pues qué espera-

-No…- interrumpió Sakura. –Será mejor que esperemos…

-¿Por qué?- indagó el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

-Porque tal vez esté bastante "ocupada"…- respondió Ino con una sonrisa macabra. –Si sabes a lo que me refiero…- agregó.

-No, no lo entiendo…- confesó el pelinegro. -¿Quieren ir directo al grano?

-Shikamaru y ella ingresaron a su habitación hace un poco más de media hora…- informó Sakura. –No han salido desde entonces. Quien sabe qué esté sucediendo en ese cuarto…

-Ya veo…

Justo en ese momento, bajaron tomados de la mano los nuevos novios. Todas las chicas sonrieron sinceramente, en tanto que Itachi los observaba divertido. Hinata y Sakura observaron detenidamente al Uchiha, un tanto preocupadas, puesto que sabían lo mucho que él había intentado volver con su amiga rubia. Pero por alguna razón, aquello no lastimó a Itachi como creían que pasaría.

Se lo veía bastante tranquilo… ¿Sería a causa de Samui?

.

.

Las vacaciones de verano finalmente habían llegado.

Las chicas de Danger Girls, ya estaban completamente tranquilas, pues gracias a Kiba, habían convencido a Tayuya para que ingresara a su grupo como remplazante de la bella Hinata quien esperaba su primer hijo en compañía de Naruto.

La baterista, que actualmente integraba The Sound junto a su pandilla, había aceptado tomar el puesto de guitarrista, al considerarlo un desafío para sí misma en el ámboti de lo que más amaba, aparte de Kiba, la música.

Al comienzo, no estaba tan convencida, pero llevaban como una semana ensayando, y se iba ambientando perfectamente. Definitivamente, la pelirroja tenía alma de músico.

Por otro lado, Hinata ya había dejado la banda, para dedicarse plenamente a cuidarse totalmente, para que esa criaturita, que llevaba un poco más de tres meses de gestación, naciera de la mejor manera, súper sano y sin problema alguno.

Temari y Shikamaru ya eran oficialmente novios.

Itachi aún intentaba conquistar a Samui, pero ésta se hacía de la difícil, a pesar de todos los regaños por parte de Karui.

Tenten y Neji eran cada vez más amigos, lo cual era malo para la castaña, que incluso, el chico la invitaba todos los fines de semana al gimnasio que pertenecía a los Hyuga, ya que la chica era amante de todo lo relacionado a la actividad física.

Ino empezaba a hablar más con Sai, quien había conseguido su número telefónico vía Itachi. La rubia empezaba a seguirle la corriente a aquel que, desde un principio, le había lanzado onda en Sapporo. Aquello ya le agradaba.

Naruto era peor que Hinata con el tema de los antojos. A veces hasta parecía él el embarazado, y no su futura esposa. Se casaban dentro de un mes, aunque a la ojiperla tal vez ya se le notaría un poco la pancita. Según el rubio, eso haría de la boda mucho más tierna.

Y por el lado de Sakura y Sasuke…prácticamente nada.

La peli rosa casi ni le dirigía la palabra al azabache. Ni en los ensayos de los dúos, ni en otros lugares. La chica se había tomado demasiado enserio lo que le había dicho a Ino. Y eso al Uchiha lo irritaba.

En ese preciso momento, la Haruno se encontraba bastante nerviosa, puesto que al día siguiente, 23 de julio, era el cumpleaños de Sasuke, y ni siquiera sabía si debía ir a felicitarlo luego de haberse comportado tan indiferente con él en las últimas semanas.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, iba camino de regreso a casa, luego de salir de su nuevo empleo, una cafetería muy concurrida en el centro de Tokio, en donde trabajaba como camarera, una especie de maid. Ese trabajo lo había aceptado hacía como un mes. Iba pasando por un local en donde decía "descuento del 50% en prendas de algodón". Ella no era mucho de salir de compras, pero aquel letrero le había llamado la atención, y supuso que mironear un poco no le iba a hacer daño a nadie.

Ingresó al local, que estaba repleto de gente en el sector de vestidos, así que decidió ir a observar si alguna blusa en particular le llamaba la atención. Allí fue cuando vio una camiseta negra, la cual tenía estampada el símbolo con la carita, y decía "Nirvana" un poco más abajo del dibujo.

Esa remera no hizo más que recordarle a Sasuke. Observó el precio…, accesible. La compró. La llevó por el simple hecho de que al ponérsela, se recordaría del Uchiha, ya que el mismo, había interpretado algún que otro tema de ese grupo en los ensayos, y en la competencia. Además a ella también le fascinaba ese grupo. Aunque…, si se ponía a pensar, el tamaño de la camiste, superaba por completo su talla. ¿Había comprado esa camiseta para ella realmente?

.

.

-Sakura… ¿No piensas salir hoy con tu grupo?- indagó la peli rosa mayor, mientras hervía el té en una pava. –Pensé que aprovecharías al máximo estas vacaciones…

-Mamá…- suspiró ella, tirada prácticamente en el sofá. –Todas están en otros lugares ahora…

-¿Qué no es hoy el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun?- inquirió repentinamente.

-Emh…sí, supongo…- dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

-¿No te dijo si festejaría?- volvió a preguntar la progenitora.

-No me dijo nada…- respondió, aunque Itachi la había invitado esa mañana a asistir a la parrillada que harían por el cumpleaños de su hermano menor. –Tal vez si esté haciendo algo…

-¿Y no piensas ir a visitarlo y desearle un feliz cumpleaños?- indagó la madre, de espaldas a su hija, con una sonrisa cómplice. –Según Itachi, él te invitaría…

-¿Qué?- la Haruno-hija levantó una ceja sorprendida.

-Itachi me dijo que tal vez Sasuke quiera que vayas a felicitarlo…- explicó.

_"Entonces, ¿quién mierda te gusta?_

_Tú."_

-Emh…- quedó pensativa un momento.

Tampoco podía ser tan mala onda, y ni siquiera ir a desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Encima que ya fue molestoso para ella tener que evitarlo durante todos los ensayos. Realmente, ya no le veía el problema de ir a visitarlo. Sería simplemente una visita. Como amigos, si así se podían definir.

-De acuerdo…- dijo después de observar a su madre. –Iré. Pero primero me daré una ducha…- informó levantándose del sofá. –No me tardo…

-Si quieres, te envuelvo el regalo…- sugirió la peli rosa mayor.

-¿Regalo?

-Sí, la remera de Nirvana que compraste ayer para Sasuke…

-Yo no c-

Simplemente suspiró ý lanzó una risita baja.

-Está bien, puedes envolver mi regalo…

.

.

-Oye, Hinata…- habló el azabache observando a la novia de su amigo. -¿Sabes si alguien más de tu ex banda vendrá?- indagó intentando no parecer demasiado interesado en el tema. –Así voy y busco más cerveza…

-N-no tengo idea, Sasuke-kun…- respondió la ojiperla dulcemente. –L-la única que falta es Sakura-san… Pero ella no me mencionó n-nada sobre venir…

-Ah, sólo era para eso, gracias…- dijo alejándose nuevamente hacia la piscina, en donde estaba la mayoría de sus invitados, pues el calor ya era extremo.

_"No vendrá"-_ pensó de manera poco usual en él. _–"¿Qué carajo me pasa?"_

-Sasuke…- habló Itachi desde la piscina. -¿Por si acaso sabes si dejé o no mi teléfono celular en tu cuarto? No lo encuentro desde que fui a buscar tu guitarra.

-No tengo idea…- respondió con voz tétrica. –Iré a buscarlo…

-Gracias…

.

.

-¡Sakura!- gritó emocionado el pelinegro. –Así que viniste después de todo…

-Hola Itachi…- saludó ella sonriendo. –Sí, pero en realidad sólo vine de pasada. ¿Dónde está Sasuke?- indagó observando el jardín lleno de borrachos. –Le entregaré su regalo, y luego volveré a casa…- explicó.

-Debe estar en su habitación…- informó el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha. –Acaba de ir allí…

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sakura, no seas tonta…- rió Itachi. –Esta es tu casa, y lo sabes…

-Gracias…- sonrió, y decidió subir las escaleras.

Respiró hondo, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Sasuke no estuviera enojado o disgustado con ella. Después de todo, apenas se habían hablado en los últimos días.

Al llegar frente a la habitación que tenía como destino, observó que la puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que decidió darle unos suaves golpecitos. Segundos luego, escuchó la puerta chillar, y pudo encontrarse de rostro con el Uchiha.

-Sakura…

Él la observó de pies a cabeza.

-Omedetou, Sasuke-kun…- dijo con una sonrisa, y le extendió el obsequio.

-Gracias…- habló él, completamente perdido, y tomó el regalo entre sus manos. –N-no sabía que vendrías…- dijo luego, sin dejar de observarla fijamente.

-Pues aquí estoy…- sonrió ampliamente. Él le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa ladina.

-Pasa…- dijo él indicándole el interior de su amplia habitación. –Quieres hablar, ¿no es así?

-De hecho…- ella seguía riendo. –Tenía pensado entregarte el obsequio y volver a casa… Sólo vine para cumplir contigo, y disculparme por haberme comportado tan mal en los días anteriores…

-Está bien…- respondió el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Segura que no tienes nada más que decirme?- indagó luego-

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero la mirada del chico era tan intimidante, que la hacía ponerse nerviosa. Amaba esa mirada, pero la odiaba al mismo tiempo.

-Emh…- ella se giró. Ya no quería observarlo, porque terminaría no conteniéndose. –Creo que debo irme…- dijo dando un pasito hacia adelante. –Nos v-

-Sakura…- interrumpió él, jalándola hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que queden cara a cara. A milímetros de distancia el uno del otro. Era una distancia bastante peligrosa, y ambos lo sabían. Pero él parecía no querer soltarla. –Jamás me respondiste lo de aquella vez…

-Sasuke, yo…

-¿Qué?- volvió a hablar él, observándola todo el rostro con detenimiento.

-Te amo…

Aquello sólo hizo que Sasuke quisiera besarla. Y así lo hizo.

La besaba con delicadeza, suavidad y ternura. El beso no tenía nada de pasión, al contrario, era uno bastante profundo y paciente. Pero segundos después, la cosa cambió…

El beso fue intensificándose, y cada uno le agregaba una gran pasión.

Sentían que les faltaba el oxígeno, pero aun así no despegaban sus labios. Parecían estar adheridos uno a otro.

Él fue tomándola de la cintura, y ella del cuello. Fueron adentrándose inconscientemente a la habitación, mientras el hombre se encargaba de cerrar la puerta y apagar las luces. Aquello le causó a la peli rosa un temor inesperado.

-E…eres preciosa…- le dijo una vez que lograron separarse.

Sí, era la primera vez que él se lo decía, y ella sintió sus mejillas arder como nunca.

Se acercó al cuello femenino, y el aroma a flores de cerezo invadió inmediatamente las fosas nasales del chico.

Él empezó a besar su cuello con pasión y desenfreno, haciéndola estremecerse con cada roce de su lengua con la piel femenina, haciéndola disfrutar al máximo de sus caricias.

Sasuke subió las manos que antes estaban en la cintura femenina, hasta su espalda, y desabrochó el cierre de su vestido. El mismo cayó fácilmente al suelo, deslizándose sobre su cuerpo. Ella, con las manos un tanto temblorosas, empezó a desabrochar la camisa del muchacho, siendo ayudada por el mismo, hasta quitársela y dejarlo con el torso completamente descubierto.

Ella se quitó las chatitas, y él los tenis que llevaban puestos, siendo seguidos por sus jeans azules. Ella se sonrojó completamente al observarlo sólo en bóxer, ya que la habitación no estaba completamente a oscuras. La ventana de al lado de la cama, se encontraba entreabierta, y la luz de la luna alumbraba fácilmente varios sectores del cuarto.

Siguieron besándose por largo tiempo, hasta que él fue recostándola sobre la cama, posicionándose luego él mismo sobre ella. Se miraron una vez más, detenidamente. Ella pudo observar lujuria en los intensos ojos negros de él, y volvió a sonrojarse. El Uchiha era guapo, odiosamente guapo, y más aun demostrando de aquella manera el físico monumental que se mandaba

Él empezó a acariciar suavemente cada rincón del cuerpo de la peli rosa, quien a pesar de estar levemente nerviosa, fue ganando confianza, y empezó a besarle el cuello. Él recorría su cuerpo, queriendo aprenderse de memoria cada una de sus formas, erizándole la piel.

Sasuke masajeó la espalda femenina delicadamente, y subiendo cada vez más, logró llegar al broche de su sostén. Sin problema alguno, logró desabrocharlo de una sola vez, retirándolo de a poco, para dejarlo a un costado de la cama, dejando así al descubierto los pequeños, pero bien formados, pechos de la ojijade. Acarició con suavidad todo el torso de la chica, pasando sus expertas manos por todo el abdomen, hasta llegar a sus pechos, derritiéndola con cada contacto.

Ella cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias que él le proporcionaba, profiriendo pequeños y suavecitos gemidos que deleitaban los oídos del soberbio Uchiha que la hacía delirar de pasión. Nunca antes se había sentido así.

Él besó nuevamente su cuello, y un momento después, terminó de retirar la prenda que era en ese momento el único obstáculo entre él y su más anhelado deseo de sentirla, sus bragas. Las quitó rápidamente, de un solo movimiento, encargándose luego de sus bóxers.

Ese fue el momento en donde Sakura se sintió más nerviosa que nunca.

Él se acercó a ella, y empezó a acariciarla con más ímpetu, estando a segundos de tenerla junto a él, formando parte del mismo cuerpo.

-Emh, Sasuke…- titubeó ella respirando de manera agitada. –Yo,…yo, nunca…

-Tranquila, mi amor…- interrumpió él, con una sonrisa sincera. –Lo haré despacio, lo prometo…

"_Mi amor"._

Nunca antes él la había llamado de esa manera. Parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima al escuchar esa simple frase. Terminó por asentir con dificultad, pues el aire le faltaba, y ya no aguantaba las ganas de sentirlo aun más cerca de ella.

Y así fueron uniéndose, lenta y delicadamente.

Él la observaba fijamente, para memorizar todos y cada uno de los gestos de la peli rosa, desde su leve mueca de dolor, hasta la veloz manera en que su expresión cambiaba de molestia a una de incesante placer.

Ella se movió ligeramente unos segundos después, dándole así a entender, que ya se había acostumbrado a la invasión de su hombría.

Él empezó un vaivén lento, delicado, suave, pero muy… muy, muy profundo.

Sakura comenzaba a sentirse mejor que nunca, buscando algo con qué sostenerse, terminando por enmarañar el azabachado cabello de su amante, despeinándolo con brusquedad, producto de las sensaciones que él le provocaba.

-Sasuke…- clamó ella en la oscuridad, llevando su mirada complemente en blanco al techo. Mientras él la observaba con destellos de pasión en sus afilados ojos color negro. –Sasuke…

Era raro. Nunca había tenido semejante sensación. Cada vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre, una electricidad repentina recorría sus entrañas, y lo hacía desfallecer de placer.

El experto Uchiha sentía ya no aguantar aquel ritmo suave y lento, y empezó a aumentar la intensidad y la velocidad de todos sus movimientos, logrando que sus cuerpos se estremecieran y vibraran cada vez más con cada roce que se daba entre sí.

Ella clavó sus largas uñas en la espalda masculina, y arqueó la espalda como si fuera un felino en la oscuridad, pues sus ojos también destellaban lujuria inmensa.

-¡Sa…sasuke…!

Volvió a clamarlo, esta vez con más fervor, mientras sus caderas se salían del simple ritmo regular que habían estado manteniendo desde que empezaron a _amarse_, y que poco a poco fue aumentando con el correr de los minutos. Cerró los ojos, mientras un estremecimiento brotaba de ella, signo claro de que ya había llegado a su _límite_ de placer.

Él tampoco pudo mucho tiempo más…

El gesto en la chica de morderse el labio inferior y emitir cada vez más audibles gemidos, lo hacía creer que en cualquier momento enloquecería. Sí, ella lo enloquecía.

La sintió arquear la espalda hacia adelante una vez más, y arrojó todo lo que había estado _acumulado_ en su interior, culminando así aquel inesperado _acto_ de amor que habían protagonizado juntos.

-Sa…sakura…- murmuró en la turbiedad de la habitación, cayendo así exhausto sobre ella, a quien no le molestaba en lo más mínimo el peso masculino, ya que aún lo sentía junto a ella. Esa noche, él la había hecho saber que ella era la dueña de su locura, de su delirio, de su desenfreno. Ninguna otra mujer había logrado eso antes.

Se quedaron en esa posición un par de minutos más.

El Uchiha la notó cansada, y la observó a los ojos. Ella le sonrió dulcemente. "Hermosa"- pensó él.

Depositó un casto beso en sus labios, y se retiró de ella con toda la delicadeza que nunca antes había tenido con una mujer. Se recostó a su lado en la cama, y la atrajo hacia sí con uno de sus brazos. La peli rosa se acurrucó en su pecho, y él cubrió a ambos con la sábana que estaba a su alcance. Besó su frente y cerró los párpados luego de emitir un suspiro lleno de satisfacción.

-Sakura…- murmuró él casi en un susurró, mientras acariciaba su frente tiernamente.

-¿Huh?

-También te amo…- admitió sinceramente, dejando de lado el orgullo, ya que lo más importante en ese momento, lo único importante en realidad, era estar junto a ella.

La chica lanzó una risita baja. Era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía. Y encima, era Sasuke. No podía estar más feliz. Su primera vez había sido como siempre soñó. Luego de sonreír una vez más, cerró los ojos con cansancio, y logró conciliar el sueño en menos de cinco minutos.

Él recostó su cabeza por la de ella. Había olvidado todo lo que le rodeaba desde que había visto a Sakura aparecer frente a él.

En ese momento, no existían ni Itachi, ni Karin, ni invitados, ni fiesta de cumpleaños, nada. Sólo él y Sakura. Porque ella le había dado el mejor regalo que pudo haber deseado.

Y sí, también era especial para él, ya que no sólo era la primera vez de Sakura, sino de ambos. Porque sí, Sasuke ya había tenido sexo con varias chicas, pero esa era la primera vez, que hacía _el amor_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Y bien?**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap. En especial los que esperaban con ansias el bendito lemon - por no decir otra cosa - Y debo decir que me enamoré de Sasuke al escribirlo xD. (Aunque mi amor platónico siempre sea Itachi)**

**Me esforcé muchísimo al escribir ese capítulo, así que espero que les haya agradado, y que me dejen reviews! ^^**

**¿Qué tal el momento SasuSaku? Mal, más o menos, bien, súper bien... Pueden decírmelo! (Acepto flores, peluches, o en todo caso tomates... No shurikens, kunais ni nada que duela demasiado...jaja, aunque eso dependa de ustedes)**

**Una vez más, mil gracias por su lectura y por dejarme reviews, me hacen ridículamente feliz.**

**Pasen por mis otros fics: Por un segundo (NejiTen), Ella y yo (NaruSakuSasu), y una nueva propuesta "Madly in love" que es un SasuSaku y NaruHina! Denle una oportunidad.**

**Gracias nuevamente, y nos leemos pronto, si Dios quiere.**

**Sayonara!**

**¿Reviews?**


	19. Nagareboshi

**Hola!**

**Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por la tardanza. Estuve muy, pero muy encimada con los exámenes, pero al fin acabaron... Así que estoy de vuelta...!**

**Espero que les guste el nuevo cap.**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Nagareboshi.**

(Estrella fugaz)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Emergió de las blancas sábanas, dando un enorme y perezoso bostezo, se estiró lo más que pudo, y abrió los ojos lentamente. Observó el lugar confundida, pero lo _reconoció_ de inmediato. Estaba sola, en _aquella_ habitación.

Un sonrojo, acompañado de un profundo estremecimiento la invadió al recordar completamente lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior. No pudo evitar sonreír cual niña que consigue lo que quiere luego de insistir tanto por un dulce o una golosina.

_Estúpida_.

¿Cómo pudo haber caído en las garras de Sasuke tan fácilmente? Aunque aquello era lo que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, y eso _no_ lo podía negar.

_Sakura… También te amo…_

Oh por dios. Recordar sus palabras había causado que se pusiera aún más roja, y que empezara a sonreír como una completa idiota. Si Ino estuviera allí, de seguro se reía de ella a más no poder.

¿Sería aquello cierto?

A decir verdad, la mirada del Uchiha se había tornado mucho más pasiva luego de haberse besado la primera vez. E incluso había sonreído cuando acabaron de hacer el amor.

Volvió a sonrojarse, y se removió ligeramente en la cama.

Unos pasos provenientes del tocador la alarmaron, y sin saber por qué, empezó a ponerse ligeramente nerviosa.

Y allí apareció Sasuke.

_Exageradamente guapo._

Con el pelo revuelto, los ojos abiertos con dificultad, una sonrisa ladina en su rostro – sí, esa sonrisa que la derretía – y por si fuera poco, sólo estaba en bóxers, demostrando una vez más sus admirables facciones trabajadas.

Se miraron quedamente, mientras él se acercaba a ella con paciencia. El gesto siempre fruncido del Uchiha, esta vez se encontraba apaciguado y con una calidez nunca antes vista. Aquello era una tortura para Sakura, quien aún estaba como Dios la trajo al mundo: completamente desnuda. Al sentirlo nuevamente tan cerca de ella, a la peli rosa se le revolvió el estómago.

-Sakura…- murmuró él. -¿Qué tal amaneciste?- inquirió con su siempre sonrisa ladina.

_Soberbio_.

-Sa…sasuke…- dijo ella, tartamudeando estúpidamente nerviosa. –Yo… b…bien, y… ¿y tú?

-De maravillas…

-Ya…ya veo…

Él levantó una ceja, alejándose de ella unos centímetros.

-¿Desde cuándo te pones así de nerviosa?- inquirió confundido, pero siempre sonriendo.

¿Por qué carajo Sasuke tenía que tener esa expresión tan, pero tan, despreocupada? Aquello sólo lograba descolocarla aún más.

-No… ¡no estoy nerviosa!

Él rió con soberbia. Y aquello la irritó.

-En verdad te ves tierna…- insistió él volviendo a acercarse a ella con lentitud.

-¿Tierna? ¿A qué te refieres?- ella no comprendía del todo la actitud del que fuera su amante en la noche anterior. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha tenía esa mirada, ese rostro, y esa actitud tan…. limpias?

-Hmp. Nada.- ella decidió sólo callar ante el comentario – si así podía decirse – aunque ese "hmp" le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero aún peores eran sus nervios en ese preciso momento, sabiendo que él se encontraba nuevamente a tan sólo unos milímetros de distancia de ella. La puso a pensar en qué momento se había acercado tanto.

Ya estuvo.

No había más tiempo para pensar, o tal vez simplemente _no_ _podía_ hacerlo en ese instante.

Sin darse cuenta, sus labios se habían juntado repentinamente, y estaba jugando a conocerse de nuevo. "Linda presentación"- pensó reprochándose a sí misma Sakura, aunque no podía negar que cada maldita vez que ese hombre la besaba, hacía que se viera como la más estúpida del universo, porque simplemente, ella ya no era la dueña de sus impulsos.

Lo odiaba tanto, que lo amaba al mismo tiempo. Y se odiaba a sí misma por amarlo tanto. Sí, aquello era inentendible, pero era la descripción exacta de sus sentimientos.

Se separaron, y él le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

-Ya….ya no hagas eso, Sasuke…- ordenó ella, aunque con un ligero tono burlesco.

-De acuerdo…- dijo él rodando los ojos, simulando molestia. –Pero será mejor que te levantes…- mencionó observándola detenidamente. Una risa ladina nuevamente se apoderó de su sensual rostro. –Y que te vistas… Ya son casi las nueve de la mañana. ¿No se supone que debes trabajar?- inquirió tranquilamente con una ceja levantada.

-¡Oh por dios, es tardísimo!- la peli rosa se exasperó, y se levantó inmediatamente del lecho, cubriendo su desnudez con la sábana. -¿Y ahora qué mierda hago?

-Estaba bromeando, molesta…- dijo él tomando su toalla del estante en donde se encontraba. –Aún no son las ocho, puedes darte un baño después de que yo salga, si quieres…

-¡Te odio cuando bromeas así! O sea, ¿desde cuándo bromeas así?- él sólo se encogió de hombros. –Merezco usar primera el baño…

-¿Sí?- inquirió él. Ella asintió efusivamente. –Duchémonos juntos…

-¿Qué?- ella lo observó incrédula. Él mantenía la expresión soberbia. –De acuerdo, nos ducharemos juntos, pero sin hacer nada inapropiado…- advirtió soltando las sábanas. – ¿Me lo prometes?- preguntó inocentemente mientras ingresaba al tocador.

-Lo prometo…- mencionó él, con los dedos cruzados tras sí, mientras observaba detenidamente la figura de su ahora novia, mientras ella no se percataba de las _fechorías_ que tenía pensado realizar su querido Sasuke Uchiha. –Sakura…- la llamó él.

-¿Huh?- ella se giró un tanto sonrojada por la situación en que se encontraba.

-Anoche…- habló él observando el piso. –No… No nos protegimos…

Ella quedó pensativa unos minutos, y luego apaciguó su expresión.

-Tranquilo…- suspiró. –Pasaremos por la farmacia antes de ir al trabajo, me supongo que tú me llevarás, ¿cierto?- el muchacho asintió. –Perfecto, tomaré la famosa "pastillita del día después", y asunto arreglado.

-¿Estás segura?- ella asintió y se acercó a besarlo castamente en los labios. Él sonrió. –Ok, entremos…

Aquello los alivió por completo, aunque Sakura aún pensaba en las cargadas que iba a recibir, por parte de sus amigas, de Itachi… y por su puesto que… de Natsuki.

.

.

-Alguien más se quedó aquí luego de la fiesta de Sasuke…- habló el pelinegro, observando a la rubia, mientras ésta llevaba una taza de café a los labios. –Juro haber escuchado voces femeninas esta mañana…

-Tranquilo Itachi…- murmuró la exuberante mujer, mientras bajaba la taza ya vacía y la colocaba sobre la mesa. –Tu hermano ya se puede cuidar solo… Además, no creo que sea la primera vez que traiga a una chica a tu casa, ¿o si?

-No, claro que no es la primera vez…- dijo sonriendo. –Es sólo que… si esa mujer es quien yo creo que es… pues mi hermanito al fin ha cambiado, y para bien… Me alegro que así sea…

-Eres un gran hermano mayor Itachi, y se te nota…- dijo la bella mujer acercándose. –Eso es muy tierno, ¿sabes? Y yo **_amo_** lo tierno…- mencionó en tono sugerente.

-Samui…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo…- mencionó él sonriendo con una calidez que la rubia jamás había visto en otra persona. –La pasé muy bien…

-No hay de qué…- mencionó ella sonriendo como casi nunca lo hacía. –Sólo quiero que tengas algo en mente…- mencionó, él la observó detenidamente. –Aunque haya aceptado ser tu novia… Aún no tendré sexo contigo Itachi…- sonrió y de inmediato se levantó para lavar la taza que había utilizado.

Itachi se quedó pensativo unos momentos, y agarró su teléfono móvil.

_"Kisame, ya somos novios. Pero ella sigue pensando que yo sólo quiero sexo…"_

Aunque el peliazul no fuera del todo prudente en muchos aspectos, era su mejor amigo, y debía contárselo.

Luego de culminar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sasuke, Itachi había pasado toda la noche con Samui, besándose, viendo películas, tirándose cariñitos y unas que otras cositas más, pero aunque parezca imposible de creer, no habían tenido relaciones sexuales. El moreno le había demostrado a la rubia que esa no era su prioridad.

Al comienzo sí. Todo lo que buscaba en Samui era diversión, y nada más que joda cuando fue a pedirle que lo acompañase aceptando el desafío de Sasuke y Kisame hacía varios meses, pero al momento de conocerla, descubrió que era muchos más que eso, era…

_"Entonces está bien. Sólo no te enamores, Itachi-san…"_

La respuesta de su amigo le llegó unos instantes luego de haberle escrito.

Muy tarde.

.

.

-¿Entonces iremos a visitar a Hina?- decía Ino colocándose al volante de aquel Wolsvagen color rosa. –Será estupendo… Hace mucho que no la vemos…

-Su vientre debe estar ya bastante crecidito…- comentaba Temari, sentándose junto a Ino, en el asiento del copiloto. -¿Qué tal creen que se verá con su vestido de novia? Me muero por verla…

-Yo opino a que deberían haber esperado a que nazca su pequeño y luego casarse…- habló Tayuya, subiendo en el asiento de atrás, siendo seguida por Sakura y Tenten. –No sé por qué ese pelotudo de Naruto se apresuró tanto…

-Recuerden que para Hinata fue muy difícil contárselo a Hiashi, según me dijo Neji…- aportó Tenten sonrojándose ligeramente al pronunciar _aquel_ nombre. –Pero como, por suerte, su padre no lo tomó mal decidió casarse en la fecha que pidió Naruto…

-Igual, con vientre crecido o no, se verá hermosa…- dijo Sakura más sonriente de lo _normal_. – Ya que Hinata de por sí es hermosa…

-Oye Sakura…- habló la ojiceleste del grupo en tono pícaro. –Estaba tan concentrada en mi nuevo auto, que no había captado lo contenta que estás… ¿Cuál es la razón?

-¿Contenta?- se desentendió. –Pero si yo estoy igual que siempre…

-Dime Saku…- habló Temari en tono maléfico. -¿A qué hora te retiraste del cumpleaños de mi ex cuñadito, eh? No creas que no te vimos…- mencionó ante el visible sonrojo de su amiga peli rosa.

-Sólo dinos del uno al diez, cuánto le pones…- habló Tenten.

-¡Tenten!

Las risas se apoderaron de aquel bonito coche color rosa, y duraron todo el camino, hasta llegar a la residencia Hyuga.

-Llegamos…- informó Ino, desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad. -¿Nos quedamos a cenar con Hina, cierto?

-Aha, una especie de pijamada…- afirmó la castaña.

-Yo me retiro más temprano….- mencionó Sakura con cierta timidez ante la mirada penetrante de cada una de sus amigas.

-Y eso por…- insistía Temari.

-B…bueno…

-¡Ah, ya sabemos que ella y el idiota ése de Sasuke van a follar hoy! Dejémoslos en paz, y visitemos a Hinata de una maldita vez, por favor…- dijo Tayuya gruñendo.

En ese momento, las mejillas de la peli rosa estaban tan, pero tan rojas, que ella ya no sabía en donde ocultar su rostro, para no ser el centro de las burlas. Aunque eso era imposible de conseguir debido a las crudas palabras de una Tayuya _demasiado_ desvergonzada.

.

.

_Un par de semanas luego…_

Unas lágrimas brotaron de esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, mientras observaba a su amiga terminando de colocarse el largo y completamente blanco vestido de nada más ni nada menos que su propia boda, con Naruto.

-¡Ya, Tenten, deja de llorar!- la regañó Temari. –Te informo que tu maquillaje ya se fue a la mierda… Después no estés rogándome para que te lo arregle…- siguió hablando la rubia, mientras ayudaba a la peliazul a colocarse el velo en la cabeza.

-Lo siento…- sonrió la castaña secándose las lágrimas. –Pero es que Hinata está aún más bella que cuando le realizamos su pequeña despedida de soltera… ¡No puedo creer que te cases ya!

La ojiperla sonrió con dulzura. Vestida completamente de blanco, y con aquella radiante sonrisa, se parecía más a un ángel antes que a una novia… y eso que la pancita de un poco más de cuatro meses, sólo la hacía verse más tierna.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti…- dijo también la peli rosa dirigiéndose a la peliazul. –Espero que tu vida sea la más dichosa, y que tu hijo o hija sean igual de lindos y dulce que tú, Hina…

-Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan…- sonrió Hinata con mucha seguridad. Hasta hacía unos meses ella no podía controlar su tartamudeo, peo areciera que desde que las cosas entre ella y Naruto se habían arreglado, ahora todo marchaba en orden, incluso era más segura de sí misma y había dejado de lado el tartamudeo.

-Bien dicho, Sakura…- habló esta vez Ino, quien estaba a punto nada más de llorar al igual que Tenten.

-Listo…- murmuró Temari sonriendo con satisfacción al terminar de colocarle el velo a Hinata. –Ya podemos partir tranquilas para la iglesia…

-Sí, nosotras ya nos vamos…- informó Ino, refiriéndose a ella y a Sakura. Hinata asintió con entusiasmo. –Nos encontraremos con Tayuya directamente allá. Espero que no siga enojada porque no la dejamos tomar alcohol en tu despedida de soltera…

-Esa Tayuya es una loquilla…- agregó Tenten riendo. –Compadezco a Kiba enserio…- dijo luego para observar a Hinata. –Tu primo vendrá a buscarnos, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras el corazón se le tensó.

-Hmm, ¿cómo es eso de que "a buscarnos"? ¿Neji también te llevará a ti?- la cargó Sakura. La otra asintió avergonzada. –Pues que buena suerte tienes Tenten, se nota que está loco por ti…

-No digas tonterías Sakura…- replicó la castaña completamente ruborizada. –Yo no sé quién es la que le tiene loco al soberbio Uchiha, el más codiciado de la cuidad…

-Emh, eso no tiene nada que ver, estamos hablando de tu relación con Neji Hyuga…

-¡Oigan!- calmó Temari, observando cómo sus dos amigas se convertían en tomates. -¿Qué no se iban ya?- habló observando a la otra rubia y a la peli rosa. Las dos asintieron. –Pues qué esperan, sus novios las han de extrañar…- dijo pícaramente.

Las chicas se retiraron, y Temari corrió hasta Tenten para arreglarle el maquillaje.

Y Hinata quedó sola frente al espejo, con el corazón queriéndole salir, debido a la enorme emoción que sentía en ese momento. No podía creer que estaba a punto de casarse con Naruto Uzumaki… el padre de su hijo, el hombre que la traía loquita, el amor de su vida.

.

.

Cuando el sacerdote pronunció el tan claro: _"Puede besar a la novia", _su corazón se detuvo por un instante.

Naruto la besó. Tierna, delicada, profunda y dulcemente, justo como la primera vez que se besaron.

El grito de algunas chicas, y los aplausos masivos de la gente presente hicieron que sintiera cosquillas en el estómago. Pudo divisar a Ino y Tenten llorando de la emoción, a Tayuya regañándolas y de paso también regañando a Kiba, a Sakura abrazada a Sasuke, a su primo sonriendo y observando a Tenten, a Temari intentando hacerse de la fuerte frente a Shikamaru, a Itachi sonriendo cálidamente junto con su nueva novia, a Hanabi hecha un mar de lágrimas, y a su padre… Hiashi Hyuga estaba observando la escena con un brillo único en sus ojos.

_Feliz._

Hinata estaba realmente feliz.

A pesar de todos los conflictos que creó el haber se quedado embarazada a los dieciocho años de edad, habían logrado salir adelante. Primero Naruto, que parecía no haber estado feliz con la noticia, pero que en esos momentos, decía que no podía esperar a que naciera su hijo, porque tendrían un hijo que sería el fruto de su amor, juntos. Luego el tema de contárselo a su padre, y que éste había amenazado con hacer trizas al pobre Uzumaki, pero todo aquello se solucionó con la increíble charla de hombre a hombre que habían tenido ambos.

Y sus amigas.

A penas se habían conocido hacía seis meses. No podía creer lo inseparables que se habían vuelto en tan poco tiempo. Todo aquello, la hacían sentirse la mujer más feliz del universo.

Pero lo que más feliz la hizo, había sido la forma en que Naruto la había observando después de terminarse de besar. La miraba con sus radiantes ojos azules, y con esa sonrisa que ella amaba, que la enamoraban cada vez más, y que la hacían pensar que nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo conocido.

Sí. Ella y Naruto se amaban.

Y se notaba que su amor iba para… Mínimo, una eternidad.

.

.

La fiesta era un éxito.

Todos los invitados de la nueva familia Uzumaki – Hyuga la estaban pasando de la mejor manera, bailando, y dejándose llevar por el ritmo, y la felicidad de aquella noche tan especial para los recién casados.

Hinata conversaba con Itachi y su novia Samui en una mesa bastante apartada de la de Naruto y su pandilla, pues ella no podía consumir alcohol; en tanto que Naruto se encontraba pasándola de diez, junto con Tayuya y Kiba, quienes jugaban al fondo blanco, mientras el rubia iba a cada segundo a darle un beso a su ahora esposa.

-La fiesta está increíble, ¿no, amor?- inquirió la peli rosa, observando a su novio mientras bailaban aquel tema lento, como dos enamorados sin remedio alguno. El Uchiha se limitó a asentir, mientras la observaba intensamente a los ojos.

No sabía por qué razón no se podía aguantar las ganas de estar nuevamente junto a ella. O era el alcohol, o en realidad era ella la que lo embriagaba.

-¡Hermosa!

La peli rosa se giró automáticamente al oír aquella voz, la cual reconocía _perfectamente_.

-¡Sasori!- observó a Sasuke, y le sonrió, soltándose de él unos segundo para ir a abrazar a su amigo, al cual no veía desde que había vuelto de Sapporo. -¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Si, verdad… ¿Y qué andas haciendo?- indagó él, observándola con picardía. –Soy sólo yo, o te ves más hermosa de lo que eras la última vez que nos vimos…

-Mmh…- la chica sonrió, simulando estremecerse de la vergüenza. –Y… estamos bien…ahora-

-Somos novios…- la interrumpió Sasuke yendo hasta ellos, para abrazarla de los hombros. No dudó en clavarle una mirada asesina al pelirrojo. Sakura asintió sonriente.

Sasori levantó una ceja.

-Creí que la gente normal primero saludaba…- murmuró el pelirrojo, completamente consciente de que el azabache lo escucharía.

-En todo caso…- habló el Uchiha con soberbia. –Gente normal saluda a gente normal…

-Emh, chicos…- la ojijade se removió inquieta. -¿Acaso no se llevan bien por algún motivo en especial?- inquirió alternando la mirada a ambos.

Una mirada llena de desafíos se divisó en ambos.

-Tranquila, Sakura…- dijo Sasuke sin dejar de observarlo.

-Nos llevamos de maravillas…- continuó Sasori, devolviéndole el gesto al muchacho. Unos segundos después, ambos observaron a la peli rosa, y Sasori le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, la cual la tranquilizó.

-En ese caso, buscaré ponche…- sugirió la chica observándolos con una sonrisa.

Ambos asintieron con el mismo gesto.

La peli rosa se marchó enseguida unos metros al fondo, en busca de la bebida mencionada, mientras un nuevo duelo de miradas desafiantes tuvo inicio entre ambos muchachos.

-¿Qué pretendes, No Akatsuna?- el azabache fue el primero en hablar.

El aludido lo observó con una sonrisa ladina.

_Igual de soberbio._

-¿Yo?- ironizó. -¿Qué pretendería?

-No te hagas el idiota, respóndeme…

-Sakura y nos queremos mucho, ¿sabías?- dijo con superioridad. –No eres su dueño aún, ¿cierto? Te falta mucho para que la alejes de mí…

Sasuke de inmediato, tomó al pelirrojo del cuello de su camisa de vestir, mirándolo amenazante.

-Mira, Sasori…- empezó. –Me importa una mierda que Sakura te aprecie, o como quieras decirlo… Ella es mi novia ahora, y nada más que por tu bien, te advierto que te alejes de ella lo más que puedas…- lo soltó de golpe. –De lo contrario…, te irá muy mal…

El Uchiha se marchó de allí con molestia, mientras el otro sólo sonrió acomodándose la vestimenta. Si Sasuke creía que él se alejaría de Sakura, estaba muy pero muy equivocado.

-¡Oye dobe!- pronunció Sasuke, estirajeando a su amigo hacia un costado de la mesa en donde se encontraba. -¿Se puede saber por qué mierda lo invitaste?

-¡Suéltame teme!- ordenó el rubio confundido. -¿De qué hablas dattebayo?

-A ese inepto de Sasori No Akatsuna…- informó rodando los ojos. –No puedo creer que lo hayas invitado a tu boda…

-Oye, oye… No es culpa mía ¿ok?- dijo negando con la cabeza. El Uchiha lo observó amenazante. -¡No tengo nada ver con él! ¡Hinata lo invitó!

-¿Sabes? Sonaste muy gay…- informó hecho un manojo de nervios. –Olvídalo.- bufó luego, sentándose al lado del rubio. –Ni siquiera tengo cabeza para esto ahora…

-¿Celos?- indagó el ojiazul con una sonrisa burlesca. El otro lo fulminó con la mirada. –Fue broma, fue broma. Cálmate dattebayo…- habló tranquilamente después.

El rubio tragó grueso.

¿En verdad sería tan celoso?

Era la primera vez que veía a su mejor amigo en ese estado.

.

.

-¿De verdad sigues molesto por lo de ayer?- preguntó con preocupación.

-_La molestia no es en tu contra…- _se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. _–Es obvio que ese tarado no tiene buenas intenciones. Nada más piensa en cómo te miraba ayer…_

-Sasuke…- dijo ella suavemente. –Sasori es mi amigo nada más, no te sientas inseguro… Yo te quiero a ti, y lo sabes... estamos juntos hace más de dos semanas, y él no se me ha acercado demás…

-_Ese no es el punto, Sakura…- _insistió él con voz neutra. –_No estoy inseguro de ti, y mucho menos de mí. Pero ese tipo es un vivo. No te va a dejar en paz así como así, y eso se nota. No le importa que yo sea tu novio._

-Escucha, mi amor…- ella trataba de tranquilizarlo. –Cuando yo conocí a Sasori, creí que te odiaba. Pero me di cuenta ya en ese entonces lo mucho que aún te amaba. Lo que pasa es que me fui apegando mucho a él, por lo lindo que es conmigo. Separarme de él no va a ser fácil…

_-No te estoy pidiendo que te separes de él…- _aclaró el Uchiha. –_Lo único que quiero es que él respete que ahora tú y yo estamos juntos. Mira, si él intenta acercase a ti más de la cuenta, sólo dímelo, yo me encargaré de él…_

-Sasuke, no se trata de encargarte de él. Mira, si tanto te molesta, yo hablaré con él en cuanto empiecen de nuevo las clases. Le diré que quiero más distancia…- dijo con cierto disgusto.

_-Sakura, no te molestes. Está bien… me tranquilizaré. Ya no hablaremos de este tema, hasta nuevo aviso… ¿ok?- _esta vez su tono de voz se había vuelto ligeramente más suave.

-Está bien…- habló ella, sonriendo. –Me encanta que estés celoso…

_-No estoy celoso…_

-Como tú digas…- dijo irónicamente. –Celoso… el Uchiha, no me lo puedo creer…

_-Mira, ¿por qué no vamos esta noche a la playa?- _dijo él intentando cambiar de tema. _–Debemos aprovechar estos últimos días de vacaciones…_

-Está bien… Te espero, amor… Te amo.

_-S…sí, lo sé._

.

.

Nunca imaginó que aquel momento fuera tan hermoso.

Estaban completamente solos en la playa, pues la gente ya no acostumbraba a ir a esos lugares en horas de la noche. El cielo estaba despejado, y lleno de estrellas.

-Gracias por traerme, Sasuke…- dijo ella observándolo con un brillo único en los ojos.

-No hay de qué…- respondió el azabache, colocando su toalla sobre la arena, para recostarse sobre ella. Sakura hizo lo propio, y se pusieron a observar detenidamente las hermosas estrellas.

-Oye Sasuke…- habló ella observando el cielo. El aludido la observó. -¿Qué piensas de la boda de Hinata y Naruto?

-¿Por qué debería pensar algo de ellos?

-No lo sé, Naruto es tu mejor amigo desde que éramos niños. Por lo menos deberías estar feliz por él, ¿no?- inquirió sin moverse de su posición.

-Aunque no lo creas, estoy muy feliz…- respondió él, volviendo la vista al cielo.

-¿Sí?

-Sí…- afirmó nuevamente. –Aunque, si te soy sincero, jamás creí que Naruto pudiera estar casado, y esperando un hijo a los dieciocho años. Eso creo que a todos nos tomó por sorpresa…

-Sí…, tienes razón. ¡Qué tierno! ¿Verdad?- inquirió ella con ojitos de ensueño. –Estar esperando un hijo con la persona que amas… Debe ser hermoso…

-La verdad que a mí no se me da bien eso de cuidar niños…- confesó el muchacho. –Pero de que me gustan los niños, me gustan…- Sakura se sintió desfallecer al escuchar esas palabras. –Sólo que no tan joven…

-Tienes razón…- dijo ella asintiendo. –Por otro lado, creo que su hijo o hija será hermoso…

-Hinata es linda…- opinó él.

-¡Es hermosa!- dijo la peli rosa riendo. –Y Naruto también es un chico lindo…

-Sin comentarios…

La chica rió. –Hinata me dijo que si es niña, se llamará Naruko… la versión femenina de Naruto. Y si es niño, se llamará Menma, un nombre que se le ocurrió a Naruto, mientras comía ramen con su tío Jiraiya…- mencionó.

-Por el bien de esa criatura, espero que sea niña…- comentó Sasuke, y Sakura se echó a reír.

-No seas malo…- sonrió ella, y luego, volvió a observar el cielo. –Mira, una estrella fugaz…- comentó entusiasmada.

-Sí, está allá.- afirmó él, señalando el cielo. –Dime, ¿tienes algún deseo o sueño en particular?- indagó él con mucho interés.

-No sé… Creo que tengo varios sueños…- informó ella sonriente. –El más básico es formar una linda familia… Pero hay uno que deseo ya cumplirlo en estos tiempos…

-¿A sí? ¿Cuál es?

**_Flash Back._**

_-Me alegra tanto que al fin estén juntos…- mencionó aquella mujer con una de las sonrisas más puras que poseía._

_La peli rosa menor se sonrojó._

_-Sí, de verdad estoy muy feliz… Gracias por todo, okaa-san…_

_-Mi amor…- dijo mirando a su hija. –No tienes que agradecerme nada. Pero sí quiero que me prometas algo…_

_-Sí, ¿qué es?_

_-Quiero que me prometas, que pase lo que pase, vas a perseguir tus sueños, y vas a salir adelante por ti misma. No importa que yo no esté junto a ti, quiero que seas feliz, y si no puedes ganar el concurso, me gustaría que igual hayas dejado todo en el escenario. Haz lo que te gusta, hija mía. Diviértete, y sé feliz, por favor…_

**_End Flash Back._**

-Debo ganar esa competencia, Sasuke. Ése es el sueño de mi madre, y yo pienso cumplirlo. Quiero grabar ese disco, y dedicárselo a ella, por todo lo que ha hecho por mí…- confesó con seguridad. Al azabache, aquello le causó una sensación indescriptible.

-Lo lograrás, Sakura… estoy seguro…- aseguró. Su novia lo abrazó, acurrucándose en sus brazos. –Pero para eso, deberás ganarme en la final…- bromeó.

-Lo sé… y falta poco para eso…- confirmó ella. –Espero que tengas en cuenta, que daré todo, sin importar que esté compitiendo contra ti…

-Sé que lo harás bien…

-¿Y tú, Sasuke?- inquirió ella luego. -¿Tienes algún sueño en particular…?

Él pensó unos segundos.

-Realmente no creo en esas cosas…- mintió con una sonrisa ladina, sabiendo que su sueño se había cumplido desde el momento en que Sakura le volvió a decir que lo amaba. –No creo en los sueños…

-Deberías tener uno…- insistió ella, cerca de su boca. –Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar a cumplirlo…- añadió sonriendo. –Te amor, Sasuke Uchiha...

-Y yo a ti, Sakura Haruno…- susurró para luego besarla, y aferrarse a su cuerpo en un abrazo muy profundo, que dejaba a flote los sentimientos que ambos intercambiaban por el otro.

La luna fue testigo de una nueva pasión descontrolada, ya que hicieron el amor en la playa, al aire libre, con las estrellas alumbrándoles en compañía de la luna, los sonidos de la naturaleza callando sus gemidos, y sus cuerpos nuevamente siendo uno solo. Lo suyo era un amor sin medidas. Ellos sólo querían amarse, ni siquiera importaba ya el ambiente en que lo hacían, o la forma en la que se demostraban, o lo que la gente pensaría de ellos… Porque desde la primera vez en que sus labios se encontraron, supieron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

.

.

-No me lo puedo creer…- chilló la pelirroja, al observarlos besándose en la entrada de la universidad, sin importar que estuviera arrugando todos los documentos que debía presentar ese día. -¿Cómo pudo suceder?

-Tranquila Karin…- intentaba apaciguar la pelinegra. –Yo estoy igual…- dijo observando a Shikamaru besándose con Temari. –O quizás peor…

-¡No me compares contigo, Kin!- gritó hecha una fiera. –Yo amo a Sasuke, tú sólo estás obsesionada por ese vago bueno para nada…- recriminó. –Pero Sasuke, **mi Sasuke**… ¡Esa zorra pelo chicle me lo robó! Me las va a pagar…

-¡Karin! No te desesperes…- aconsejó su amiga. –Tienes más de seis meses para recuperarlo… Puedes usar alguno de tus planes macabros para alejarla de **tu **Sasuke…

La pelirroja respiró quedamente y cerró los ojos.

-¡Lo tengo!- dijo, y rápidamente sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su jean. –Usaré esto…

-¿Tu celular?- Kin estaba confundida. -¿Qué se supone que harás con él?

-¿Sabías que Kabuto-taisho es el hijo de alguien muy importante para todos nosotros?- inquirió a su amiga con el rostro lleno de maldad.

-No te entiendo, Karin…

-Muy pronto lo sabrás… Pero por el momento…- observó nuevamente a la nueva flamante pareja. –Que esa pelo-chicle disfrute a mi Sasuke-kun, mientras todavía puede…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Y bien?  
¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Lamento si estuvo muy cursi, pero es que no todo es color de rosa. Aún faltan muuuuchos asuntos por resolver. No crean que me olvidé de la grabación de Karin, eso aún queda pendiente. Y de verdad quería describir más la bode de Naruto y Hinata, y lo de la reacción de Hiashi por lo del bebé...pero creo que desde ahora le daré más prioridad al SasuSaku, ya que aún falta mucho para el final definitivo del fic.**

**¿Qué creen que hará la bruja de Karin ahora que Sasuke y Sakura por fin están juntos? Kabuto, el hijo de alguien importante... Hmmm... ^^ Ah! desde el próximo cap, tal vez ya empiecen nuevamente los temas musicales... Así que !Hagan sus pedidos! Jaja.**

**Nos leeremos pronto, todo depende de mi imaginación...y de cuán inspirada esté. Por ejemplo, este cap. lo acabo de terminar escuchando a los Guns...! Y a Linkin Park... XD**

**Lean mi otro fic, Madly in love! Puede que les guste... Porfiiiis! No es tan malo...  
**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado el cap, y que me dejen un comentario, aunque sea chiquito.**

**Mil gracias por todo! Son lo mejor!**

**Sayonara.**

**¿Reviews?**


	20. Partida

**Partida****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Bring…me…to…life…"_

-Muy bien, los ensayos terminan por hoy, pueden retirarse…

Mei Terumi estaba más que orgullosa de aquel dúo, ya que era el que mejor se oía de todos los que había dirigido en el transcurso del mes y medio que había pasado. La presentación de los dúos se haría dentro de dos días, en el escenario de la universidad.

Después de asentir, Sakura y Sasuke se retiraron del salón, tomados de la mano.

En ese momento, cada uno debía ir donde sus respectivas bandas, debido a que también se acercaba el día de la competencia juvenil, y sí que habían novedades.

Varios de los grupos que habían participado del evento, decidieron retirarse. El motivo: el tiempo que utilizaban para los ensayos y demás yerbas era bastante extenso, y ya no se podían concentrar en los estudios. Según decían, a causa de aquello, hubieron reprobaciones masivas en las diferentes asignaturas de la universidad.

Pero, como ese no era el caso de ninguno de los dos, estaban preocupados y concentrados en lo que venía a ser la competencia, en una de sus etapas más importantes. Estaban cerca de las finales, por supuesto, esto se debía a la disminución de concursantes.

Por el lado de Sakura, había una tranquilidad inexplicable en ella. Algo que ni ella misma era capaz de comprender del todo. Quizás se tratase del hecho de que ahora ella y Sasuke estuviesen juntos, y que Karin había dejado de fastidiarla, por lo menos momentáneamente. O quizás era, simplemente, el sentirse más consolidada en el ámbito de la música, la banda había madurado considerablemente en el transcurso de aquellos seis meses y pico, y su labor como vocalista había progresado considerablemente, haciéndola sentir más importante.

Lo único que esperaba era que aquello no fuese un sueño, y que terminase siendo despertada por su madre, al igual que cuando tenía pesadillas. Sentía escalofríos al imaginar que toda su actual dicha podría ser capaz de esfumarse y perderse en un profundo abismo. Ése era su miedo, junto con el sentimiento de que a su madre le fuera a pasar algo, o que Sasuke se aleje de su lado sin explicación alguna.

Sin embargo, esos sentimientos desagradables desaparecían una vez que su madre le aseguraba que se encontraba en recuperación progresiva, y cada vez que Sasuke la besaba y le decía – tímidamente – que la amaba tanto como ella a él. Aquello siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa. Le hacía creer que aún podía superarse a sí misma, y que todo lo que le deparaba el futuro, debía soportarlo, superarlo y, si le era posible, disfrutarlo. Tenía una madre, un novio, y unos amigos que cualquiera desearía tener. Simplemente, maravillosos. Perfectos.

Y por esa razón se encontraba precisamente sonriendo en ese momento, sumida en sus pensamientos, ni comprendiendo, ni prestando atención a una sola palabra de lo que Ino le decía en aquel momento. De seguro le estaba hablando sobre lo enamorada que estaba de Sai, desde que éste se le declaró durante la puesta de sol que habían presenciado en la playa. Muy cursi, pero bello. Podría asegurar que le había estado hablando sobre eso, aunque estaba demasiado ocupada – observando a su novio ya desde lo lejos – y no había escuchado nada.

-Uh..uh…- canturreó la rubia, chasqueando los dedos justo en el rostro de su amiga.-Oye, _Frente_, deja en paz a Sasuke-kun aunque sea por unos segundos.- rió de forma burlona en cuanto la peli rosa la observó confusa. –Vaya, sí que estás demente. ¿Qué te habrá hecho? Debe ser _muy_ bueno en la cama.

-Ino, no digas tonterías…- de inmediato la aludida se ruborizó y evadió la afirmación hecha por la ojiceleste. Definitivamente, esos temas _no_ los hablaría con Ino ni aunque estuviera loca de remate. Ella era demasiado…bocona.

-Bueno, bueno. Pero aun así, no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó apenada. De verdad que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Como sea, te estaba diciendo… ¡Debes ayudarme a elegir un vestido hoy, después del ensayo! ¿Te parece? Quiero estar _infartante_ hoy.

-Siempre lo estás.

Aquello lo dijo muy sinceramente. Ino no necesitaba su ayuda y menos en esos temas. Siempre tuvo un cuerpo de infarto, vistiera como vistiera, además de que sabía lucir todo lo que se ponía.

-Ay, amiga. Es enserio.- la rubia frunció el ceño. –Quiero impresionar a Sai. Quizás lleguemos a… ya sabes qué… etapa. Quiero cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle…- dijo con voz picarona.

-Así es. **_Cuidar_**…- enfatizó.

La rubia rodó los ojos, y la peli rosa le lanzó una mirada amenazante, luego de haberle enseñado la lengua. Lo último que quería era que más de ellas terminasen como Hinata, por la simple razón de no haberse cuidado como se debía.

Sin aguantarlo más, desvió la vista hacia donde estaba su _flamante_ novio, y lo encontró sonriendo, tal vez bromeando con Naruto y Kiba, mientras se acercaban a ellos Shikamaru y Neji. A lo lejos, se lo vio hacer un gesto como si estuviese ejecutando una guitarra descontroladamente, zarandeando la cabeza ridículamente, mientras los otros reían. Sin poder contenerse, lanzó un suspiro, que su amiga rubia no pasó por alto.

-Partible, ¿verdad?- inquirió en el oído de su amiga.

-Cállate Ino…

-Más te vale que no lo hayas decepcionado… ¿Hace cuanto que no tienen sexo?- indagó con sorna, siendo testigo del tono carmesí que empezaban a denotar las mejillas de la ojijade.

-Depravada…- no se le ocurrió nada más que decir y, avergonzada, caminó hacia el portón principal de la universidad, donde acababa de ver a Tayuya.

Ino lanzó una carcajada estruendosa antes de seguirla, y envió atrás su larga melena rubia con un movimiento brusco de cabeza. Cierta pelirroja las observó, mientras que un odio inmenso la carcomía por dentro.

-Perras…- murmuró Karin, acomodándose los lentes con fastidio.

El albino que se encontraba junto a ella la observó con un gesto de reprobación. Tal vez esa no era su amiga. Había algo raro en ella que no lograba comprender. Pero de algo sí estaba seguro, no era nada bueno.

.

.

-Es una _Gibson SG_, pero el modelo, al parecer, no es tan nuevo…- explicó el azabache, mientras sus amigos asentían. –Voy a buscarla enseguida, y tal vez coma algo de paso, me muero de hambre.

-Me parece una idea excelente.- opinó Shikamaru luego de proferir un enorme bostezo. –Mi guitarra está hecha mierda. Creo que usaré la tuya por lo menos por un tiempo corto. Compraré una nueva pronto, quiero una _Les Paul._

-Además, necesitamos descansar…- añadió Neji con el rostro aturdido. –Toda la semana ensayamos sin parar.

-Y yo también me muero de hambre dattebayo. Creo que en este descanso iré por un poco de ramen…- los demás hicieron una mueca de desagrado. -¿Qué? No me van a decir que no les gusta el ramen…

-Emh, de cualquier manera…- Kiba intentó evadir el tema. -¿Han visto a Gaara? Se suponía que nos lo encontraríamos antes de que suene el timbre. Eso pasó hace cinco minutos. ¿Dónde estará?

-Ahora que lo mencionan…- recordó Neji, con un rostro suspicaz. –Lo vi detrás de una jovencita de pelo castaño y estatura un poco más baja que Tayuya, poco antes de salir al primer receso. Luego de eso, no volvió a aparecer.

-Y tampoco me lo encontré en la clase de inglés.- aportó Sasuke.

-¿Dices que era una chica bajita?- inquirió Shikamaru, a lo que el Hyuga asintió. –Hm, ya creo saber de quién se trata…- murmuró recordando a Matsuri.

-¿Creen que al fin el corazón de piedra se haya enamorado dattebayo?

-Ése no es tema nuestro.- el Uchiha comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su ostentoso Toyota Célica de color plata reluciente.

-Si Sasuke lo logró, por qué Gaara no…- Kiba dijo esto en tono burlesco.

Naruto lanzó una risa estruendosa.

-Cállate Dobe, y tú no estés tan orgulloso Kiba. Que, en tu caso, es Tayuya quien parece el hombre de la relación.

Kiba se encogió de hombros, luego de que Neji y Shikamaru hubieron lanzado unas risas burlonas. Naruto se mantuvo en silencio. No quería que empezaran a hablar de Hinata y cosas así. Ya estaba bastante nervioso con el tema de que aún no se sabía el sexo de su primer hijo.

Sasuke arrancó el coche, y se marchó, no sin antes sonreírle a su novia, quien se encontraba en el portón de la enorme universidad.

Últimamente, se la había pasado regalando sonrisas por doquier.

.

.

Se acabó aquel refresco de un solo sorbo.

Tomó su guitarra y la guardó correctamente en su estuche. Oyó pasos detrás de él y, al girarse, vio a su hermano mayor llegar a la cocina con una bolsa llena de dangos. El mayor le sonrió.

-¿Vas a salir?

El tono de voz paternal que adoptó su hermano le dio ganas de reír. Pereciera que todo estaba mejor en esos tiempos, hasta con Itachi lograba llevarse mejor. No podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando. Su forma de pensar y actuar había cambiado drásticamente. Y pensar que todo era a causa de su nueva novia.

-Sí.- se limitó a contestar, y tomó su impermeable. Como el otoño se acercaba, era normal que empezase a llover en cualquier momento.

-¿Con Sakura?

-No. Iré a ensayar con mi banda. Las competencias se acercan.- explicó en tono neutro, el otro asintió. –Pero luego si pasaré por ella. La llevaré a la cancha, pues nos decidimos a jugar un pequeño partidillo de fútbol para despejarnos un poco. ¿Vienes?- sugirió quitándole importancia al asunto.

-No, gracias. Hidan vendrá a casa, dice traerme una sorpresa.

-Ah…- Sasuke quedó pensativo durante un minuto, con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión. –Oye, ¿no crees que eso sonó un poco… gay?- dijo señalándolo.

Itachi rió negando con la cabeza.

-Samui también vendrá…- explicó tendiéndole un palillo con dangos en él. -¿Quieres?

-No. Odio los dangos.- dijo con un gesto de reprobación. –Por cierto, no hagan tanto _desastre_ en la casa mientras no estoy, y sabes a _qué_ me refiero. Planeo traer a Sakura a dormir.

-Más prudencia, otuoto…- bromeó el mayor con una sonrisa pícara.

-Idiota…- susurró Sasuke encaminándose a la salida. –Como sea, me voy.

Itachi sonrió con nostalgia. Últimamente, las conversaciones con Sasuke ya no presentaban discusión alguna. Parecía un asunto mucho más liberado. Como si realmente los problemas se habrían acabado.

Aunque el misterio de la muerte de Madara aún quedaba pendiente.

Su rostro de felicidad cambió repentinamente convirtiéndose en uno de infinita ira.

.

.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?- indagó observando cómo el rostro de su novia había cambiado repentinamente, de una sonrisa pasó a una angustia bastante visible después de haberse fijado en su teléfono móvil.

-Mi madre…- explicó con aire desesperanzado. –El médico dice que debe quedarse unos días más internada… Pero yo ya no soporto tenerla fuera de casa.

-Amor, el proceso del tratamiento con quimioterapia es muy delicado…- informó el azabache tocándole la frente. –No puedes pretender que se recupere tan rápido. Es normal que deba que deba quedarse más tiempo allí.

-Lo sé…- se rindió con pesar. –Es sólo que quiero tenerla conmigo todo el tiempo que sea posible. Me angustia bastante el hecho de que la remisión sea difícil de lograr…

-Su enfermedad es muy delicada…- explicó él. –Pero no puedes deprimirte por esto aún. De seguro las cosas se pondrán mejor. Caray, creí que conocías a tu madre, y que sabías que ella no piensa darse por vencida…

-Hm, tienes razón…- intentó ceder, sonriendo con pesar.

-Mi amor…- el muchacho la acurrucó contra su pecho. –Dentro de dos días cantaremos juntos para toda la universidad, imagina a tu madre… ¡le encantará! Yo sé que ella siempre quiso que estemos juntos, ¿no es así? Verte progresar le hará bastante feliz… ¿No es su felicidad la que te gustaría observar?

-Sí. Ella siempre se preocupó por mi felicidad y bienestar, ahora es mi turno.- esta vez sonrió con más energías. –Si ganamos pasado mañana, usaré mi parte del dinero para darle un obsequio a mi madre…

-Ese ánimo me agrada más…

-¿Desde cuándo te agrada algo?- cuestionó ella con una gran sonrisa.

-_Muy graciosa_.- dijo con sarcasmo –Ahora, pongámonos en marcha, tengo un partido que jugar…- mencionó él abriendo la puerta del copiloto de su lujoso automóvil. La chica sonrió ya más animada, y se dedicó a pasarla bien junto al chico que amaba.

.

.

Siguieron con los besitos cariñosos en el sofá de la casa de él, cuando sonó el timbre, interrumpiendo su momento de romance. Samui rodó los ojos a modo de broma. Itachi sonrió.

-Debe ser Hidan…- murmuró él, para levantarse y caminar en dirección a la puerta.

-Hola, Uchiha…- saludó el altísimo albino con una enorme sonrisa una vez que lo encaró. –Te traje una sorpresita, compadre…- dijo en tono pícaro, el cual el aludido no comprendió, hasta que vio a alguien detrás de su amigo recién llegado.

-Hola, Hidan…- habló, e inclinó un poco la cabeza, para divisar al sujeto que se encontraba detrás de Hidan. Este último se movió un poco para dejar ver a esa persona oculta. -¿Hana?

Qué sorpresa se llevó al ver allí a aquella hermosa mujer, de delicadas facciones en el blanco y fino rostro, el cual llevaba un gran rubor en las mejillas y un maquillaje no muy pronunciado. Un liso cabello castaño, en su siempre recorte por sobre el hombro. Ojos de color café que destellaban suma confianza. Su cuerpo delineaba curvas perfectas, que se encontrabas bastante bien lucidas debido al _particular_ y corto atuendo que llevaba. Una sonrisa sugerente en el rostro, le daba el toque final.

-Hola, Itachi Uchiha.

_Ella era Hana Inuzuka._

-Hana, cuánto tiempo…- murmuró sorprendido al tiempo que ella se acercaba a plantarle un casto y sensual beso en la mejilla. El embriagante aroma femenino inundó las fosas nasales del joven Uchiha.

_Su ex compañera de la preparatoria._

-Amor, ¿ya llegó?- inquirió la rubia acercándose a la puerta, abrazando a Itachi del cuello.

Un cruce de miradas fulminantes surgió entre ambas mujeres, una vez que se habían notado mutuamente.

-Itachi…- canturreó la castaña sin dejar de observar a la otra mujer. –No sabía que ahora tenías gustos un tanto particulares y extravagantes…- terminó observándola con desprecio.

-¿Quién es ella, _amor_?- indagó la ojiazul enfatizando la última palabra con fingida inocencia.

-Es… Una antigua compañera.

_Y su ex novia…_

-De verdad, Itachi, había creído que esa otra rubia por la que me cambiaste era fea.- opinó venenosamente la recién llegada. Hidan se mantenía al margen, al igual que el dueño de casa. –Pero _esto_ ya es el colmo…

_Que nunca lo había dejado en paz._

-¿Todos tus amigos son así de fastidiosos?- inquirió nuevamente la ojiazul. Los otros dos la fulminaron con la mirada, mientras que Itachi no sabía por dónde llevar el asunto. En ese momento, todo transcurrió de forma instantánea para Samui:

Hana la había empujado sin motivo alguno, separándola de Itachi, para acercarse a él, y darle un beso fugaz en los labios. Éste se quedó atónito, al tiempo que Hidan y Hana ingresaban al hogar sin inconveniente alguno. Itachi se cubrió la boca, y ayudó a Samui a levantarse. Ésta retiró el brazo con brusquedad.

-Creo que no tengo **_nada_** que hacer aquí…- sentenció. Tomó su bolso, y se marchó de inmediato del lugar, dejando a un Itachi sin poder proferir palabra alguna.

Otra complicación más…

.

.

Se retocó el labial de un intenso color carmín una vez más. Acomodó su alisado cabello rosa con leves mechas rubias y negras, que caía como solemne cascada rozando sus omóplatos. El poco maquillaje que llevaba, a juzgar por sus rojos labios, le daba un aspecto singularmente bello a su fino rostro. El corto vestido color blanquecino, más bien celeste ultra claro, hacía denotar sus blancas y bien formadas piernas. No llevaba calzado alguno, pues ése era parte del vestuario.

Estaba particularmente contenta de poder cantar junto a su amado en una estrellada noche, que prometía destellos de talento y buena vibra por toda la universidad. Pero aun así, por alguna extraña razón, tenía un mal presentimiento. Sólo esperaba poder dar lo mejor de sí en la presentación, aunque el presentimiento no parecía estar enlazado con ella.

-Sakura.- aquella voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Itachi…- respondió al verlo parado junto a la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba, mas no pareció volver completamente al _mundo_ _real_.

-Ya veo que estás lista. Te ves hermosa…

-Gracias.- intentó no sonrojarse. Las emociones por el momento quería mantenerlas lejos. Aquel mal presentimiento la asechaba con ferocidad, y no quería echarse a llorar sin razón aparente. Esperaba poder tranquilizarse para la hora de cantar.

-Chicos…- murmuró su principal _musa_ _inspiradora_ ingresando a la habitación junto a ellos. –Ya casi es hora…- al observarla, sonrió quedamente.

Sasuke se encontraba exquisitamente guapo.

Aquel vestuario casualmente rockero le sentaba de maravillas. A decir verdad, él casi siempre vestía así, pero aquella noche parecía más producido de lo normal. Ese jean holgado, sumamente sencillo, y aquella camiseta negra con la consigna "Rock N' Roll" estampada, le daba un irresistible aspecto despreocupado. Los tenis negros con detalles en blanco, y un lente oscuro colgado al cuello de su camiseta, Sakura suponía que se lo iba a colocar después.

-Sí.- respondió Itachi, al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta. –Vine justamente a mencionarle eso a Sakura. Creo que me puedo ir, entonces…- murmuró con la intención de dejarlos solos.

-Sí, ya salimos.- replicó el Uchiha menor, y dedicó a su novia una mirada llena de calidez.

Ésta, sin saber por qué, se lanzó a sus brazos, y se acurrucó contra su pecho, hundiendo la cabeza en él, cerrando los ojos, aspirando su varonil aroma. Él frunció el ceño en señal de confusión, no obstante, la rodeó con los brazos, y acarició su rosada melena una vez que apoyó su mentón suavemente contra la cabeza de la chica.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió con suma tranquilidad.

-La verdad, no lo sé.- suspiró. –Sólo tenía ganas de darte un abrazo.

-Tranquila, Sakura.- la separó un tanto de su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para mirarla al rostro, y clavar su mirada en la de ella. –**_Todo_** saldrá bien, ¿sí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mas esa felicidad no se denotaba en todo el rostro, y Sasuke se dio cuenta. Lanzó un suspiro lleno de pesar, y la observó fijamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Bueno… En realidad… Hm… No lo sé… Yo…- zarandeó su pelo con las manos. –Es confuso, siento… No sé cómo explicarlo… Yo-

-Shh, ya…- interrumpió él, callándola con el dedo índice posado sobre su rojo labio. –A ver, respira profundamente.- ella obedeció, cerrando los ojos. –Nada malo ocurrirá, ¿de acuerdo? Ya habíamos hablado de esto… ¿Si? Todo estará bien…- esta vez ella asintió con más entusiasmo, y la sonrisa fue verdadera.

De inmediato, él sonrió de lado, y remplazó su dedo por sus labios, besándola con suavidad, en apenas un roce, pero claro, sin dejar de lado la dulzura. El beso duró unos cuantos minutos.

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun…- él sonrió. Eran pocas las veces que ella lo llamaba de ese modo.

-Yo también. Ahora arregla tu maquillaje, que me has pasado la mitad.- dijo limpiándose los labios. Ella asintió con una sonrisa, volviéndose hacia el espejo. –Te esperaré afuera, dentro de un rato cantamos…

-Sí.

Aquella conversación se convirtió en un ambiente lleno de tranquilidad para la peli rosa, quien ya estaba empezando a recuperar la confianza en sí misma.

.

.

Las luces de colores adornaban el escenario agregándole brillo a la noche. El telón de color bordó le daba sutileza. Una pantalla gigante se encontraba al fondo del escenario. El cielo colmado de estrellas era un plus bastante elegante. Y la gran concurrencia de estudiantes, maestros y miembros de las familias, hacían de la velada un gran centro de espectáculos.

Cuatro parejas serían las encargadas de presentar un show en la presente noche. La primera, era la de Sasori y una chica llamada Sara.

A Sakura le sorprendió ver a su amigo allí – increíblemente guapo – ya que no lo había visto con frecuencia en los últimos meses. La chica pelirroja que se encontraba junto a él combinaba perfectamente con él. Incluso parecían novios. La ojijade se preguntaba qué tipo de canción iban a interpretar, debido a la casualidad de su vestuario. Cada uno estaba vestido normalmente, casi sin necesidad de presentar un montaje preparado, el escenario sólo de había adornado, como si fuera un campo.

Sasori se presentó ante todos, y Sakura le lanzó un grito de aliento, junto al resto de sus amigas. Sasuke bufó por lo bajo. Los gritos de las chicas en honor al No Akatsuna resonaron por toda la universidad, sin embargo, la chica que lo acompañaba fue la primera en cantar. (**N/A**: Entiéndase: Sara / _Sasori_/ **_Ambos_**).

_"_Fuiste tú,  
Tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera,  
un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera.  
Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía,  
lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería.  
Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues._"_

El alarido del público no se hizo esperar, pues aquel tema era bastante escuchado en esos momentos: "Fuiste tú" de _Ricardo Arjona_ y _Gabi Moreno_.

**_"_**_Fuiste tú,  
de más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas,  
o aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas.  
Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje,  
las nubes grises también forman parte del paisaje.  
Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…  
Fuiste tú.__**"**_

La voz de Sasori sonaba perfectamente acorde al tema escogido. Su voz agravada hasta ese punto hizo que todas las chicas lanzaran suspiros y empiecen a gritar palabras de aliento. Sakura estaba sorprendida. Ahora se daba cuenta del buen vocalista que tenía _Akatsuki_.

_"__**Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,  
cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,  
que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.**_

**_Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,_**  
**_aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,_**  
**_y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte._**  
**_Nada más que decir,_**  
**_sólo queda insistir_**_…__"  
Dilo…._

"Fuiste tú,  
la luz de neón del barrio sabe que estoy tan cansada,  
me ha visto caminar descalza por la madrugada.  
_Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras,  
queriendo despertar pensando como no quisiera.  
Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…  
Fuiste tú._"

Para esos momentos, toda la audiencia se preparaba para entonar junto a ellos el último coro de la canción, ambos se fulminaron con la mirada entre sí – en una excelente actuación – y siguieron cantando.

**_"Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,  
cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,  
que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece._**

**_Así se disfrazó el amor para su conveniencia,_**  
**_aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,_**  
**_y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte._**  
**_Nada más que decir,_**  
**_si quieres insistir…_**  
**_Fuiste tú."_**

Increíblemente, culminaron la actuación con la partida simulada de ambos, cada uno por su lado, dejando en claro lo que quiso transmitir el tema. La gente los alabó hasta el momento en que bajaron del escenario, abrazándose con euforia.

La energía que transmitieron hizo que una adrenalina subiera por todo el cuerpo de Sakura. Después tendría que felicitar a Sasori, la verdad era que ha´bía poca gente con tanto talento. Sonrió de inmediato. Estaba tan feliz por su amigo, que no dejaba de observarlo. Sasuke Uchiha notó aquello, y le aplicó un leve golpe con el codo.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué?

-La segunda pareja, está subiendo…- se encogió de hombros sin observarla. ¡Por favor! Los celos eran demasiado atormentadores cuando se trataba del idiota de Sasori.

La segunda presentación anunciada prometía mucho también, ya que el escenario había cambiado rápidamente de aspecto.

Imágenes de corazones por todos lados. Lindos diseños florales, y frases de amor en la pantalla gigante, cambiaron drásticamente el ambiente de la noche, volviéndolo mucho más…romántico.

Una tal Ayame, acompañada de un tal Utakata subió al escenario, ambos vestidos de gala, como si fueran a asistir a una boda. La pinta les sentaba bien a ambos. Seguidos de aplausos, se presentaron alegando que estudiaban Derecho, y, segundo después, comenzaron su show:

(**N/A:** Entiéndase: Ayame / _Utakata_ / **_Ambos_**)

_"Me muero por suplicarte  
Que no te vayas, mi vida,  
Me muero por escucharte  
Decir las cosas que nunca digas,  
Mas me callo y te marchas,  
Mantengo la esperanza  
De ser capaz algún día  
De no esconder las heridas  
Que me duelen al pensar  
Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más.  
Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar"_

El muchacho cantaba de lujo, arrancando igualmente suspiros en todas las presentes. El tema "Sin miedo a nada" de _Alex Ubago_ y _Amaia Montero_ era coreado por todos los espectadores. El estudiante continuó:

_"Me muero por abrazarte  
Y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
Me muero por divertirte  
Y que me beses cuando  
Despierte acomodado en tu pecho,  
Hasta que el sol aparezca.  
Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,  
Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,  
Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior."_

Se miraron con sentimiento, como si todo aquello fuera tan profundo de verdad, y, al fin, juntos, entonaron con fuerza:

**_"Me muero por conocerte,  
Saber qué es lo piensas,  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día  
Crecer esa semilla,  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir."_**

La gente se maravilló con la perfecta combinación de tonos por parte de ambos intérpretes. Sonrieron levemente, y esta vez fue la encantadora chica la encargada de continuar con el tema:

"Me muero por explicarte  
Lo que pasa por mi mente,  
Me muero por intrigarte  
Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
Sentir cada día  
Ese flechazo al verte,  
Que mas dará lo que digan  
Que mas dará lo que piensen  
Si estoy loca es cosa mía  
Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,  
Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol."

Y el tema se daba por culminado, una vez que todos en la universidad acompañaran con fuerza un sentido canto, que decía:

**_"Me muero por conocerte,  
Saber qué es lo piensas,  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día  
Crecer esa semilla,  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir."_**

Un breve, pero sentido, beso en los labios selló el hermoso show brindado por Ayame y Utakata, quienes no ocultaron su emoción, y se abrazaron con alegría luego de haber terminado con su presentación.

La gente los alababa con aplausos, gritos y silbidos, lo cual los emocionaban cada vez más.

Sakura sonreía y seguía aplaudiendo, cuando sintió que Sasuke la jalaba con suavidad hacia un costado, para que comenzaran a caminar hacia el escenario. Una oleada de sentimientos la invadió. ¿De veras ya les tocaba cantar?

Creyó que comenzaría a hiperventilar, cuando Sasuke le dirigió una mirada tierna y la besó fugazmente en los labios. Sonrió. Sabía del enorme esfuerzo de su novio para mantenerla tranquila, no podía arruinarlo todo ella misma. No después de todo lo que habían hecho por ella.

Observó hacia un costado, y vio a Mei guiñándole un ojo. Sabía que la mayor parte de la canción era meramente su responsabilidad, y tendría que esforzarse de más.

Respiró intentando tranquilizarse, cuando ya se habían subido por completo al escenario. La gente, al reconocerlos, comenzó a alabarlos. El corazón le comenzó a latir a mil por hora, cuando Sasuke tomó el micrófono y empezó a presentarlos, para – ya a lo último – agregar:

-Esta canción va dedicada a los integrantes de Dark Fusion, las chicas de Danger Girls, a Mei Terumi, y, especialmente, a Natsuki Haruno: un ejemplo de persona.

A la peli rosa le dieron ganas de llorar, pero no quiso arruinarlo todo, así que se contuvo. Abrazó una vez más a su novio, y el ritmo de la canción comenzó a sonar. (**N/A**: Entiéndase: _Sakura_, **_Sasuke_**)

Ella se colocó en un rincón del escenario, simulando estar recostada por algo que suponía ser una cama, cuando comenzó a cantar:

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb"_

La gente permanecía en silencio, asintiendo con la cabeza ante la sublime belleza de la voz de la Haruno. Ella, con su increíble actuación, continuó.

_"Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home…_

**_(Wake me up)_**_  
Wake me up inside  
__**(I can't wake up)**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**(Save me)**__  
call my name and save me from the dark  
__**(Wake me up)**__  
bid my blood to run  
__**(I can't wake up)**__  
before I come undone  
__**(Save me)**__  
save me from the nothing I've become "_

El público, incluidos lo amigos de ambos, quedaron atónitos e impactados con la compenetración de ambas voces. Aun siendo pequeña, la participación de Sasuke, seguida de la voz de Sakura, sonaba perfecta, con un equilibrio óptimo. El tema "Bring me to life" de _Evanecescence _y _Paul McCoy_ continuó.

_"Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

_**(Wake me up)**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**(I can't wake up)**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**(Save me)**__  
call my name and save me from the dark  
__**(Wake me up)**__  
bid my blood to run  
__**(I can't wake up)**__  
before I come undone  
__**(Save me)**__  
save me from the nothing I've become"_

_…(Bring me to life)…_

En esos momentos, la voz de Sasuke sonaba como un susurro.

Ella comenzaba a pasear por el escenario, simulando caminar entre pequeños edificios, que los encargados en la escenografía habían colocado por todo el plató. Su corto y sencillo vestido blanquecino, revoloteaba debiéndose a lo que suponía ser viento. Todo estaba perfectamente montado.

_"Frozen inside without your touch  
without your love darling  
only you are the life among the dead _

La pantalla gigante del fondo, en ese preciso momento, comenzó a mostrar imágenes del vídeo real de la canción. La mujer estaba a punto de caer del edificio, y el hombre intentaba rescatarla. Sakura y Sasuke se encaraban mientras cantaban, denotando un aire de supuesta desesperación.

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**__  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
__**without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more**__  
bring me to life_

Juntos, culminarían el increíble acto presentado, con el último coro de la canción, el cual ya era interpretado por, prácticamente, todas la personas presentes.

_"__**(Wake me up) **__  
Wake me up inside  
__**(I can't wake up)**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**(Save me)**__  
call my name and save me from the dark  
__**(Wake me up)**__  
bid my blood to run  
__**(I can't wake up)**__  
before I come undone  
__**(Save me)**__  
save me from the nothing I've become_

(Bring me to life)

_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**__  
(Bring me to life)"_

Ella había quedado de rodillas en el suelo, y él simulaba marcharse, con expresión de aparente decepción en el rostro.

La euforia de los presentes se desató de inmediato.

Todos coreaban el nombre de la pareja. Sakura comenzó a lagrimear, sintiendo como si se despegara de un peso de encima, ahogando todo ese mal presentimiento que había tenido en un llanto. Se sintió acogida, y estúpidamente afortunada, al sentir que los brazos de su novio la acunaban con ternura. Trató de contener su vergonzoso sollozo y lo observó a los ojos. Él la besó en los labios con dulzura, sin importar que miles de personas los pudieran estar viendo.

Sólo fue capaz de pensar en cuánto lo amaba antes de saludar al público y bajar del escenario aún con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Fue felicitada por todos y cada uno de sus amigos una vez que fue a ubicarse donde anteriormente estaba, para poder presenciar el último montaje de la noche.

La cuarta y última pareja abordó el escenario con mucha convicción. Se trataba nada más ni nada menos que Karin junto a Sakon.

La colorada se veía de lujo con aquel vestido de princesa color rosa pastel, y el pelo recogido en un hermoso y complejo rodete hecho de trenzas, mientras que Sakon estaba correctamente trajeado, todo de negro, y sumamente guapo.

Luego de haberse presentado, comenzaron a cantar, si perder más tiempo:

(**N/A**: Entiéndase: _Karin_ / **_Sakon_**)

_"Always been the Kind of girl that hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world of what I've got to say  
But I have this dream Right inside of Me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's Time  
To let You know, To let You know"_

La pelirroja dominaba el escenario, y la gente ya la empezaba a alabar una vez que notaron que el tema se trataba de "This is me" de Demi Lovato y Joe Jonas. La chica continuó, cautivando a todos con su magistral timbre de voz.

_"This is Real, This is Me  
I'm Exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Let The Light Shine  
Shine on me  
If I found, Who I am  
There's No way To hold it In  
No more Hiding who I wanna Be  
This is Me"_

Esta vez le tocaba cantar a Sakon, quien sorprendió a todos, cantando por primera vez sin la compañía de su hermano gemelo Ukon, a quien – como habían dicho al comienzo – iba dedicada la canción.

_"__**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find You, I gotta find you  
You're the Missing Piece, I need the song Inside on Me  
I need to Find You**_

(Ambos)

_**"I gotta find You  
This is Real, This is Me  
I'm Exactly where I'm supposed To be Now"  
"Let the light Shine  
Shine on Me  
If I Found, who I am  
There's No Way To Hold it In  
No more hiding who I wanna Be**__"_

A pesar de lo muy criticada que había sido esta pareja al comenzar la competencia de dúos, ellos estaban dando cátedra de por qué los habían elegido para participar. Cantaban hermoso, y sus voces se compenetraban perfectamente.

Había mucho para destacar, y casi nada para criticar.

**_You're the Missing piece I need the song inside on me_**_ (This is Me)  
__**You're the voice I hear Inside my head**__ (This is Me)  
__**The Reason that I'm singing**__(Yeah)_

(Ambos)

_**"And I've found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be"**_

**_This is me…_**

El tema culminó, y Karin lloró.

Eran muy pocas las veces en las que ella sentía un tema de ese modo. Se sentía idiota, patética, estúpida por ponerse a llorar frente a miles de personas, a pesar de que estas le daban su apoyo. No podría mirar a Sakura al rostro otra vez. Y la envidiaba.

Le tenía una envidia profunda por tener a sus pies al chico que amaba, por tener unos amigos tan buenos y leales, por cantar tan bonito y ser querida por todo el público. Por ser tan _feliz_.

Las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas eran más bien de frustración antes que de emoción. Y no importaba que Sakon, Kimimaro, Juugo y Suigetsu hayan subido al escenario para apoyarla y consolarla, porque ella sólo quería a _uno_. A uno que la observaba desde no muy lejos, serio, sin expresión alguna, abrazado a Sakura.

Tsunade llamó a todas las parejas para que suban al escenario, pues era hora de anunciar al ganador. La proporcionada rubia, comentaba que fue bastante difícil la decisión de elegir al ganador, debido a la enorme cantidad de votos que había recibido cada pareja.

-El tercer lugar es compartido por dos parejas, debido a que cada una recibió quince por ciento de los votos, llegando así a un empate. Las parejas son: Sasori y Sara, y Ayame y Utakata.

La mayoría de los presentes apoyaron esta decisión, pero no precisamente por estas mismas parejas, sino porque dado este resultado, ya se sabía _quiénes_ eran los finalistas.

Después de que las parejas nombradas recibieran sus correspondientes premios, Karin y Sakon y Sakura y Sasuke pasaron al frente del escenario ya con los nervios a flor de piel. Se sentía la adrenalina de estar entre los mejores, y sólo aquello ya los hacía felices.

-Los ganadores, con el cuarenta por ciento de los votos, son… ¡Karin y Sakon!

Toda la universidad empezó a alabar, aunque en cierto modo parecía que no todo encajaba. Karin se colocó de rodillas, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. Sakon se arrodilló junto a ella y empezaron a reír juntos.

La Haruno los observó con una sonrisa, y Sasuke la miró a ella por el rabillo del ojo. No se la veía triste, al contrario, parecía satisfecha con aquel segundo lugar.

Por un momento – cuando vio cómo Suigetsu, Juugo y Kin corrían a abrazar a Karin – Sakura deseó poder abrazarla también, y no sabía por qué. Tal vez, la colorada no era tan mala persona como parecía, a fin de cuentas, ella sólo veía a Sakura como un obstáculo para llegar hasta Sasuke. Quizás si las dos no gustaran del mismo chico, las cosas hubiesen estado mejores.

El premio de los mil dólares obviamente se lo habían llevado Sakon y Karin, no obstante, quinientos del mismo billete lo llevaba el segundo lugar, y seguía siendo una excelente paga. Después de todo, ésa no era la competencia de verdad, y muchos oponentes aún los esperaban a Sasuke y Sakura, por lo que decidieron contentarse, y esforzarse aun más para la próxima.

-¡Esto es totalmente injusto dattebayo! ¡Tenían que ganar ustedes!- se exasperó aquel rubio, mientras abrazaba por los hombros a su amigo Uchiha.

-¡Suéltame dobe!

-El segundo lugar no es malo…- Sakura sonrió con calidez.

-Hicieron su mayor esfuerzo. Estoy segura que para la competencia de bandas, no habrás nadie que les pueda parar.- Hinata dijo esto con sinceridad, dulzura y seguridad. Ni siquiera amagó tartamudear.

-El dinero igual es bueno…- Kiba se encogió de hombros, con Tayuya apoyada por uno de ellos asintiendo.

-Además, esto les sirve como una base…- aportó Neji.

-Igual estuvieron excelentes, y yo creo que esa bruja hizo trampa…- Temari no se guardó nada, sin embargo, su novio Shikamaru la apoyó asintiendo. –Es la primera vez que te gana Saku, de seguro es un sueño cumplido para ella…

-No creo que sea para tanto…

-Como sea, ¿para qué van a usar el dinero?- inquirió Ino abrazada a Sai.

-Es para una de las operaciones de Natsuki…- explicó Sasuke. –De hecho, no nos imaginábamos tanto dinero. Pero desde un principio planeamos usarlo para eso…

-En ese caso…- Itachi llegaba junto a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Yo echaré dinero para la fiesta…

-¿Fiesta?- indagó Tayuya.

-Sí, esto hay que festejarlo, ¿no creen?- los demás asentían a gusto con la idea. –De todos modos, ustedes merecieron ganar, y lo saben…

-Me parece bien.- Sakura sonrió.

-Entonces, vamos… Pero esperen.- todos seguían observando al Uchiha mayor. –Invitaré a Samui. Debo encontrar el momento adecuado para pedirle disculpas, aún no cree que Hana y yo ya no tenemos nada…

-¿Otra vez esa loca?- dijo Temari con sorna. –Espero que esta vez aprenda a dejarte en paz.

-Hmp, sólo vámonos…

Cuando de repente sonó la canción "Don't stop me now" de Queen, todos se detuvieron para observar de quién era el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- Itachi parecía no conocer el número que le había marcado. –Sí, habla él.- todos lo observaban detenidamente. Él abrió los ojos de par en par. –Sí, sí… ¿Qué sucedió?- parecía preocupado, por lo que todos estaban atentos. Sakura de pronto se desvaneció sin razón aparente.

-¡Sakura!- por suerte Sasuke pudo sostenerla. Itachi se había alejado, siguiendo con su llamada. El mayor se tomaba de la cabeza, con el gesto descompuesto. Eso desconcertó al menor de los Uchiha. –Amor, amor…

-Hmm, estoy bien…- alegó ella aún tambaleándose.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- inquirió Ino a Sasuke. Éste se encogió de hombros, pero al ver que Itachi volvía a acercarse, no dudó en preguntar de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucedió Itachi?

-Es tu madre Sakura…

A la peli rosa se le detuvo el corazón. Se puso velozmente de pie. Observándolo atónita. Sólo rogaba que no… Sólo esperaba que no le haya sucedido lo peor.

-¿M…mi madre?- el pelinegro asintió.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Natsuki, Itachi?- Tenten se veía desconcertada.

-Ella…- la respiración se le entrecortó. Los ojos le ardían.

-No, no…- Naruto se tomaba de la cabeza. Sakura sentía que se desplomaría nuevamente. No quería escucharlo, no quería saberlo, no quería admitir que ella…

-Natsuki se ha ido…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Holaaa! Volví!**

**Lo sé, es algo triste, pero tenía que pasar u.u**

**Lamento nuevamente no poder actualizar más seguido, lo que sucede es que mi inspiración se fue y no quería volver. XD**

**¿Están de vacaciones? ¿Qué tal la han pasado? Yo por ciertas cosas de la vida... quisiera que diciembre fuera... !infinito! Ah, es posible que viaje para estas fiestas... y bueno, no puedo llevar mi compu :) Pero intentaré actualizar pronto... Y si por ahí no pude actualizar... !Feliz navidad, y Próspero Año Nuevo! - Sólo por si acaso XD**

**Bueno, espero que haya estado entretenido el cap, y los leeré pronto en la conti o en otro fic si se puede!**

**Mil gracias por su lectura, y no se olviden de comentar ^^**

**Si tienen tiempo, pasen por mi One-shot "Tonight" es un NaruHina.**

**Hasta pronto!**

**¿Reviews?**


	21. Strange

**Strange.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Hija mía, te amo más que a nada en este mundo…"_

Lágrimas.

_"Sakura, Ve a bañarte ahora mismo"_

Angustia.

_"Si no te comes todas las verduras, olvídate del postre"._

Dolor.

_"Si no te abrigas, puedes enfermarte"._

Desesperación.

_"No importa que no esté con nosotras. Yo soy tu madre y tu padre a la vez"._

Y sentía que todo el mundo se le venía encima. ¿Por qué sentía que caía? Si Sasuke la sujetaba con fuerza, dándole su apoyo. No. Aquello iba más allá del amor o del apoyo que podían brindarle en ese momento.

_"Sasuke-kun y tú van a terminar juntos, hija. Yo sé por qué te lo digo"_

-¡¿Por qué?!- y el llanto no lo podía evitar.

Porque la había perdido. Y aquello dolía.

_"Madara ya no nos va a molestar. Itachi me lo prometió, hija"._

Y había razones para llorar. Los recuerdos la incendiaban por dentro. Ahora sólo deseaba que su madre pudiera descansar.

_"Vas a ganar esa competencia, Sakura. Yo lo sé"._

En paz…

-Sakura…- el azabache observaba con infinita comprensión a su novia. Estaba destrozada, dolida, desesperada. No podía verla así. Pero también comprendía el dolor de perder a un ser querido, y no evitaría que descargase su angustia.

-Sasuke… Ella prometió que me acompañaría siempre…- sollozaba sintiendo una terrible opresión en el pecho. Era más que simple dolor. -¿Por qué se fue sin despedirse? ¿Por qué me abandonó?

_"Hija, te amo. Estoy orgullosa de ti"._

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho de su novio, empapando aquel negro suéter con sus lágrimas. Sasuke la rodeó con los brazos, intentando brindarle calidez. Se veía demasiado vulnerable, y lloraba cual una niña pequeña cuando se lastima una rodilla al caer. El Uchiha observó a Natsuki.

Se veía casi irreconociblemente pálida, pero descansaba plácidamente, con las habituales ojeras menos pronunciadas. Una coronilla de rosas blancas adornaba su opaco y desgastado cabello rosa, que aún había sobrevivido a los pocos días de quimioterapia. Un sencillo vestido blanco junto con una sencilla chatita del mismo color en el pie, terminaban su dulce atuendo. Las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre, sosteniendo un ramillo de rosas y jazmines blancos, le daban un aspecto sumamente angelical.

Porque sí, ella ya era un _ángel_.

-Sasuke…- seguía sollozando la _pequeña_ Sakura Haruno, mientras recibía las miradas de compasión de todos los presentes en aquel velatorio. El aludido lanzó un suspiro pesado, y apoyó su rostro contra la rosada cabellera, que olía a cerezos.

Los integrantes de Danger Girls y Dark Fusion hicieron presencia en el lugar, acompañados de muchos otros grupos y amigos que también iban a dar los pésames correspondientes. Tsunade Senju era un manojo de lágrimas a un costado del ataúd, no sabiendo qué hacer o cómo actuar ante la repentina partida de quien fuera su amiga, casi hermana, de tantos recordados años.

Y así, un veintitrés de septiembre se marchaba de este mundo una gran **_mujer_**, dejando atrás muchas ilusiones compartidas con su hija, cediéndole a la misma la voluntad de realizar siempre el bien, y cumplir sus sueños con arduo trabajo y armonía imperecedera. En ella siempre confió, y ese era un momento ideal para demostrarle que podía valerse por sí misma.

Sakura lloraba, pero ahora internamente, ya que era como si las lágrimas ya no fuesen capaces de salir de sus ojos. Era tanto el dolor, que se sentía un tanto rara y mareada. No podía ver con claridad. Aún así, pudo apreciar cómo colocaban encima de aquel cajón, algo de tierra y una lápida, con una inscripción algo honoraria.

Después de una oración sentidamente brindada por un viejo sacerdote, la gente comenzó a alejarse, dejando ya de lado los llantos y los lamentos. Todo sucedía por alguna razón – comentaban algunos.

Sin embargo, ella se quedó, ahí, arrojada sobre el frío y húmedo pasto del cementerio. Debía despedirse correctamente, ya que era consciente de lo mucho que la iba a extrañar. Derramó unas cuantas lágrimas más, sin saber de dónde había quitado la fuerza para sacarlas al exterior, y, luego de haber recordado alguno que otro momento épico compartido con su madre, se levantó del piso.

Y hasta el cielo empezó a llorar.

-Sakura, vámonos…

-Está lloviendo…

Escuchó las voces de los hermanos Uchiha a su espalda, pero fue sólo como un eco en su interior. ¿La lluvia significaba algo? ¿Estaría su madre llorando en el cielo? ¿O el cielo la acompañaba a llorar?

-Sasuke…- susurró con la voz entrecortada, producto de aquel tembloroso labio inferior que no dejaba de moverse con desesperación. El aludido de inmediato se acercó, y ella lo supo, porque pudo sentir la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de su amado detrás de ella. –No quería que se fuera…- pronunció a punto de desplomarse. Estaba cansada. Sehabía desvelado, por velar a su madre.

Él la sujetó con cuidado, mientras el Uchiha mayor los observaba con infinita comprensión en sus oscuros ojos. Itachi también se había cansado de llorar.

-Nadie quería que se fuera, amor…- el trato que Sasuke le daba, era semejante al que se le brindaba a un niño de cinco años. Pero así la tranquilizaba. –Pero a veces, las cosas no son como uno espera, o como uno quiere…- y le transmitía cierta paz.

-No quería que me dejara sola…- volvió a lamentarse ella, mientras la fina lluvia se encargaba de limpiar sus sonrosadas mejillas, aún empapadas en lágrimas involuntarias. Él la abrazó desde atrás rodeando su cintura.

-No estás sola, Sakura…- susurró él al oído. Itachi se aproximó, y juntos, echaron una mirada de despedida a aquella lápida, cual inscripción decía con claridad Haruno, Natsuki. –Aquí estoy. Nunca te dejaré sola.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano, e Itachi besó su mejilla. Y lo sabía. Debía despedirse.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria, y ella giró el rostro. Su mirada dijo claramente "_Adiós_", pero no para siempre, ya que su madre la acompañaría de ese momento en más, sería su ángel guardián.

Casi fue visible la mano de su madre despidiéndose desde la lápida en la que yacía de ahí en más.

Las despedidas siempre duelen, no obstante, a veces son la única solución.

.

.

¿Deprimida?

¿Desesperada?

¿Nerviosa?

Esos no eran precisamente los adjetivos correctos para definir Sakura Haruno en ese momento, ya que, a pesar de haber pasado a penas una semana el fallecimiento de su madre, ella ya estaba _preparada_.

Las luces de aquel enorme estadio brillaban con fuerza, alumbrando y decorando la maravillosa noche. La multitud alababa con fervor e intercambiaban opiniones sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Peinó su cabello una vez más mientras se observaba al espejo con el rostro neutro. No estaba de humor para sonreír como tonta a cada rato. Bueno, hacía una semana que **_ya_** **_no_** estaba de humor. O al menos, eso aparentaba.

-Saku, en cinco minutos nos toca…- la voz de Temari sonó como un eco en su interior. Tenía la cabeza en otro mundo, pero se limitó a asentir observando a su rubia amiga a través del espejo. Ni siquiera le contestó, o le sonrió. Simplemente, se puso de pìe, y colocó el peine en su lugar.

La peli rosa salió por la puerta, rozando a su amiga al pasar a su lado, mas no se dedicó siquiera a mirarla al rostro.

La Sabaku No suspiró pesadamente. Sakura _no_ era así. Últimamente, se había vuelto más fría de lo normal. Tanto había cambiado, que ni Sasuke parecía conocerla. Había algo raro en ella, pero nadie lograba descubrir exactamente qué era.

Sin embargo, todo había surgido desde la muerte de Natsuki, y todos sabían eso, por lo que se limitaban a actuar normalmente, y no preguntar _nada_.

Tsunade Senju anunció la pronta participación de "Danger Girls", por lo que las chicas de dicho grupo no tardaron en subir al escenario. Sakura tomó el micrófono y, luego de ser aplaudida por todos los presentes, anunció con voz tétrica.

-En esta ocasión… Sólo Ino Yamanaka y yo seremos las encargadas de brindarles el show…- la mirada la mantenía fija en el público, mientras que todas sus compañeras – con excepción de la aludida – se observaban entre sí con el rostro lleno de sorpresas.

Al parecer, aquello nunca estuvo en los planes de la banda.

Sus amigos, que observaban desde las tribunas, se observaron entre sí extrañados.

-Qué raro…- comentó Kiba Inuzuka, observando a Neji. –Tayuya me dijo que habían ensayado "Decode" de Paramore, y les había salido de maravillas en los ensayos…

-Ino… ¿es tecladista?- inquirió Neji, a modo de respuesta. El moreno asintió. -¿Qué será lo que está planeando Sakura? Ese tema requiere de todos los instrumentos…

-Miren eso…- Shikamaru los interrumpió, señalando el escenario.

Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha se encargaban de transportar un enorme, bonito y lujoso piano hasta el centro del escenario. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, incluso las chicas de la banda que debía tocar en ese momento.

-Gracias…- habló la Haruno desde el micrófono. –Ahora, les pediría amablemente que se bajen del escenario, si no es mucha molestia.

Tayuya, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke e Itachi descendieron por los pequeños escalones. Las tres primeras, más confundidas que nunca.

-¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?- Ino susurró esto luego de haberse mordido ligeramente el labio inferior. La ojijade asintió y sonrió levemente. La rubia suspiró, y se colocó rápidamente detrás del enorme instrumento. Sakura tomó el micrófono nuevamente, y, juntas, se dedicaron a realizar aquel tan esperado show.

La dulce y correcta melodía que Ino interpretaba con aquel piano, los alertó de qué canción se podía tratar. A la peli rosa se le formó un nudo en la garganta, mas procuró con todas sus fuerzas, que aquel tema le saliese como esperaba.

_"I'm so tired of being here…"_

La voz de todos modos le salió de maravillas, y se preparó mentalmente, pues esa canción significaba demasiado para ella. La gente reconoció de inmediato "My inmortal" de _Evanescence_. Sus amigos lo comprendieron todo.

_"Suppressed by all my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone"_

Cantaba desde el fondo del corazón, pues estaba claro para quién iba dirigido.

Su madre había confiado en ella, había confiado en su capacidad, había confiado en que ella alcanzaría la cima de aquella competencia. Y en ese momento estaba más que segura de que así sería. Cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar.

_"These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time can not erase"_

Su corto vestido blanco, adornado con cintas y complementado con vendas revoloteaba regularmente de acuerdo a la intensa brisa que acompañaba aquella noche. Aún así, no sentía frío, pues su corazón estaba soportando un vacío mucho más helado.

_"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have… all of me…"_

La melodía con la que Ino la acompañaba, puso la piel de gallina a muchas personas. La rubia estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas, por lo que decidió concentrarse solamente en su tarea de teclear.

Las demás miembros de la banda, veían con admiración a la peli rosa. No cualquiera haría lo que ella.

_"You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase"

Comenzó a recorrer el escenario, con pasos lentos e indecisos. La fe que se tenía era tanta, que ni siquiera el ardor y el nudo que poseía en la garaganta, la harían derramar lágrimas. No. Aún no.

_"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me"_

"Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas"- eso pensaba mientras cantaba.  
"Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos"- eso pensaba mientras recordaba a su madre. La extrañaba, y sabía que la iba a extrañar siempre.

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along"_

Pero también sabía que siempre estaría junto a ella, y le haría compañía desde donde fuera que estuviese. Su madre la protegería, como siempre, pero ahora desde un lugar mejor.

_"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me"_

Y así, el tema culminó. La gente alabó. Y Sakura… lloró… Otra vez.

Sus amigas subieron al escenario para hacerles compañía, a ella y a Ino, ya que la rubia también era un manojo de lágrimas. Pidió disculpas a todas con la mirada vacía. Lamentaba la actitud que últimamente había ofrecido a sus amigas. Pero ni ella fue capaz de conocerse bien en aquel tiempo. Simplemente necesitaba espacio y tiempo para pensar y prepararse.

Ahora todo iba mejor.

Se había quitado un peso de encima, ya que dedicarle esa música a su madre, era como estar caminando hacia ella para decirle "Gracias por todo", o tal vez un "Yo también siempre te voy a amar". Sasuke e Itachi la observaban de entre el público, con una sonrisa nostálgica y llena de dolor.

La gente coreaba el nombre de la Haruno, lo cual le hizo inmensamente feliz.

-Tú ya has ganado, Sakura…- le dijo tiernamente Hinata, quien, a pesar de estar cargando un monumental vientre de casi seis meses, se había molestado en subir, y acompañarla con su dicha.

-Este tema, fue dedicado a mi madre, que ahora descansa en paz…- comentó hacia el público, con la voz todavía algo temblorosa. –Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.- sonrió y la gente la aplaudió. –Gracias. Sólo les pido que… valoren sus vidas, y la de sus seres queridos… En serio. Porque no hay nada más doloroso que quedarse solo en este mundo…

El público nuevamente la conmemoró con aplausos.

Hasta Karin, quien estaba en un rincón de las tribunas, se vio conmovida por aquella situación, después de todo, ella tampoco tenía a sus padres. Sin embargo, fingió no sentir nada, volteando el rostro para conversar con Kin, quien era un manojo de lágrimas junto a ella.

-Yo…- siguió hablando la peli rosa. Observó a Sasuke, Itachi, y a sus amigos, y sonrió. –Gracias al cielo… No estoy sola.

Bajaron del escenario y, al llegar a un costado de las gradas, se abrazaron entre las seis. Fue algo raro, pero hermoso. Sakura suspiró, aferrándose más a Temari. El tiempo pareció detenerse, y su madre pareció presentarse junto a ella, a darle las gracias.

Sin embargo, la competencia continuó.

Era un todos contra todos, como unas eliminatorias que acabarían aquella noche, con cuatro bandas clasificando a la semifinal, que se realizaría recién en enero del año entrante. Aproximadamente once equipos aún seguían en carrera, y uno de ellos era… Dark Fusion.

_"I see nothing in your eyes,  
and the more I see the less I like_

_Is it over yet, in my head?"_

La voz de Sasuke era un tanto más aguda que la auténtica de _Breaking Benjamin_, sin embargo, el tema "Breath" que habían empezado a interpretar – con Shikamaru como segunda voz – les estaba saliendo bastante bien.

_"I know nothing of your kind,  
and I won`t reveal your evil mind_

_It is over yet? I can´t win"_

La gente quedó encantada con la sexy y atrapante voz del Uchiha. Tenía una actitud en el escenario, que no se comparaba con ningún otro cantante de la competencia juvenil.

_"So sacrifice yourself,  
and let me have what´s left  
I know that I can find  
the fire in your eyes,  
I´ll throw it all away,  
get away, please_

_You take the breath right out of me_  
_You left a hole where my heart should be. You got to_  
_fight just do_  
_make it through, ´cause I will be the death of you"_

El coro de la canción era bastante pegadizo, y todos los presentes comenzaron a agitar la cabeza en forma de admiración. La canción era muy buena.

_"This will be all over soon  
Pour salt into the open wound_

_Is it over yet? Let me in"_

El tema era bastante difícil de cantar, debido a los cambios de timbre que poseía constantemente. No obstante, los muchachos parecían llevarse de maravillas con el gran espectáculo que estaban brindando.

Lo estaban disfrutando al cien por ciento.

_"So sacrifice yourself,  
and let me have what´s left  
I know that I can find  
the fire in your eyes,  
I´ll throw it all away,  
get away, please_

_You take the breath right out of me_  
_You left a hole where my heart should be. You got to_  
_fight just do_  
_make it through, ´cause I will be the death of you"_

_"I´m waiting, I´m hating, realize, start hiding..."_

El gritillo que realizó Sasuke, acorde a la canción, sorprendió en grande a todos, y las chicas comenzaron a alabarlo aún más que antes. Nadie imaginó que le saldría tan bien.

Sakura gritaba el nombre de su novio con fervor. Le encantaba verlo demostrando su talento. Y su inigualable carácter.

El Uchiha volvió a cantar.

_"You take the breath right out of me  
you left a hole where my heart should be. You got to  
fight just do  
make it through, ´cause I will be the death of you"_

Y se dio por terminada una de las mejores presentaciones de la noche, con los espectadores satisfechos hasta más no poder.

Dark Fusion era una de las bandas más prometedoras de toda la competencia.

Pocos minutos después, ya se anunciaba que las cuatro bandas que pasarían directamente a las semifinales, eran más fuertes de lo que la gente se podía imaginar. Y prometían un duelo bastante ardiente.

El primer duelo que ocuparía toda una noche, sería entre:

_Dark Fusion_, que había interpretado Breath, de Breaking Benjamin; y _The Lightning Team_ – grupo compuesto por Sai, Matsuri, Omoi, Darui, y Karui – que habían interpretado Boulevard of Broken Dreams, de Green Day.

El segundo duelo, que ocuparía toda la siguiente noche, sería:  
_Danger Girls_, que había interpretado My inmortal de Evanescence; y _Akatsuki _– Sasori, Konan, Hidan, Deidara, Zetsu – que había interpretado Burn it Down, de Linkin Park.

Los ritmos que debían cantarse serían: Rock latino, Alternative rock, Rock Ballads, y algún Rock Japonés. Sí, todos de rock, por lo cual los concursantes quedaron satisfechos.

Las semifinales aún estaban lejos, pero si querían realmente dar una buena pelea, todos los grupos debían empezar a prepararse cuanto antes. Y después de las definiciones… La final sería _letal_.

.

.

A partir de la competencia, el tiempo había pasado volando.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a fin de año. Exámenes finales atormentándolos, las fiestas acercándose, trabajos aumentando, en fin, una serie de situaciones que, siendo a veces difíciles, debían dar todo de sí para sobrellevarlas.

Por el lado de Sakura, todo había sucedido de manera tranquila hasta ese momento.

Había pasado la navidad en casa, en compañía de Sasuke, Itachi y Tsunade. Se podía decir que eran más que familia. Ellos habían sabido cómo evadir de manera correcta todo lo que concernía a la muerte de Natsuki Haruno. Evitaron por casi todos los medios hablar del tema. Sin embargo, Sakura ya no era una niñita consentida, y sabía que pronto debía afrontar todo lo relativo a ello.

Pero andaba sin demasiados rodeos, debido a que el Shōgatsu oAño Nuevo había llegado.

Alegaba que su madre, debido a la enfermedad tan grave que poseía, tarde o temprano terminaría como terminó. Aunque aquello le doliera infinitamente, era la cruel realidad. Y debía tomar las cosas sin sulfurarse. Su madre ya no estaba con ella, pero sabía que la estaba protegiendo, y que con sus amigos a su lado, nada podía ponerse mal.

O eso parecía…

-¡No puedo creer que me haya tocado el papel de mala suerte…!- exclamaba la bella peli rosa, tomada de la mano de aquel azabache, mientras volvían a casa del Gran Templo en donde habían ido a celebrar y realizar sus peticiones el primer día del nuevo año.

-Hmp. No seas exagerada.- habló su novio. –Ya te di el mío de buena suerte…

-Pero ese es tuyo…- rezongó como una niña.

-No te quejes de tu suerte. Piensa en Hinata…- le recordó el pelinegro, mientras un copo de nieve rozaba sus narices.

-Ah, si…- ella observó a la nada. –Está cerca de tener su bebé. ¡Pobre! Con este frío tremendo… estar en una camilla de un hospital… Debe ser lo peor…

-Naruto estuvo muy acelerado estos días…- comentó el muchacho. –Dice que lo único que quiere es que Hinata regrese a casa con él, y poder ver a Menma…- una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios.

-Pobre Naruto…- la chica acarició la mano de su novio con suavidez. La nieve se volvía cada vez más espesa, por las solitarias calles de la capital de Japón. –Debe estar muy estresado. Desde que Hinata presentó aquellas complicaciones, ya no sonríe como antes…

-Hmp. Esperemos que todo esté bien.- el muchacho lo decía con tanta preocupación que a Sakura le causó algo extraño. –Hinata andaba con muchos dolores, según me comentó. Espero que no sea nada grave…

-Sí… este año debe ser mucho mejor que el anterior.- sonrió levemente. –Ya no quiero perder a nadie más…- al decir eso, una extraña brisa les causó a ambos un escalofrío. Pronto, se encontraron frente a la residencia Uchiha. El muchacho la observó y asintió con comprensión.

-Es raro…- murmuró el azabache al ingresar. –Itachi no está aquí…

-Debió haber ido a visitar a Samui-san…- mencionó la chica, mientras se quitaba aquella abultada chaqueta, debido al calor repentino que le causó la calefacción dentro del hogar.

-Tienes razón. ¿Quieres algo de comer?- inquirió con tono hospitalario. Ella le sonrió.

-No, gracias. El osechi de hace rato me dejó bastante satisfecha…- murmuró. –Además, tengo sueño. Creo que iré a dormir pronto…

-Como quieras.- él se quitó los tenis. –Tal vez para el desayuno prepare unos onigiris…

Ella asintió.

-Quiero darme una ducha caliente antes de dormir.- dijo soltando su cabello rosa.

Él asintió indicándole el camino – aunque ella ya lo sabía –, y ella desapareció por el pasillo, en dirección al baño que se encontraba en la planta baja de la mansión.

Sasuke se tumbó en el sofá y encendió el televisor. Eran las tres de la madrugada.

Sin saber qué realizar, puesto que aún no se encontraba con sueño, se dedicó a dar vueltas y vueltas por toda la sala. Luego recordó, que el baño, no había toallas.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras. Llegó al lavadero y tomó unas toallas limpias. Descendió nuevamente, hasta encontrarse frente al tocador.

-Sakura. Te traje toallas.

_-Ah, pasa…- _se escuchó al otro lado.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, la vio descansando plácidamente en la tina, que humeaba, debido al vapor de agua caliente. La vio tan… hermosa.

-Las colocaré aquí…- informó intentando desinteresarse. Ella sonrió.

-Ven aquí, conmigo.- su invitación lo dejó anonado.

Hacía bastante tiempo, como tres meses, que no tenían un encuentro demasiado "íntimo". Aquello lo inquietó, y no supo bien por qué, pero al verla sonreírle de esa manera tan cálida, no dudó en despojarse de sus prendas, e ingresar en el pequeño lugar que le había hecho ella en la tina.

Ella se recostó por su torso desnudo, y él la rodeó con los brazos. Él la extrañaba. Ella lo extrañaba. Necesitaban estar juntos, más allá del apasionado beso que se estaban dando. Más allá de aquel simple roce entre sus pieles, que los excitaba a ambos. Necesitaban… sentirse.

-Te amo, Sasuke…- dijo ella desde el fondo de su corazón. –Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-También te amo, Sakura…- aunque aún no se acostumbraba a decirlo en voz alta, en ese momento ya le era mucho más cómodo. –No sabes cuánto significas para mí.

Otro beso selló la conversación, y abrió paso a otro tipo de comunicación, e intercambio de sentimientos.

Hicieron el amor después de mucho, aquel primer día del nuevo año, en el que se tenían el uno al otro, y no necesitaban nada más. Les dio algo de esperanza sobre un mejor porvenir.

.

.

-¿Qué hora se supone que es?- se quejó ella entre bostezos, al escuchar su teléfono móvil sonar.

-Son las diez de la mañana.- informó él, emergiendo de las blancas sábanas. –Y si no contestas lo haré yo. Puede ser algo importante…

-¿Quién rayos llama el uno de enero?- indagó con molestia y tomó su celular. -¿Diga?

-_Sakura-chan…_

-Naruto…- ella se sorprendió, y Sasuke se mantuvo al tanto. -¿Pasó algo…?

-_Hinata rompió la fuente…_

.

.

-Espero que esté bien…- decía Sasuke realmente preocupado, mientras se dedicaba a conducir con una mayor velocidad. –Esto de verdad me causa cierto…temor.

-Según Naruto sería parto normal…- comentó la peli rosa desde el asiento del copiloto. –Eso debe significar que las complicaciones se fueron…- añadió. –Creo…

La canción _American Jesus_ de Bad Religion resonó por todo el coche. El azabache tomó su teléfono celular al detenerse en una esquina. Estaba bastante nervioso, y conducir hablando por teléfono podría resultarles fatal.

-¿Bueno?

-_Uchiha Sasuke._

-Sí. ¿Quién habla?- inquirió impacientemente al no reconocer aquella gruesa voz masculina.

_-Sé quien mató a Madara…_

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?- el muchacho había quedado desconcertado con aquello pronunciado por la misteriosa voz al otro lado de la línea. Sakura lo observó expectante.

_-Te diré todo luego. Debes venir ahora mismo a la plaza central de Tokio. Sin compañía. Si traes a la plocía, o alguien de desconfianza, la que pagará el precio será tu linda noviecita de pelo rosa… Tampoco debes decirle esto a nadie._

El Uchiha tragó grueso.

-Voy para allá.

_-Así me gusta…-_ y la llamada se cortó.

-¿Quién era?- inquirió la ojijade con preocupación.

-Eh, alguien que dice ser un Uchiha.- mintió fingiendo desconcierto, aunque en realidad sí lo estaba. –Debo ir a ver si es cierto. Te llevaré al hospital e iré donde me citó.

-Es peligroso, Sasuke. Iré contigo.

-¡No! Emh, debes acompañar a Hinata. Menma está por nacer.- explicó. –Nada malo sucederá.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

.

.

-Bien, llegamos.

-Cuídate mucho. Por favor…- la peli rosa se veía descompuesta de la preocupación. -¿De verdad tienes que hacerlo?

-Sí, amor. Si de verdad es un familiar, debo estar allí. Quiere saber algo sobre Madara…

-Okey. Pero te me cuidas…

-Sakura….- miró él con reproche. –Estaré bien.

Ella asintió y se besaron. Minutos después, él se marchó.

.

.

Observó su reloj otra vez con impaciencia. Llevaba diez minutos en aquella plaza, y nadie misterioso se acercaba a él. Debía ser una broma.

-Sasuke, Viniste…- se giró al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Karin?

* * *

**Hi!**

**Ya volví con la conti! Como regalo de Año Nuevo. Y debo decir que esta es mi... !última actualización del 2012!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas sorpresas se vienen de ahora en adelante. ^^**

**Las canciones son:**

**My immortal, Evanescence.**

**Breath, Breaking Benjamin. (Dedicado a CrisNaruSHINee ^^)**

**Mil Gracias por su lectura, y por sus reviews...**

**Espero que nos podamos leer prontito nomás!**

**Besitos, y Feliz Año 2013!**

**Sayonara!**

**¿Reviews?**


	22. Verdades vs Mentiras Part I

**Holaaaaa!**

**He vuelto!**

**Esta semana la comencé súper inspirada, por lo que me decidí en escribir y actualizar ya nomás!**

**Espero que les guste el nuevo cap, y espero sus reviews por si tengan alguna crítica, duda, sugerencia o comentario que darme. Y, ya saben el resto...**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Verdades vs Mentiras****. Part I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Chicos…hola…- murmuró la peli rosa llegando justo en el sector de la sala de espera en el que se encontraban todos sus amigos. -¿Cómo está Hinata?

-En este momento debe estar teniendo a su bebé…- respondió Kiba ansiosamente. –Ni yo la reconocí al verla… Tenía el rostro tan adolorido, que llegué a sentirlo yo también…

-¿Ves?- habló Tayuya a su novio. –Los hombres jamás sentirán todo el dolor que nosotras sentimos.- sonrió de lado orgullosamente. –Aunque Naruto también se veía mucho más idiota de lo normal… El pobre no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Lo dejaron ingresar a la sala de parto?- indagó Sakura.

-Sí…- contestó Tenten. –Hinata se lo pidió a los médicos, dijo que se sentiría mucho más segura con él a su lado… Tierno, ¿no?- sonrió con un brillo intenso en sus orbes color chocolate.

-¿Y Sasuke?- indagó Itachi, observando a la novia de su hermano. -¿No venía contigo?

-Sí…- la chica sonrió. –Dijo que iría a resolver unos asuntos, y luego vendría para acá. Lo llamaron cuando estábamos en camino…- comentó, dejando a todos con gran curiosidad, en especial a su hermano mayor.

-¡Ay, Dios!- exclamó Ino. -¿Qué no piensan salir de ahí?- señaló la puerta de la sala, en donde la Hyuga estaría dando a luz.

-Me pregunto…- Neji se veía anonado. –Si todo va bien…

.

.

-¡Na…Naruto-kun!

-A…aquí estoy Hinata…

El Uzumaki nunca había visto sufrir así a Hinata. Le dolía en el alma verla con el rostro lleno de dolor. La joven nueva madre, soltaba lágrimas de dolor, sus esfuerzos eran enormes. El parto era normal, Hinata había superado las complicaciones que se le presentaron anteriormente, y alcanzó los nueve meses de embarazo.

-Ya, casi…- informó el personal de blanco que atendía a la Hyuga.

Su esposo la tomó y presionó sus manos, en una muestra de que estaba firmemente junto a ella, aunque todo lo que estaba presenciando era nuevo y algo impresionante para él, por ser jovencito aún.

El agudo llanto de un niño resonó por toda la habitación.

-Listo…- la obstetra cargó entre sus manos a un ensangrentado nuevo ser. Las enfermeras se observaron complacientes, y comenzaron a dispersarse del lugar. Iban a limpiar al recién nacido.

Naruto y Hinata seguían de la mano.

El rubio se encontraba anonado, y parecía demasiado impresionado por todo lo que acababa de suceder. La Hyuga, aún respiraba con dificultad, su frente se encontraba sudorosa, y las manos le temblaban. Se observaron, segundos después, fijamente.

-Hinata…- el Uzumaki la observaba con un brillo nuevo en sus azulados ojos, mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios. –Ha nacido…

-Mm hm…- la ojiperla asintió sonriendo dulcemente. Ahora ya podría descansar más tranquilamente. –Él…ya está con nosotros…

-Aquí tienen…- la joven enfermera interrumpió las profundas miradas de la pareja, llegando junto a ellos con el neonato en brazos. Lo acababan de cubrir con unas pequeñas mantas, mientras lo recostaban en la camilla, junto a su madre.

Los llantos no paraban.

-Shh, ya, mi amor…- habló suavemente Hinata, observando embobada a su pequeño. –Estamos aquí, somos tus padres…- unas lágrimas comenzaron a nacer de sus ojos al tener al bebé por fin cerca.

-Hola Menma…- habló Naruto acercando el rostro al de la pequeña criatura. Hinata nunca lo había visto tan emocionado, y feliz. –Prometo jugar contigo, y estar para ti y para tu madre siempre…- susurró con una sonrisa.

-Los dejaré solos.- la trabajadora de salud se marchó de la habitación, a modo de brindarles un poco más de intimidad.

El bebé volvió a lloriquear, removiéndose entre las pequeñas mantas que lo acobijaban.

-Es tan…pequeño…- murmuró Hinata, acariciando suavemente el torso cubierto de su pequeño niño. Una risita escapó de sus labios. –Y hermoso…

-Como la madre…- habló Naruto, quien se había arrodillado en el suelo, de manera a quedar a la altura de la camilla. La ojiperla le sonrió con ternura. –Se ve muy…frágil…- mencionó en un susurro. –Juro protegerlo con mi vida…

-Naruto…

-Gracias, Hinata.- y él lo dijo con el corazón.

Acercó su rostro al de su amada, rozando suavemente con sus dedos las piernitas de su hijo, haciendo que este se removiera, pero no llorara. Se miraron a los ojos por largo rato, y, con un beso suave y dulce, sellaron el gigantezco amor que se tenían, una vez más.

.

.

-¡Oh, Dios! Aún no puedo creer lo pequeño que es…- chilló Ino, una vez que volvió a colocar al recién nacido en los brazos de su madre. Hinata sonrió, y se preparó para _hacerlo_ por primera vez. Una enfermera comenzó a darle indicaciones.

-Es divino, Hinata, te juro que es precioso.- Tenten se encontraba maravillada.

-De verdad espero que de ahora en más todo les salga bien…- habló la peli rosa sonriendo ampliamente. –Tu bebé es hermoso.

-Debió salirle al tío Itachi…- el moreno sonrió al decir aquello.

-Si, claro…- Temari se burló. –Debemos agradecer que eso no pasó. Esta criatura es una preciosura…- el Uchiha fingió ofenderse, la chica rió. -¿Verdad, Menma?- dijo con voz fina, una vez que el niño empezó a succionar.

-Gracias chicos…- la Hyuga se veía sumamente tranquila, al amamantar a su bebé.

-Es hora de que ingrese el segundo grupo…- informó la Haruno, retirándose hacia la puerta de la pequeña sala. –Nos vemos luego, Hina…

Los demás hicieron una reverencia, siguiéndola.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Tayuya ingresando. –Wow.- observó al niño con los ojos abiertos de par en par. -¡Qué chiquitito!- por primera vez, todos la vieron enternecida. –Y bello…- comentó acercándose a la madre.

-Felicidades, Hinata…- exclamaron todos los muchachos en simultáneo. Tayuyá les hizo un gesto para que bajaran la voz.

-Gracias, chicos.

Shikamaru colocó un ramo lleno de rosas de todos los colores y jazmines en la pequeña repisa que se encontraba al lado de la camilla en donde descansaba la Hyuga. Ésta le sonrió agradecida.

-Es…muy bello…- comentó Kiba, avergonzado de tener que observar los enormes pechos salientes de la ojiperla, en donde sus ojos se clavaron por largo tiempo. Su novia le codeó en el estómago, por lo que apartó la vista de aquel _paisaje_.

Neji acarició suavemente la mano de su prima, y le sonrió con ternura. Hinata le devolvió el gesto, cuando el niño se removió. La joven madre volvió a acomodar tranquilamente a su bebé, dejando ver la totalidad de sus pechos por un determinado tiempo. El castaño se ruborizó, y desvió rápidamente la vista, apenado de ver a su prima en _esas_ condiciones.

Gaara observó al niño con tranquilidad y sonrió de lado.

-Aún no puedo creer que sea el hijo de Naruto…- habló el pelirrojo. –Se ve demasiado calmado para serlo.

-Creo que en ese sentido, saldrá por la madre.- dijo el Nara con una sonrisa en los labios. Hinata retiró al niño de sus pechos.

Era imposible aún creer que Naruto y Hinata ya eran padres.

-Permiso…- murmuró alguien ingresando a la habitación.

Era Sasuke Uchiha, y traía un pequeño ramillete con azucenas en las manos. Todos lo observaron con curiosidad, ya que notaron que venía agitado. Él se desentendió de todo.

-Sasuke-kun…- murmuró Hinata con una sonrisa, acomodándose la camiseta, y recostando al bebé sobre su pecho.

-Felicidades.- murmuró apartando la mirada algo avergonzado, ocasionando que los demás comenzasen a reír. El Uchiha colocó el ramillete junto a las demás flores, y observó a los demás. -¿Dónde está el dobe?

-Fue a traer el almuerzo de Hinata…- informó Neji. -¿No te lo encontraste al llegar aquí? Pero si él está junto a la entrada, con Sakura y las demás, supongo…

-No. Ingresé por el estacionamiento.- dijo con voz tétrica. –Debo hablar con él.

-¿Has hablado con Sakura?- inquirió Shikamaru. –Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

El azabache se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Adiós, Hinata…

Y el portazo casi inquieta al bebé.

-Como si nosotros no fuésemos personas…- mencionó Gaara algo disgustado.

-¿Han notado lo extraño que está? Parecía que no quería hablar de Sakura…- opinó Kiba. Los demás se quedaron callados. –Y por cierto, Hinata… Menma te babeó el hombro derecho…- informó observando a la Hyuga con una sonrisa, acercándose y retirando el líquido de ella, con un pañuelo que estaba en la camilla.

-No es baba, mierda…- contestó Tayuya antes que todos. –Es vómito…

El Inuzuka puso una cara de repugnancia, haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír.

Sería sumamente difícil que él quisiera hijos.

.

.

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en aquel Toyota Célica, conducido por el Uchiha menor. La peli rosa – que iba de copiloto – observaba el paisaje fingiendo distracción. Analizaba cada uno de los movimientos de su novio, que en realidad no variaban mucho. Su expresión fría e inescrutable, la vista fija en la carretera… ni siquiera había puesto música.

Estaba sumamente confundida.

Desde que llegó de _quién dabe dónde_, casi ni le había hablado.

Un simple _Hola_, y un _Vámonos ya_, habían sido sus frases del día. Y lo peor, se pasó toda la mañana en el hospital conversando secretamente con Naruto. Eran peores de dos chismosas niñas de la secundaria. No le prestó atención a ella ni un segundo. Ni siquiera la había besado al llegar.

Tenten hasta le había preguntado si se habían peleado. Y ella pasó una enorme vergüenza al decirle que no, y tener a Sasuke ignorándola luego.

-Amor…- mencionó ella con voz inocente, intentando romper aquel silencio incómodo de la mejor manera posible. -¿Verdad que es hermoso el bebé de Naruto y Hinata?

-Hmp.- él hizo un movimiento como asintiendo, pero ni siquiera la miró.

Ella fingió no haber oído aquella pésima respuesta- si así se le podía llamar – y atribuyó el hecho de que no la observabara, por su atención firme en la carretera.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haremos al llegar a casa?- inquirió con voz juguetona.

-No lo sé, Sakura.

-Bueno.- ella suspiró. -¿Cuál es tu puto problema ahora, Sasuke? ¿Vas a decirme de una vez lo que sucedió en aquella _misteriosa_ reunión? Era con un Uchiha, ¿cierto?- dijo con ironía.

-Sakura, déjate de estupideces. No tengo tiempo para andar respondiendo a tus escenas de celos.- replicó él con la voz subida de tono. Ella se sorprendió.

-¿No tienes tiempo? ¿Celos?- cuestionó. -¿De qué carajos hablas, Sasuke?

-Piensas que era una chica. Dímelo de una vez…

-Pues… Claro que no. No soy tan estúpida, como para celar de alguien que ni siquiera es real…- mencionó otra vez con sarcasmo. –Supongo…

Él detuvo el coche, y la observó con frialdad.

-¿Por qué sigues con las estúpidas insinuaciones?- restregó.

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir nada?- replicó ella.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí?

-¿Por qué comenzaste a ignorarme de esa manera?- inquirió ella con frustración. -¿Te has dado cuenta de lo idiota que me vi, intentando buscarte todo el día? No te entiendo, Sasuke.

-Te amo.- dijo él, antes de agarrarla de la nuca con fuerza, y besarla con pasión. El beso era profundo y sentido, y pareció durar horas. Sakura lo apartó indignada.

-¿Qué haces?- refunfuño. -¿Crees que puedes besarme y todo se solucionará?- ella realmente estaba enfadada. –Pues no es así de sencillo, Sasuke.

-¿Sabes qué?- él pareció perder la paciencia. –Si no me vas a intentar comprender, será mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí.- señaló. –Te llevaré a _TU_ casa, y yo iré a la mía.- sentenció, arrancando el coche.

Una vez frente a la residencia Haruno, ni siquiera se besaron a modo de despedida. Ambos eran orgullosos y estaban enojados.

Ésa era su primera pelea oficial desde que empezaron a salir juntos.

.

.

-¿Señor?- habló la peli rosa desde atrás de aquella repisa. -¿Qué le sirvo?- el hombre, que anteriormente se encontraba de espaldas, se giró.

Sus miradas se encontraron, sin deseo de perderse de vista nunca más.

-Sakura…

-¡Sasori!

-¡Cuánto tiempo!- el pelirrojo le sonrió ampliamente. No podía abrazarla debido al obstáculo que había entre ambos. –Sigues siendo hermosa…

-Ya te extrañaba…- mencionó ella sonriendo agradecida. –Hace tiempo que no te veo… Las clases están por comenzar…- comentó. –Y también la competencia juvenil…

-Sí, en la que, por cierto, nos toca competir…- recordó él. Ella asintió con entusiasmo. –Intentaré ganarte por poco para que no te deprimas demasiado…- bromeó.

-Eso ya lo veremos….- un cruce de miradas desafiantes se notó entre ambos. –Bueno, pero… ¿Qué vas a pedir…?- preguntó la chica, cambiando de tema.

-Ya que no puedo pedirte un beso…- la ojijade sonrió. –Dame un café, y, de paso, cuéntame ¿qué tal tus vacaciones? ¿Y Hinata? Ya nació su bebé, ¿verdad? Tengo que ir a verla en estos días.

-Mis vacaciones tranquilas, hasta ahora…- mencionó llenando la taza de café de la máquina que estaba junto a ella. –Y el bebé de Hinata es precioso, en verdad debes ir a verla…

-Y eso fue lo que dije, o no me escuchaste…- regañó a modo de broma. Ambos se sonrieron.

Sakura quedó pensativa. De alguna forma u otra, siempre se sentía a gusto con Sasori.

-¿Y tu novio celoso? ¿Cómo anda?- habló él haciéndola pisar tierra nuevamente.

-Y estamos peleados hace tres días…- informó la chica.

De inmediato recordó que él ni se había molestado en escribirle por el móvil o el Facebook. Y ella jamás lo haría primera. Por mucho que lo extrañase, no le escribiría primera.

Él era el hombre, él daba el primer paso.

Aunque de verdad se le pasó por la mente que quizá su reacción fue un tanto exagerada. Cualquiera podía equivocarse, ¿no?

Además, estar tres días si hablarse hacía que lo extrañase más de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

.

.

Se encontraba tirada en el sofá, viendo la televisión, cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

Perezosamente estiró el brazo con fin de callar aquel _Rock n' Roll all Nite_, pero decidió contestar cuando leyó _Llamando… Sasuke ._ Parecía que al fin se dignaba en arreglar las cosas.

-¿Diga?

_-Sakura…_

-¿Itachi?- realmente no se esperó escuchar aquella voz a través de la línea.

-_Sí, sólo te llamaba para informarte que a Sasuke le dio fiebre, por eso no pudo hablarte en estos días…-_ explicó el Uchiha. Una sensación de alivio se apoderó de la peli rosa.

-Entiendo…- una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar lo tonta que fue al pensar que él había dejado de quererla. -¿Él está ahí, ahora?- inquirió.

_-Sí, sí. De hecho está queriendo verte…_

-Gracias Itachi. Iré para allá ahora mismo…

La llamada se cortó, y la Haruno corrió al tocador para arreglarse.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer…-

El pelinegro jamás se perdonaría por haber hecho aquello.

.

.

-¡¿Le has dicho a Neji que te gusta?!- exclamó la chica con el teléfono pegado a su oreja, mientras caminaba por la acera de uno de los barrios más bellos de Tokio.

_-Sí, ya sé que soy una idiota pero… ¡Ay! Mejor te lo cuento cuando nos encontremos mañana. Por teléfono no es lo mismo…-_ informó la castaña dese el otro lado de la línea.

-Está bien… Trataré de estar allí más temprano, quiero todos los detalles…- sonrió. –Te quiero Tenten, bye…

Mientras guardaba su teléfono móvil en la cartera, tocó el timbre en aquella enorme mansión, y esperó unos segundos.

-Sakura, viniste…- Itachi intentó sonreír de manera natural, mientras hacía pasar a la peli rosa a la residencia. Ella se veía completamente feliz.

-Hola Itachi… ¿Y Sasuke?

-Está en su cuarto. Puedes subir si quieres…

-Claro, nos vemos pronto…- mencionó, mientras corría prácticamente hasta las escaleras.

Moría por verlo nuevamente, aunque fuera allí acostado.

Pobre. Él enfermo y ella hablando mal de él.

Realmente lo recompensaría de alguna forma.

Cuando estaba a pasos de la habitación de su novio, podía jurar que escuchó voces. Y una voz era claramente femenina. Negó con la cabeza, debió ser su imaginación. O la televisión.

Una vez en frente, mostró su mejor sonrisa, y abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido.

Se imaginó viéndolo acostado, dormido, viendo la televisión, o cualquier otra cosa, pero jamás lo imaginó _así_. En esa situación.

Pero aunque doliera, e intentara por todos los medios convencerse de que era simplemente una alucinación suya, allí estaba Sasuke. Teniendo sexo. Con Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí!**

**No me maten! Recuerden que debo seguir con vida para terminar el fic ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto. Sayo :)**

**¿Reviews?**


	23. Verdades vs Mentiras Part II

**Hola a todos!**

**Estoy de vuelta ^^  
Gomen'nasai... si he tardado o, por lo menos, si así lo sintieron. Estuve algo corta de tiempo e inspiración para este fic :/ Pero espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo, que está un poco larguito.**

**Bien, hemos llegado a una parte cumbre de la historia, diría que está cerca, pero un poco lejos a la vez de llegar a su fin (?**

**Disfruten de su lectura, y no vayan sin dejarme un review, si?**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Verdades vs Mentiras. Part II.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Correr._**

Quizás si todo aquello fuera un espejismo, o una simple ilusión, correr sería innecesario. Quizás si todo ello fuera un mal sueño, o una broma de mal gusto, correr hubiera sido en vano.

Pero **_no_**.

Todo lo que acababa de presenciar, con sus propios ojos, había sido realidad. Una cruel realidad.

Y ella quería huír.

Quería huír de aquell maldita mala suerte que siempre había estado con ella. Quería huír de aquel profundo dolor que nunca se alejaba de ella. Quería huír del mundo, y desaparecer completamente, sin dejar rastros o huellas.

Quizás podrían decir que era cobarde, por no querer enfrentar la realidad que la azotaba. O podían decir que era débil, por no resistir la imperiosa necesidad de correr. De alejarse. De desaparecer. Pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer?

El dolor inmenso que la embargaba la hacía incapaz de quedarse a intentar encontrar una explicación o un por qué de lo que presenció, o, al menos, reprochar.

Ella corría sin rumbo fijo. Lloraba, sufría, y se sentía incapaz de soportar aquello por mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué Sasuke le habría hecho aquello?

_(…Si tuviera que protegerte otra vez... Lo haría sin dudar…)_

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, mientras su respiración se volvía más agitada, pero no dejaba de correr. Sentía que corría contra el mundo.

_(…Sakura… Gomen…)_

Se detuvo.

Al fin.

Después de haber recorrido el mundo por horas, a su parecer.

_(…También te amo, Sakura…)_

Y paró frente a una residencia **_conocida_**, en donde sabía que encontraría alguien que la reconfortara. Tocó el timbre. No quería molestar, pero necesitaba **_hablar_** con alguien.

La bellísima peliazul abrió la puerta.

– ¿Sakura?

La Hyuga no pudo ocultar su asombro.

Que Sakura apareciese de la nada en su casa, llorando, con un gesto de cansancio, a altas horas de la noche, definitivamente no era muy **_común_** que digamos.

– Hinata…– sollozó. –Te juro que no puedo más.

– Ya… Sakura…

La Hyuga no comprendía el motivo, pero **_sabía_** que su amiga necesitaba apoyo. Descubriría lo que estaba sucediendo después. Pero lo primero era confortarla…y con un abrazo lo decía todo.

Por otro lado, un rubio, cargando a en brazos a un bebé de pocos días apenas, observaba la escena con el rostro lleno de tristeza. Él ya suponía lo que debía estar sucediendo.

_– "Así que lo hiciste después de todo, Sasuke"._

.

.

– Sasuke…– gemía la pelirroja, mientras acariciaba el trabajado torso del muchacho con suavidad.

Él la observa con desprecio, y la aparta bruscamente de su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué haces, Sasuke…?– ella trata de reír dulcemente al no comprender la acción tan fría del muchacho. Ni siquiera habían **_acabado_**.

– Aléjate de mí, Karin.

Una punzada fue directamente hasta el pecho de la chica.

– ¿Por qué dices eso, mi amor?

Él la observa con los orbes desprendiendo oscuridad, frialdad e ira. Ella se estremece.

– No me llames mi amor. **_Sabes_** que, después de todo, no somos **_nada_**.

Luego de dejar anonada a la chica, se levanta del lecho con rapidez, toma algunas ropas de su armario, e ingresa al tocador de su habitación, dando un portazo tras sí. Estaba más que furioso.

Karin ya tuvo lo que quería.

Era **_su_** turno de desahogarse.

.

.

Nunca creyó que después de lo que le **_sucedió_** estaría tan tranquila.

Había pasado una semana desde que terminó definitivamente todo contacto con los Uchiha, y ella se veía completamente **_renovada_**.

Aunque debía admitir, las cosas no estaban **_nada_** bien.

Faltaban pocos días para la competencia, y su banda estaba completamente **_desorientada_** con el tema de las canciones y demás cosas. Y todo porque… ella e Itachi Uchiha ya no podían siquiera hablarse.

Bueno, en realidad era **_ella_** la que no quería ni **_verlo_**.

Jamás le perdonaría lo que le había hecho, ni a él, ni a Sasuke. Le habían roto el corazón, la ilusión, la esperanza de ser feliz junto a quien realmente amaba. Lo habían hecho de una manera bastante **_cruel_**. Y ella no tenía idea de por qué lo hicieron.

Pero después de una larga charla con sus amigas, ella había decidido cumplir su sueño de ganar la competencia, y también decidió ser feliz_… __**por sí misma.**_

Jamás volvería a caer en los jueguitos de hombres que sólo dañaban a las mujeres. Y juró regalarle todo el honor de salir vencedora de Fama Juvenil, a su madre. La única que realmente **_nunca_** la abandonó.

– **_No_** lo necesitamos.

– Saku, por favor…– la voz de Tenten no podía sonar más suplicante. –Nos descalificarán si no contamos con representante.

– Sabemos que Itachi es un idiota…– hablaba Temari con angustia. –Y aún no puedo creer lo que te hizo. Pero realmente necesitamos de su apoyo en esto. Queremos ganar tanto como tú.

– Mira…– Tayuya se acercó a la peli rosa con convicción. –Te prometemos que sólo será en el ámbito profesional. Lo separaremos de lo personal, ¿sí?– Sakura la observó dudosa. –Después de todo, nadie de nosotras tampoco quiere hablar con ese hijo de puta, pero no queda otra.

La peli rosa suspiró.

– Mira, amiga…– Ino sonrió con confianza. – Sabemos que tu relación con los Uchiha está muy mal, pero, ¿no te lo has puesto a pensar? – inquirió. Su amiga no comprendió. – Sólo por ahora estaremos así… Termina la competencia y… ¡Chau Sasuke e Itachi!

– ¿Por qué tenías que mencionar sus nombres? – la Haruno rodó los ojos. – Y… ¿te refieres a que estaremos utilizando a nuestro representante idiota? – indagó con referencia a lo anteriormente planteado por la rubia.

– Exacto.

– Si lo pensamos de ese modo… – sonrió de lado. – Suena **_interesante_**.

– Entonces…

– Sí. – habló seria. –Llámenlo.

Sus amigas sonrieron satisfechas. Por lo menos lo de la banda iba con buen rumbo.

Mientras Tenten marcaba el número telefónico del moreno mencionado anteriormente, una sonrisa algo _macabra_ se posó en los labios de Sakura Haruno. Sus amigas se lanzaban miradas de soslayo.

Ella estaba totalmente **_cambiada_**.

.

.

El peligris presionó nerviosamente el botón central de aquel moderno y lujoso teléfono móvil. Tragó grueso. **_Eso_** lo había estado atormentando durante ya bastante tiempo.

La grabación comenzó a sonar. Muy bajito. Justo como para que **_nadie_** más que ellos dos pudiera escucharla.

(**N/A:** **_Entiéndase_**: **_Voces_** **_principales_**: **Hola**/Hola. **_Voces_** **_de_** **_fondo_**: _Hola_)

**– ¡Dame mi celular, Suigetsu!**

– No puedo. Estoy haciendo un reportaje a las putas más conocidas de Japón. Primero Kin, y luego sigues tú.

**– ¡Dámelo A-HO-RA!**

– Ven a quitármelo, Karin…

**– Maldito… Cara de pez… Te desfiguraré.**

– Inténtalo.

_(Se escuchan pasos, como de una corrida. Risas masculinas. Quejas femeninas)_

– **Dame eso, puto pez mal formado, te voy a–**

_– Entonces… Es verdad que Orochimaru-sama tuvo algo que ver._

_– Exacto, Gennyumaru. No eres tan lento después de todo._

_– ¿Pero cómo está Madara?_

_– ¿Crees que Orochimaru-sama dejaría rastros de sus actos confidenciales?_

_– E-entonces…_

_– Se volvió cenizas. La venganza está completa._

– Karin, ¿q-qué hacemos? – (_susurro_)

– Apaga eso, Suigetsu, ahora, ¿no te das–

El viejo de cabello negro sonrió.

– Kabuto…

– O-orochimaru-sama…– titubeó.

El peligris volvió a tragar grueso. De seguro él lo mataba. Esa grabación era una prueba clara en su contra. Se sentía culpable, no debió abrir la boca aquella vez.

– Me alegro de que me lo hayas hecho escuchar.

– ¿Eh?

Kabuto no comprendió. ¿Acaso no lo castigaría?

– Hiciste lo correcto en manipular a esa Uzumaki antes de que ella se lo enseñase a alguien. Te felicito.

– Gracias. Orochimaru-sama.

El pelinegro sonrió malévolamente.

– Con esto no sólo manipularás tú a Karin a tu antojo. – comentó soberbio. Kabuto también sonrió. – Los Uchiha pagarán por **_todo_** lo que sucedió. Siempre es bueno hacer sufrir a Sasuke-kun…

.

.

_"It felt so wrong  
It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight"_

Mientras cantaba casi las últimas estrofas volvía a pasarse sensualmente las manos por su propio cuerpo, dejando algo caliente a más de uno en aquel karaoke.

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it"_

Cuando terminó la canción sonrió sensualmente a todos los que la habían observado. Porque sí, la mayoría de los que estaban en aquel karaoke-pub eran **_hombres_**. Y todos la miraban. Es especial **_uno_** de ellos.

– Ya me gustaría ver que besaras a una chica…– murmuró el muchacho a sus espaldas.

Ella sólo sonrió de lado, aún sin voltear el rostro.

– Sería bastante excitante… – comantaba acercándose cada vez más a ella. Hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia. – Hermosa. – esto último, fue un susurró al oído femenino.

Aunque quisiera hacerse la fuerte y sólo sonreír ante todo, le era imposible ocultar aquel estemecimiento que le causaba un simple roce entre el aliento de aquel apuesto pelirrojo y su piel.

Lanzó una risa baja, y, por fin, se volteó.

– Si llamas a una chica sexy ahora…– habló ella a la par que lo tomaba del cuello. – Lo haría. – concluyó. – ¿Qué dices?

– Me encantaría ver hasta dónde puedes llegar…– sonreía él. – Pero acabo de darme cuenta que prefiero que me beses a mí. Eso sería aun más divertido.

Ella se acercó con lentitud al chico, y comenzaron un duelo de lenguas más **_intenso_** de lo que solían habituar. Por la ferocidad con que ella devoraba sus labios, él se dio cuenta de que ella había cambiado bastante desde aquel **_suceso_**.

Pero si era sincero, aquel cambio **_no_** le molestaba en lo absoluto.

.

.

– Mi amor, ¿por qué no pedimos algo de beber antes de irnos?– sugirió ella con una sonrisa.

– Hmp.

Verlo adentrarse a aquel pub sin siquiera observarla o, por lo menos, darle una respuesta **_de_** **_verdad_**, hizo que el corazón de la chica terminase más dañado de lo que ya estaba.

Sasuke la había ignorado toda la mañana. Había preferido ir de aquí para allá con su banda, en vez de estar con ella. Y ahora que tenían la oportunidad de pasar una noche juntos, él la dejaba abandonada en la entrada de una discoteca.

– Mierda.

Si antes ya estaba nervioso, ahora peor.

Estaba a tan sólo días de comenzar la competencia, y él seguía preocupándose por **_ella_**.

Tenía el presentimiento de que, de alguna manera, el que ella pasara demasiado tiempo con Sasori No Akatsuna no podía traer nada bueno. Y aquello lo frustraba.

Él no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, ni tampoco debía sentir celos. Se suponía que ahora su novia era Karin, y él mismo la había elegido por sobre Sakura. Pero aún así…

– Ese hijo de mil putas.

No podía verla con **_él_**.

.

.

Era bien sabido que, desde que había comenzado, la competencia Fama Juvenil era todo un éxito. Pero, nadie se imaginó que, apenas las semifinales, contarían con tanta cantidad de público.

Aquella fría noche de invierno, había dado inicio a las primeras gran semifinales del concurso juvenil más esperado en esos momentos. Y los primeros en competir, estaban más que preparados.

_"Estoy parado sobre la muralla que divide  
todo lo que fué de lo que será.  
Estoy mirando como esas viejas ilusiones  
pasando la muralla se hacen realidad"_

El tan esperado duelo nocturno había comenzado con Rock Latino.

Los primeros en cantar_, The lightning team_, de Samui.

_"Pero como el amor de ayer,  
pero como el amor de ayer,  
vuelve a desaparecer,  
desaparecer..."_

Sai, el vocalista de dicho grupo, sorprendió a más de uno con aquella increíble presentación. Su voz era maravillosa, y la canción de Enanitos verdes era muy adecuada para él.

Como era uno de los grupos "revelación"– puesto que la gente casi no los conocía – todos estaban más que sorprendidos y fascinados. Ellos se empeñaban en disfrutar.

_"Estoy parado sobre la muralla que divide  
todo lo que fue de lo que será.  
Estoy mirando como aquella vieja psicodelia  
estoy fijándome como viene y va._

_Pero como el amor de ayer,_  
_pero como el amor de ayer,_  
_vuelve a desaparecer,_  
_desaparecer..."_

El tema concluyó de una manera espectacular. Tanto, que casi no era creíble.

La gente estaba encantada y no dejaba de aplaudir.

Pero la casi perfección del primer grupo, era como un desafío aún mayor para el segundo, que acababa de pisar el escenario, con la adrenalina rebosando de cada uno de sus integrantes.

Aquel ritmo de rock argentino comenzó a sonar, alertando a todos del tema.

_"Yo te prefiero  
fuera de foco  
inalcanzable"_

Sasuke Uchiha comenzó a cantar con inigualable actitud. Su voz era la adecuada para ese tipo de presentaciones. Y el tema de Soda Estéreo era bastante conocido y a la gente le agradaba bastante.

_"Yo te prefiero inrebersible,  
casi intocable"_

Seguido del coreo de la gente, el Uchiha sacaba a relucir todo tu talento.

_"Tus ropas caen lentamente,  
soy un espia...un espectador  
y el ventilador desgarrandote,  
se que te excita pensar  
hasta adonde llegaré.  
Es dificil de creer,  
creo que nunca lo podré saber.  
Solo asi yo te veré  
atravez de mi persiana americana."_

Sin embargo, al observar entre el público, vio una **_imagen_** que lo inquietó.

Y no pudo creer lo que le sucedió, pero… olvidó la letra.

Su mente quedó en blanco por unos momentos, mientras la tonada de la canción seguía sonando en el fondo. Sus compañeros empezaron a preocuparse, pero no dejaron de tocar. La gente quedó algo confundida, en especial aquella que sabía la letra completa.

Casi al frente mismo en las gradas, Sakura se separó de los labios de Sasori, ya que también ella conocía el tema, y le pareció sumamente raro el que un silencio por parte de Sasuke haya descolocado a todos.

Cuando entonces él recobró la _razón_.

_"Estamos al borde de la cornisa  
casi a punto de caer  
no sientes miedo  
sigues sonriendo  
sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré  
Es difícil de creer  
creo que nunca lo podré saber  
sólo así yo te veré  
a través de mi persiana americana"_

El tema concluyó.

Aun después de lo sucedido, la gente seguía alabando a Dark Fusion. El grupo era increíble, y, el hecho de que hayan olvidado una letra, no les quitaba el mérito de haber hecho un increíble montaje.

Recibieron los aplausos y las felicitaciuones del público. Sin embargo, el jurado mantenía una expresión seria. Y eso era de parte de todos los miembros del mismo.

– Vamos, teme. Aún queda toda la noche.

Las palabras de Naruto le dieron algo de vitalidad al muchacho. Sonrió de lado, y chocó puños con su mejor amigo que, si bien su banda estaba bien afianzada, era el único de sus amigos que aún estaba cien por ciento de su lado luego de aquel **_suceso_** con la Haruno.

Pero, la noche debía seguir.

El rock volvió a sonar fuerte.

_"We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite  
Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli oli oli oh-! just go my way!"_

Lightning Team continuó con otro gran tema. Esta vez, interpretaban una canción del grupo _Flow_. El rock japonés se sintió en todo el lugar, volviendo eufóricos a más de uno en el público.

_"Right here right now (go!)  
Buppanase like a dangan liner!  
Right here right now (go!)  
Buttakitteku ze get the fire!_

_Right here right now (go!)  
Buppanase like a dangan liner!  
Right here right now (go!)"_

El tema era demasiado alegre y pegadizo. La gente no paraba de saltar y corear. Sai, sintiendo todo el ritmo correr por sus venas, cantaba con entusiasmo.

_"Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?  
Gokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta_

_Saa kokoro no me mihiraite shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (yeah!)  
Ushinau mono nante nai sa iza mairou!"_

Esa era, quizás, una de las mejores interpretaciones hechas a lo largo de toda la competencia. Era imposible que alguno no se contagiara con todo el ritmo. Era bastante disfrutado, por todos los presentes.

_"We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite  
Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli oli oli oh-! just go my way!_

_GO!_

_Right here right now (GO!)  
Buppanase like a dangan liner!  
Right here right now (GO!)  
Buttakitteku ze get the fire!  
Right here right now (GO!)  
Buppanase like a dangan liner!  
Right here right now (GO!)  
Buttakitteku ze get the fire! (bang!)"_

El tema finalizó, dejando a todo el público con una energía impresionante.

Ese grupo, sí que sabía cómo hacer que todos sintieran lo que era verdaderamente **_música_**.

The Lightning Team fue a descansar con la satisfacción de no poder haberlo hecho mejor.

El grupo de aún un decaído Sasuke hizo su segunda aparición en la noche.

_"Fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo  
youru wo nukeru"_

El tema que eligieron, era un poco menos enérgico, pero era, quizás, el más elegido en la actualidad a la hora de escuchar algún tema en su idioma. Aquel tema era verdadero rock japonés.

_"Nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo  
hibi wo kezuru  
Kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara  
todokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa"_

El cover que estaban realizando del grupo Asian Kung fu Generations les estaba resultando mejor de lo que imaginaron. Bueno, se decía que un tropezón no era caída, y eso estaba quedando demostrado. Lo del rock argentino estaba olvidado. O al menos eso quería hacer ver el Uchiha.

_"Iki isoide shiboritotte  
motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue  
Ubaitotte tsukandatte  
kimi ja nai nara imi was naniosa  
Dakara haruka kanata"_

Ante la atenta mirada de Sakura – quien aparentaba no estarlo haciendo –, Itachi, Karin, y miles de personas más, Sasuke Uchiha jamás se mostraría débil. Por lo tanto, disimulaba lo mejor que podía su inquietud.

Volvió a cantar.

_"Itsuwaru ko do ni nareta kimi no sekai wo  
murizubusu no sa shiroku shirou"_

Y con la increíble actuación de Naruto y compañía con los instrumentos, el tema se dio por culminado. Siendo enormemente aplaudido y disfrutado por la gente. El vocalista se estaba empezando a sentir mejor.

En ese momento, hubo una pequeña pausa en la noche, debido a que sólo faltaban dos temas – por grupo – por interpretar, y Orochimaru, el jurado principal, decidió dejarlos descansar. Mientras tanto, la bella Ayame (eliminada en la anterior ronda) subió al escenario e interpretó _"Hey! Say! 7"_ para entretener al público unos momentos.

– Oye, teme. Tranquilízate.

El rubio se veía realmente procupado por su amigo, debido a que éste aún estaba ciertamente cabizbajo. El azabache frunció el ceño, como en señal de frustación.

– No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

El Uchiha comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la entrada al escenario. En esos momentos les tocaría cantar primeros. Y no quería seguir desconcentrándose.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

Había algo bastante raro con su amigo.

.

.

Después de dados minutos, el ritmo siempre rockero continuó sonando.

_"Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say"_

Dark Fusion pisaba fuerte nuevamente en este ritmo. Apenas comenzó el tema, comenzaron también los halagos por parte de todo el público.

_"I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks,  
For photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot, from jumping out the second floor"_

Anteriormente, se había dicho que el tercer ritmo a cantar sería rock alternativo. Siendo éste un género bastante cambiante, los miembros del jurado optaron por que cantaran un rock de cualquier tipo, como un tema aleatorio, escogido por los propios concursantes.

_"I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out"_

A decir verdad, aquel tema de My Chemical Romance, iba perfecto con el tono de voz de Sasuke. Llevaba la secuencia de tonadas, algo cambiantes, acorde al ritmo de la canción, que Naruto y compañía se encargaban de llevarlo a cabo.

_"Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed_

_I'm okay  
I'm okay  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)"_

Él no estaba bien, aunque quisiera contradecirlo.

Ocurrieron ciertas cosas últimamente que, sabía, no podían significar nada bueno. Si se pusieran a analizarlo, la letra de la canción tenía mucho – tal vez demasiado – que ver con su situación. Quería decir lo contrario, pero… No estaba bien.

_"But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this I'm okay!  
(Trust me)_

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(okay)"_

El tema se dio por culminado, dejando a Sasuke con muchas cosas para decir, que en esos momentos prefería callarlas. No diría nada más. Quedaría en silencio, y enfrentaría todas las problemáticas que se le presentasen. Porque él era fuerte, y quería que todo el mundo lo supiera.

La gente se vio encantada con la actuación de la banda, y lo retribuyó con aplausos, gritos y todo tipo de alabanzas. Fue un verdadero espectáculo.

Sin embargo, el segundo grupo estaba preparado para la acción. Y ya no se hicieron esperar. Apenas pusieron un pie en el escenario, el rock de los 80's se escuchó por todo el estadio.

_"It's early morning the Sun comes out  
Last night was shaking and pretty loud  
My cat is purring and scratches my skin  
So what is wrong with another sin?"_

En lo que a canto respectaba, Sai realmente lo llevaba en la sangre. No cualquiera podía estar cantando con tan buena voz una música bastante difícil, como lo era aquella de Scorpions. Desde el principio ya fue congratulado.

_"The bitch is hungry she needs to tell  
So give her inches and feed her well  
More days to come new places to go  
I've got to leave it's time for a show"_

En esos momentos, la gran cantidad de personas que presenciaban el acto, ya fueron contagiadas con el increíble ritmo de aquel fabulosamente interpretado rock. El público comenzaba a saltar, y todos se preparaban para corear…

_"Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane"_

A todo pulmón.

_"Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane"_

Nadie creyó la buena calidad que presentaba aquel cover realizado por The Lightning Team. El vocalista contagiaba a todos con su magnífica capacidad de cambiar y cambiar frecuentemente los timbres.

_"It's early morning the Sun comes out  
Last night was shaking and pretty loud  
My cat is purring it scratches my skin  
So what is wrong with another sin?_

_The night is calling I have to go  
The wolf is hungry he runs to show  
He's licking his lips he's ready to win  
On the hunt tonight for love at first sting"_

La manera en la que envolvió a la gente en todo ese aire rockero superó las expectativas de todos los miembros del jurado. Se ponían de pie, brincaban, coreaban…

La presentación… de lujo.

_(4x)  
"Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am"_

Y así terminó lo que pareció ser el mejor montaje de la noche.

Todos adoraron la canción elegida, y la manera en la que se interpretó. Parecían que esa banda no tan renombrada aún tenía mucho que dar, y mucho que pelearle a Dark Fusion. La confianza que tenían en ellos mismos era inigualable.

¿Y qué mejor manera de terminar la talentosa noche con otros temas de rock clásico?  
dark Fusion subió al escenario, y decidió dar todo de sí. Sasuke sabía que, si no se ponían las pilas, iba a ser todo un drama ganarle al equipo anterior. Así que decidieron empezar, sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

_"Talk to me softly  
There's something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry"_

De un solo golpe, atraparon a todo el público con aquella balada rockera. La gente empezó a mover los brazos lado a lado, acompañando aquel hermoso tema.

_"I know how you feel inside  
I've been there before  
Something changing inside you  
And don't you know"_

El Uchiha pensaba que jamás podría igualarse a la versión original de la música de Guns n' Roses, pero estaba afinando la voz lo mejor que podía, rcibiendo el gran apoyo de Shikamaru como segunda voz.

_"Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry all tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry all tonight"_

Cantar aquello era como un gran desafío que ellos pensaban tomar bastante enserio. La gente ya coreó junto a ellos el estribillo del tema, por lo que la energía, de la que anteriormente carecían, estaba volviendo a apoderarse de sus cuerpos. Aún podían ganar…

_"And please remember  
That I never lied  
And please remember  
How I felt inside now honey_

_You gotta make it your own way  
But you'll be alright now sugar  
You'll feel better tomorrow  
Come the morning light now baby"_

Podía ser tarde para admitirlo, pero él no soportaba ver llorar a cierta persona, y nunca podría perdonarse por lo que había hecho. Pero prefería alejarse de las lágrimas de ella, porque así, no sólo la lastimaría más, sino que se autodestruiría.

_"Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby_

_Don't you cry, don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight  
Baby, maybe someday  
Don't you cry, don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight"_

El tema terminó, dejando a varias personas – incluso a Sakura – con lágrimas en los ojos.

La peli rosa no supo qué sucedió en ese momento, pero no una pinchazón aguda en su pecho hizo que, al ver a Sasuke tan emocionado y esforzado, no parara de dejar caer lágrima tras otra. Sasori la abrazó por los hombros, comprendiendo – a duras penas – los sentimientos de su amiga **_especial_**.

– Sasuke.

Su hermano Itachi lo llamó una vez que se había bajado del escenario.

– Diste lo mejor de ti. Estoy orgulloso de tener un hermano como tú.

El aludido le envió una tenue sonrisa ladina a su hermano mayor, y rápidamente se alejó de él.

– ¡Teme!

Al recibir el furtivo abrazo de Naruto, tuvo que cerrar los ojos con brutal ferza para impedir que sus verdaderos sentimientos salieran al exterior. Después de todo, él era Sasuke Uchiha, ¿cierto? Ya había soportado peores cosas.

El beso en los labios que recibió de Karin lo alivió en cierto modo, pues sintió que alguien verdaderamente lo acompañaba. Sin embargo, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de haber vuelto con ella.

La competencia continuó.

Los miembros de The Lightning Team subieron al escenario llenos de motivación. Minutos después, la suave melodía del piano inundó el ambiente de total tranquilidad.

_"When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom:  
Let it be"_

Las voces cambiantes de Sai nuevamente llamaron la atención de todos los presentes. La preciosa canción de The Beatles era coreada por todos los fanáticos de la grandiosa banda.

_"And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom:  
Let it be"_

Era tanta la tranquilidad que transmitía el tema, que la gente suponía que estaba en un dulce sueño. La bella letra de la canción, era lo que más bello hacía al ambiente de la y fría estrellada noche de enero.

_"Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom:  
Let it be"_

La melodía era única y atrapante.

Sai volvió a cantar.

_"And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree  
There will be an answer:  
Let it be_

_For though they may be parted there is  
Still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer:  
Let it be"_

Una vez que supieron que llegaría el estribillo, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, y comenzaron a olear los brazos, de maner a seguir el ritmo de una canción que se estaba dando por finalizada.

_"Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
There will be an answer:  
Let it be_

_Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom:  
Let it be"_

Y así, al culminar esa hermosa interpretación, se dio por finalizado también el duelo entre ambas bandas. Y sólo quedaba esperar la opinión de los miembros del jurado.

Por cada canción, debían dar un voto unánime entre los cuatro miembros. Como eran cuatro canciones, si había un empate, se recurría a la elección por medio del público.

El presentador del evento, empezaba a dar a conocer los resultados.

– La banda ganadora en el estilo "Rock Latino", a criterio de los jueces es…

La gente centraba toda su atención el aquel hombre vestido completamente de blanco. Él sonrió al quitar el papel del sobre, dejando a la gente con más curiosidad.

– ¡The Lightning Team!

Siguiedo este mismo esquema, se dio a conocer que los ganadores del segundo ritmo, que fue Rock Japonés, fueron los de Dar Fusion, quienes recobraron las esperanzas.

Sin embargo, en el tercer ritmo – Aleatorio – la victoria fue nuevamente para Sai y compañía, quienes iban 2 a 1.

Sasuke suspiró.

Necesitaban haber ganado en Rock Ballads para poder tener oportunidad de ser elegidos por la gente que tanto los apoyaba. La cantidad de nervios que sentía cada uno de ellos era indescriptible.

– El grupo ganador en el estilo "Baladas de Rock" es…

Tenten cerró los ojos.

Aún después de lo que había sucedido con Neji Hyuga, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas competir contra el equipo de él en la final. No había nada que desease más – a parte de tener suerte en el amor – que disputar la final contra Dark Fusion y llevarse la victoria.

Sakura se comía las uñas de los nervios, y no sabía por qué. Después de todo, ellos **_no_** eran su equipo. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía negar que los nervios y la tensión la carcomían por dentro.

El corazón del Uchiha menor comenzó a latir con más rapidez al ver que el presentador llevaba el micrófono a la boca, listo para anunciar **_su_**…

– ¡The Lightning Team…!

¿**_Derrota_**?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí por ahora!**

**Chan! Una ¿nueva Sakura Haruno? El gran Sasuke-kun y su banda, ¿han perdido? ¿Cómo lo tomará Sakura? ¿Qué habrá sucedido entre Neji y Tenten? Al fin se supo sobre la ****_grabación_**** que tenía Karin en su celular, ¿qué pasará con ellos, luego?. XD**

**Temas citados:**

*Sakura en el karaoke: **I kissed a girl. (Katy Perry)**

*Rock Latino: **Sai: "La muralla verde" (Enanitos verdes). Sasuke "Persiana americana" (Soda Estéreo)**

*Rock Japonés: **Sai: "Go! - Flow" (Naruto opening 4). Sasuke: "Haruka Kanata - Asian Kung fu Generations" (Naruto opening 2)**

*Ayame, "entretiempo": **Hey! Say!7 (Lovely Complex Opening 1)**

*Aleatorio: **Sasuke: "I'm Not Okay (I promise)" (My Chemical Romance). Sai: "Rock You like a Hurricane" (Scorpions)**

*Rock Ballads: **Sasuke: "Don't Cry" (Guns n' Roses). Sai: "Let it be" (The Beatles)**

**Bueno, gracias otra vez a aquellos que leen, y se empeñan en comentar - yo siempre comento cada cosa que leo -. De verdad me hace muy bien leerles luego de haber escrito esto con tanto esfuerzo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, en el próximo vendrá la competencia de Danger Girls contra Akatsuki, y se sabrás sobre Neji y Tenten. Seguimos en pie con este fic. Es por ustedes que sigo haciendo esto, y no pienso abandonarlo mientras tenga su apoyo! Mil gracias!**

**Nos leemos pronto, y Que estén bien!**

**Besitos.**

**¿Reviews?**


	24. Sasori

**Hola!**

**Bien, lo sé.**

**Me he tardado una eternidad, y no tengo excusas para justificarlo. Mil disculpas! De verdad. No quise hacerlos esperar tanto u.u**

**Lo intenté, pero no pude. La inspiración se me fue bien lejos y... !mierda que no quería volver! Pero, bueno. Aquí estoy, nuevamente, con este fic que amo escribir.**

**No sé si lo compensa, pero... Este capi está bieeen largo. Trabajé muy duro para que salga algo... dramático, pero no demasiado. En fin, espero que sea de su agrado. Y ojalá no me hayan abandonado, tengo todavía muchas esperanzas con esta historia. El apoyo que me transmiten a través de los reviews, es fundamental para que mi inspiración siga cuerda. Gracias al manga de esta semana - buenísimo - la musa inspiradora volvió a mi (?**

**Ya saben, se aceptan TODO tipo de críticas.**

**Gracias por leer! (cada vez quedan menos capítulos, pero seguimos en pie!)**

* * *

**Sasori**.

Estaba ahí algo inquieta. Bueno, tal vez **_demasiado_** inquieta.

Ni siquiera podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la escena de hacía una hora, cuando **_cierta_** personita se había eliminado de cierto concurso. Se lamentó. En realidad **_debió_** haber ido con sus amigas a pasar una tranquila noche antes de competir, pero **_no_**… ella eligió acompañar a Sasori a aquel lugar.

Observó a su alrededor, donde no divisaba más que jóvenes drogados, borrachos, montados en motocicletas, y parejas demostrando más de lo debido. Suspiró. Aún con todo aquel tumulto, era incapaz de quitarse de la mente la reacción de Sasuke una vez que se enteró que quedaban eliminados de Fama Juvenil.

El Uchiha menor había quedado petrificado por unos minutos, mientras sus compañeros fueron para intentar animarlo. Sin embargo, él no se movió. Bajó el rostro, haciendo que sus ojos sean cubiertos por el azabachado flequillo. Ella pudo notar, desde varios metros, la frustración que se hallaba escondida tras ese rostro de despreocupación.

Cuando el muchacho pronunció ante el público sus palabras de gratitud, ella se dio cuenta de la angustia desprendida de los orbes ónix de él. También notó su cambio de actitud, y lo mucho que se esforzaba por no demostrar lo que realmente sentía. No podía negarlo. Lo conocía **_demasiado_** bien.

Bufó enfadada consigo misma. ¿Qué cojones le importaba ya a ella lo que le sucedía o no al idiota que acaba de romper su corazón? No era como si lo siguiera amando. No. Eso ya quedó en el **_pasado_**.

No era como si le siguiera doliendo lo que le hizo sin ninguna justificación. Tampoco le afectaba verlo cada vez más pegado a Karin en la universidad, y verlo besarla justo como lo hacía con ella. Que aquello la perturbase sería algo patético. ¿No?

Suspiró. El sólo cuestionarse aquello ocasionaba que la herida en su pecho se agravase. Y observar cómo aquel hombre lleno de piercings en el rostro besaba con posesión a su hermosa novia no ayudaba demasiado.

– ¿Estás aburrida, _hermosa_? – murmuró él con su siempre sensual voz, llegando junto a ella con una bebida en la mano, y un cigarrillo prendido en la otra. Ella le sonrió.

– No, quédate tranquilo.

Él le tendió el vaso, mientras inhalaba el humo del cigarro. Ella, sorprendentemente, ubicó el vaso a su lado, sin beber ni una sola gota. Él la observó interrogante, y se sentaba junto a ella, mientras seguía fumando.

– ¿No vas a tomar?– cuestionó.

– Tal vez luego…

Él inhaló una vez más, y se acercó abruptamente a ella, quien no retrocedió ni un solo paso. Con su siempre sonrisa ladina, Sasori soltó todo el humo acumulado soplando suavemente sobre los labios de la joven. Ella sólo sonrió.

Se observaron a los ojos. Ella se mordió el labio inferior ante la **_necesidad_** – no estaba segura de si lo era o no – de besarlo. Sasori era cada vez más guapo, y era terriblemente amable con ella, siempre lo había sido, pero… ¿Realmente era lo que ella quería?

Él – a pesar de ya no ser un adolescente inmaduro – continuaba siendo un joven bastante rebelde. Y a ella le atraía, eso no iba a negarlo, pero… algo no estaba bien con todo eso.

Le sonrió sugerente, y él se acercó a besarla, suave, con mucha ternura, como casi nunca había en sus besos. Ella ya simplemente se dejó llevar, y… comenzaron las caricias. El beso por momentos le parecía algo monótono, pero no por eso lo disfrutaba menos.

Cuando iban cada vez más lejos, un carraspeo los interrumpió.

Se voltearon con cautela, y observaron de inmediato interrogantes a un Itachi con el rostro tétrico. La Haruno no dudó en decirle a su más puro estilo rencoroso:

– ¿Qué quieres? – y colocó una mano en la cintura.

– Sólo vine a visitar a mis amigos… – mencionó su representante, observando por el rabillo del ojo al pelirrojo. – No esperaba encontrarte aquí… Ya es bastante tarde. – agregó.

– ¿Y eso qué? – replicó ella, sin pudor alguno. Sasori suspiró tras una risita.

Itachi siempre había sido su amigo, pero desde que se enteró lo que su dulce **_hermanito_** le había hecho a su peli rosa favorita, comenzó a sentir algo de decepción hacia él. Además, tenía entendido que él había sido algo así como _cómplice_ de Sasuke, ya que fue él quien citó a Sakura a **_los hechos_**. Y aquello le parecía de lo más cobarde, e incluso canalla.

– ¿Qué pretendes, Uchiha? – siguió cuestionando la chica, ante la atenta mirada de ambos hombres. – ¿Te crees que eres mi padre o algo así? ¡Ja! – mencionó con expresión airada. – Como si fuera a obedecerte…

– No es eso, Sakura, me preocupas…

– ¿Preocuparte? ¿Yo? – dijo de manera sarcástica. – ¡Por favor! ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a apoyar a tu hermanito eliminado? No porque seas nuestro representante significa que seguimos teniendo la misma relación de antes…– aclaró. El No Akatsuna se mantenía al tanto.

El Uchiha mayor ya sólo suspiró con pesar.

– Sólo lo decía por el tema de la competencia de mañana… – aclaró. – No me podría meter en tu vida así porque sí después de lo que pasó… – ella lo observó expectante. – Lo lamento… – dijo por último refiriéndose al haber interrumpido la escena.

– ¡Ah! ¡Ahora lo lamentas…! – comentó ella, aún sin estar satisfecha.

El sólo verlo, le causaba una sensación desconocida. Ya no era lo mismo que sentía cuando observaba su sonrisa cálida, o sus gestos divertidos. No. Incluso en esos momentos – en que estaban ya bastante formalizados con la banda – los ensayos eran o muy ruidodos por el lado instrumental, o muy silenciosos.

Sasori se ubicó en medio de ambos, pero observando a la chica. Le hizo un gesto de que se tranquilizara. No quería ver ninguna reacción por parte de ninguno de sus amigos, por lo mucho que Itachi se lo mereciera, no era momento de andar peleando.

– Sólo era una recomendación… – insistió el Uchiha, esta vez dándose media vuelta, en plan de partir hacia el resto de sus amigos. – Espero que todo salga bien mañana. Has cambiado bastante, Sakura… – recalcó con melancolía, y emprendió marcha.

La chica bufó. Estuvo a punto de reclamar algo en voz alta, pero el pelirrojo la calló.

– Será mejor que no creen problemas entre ustedes ahora…– comentó él, tomándola de la cintura y apegándola nuevamente a su cuerpo.

Ella hizo un puchero.

– ¿Quién mierda se cree que es para decirme que he cambiado? – siguió criticando, mientras acariciaba los hombros de su _amigovio_. – Además, ¿qué carajo le importa si cambié o no? La competencia es lo único que le debe importar en lo que se refiere a mi persona…

– Ya, ya… – dijo él riendo. – Déjalo. Debe tener sus razones para estar así. Para mí, sigues siendo la misma loca Sakura que conocí hace poco… – pronunció en plan de calmarla. – Además, tiene razón para decirte lo de la hora. Es muy tarde…

Haruno hizo una mueca, no muy convencida.

– Después de todo, mañana competimos… – recordó él, con una ceja levantada. – Ten cuidado conmigo. Que esté loco por ti, no significa que te deje ganar. – sonrió.

Ella negó con la cabeza, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Si fuera antes, se preguntaría _¿qué rayos haría sin él? _Pero, como ella **_ya_** era totalmente independiente de cualquier hombre, decidió debatirse el _¿cómo puede ser tan dulce?_

Suspiró una vez más, e intentó relajar los músculos. Y… Se besaron, otra vez.

.

.

No podía evitar el sentirse aún extraña con la situación.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no le emocionaban los mensajes de texto de un chico. Era la primera vez desde…, _desde Neji_.

Deidara era exageradamente amable con ella. También se notaban a leguas las intenciones que tenía con ella – quizás no muy enserio–, era muy predecible, pero… ¿y qué? Quizás debería darle una oportunidad. Y él podría demostrarle que estaba equivocada.

Esa noche debían competir entre sí, siendo él un miembro de la banda Akatsuki. Ahora entendía el acercamiento de Sakura hacia esos chicos. ¡Eran jodidamente sensuales!

_"Jaja. Sí. Veamos quién sale victorioso. Y, por cierto, Tenten, ¿hay alguien que te guste? A parte de mí, claro. Yo a todas les gusto"_

Sonrió al tiempo que leía el mensaje que acababa de llegarle, pero, por un momento vaciló. ¿Si alguien le gustaba? Bueno…

**_Flash back._**

_– Tenten, me divertí como nunca hoy. No estaba enterado de que manejabas tan bien el karate…_

_Ella sonrió._

_– Es otra de mis especialidades. Después de todo, lo tomo como un deporte más, a parte de ser un arte. – él le sonrió asintiendo. – De todos modos, no creo que sea tan buena… – dijo, como cualquier chica que quiere que se le diga lo contrario._

_– ¿De qué hablas? ¡Eres perfecta! – exclamó sonriente, mientras seguía observándola intensamente._

_Tenten se mordió el labio inferior. De pronto se habían apoderado de ella unos nervios indescriptibles. Lo observó de la misma manera, y le sonrió sugerente, tanteando una respuesta._

_Él no despegaba los ojos de sus labios, por lo que ella, satisfecha, decidió no esperar más. Las ganas la mataban. Quería gritarle allí mismo lo que sentía por él, y robarle uno de esos besos que te dejan sin aliento. Lo pensó…_

_– Neji…_

_¿Qué más podía perder?_

_Quizás Temari tenía razón, y él se había enamorado de ella. No perdía nada con intentarlo. Se animaba y se animaba mentalmente, una y otra vez. Hasta que decidió de una vez hacerlo._

_Se acercó velozmente a su amigo, y lo abrazó por el cuello, pegando sus cuerpos de manera tan brusca que casi ocasiona una caída. Él lo observó por unos instantes algo desconcertado. Ella tragó grueso. O era la confesión, o era el beso…_

_Como, teniendo tan cerca el rostro de Neji, no pudo contenerse ante la tentación, se decidió por lo segundo. Y lo besó. Algo torpe, pero decididamente._

_Y, ¿quién iba a imaginar que él la estaría correspondiendo el gesto de manera tan sutil?_

_Apenas rozaban sus labios, pero era exquisito y sencillo. Era como si Tenten estuviera dando su primer beso, como una adolescente menor de quince años lo haría… Dejándose llevar por completo. Su corazón estaba paralizado._

_Pero fue entonces cuando todo se __**nubló**__._

_Neji la separó, después de varios minutos, de su cuerpo. Fue algo brusco y vergonzoso. E intentaron recuperar el oxígeno perdido entre el contacto._

_Ella estaba violentamente sonrojada, ante la mirada extrañada del muchacho. Aun así, su corazón volvió a latir con suma rapidez. Como si presintiera que algo pasaría._

_– Tenten… – mencionó él, cerrando fuertemente sus aperlados ojos. – Lo siento…mucho…_

_Ella se quedó estática. ¿Por qué mierda se disculparía él, por algo que ella inició?_

_– De verdad… Discúlpame. – insistió él._

_– Ejeh, no… Yo…– ella negó con la cabeza avergonzada ante su titubeo. – Yo soy quien lo siente. No…no debí hacerlo… Perdóname…– y sonrió de oreja a oreja, aunque por dentro, sin saber la razón, estaba completamente destruida._

_Él lanzó una risa baja, pero luego la observó con algo de tristeza, lo que ocasionó que el pobre corazón de la ojichocolate se quebrara causándole un dolor agudo._

_– Tenten, sabes que… Que yo te quiero… y…_

_Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente, mientras un estremecimiento la recorría. Sentía que no era capaz de articular una respuesta a aquella confesión, que no supo si era buena o mala, hasta que escuchó:_

_– Y…yo…– siguió hablando él, nerviosamente. Cualquier chica se entusiasmaría al oír algo como eso, sin observar la mirada. Por eso, ella no fue capaz de contenerse, porque vio su mirada triste al decir: – Eres como la hermana que nunca tuve…y…_

_– No… importa…– interrumpió como pudo. – Ya sé lo que significa._

_Dio media vuelta, y, articuló, sin observarlo, con la voz quebrada:_

_– Te amo._

_Le sonrió una vez más, como declarando que no existía ninguna bronca, al menos hasta el momento. Y se marchó a paso apresurado. Estaba por comenzar a llover._

_Luego de eso había llamado a Temari, y luego a Sakura, y no había sido capaz de desprender lágrima alguna, por más de que ya no aguantaba el dolor. Sin embargo, al llegar a su hogar, y cuando empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, esa noche, no hizo más que llorar y llorar._

**_End flash back._**

No era estúpida, ni tampoco demasiado terca como para intentar negar que aún amaba a Neji Hyuga. Lo amaba, sí. Desde el fondo de su corazón. Pero eso no significaba que no quisiera olvidarlo.

Odiaba el hecho de haber tenido que alejarse de él por haber arruinado su amistad. Pero lo le quedaba de otra. También se había cansado de sufrir y de amarrarse tanto a la idea de tener su dulce final feliz con el príncipe azul que siempre soñó.

Sabía que también debía probar otras alternativas, y, además, ¿para qué ser tan reservada si tienes a un chico guapo y divertido detrás de ti? No siempre vas a estar persiguiendo al aburrido genio que siempre hace lo correcto.

Capaz que Deidara no quería con ella nada que incluyeran sentimientos. Pero ¿por qué no intentar hacerlo cambiar de opinión? Ella era capaz de eso, ¿verdad?

Además, si llamaba a su situación sufrir, igual quedaba corta ante todo lo que le había ocurrido a su amiga Sakura. Ella sí tenía razones para estar deprimida, o cambiada y altanera como estaba en esos días. Pero ella no. Lo suyo era como un simple desamor de secundaria. No entendía por qué tenía que dolerle tanto.

Suspiró y decidió contestarle el mensaje al rubio, para de una buena vez dejar de pensar en **_esos dos_**. Lo mejor era prepararse ya para la noche, la hora se pasaría volando, y a ellas aún les faltaba un ensayo.

Simplemente ya tomó sus baquetas y se encaminó rápidamente al lugar donde estarían sus compañeras. Dentro de unas cuantas horas, ellas **_tendrían_** la victoria.

.

.

_"Hace frío y estoy lejos de casa…  
Hace tiempo que estoy sentado sobre esta piedra"_

Sasori comenzó a cantar, dando hincapié a la segunda semifinal del gran concurso juvenil, que se estaba realizando ante un público con más de mil personas. Mucha gente había esperado ese momento.

_"Yo me pregunto  
Para qué sirven las guerras"_

El rock latino era el primer ritmo que se llevaba a cabo. El tema de _"Los abuelos de la nada",_ elegido por _Akatsuki_, estaba resultando muy entretenido entre la gente.

_"Tengo un cohete en el pantalón  
Vos estás tan fría como la nieve a mi alrededor  
Vos estás tan blanca, que yo no sé qué hacer"_

Las personas comenzaban a disfrutar más que antes el evento. Quizás porque recién entraban de cuenta que se encontraban en una instancia decisiva. Si fallaban, ya no había vuelta atrás.

_"La otra noche te esperé  
Bajo la lluvia dos horas  
Mil horas como un perro  
Y cuando llegaste me miraste  
Y me dijiste loco  
Estás mojado, ya no te quiero"_

El tema resultaba bastante agradable y, por el montaje ejecutado, incluso se veía divertido. Los chicos del grupo encargado de romper el hielo esa noche, se habían vestido de manera singular, tratando de transmitir la alegría que suponía interpretar un tema de rock argentino tan famoso como aquel.

_"En el circo vos ya sos una estrella  
Una estrella roja que todo se lo imagina  
Si te preguntan, vos no me conocías  
No, no  
Tengo un cohete en el pantalón  
Vos estás tan fría como la nieve a mi alrededor  
Vos estás tan blanca, que yo no se que hacer  
Te esperé bajo la lluvia  
No, no, no, no"_

El ritmo sonó un buen rato, consiguiendo aplausos de mucha gente animada. Sasori volvió a cantar, y fue acompañado por gran parte del público, a la hora de exclamar con fervor el estribillo de la canción:

_"La otra noche te esperé  
Bajo la lluvia dos horas  
Mil horas como un perro  
Y cuando llegaste me miraste  
Y me dijiste loco  
Estás mojado, ya no te quiero"_

La interpretación concluyó de manera satisfactoria para las tres partes: La banda, el público, y el jurado.

Se los notaba a Sasori y su grupo, muy confiados en sí mismos. Como si tuvieran la convicción de que ganarían. En sus rostros podía divisarse la esencia necesaria para competir realmente como para llevarse la victoria.

Sakura tomó aire, y comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario. Las luces del mismo impactaban chocantemente en sus orbes jade. Veía todo borroso, y era imposible controlar el temblor de las piernas. La inseguridad comenzó a apoderarse de ella, mas lo disimuló con una sensual y despreocupada sonrisa.

La gente las ovacionó apenas pisaron el plató. Eran, a estas alturas, consideradas las más queridas de todo el concurso.

Luego de saludar, las chicas decidieron comenzar a _batallar_.

El ritmo de aquel rock latino retumbaba por todo el estadio, contagiando de una, a la gente con la buena vibra.

_"Estoy vencida porque el mundo me hizo así  
No puedo cambiar."_

Los gritos de apoyo no se hicieron esperar.

_"Soy el remedio sin receta y tu amor: mi enfermedad"_

Una sensación de calidez invadió por completo el cuerpo de las bellas integrantes de Danger Girls. Se sentían respaldadas y, por ende, más seguras.

_"Estoy vencida porque el cuerpo de los dos es mi debilidad.  
Esta vez el dolor va a terminar."_

La canción de Fabiana Cantilo, la cual habían escogido luego de mucho debate, se ajustaba excelentemente a las cuerdas vocales de la Haruno. La tonada era más bien sencilla, y le brindaba satisfacción el hecho de sentirse tan cómoda con el tema.

_"Parece que la fiesta terminó  
Perdidos en el túnel del amor  
Y dicen las hojas del libro que más leo yo  
Esta vez el esclavo se escapó."_

A diferencia de la interpretación anterior, la canción interpretada por las chicas, era mucho más alegre y rítmica. Los instrumentos también se destacaban junto a la labor de la la vocalización.

_"Me entrego al vino por que el mundo me hizo así  
No puedo cambiar  
Soy el remedio sin receta y tu amor mi enfermedad  
Estoy vencida porque el cuerpo de los dos es mi debilidad.  
Esta vez el dolor va a terminar."_

Las personas que apreciaban el show, se vieron enormemente influenciadas por la vivacidad del ritmo. Las ganas de todos por acompañar a la banda femenina, sólo provocó que todos se encontraran coreando y palmando a favor de las señoritas peligrosas.

_"Del árbol una hoja se cayó  
En mi boca la manzana se fundió.  
Tendrías que aprender a pedir perdón!  
Esta vez la cadena se rompió._

El ritmo sonó por varios minutos. Sakura, quien se movía acompasada a la melodía, volvió a cantar a todo pulmón:

_"Tendrías que aprender a pedir perdón!  
Esta vez el esclavo se escapó  
Estoy vencida porque el mundo me hizo así  
No puedo cambiar.  
Soy el remedio sin receta y tu amor mi enfermedad  
Estoy vencida porque el cuerpo de los dos es mi debilidad.  
Esta vez el dolor va terminar."_

Itachi aplaudió con efusividad una vez que sus chicas terminaron la canción, llenando completamente sus expectativas. Sin dudas, también ellas estaban para ganar.

No pasó mucho para que, animadamente, los miembros de Akatsuki comenzaran a arribar el escenario nuevamente. Esta vez, estaban vestidos particularmente, todos de negro, por lo que se suponía, tenían un gran show para brindar.

_"Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri"_

Apenas se posicionaron, Sasori comenzó a cantar en japonés a un ritmo bastante rápido, inesperado y atrayente. El alarido del público no se hizo esperar.

_"Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai kara"_

La canción era bastante conocida. Y tenía un ritmo que, apenas lo escuchabas, te atrapaba por lo entretenido que era. Todo el mundo lo disfrutaba.

_"Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai  
Risei o wasureta machi  
Kuroku yuganda ima o  
Yume, risou ni kaeru"_

Los instrumentos eran perfectamente ejecutados, y la voz del atractivo vocalista pelirrojo, no hacía más que enloquecer a cuanta fangirl se encontraba en el estadio.

_"Dare mo ga nozonda "owari" o…"_

La batería y la guitarra, resonaron por todo el lugar. No Akasuna, junto a todo el público, volvió a cantar:

_"Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri_

_Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai_

_Itsuka boku ga misete ageru  
Hikari kagayaku… sekai o"_

La interpretación se dio por culminada, colmando de alegría los distintos sectores del domo. El conocido tema de la serie Death Note, provocó que el público entero, más los miembros del jurado, se pusieran de pie para aplaudir.

Más que conformes con su presentación, Sasori dio paso a Sakura, quien, otra vez, subía nerviosamente a dar lo mejor de ella.

Observó impasible cada rincón del enorme lugar. No **_lo_** vio.

Chasqueó la lengua y se dedicó a brindar su talento. Después de todo, era mejor si él no estaba presente, ¿cierto?

El ritmo rockero retumbó por todo el espacio geográfico en el que estaban.

_"Everybody jump up everybody hands up  
everybody jump up everybody hands up"_

El público esperaba pacientemente, mientras el ritmo los entretenía cada vez más.

_"Biru no ue kakeagatte machi wo mioroshite miru  
Hana no you ni kasa ga saku karafuru na sekai"_

La peli rosa envolvía a todos con lo bien que mantenía el timbre de su voz. Lo colocaba al tono justo, en el momento preciso.

_"Yuutsu na ame no hi mo shiawase no tane hitotsu  
Mitsukereba kinou yori suki ni nareru ne"_

_"Taisetsu na kotoba wo itsudatte kureru kimi  
Boku mo nanika wo agereteru kana?"_

La canción de la serie Fairy Tail, le venía como anillo al dedo a las chicas, cada una ejercía a la perfección el rol que le correspondía. Estaba resultando bastante cómodo nuevamente. Sin embargo, aún parecía que la gente quedó más convencida con la presentación anterior.

_"I wish arigatou chotto tereru kedo  
Ima kimi ni kono kimochi tsutaetai yo  
For you donna toki mo kitto egao agetai te wo tsunaide ite ne"_

Aun así, supieron atrapar al jurado, y, más importante… lo disfrutaron.

_"Everybody jump up everybody hands up everybody pump up"_

El rock japonés concluyó de manera eficiente. Ambas partes supieron cómo hacer de las suyas. Sólo quedaban dos ritmos. Y la gente estaba más que emocionada por la forma tan pareja en la que se estaba dando el enfrentamiento de grupos musicales.

El animador habló, y con gran euforia, declaró que faltaba menos de un mes para la tan esperada final. Mientras la gente gritaba de emoción, a los participantes de la noche les aumentaba la adrenalina. Sabían que sólo **_un_** grupo podría llegar a la final, y ninguno pensaba perder.

Un receso de aproximadamente veinte minutos, no los ayudó precisamente. Algunas personas, estaban más nerviosas que antes. Una de ellas, Sakura.

– Chicas, no sé qué me pasa… De verdad…

– Sólo tranquilízate, amiga…– Ino la tomó de los hombros, con intención de calmarla. – Lo estamos haciendo estupendo…– comentó sonriendo ampliamente.

– S-sí…– dijo aspirando con gran fuerza.

– A pesar de todo…– empezó a hablar Tayuya, quien se recostaba por la pared a unos metros de ellas. – No sé por qué, pero…– colocó una mueca de inseguridad e indecisión. – Tengo un mal presentimiento…

.

.

Cuando la invitada de la noche, Sara, dejó de cantar "_Rolling Star_", el tema tan conocido de la serie Bleach, los nervios volvieron en la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban dentro del domo esa noche.

La competencia de temas aleatorios que debían presentar, comenzó con Danger Girls.

_"Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin'  
And this is how you remind me"_

Era muy raro que una canción así fuera interpretada por una chica.

El tema era de Nickelback, pero Sakura estaba interpretando el cover hecho por Avril Lavigne, el cual era aún más difícil, debido a la tonada tan cambiante. Decidió no dejarse llevar por la tensión, e intentó relajarse un poco más.

_"This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am"_

Quizás no era una de sus mejores interpretaciones, pero la gente valoraba demás el hecho de tener que pasar la canción y adaptarla a su propio estilo. Todos creían que aquello era admirable, por lo que los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

_"It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'"_

El ritmo tranquilizador, hizo que muchos gritos se oyeran aún más fuertes de lo que pretendían ser. Haruno y su banda se tenían fe, y no desechaban las posiblidades de salir victoriosas.

_"I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream Are we having fun yet?  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no"_

Luego de un ritmo bastante largo, la peli rosa tuvo que volver a cantar el coro, en el cual, el acompañamiento de la gente, no se hizo esperar:

_"This is how you remind me (2x)  
Of what i really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what i really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
And I've been wrong, I've been down  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
yet, yet, "Are we havin' fun yet?"  
Five words in my head "Are we havin' fun yet?"}x4"_

Las chicas recibieron muchos halagos y felicitaciones. Incluso ellas mismas estaban conformes con el espectáculo brindado. La única que no estaba del todo segura de aquello, era, como bien se sabe, la ojijade.

Ni ella misma creía lo pesimista que estaba siendo.

Mientras sus compañeras intentaban brindarle más confianza, Akatsuki volvió a pisar el escenario.

Apenas comenzaron a ejecutar los instrumentos de aquella manera **_tan_** conocida, la gente comenzó a gritar, y algunos hasta no paraban de saltar descontroladamente. Estaba más que claro de qué tema se trataba.

_"Load up on guns and  
Bring your friends  
It's fun to lose  
And to pretend  
She's over bored  
And self assured  
Oh no, I know  
A dirty word" _

La canción daba hasta para ponerse a bailar en el lugar. Y cómo no…, Sasori, mientras cantaba la siguiente estrofa, movía el cuerpo de manera simpática y alocada, de lado a lado:

_"Hello, hello, hello, how low?(x3)  
hello, hello, hello"_

Era sorprendente que, a pesar de que su voz no era muy parecida a la de Kurt Cobain, la canción conocida y movediza de Nirvana le venía súper bien al pelirrojo. El saltiteo de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar, a la hora de cantar:

_"With the lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My Libido  
Yeah!"_

El ritmo era absolutamente atrapante. Las luces del lugar alumbraban con claridad los rostros llenos de emoción de la gente, quien, eufórica, seguía acompañando a este grupo en su accionar artístico.

_"And I forget  
Just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard  
It was hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind_

Hello, hello, hello, how low? (x3)  
hello, hello, hello"

Así era.

Tenían al público, al jurado, e incluso a las chicas del otro equipo, observándolos con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin que pudieran contener las ganas de cantar también, e inclusive saltar un poco.

Era como si comiesen de las palmas de sus manos.

_"With the lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My Libido_

A denial  
A denial  
A denial  
A denial  
A denial...  
A denial..."

Sakura aplaudió efusivamente a su más que amigo, una vez que concluyeron con la interpretación del tema.

Estaba más que claro que, los muchachos de "Luna roja", habían sobrepasado las expectativas de todos, con esta presentación. Algunos aún aplaudían.

Todo eso, las puso aún más nerviosas.

Sin embargo, se armaron de valor, y volvieron a arribar el escenario. Debían seguir dando lo mejor.

Esta vez, les tocaba cantar una balada. Y era su última carta. El lema era "Vencer o morir". Y, efectivamente, ellas no pensaban entregar nada, y mucho menos su vida en aquel concurso.

– Fuerza chicas. Hagan su mejor esfuerzo. Yo sé que lo harán excelente.

Después de escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por Uchiha Itachi, Sakura Haruno, sin saber por qué, sintió que las energías en su cuerpo iban en aumento. Pero al mismo tiempo, la ansiedad e inseguridad no planeaban dejarla en paz.

Aun así, fue cuestión de tiempo, para que comenzaran a dar su show. El que podría ser su **_último_** show.

_"So I go, but I know I will think of you every step of the way."_

Sólo tomó un segundo, para que los presentes lograran distinguir qué canción se trataba. Sakura cantaba, al comienzo, muy bajito, justo como lo requería la canción.

_"So I'll go, but i know  
I'll think of you every step of the way"_

Apenas la chica elevó el timbre de voz, los aplausos y alabos iniciaron con todo.

_"And i will always love you.  
I will always love you."_

Cerraba los ojos, soñaba allí, parada. Era como si no fuera consciente de estar cantando allí, frente a miles de personas, animándola con el alma. Se dejó llevar por la canción, que decía tanto, que transmitía un montón.

Aunque no estaba muy segura con respecto a quién pensar mientras la entonaba.

_"You, my darling you. Hmm.  
Bittersweet memories  
that is all i'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know i'm not what you, you need.  
And i will always love you.  
I will always love you."_

La voz de la peli rosa se elevó a niveles inimaginablemente afinados. Sonaba… casi perfecta. Casi como la de la intérprete original. Endulzó los oídos de todos en aquel lugar.

_"I hope life treats you kind  
and i hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And i wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, i wish you love."_

Pero ella no era ella, sino solo un holograma. Pues su verdadera **_yo_** estaba en otro mundo, en otra galaxia, quizás en otra dimensión. Vivía todo desde un punto de vista diferente de la chica que estaba parada en el centro del plató junto a su banda.

La verdadera Sakura lloraba. De emoción, y de pesar. No era capaz de reconocerse a sí misma. Y no sabía muy bien la razón de ello. Porque ignoraba todo, y sólo atinaba a cantar.

_"And i will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you"_

Porque amaba aquello, el canto, y siempre lo amaría. Siempre amaría a sus amigas, a su madre, a **_cierto_** individuo. Siempre, por más de todo lo que le había tocado vivir, amaría ser **_ella misma_**.

_"I will always love you.  
I, i will always love you.  
You, darling, i love you.  
Ooh, i'll always, i'll always love you"_

Con una paz interior, la banda dio el tema por finalizado.

Sólo entonces ella volvió a la realidad. Escuchando a la gente gritar sus nombres, viendo cómo algunas de ellas derramaban lágrimas, observándose tiesa, y sin palabras de agradecimiento para expresar todo lo que sentía.

Sintió un leve nudo en la garganta, creyó que se debía a la elevación tan repentina del timbre de voz que tuvo que utilizar. Pero **_no_**.

Pronto, sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas.

El público quedó tan maravillado por la presentación que acababan de dar las chicas de _Danger Girls_, que ni siquiera notaron el momento exacto en que Sasori y su grupo subieron al escenario.

_"Oh thinkin' about all are younger years.  
There was only you and me.  
We were young and wild and free."_

El pelirrojo comenzó cantando con mucha convicción. No quería ser opacado por la chica de la que estaba enamorado, pero tampoco quería perder el hilo a lo **_dulce_** que suponía estar cantando una balada como esa.

_"Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before.  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more"_

Su voz, moderada a esa tonada actual, era muy parecida a la de Bryam Adams. Prueba clara de lo cambiante que podía ser la entonación del muchacho de Akatsuki.

Quizás era por eso que había logrado recuperar casi de inmediato la atención del público.

_"And baby your all that I want.  
When your lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven_

Se sentía bastante cómodo con aquella canción que, por más de tener constantes cambios de ritmo, era como **_tranquilizadora_** para el alma de quien la oyese.

_And love is all that i need.  
And i found it there in your heart,  
It isn't to hard to see were in heaven"_

El tema, además de ser bastante conocido, transmitía sentimientos tan profundos como muy pocas podían hacerlo. A esto se le sumaba el hecho de que el vocalista y el resto de los integrantes eran lo suficientemente **_sexys_** como para captar la atención del público, en su mayoría, chicas.

_"I've been waiting for so long.  
For something to arrive.  
For love to come along.  
And now my dreams are coming true.  
To the good times and the bad.  
I'll be standing here by you - oh."_

Eran tan buenas las afinaciones, que a nadie le costaba acostumbrarse a escucharlo cantar. Y, además, contaba con un enorme y eficiente apoyo del grupo que ejecutaba los instrumentos tras de él.

_"And baby your all that I want.  
When your lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven._

And love is all that i need.  
And i found it there in your heart,  
It isn't to hard to see were in heaven."

Ese último coro, significó razón suficiente como para que los espectadores se pusieran de pie, y comenzaran los alaridos.

Más allá de la excelente presentación, lo que más llegaba a alterar los corazones de todos en ese momento, era lo que vendría a ser la tan atrapante definición.

Sakura y Sasori se dieron un cálido abrazo al encontrarse en el escenario.

Ya sólo quedaba esperar.

.

.

– Orochimaru-sama…– habló discretamente el peligris, una vez que, junto a su **_jefe_**, ingresaron a los vestuarios. Tenían quince minutos para descansar y pensar bien cómo distribuirían los votos en lo que se refería a las bandas.

– Juju…– el aludido se giró para observar pícaramente a su hijo adoptado. – Tranquilo Kabuto. Todo saldrá como esperamos. Hoy veremos si realmente a nuestro querido muñequito le sigue interesando esa pobre muchachita.

Kabuto se acomodó los lentes con los dedos. Y esbozó también una sonrisa.

– Su alteza…– murmuró el joven. – Me temo que no encontraremos tanta diversión en esto. – advirtió. – La respuesta es obvia. Se formula por sí sola. Él jamás se fijaría realmente en Karin… Aunque, ciertamente, no creo que se vuelva a acercar a la _carnada_. El pobre está muerto de miedo…

– No seas tan ingenuo…– aconsejó el mayor, relamiéndose los labios con peligrosidad. – Los Uchiha siempre son un desafío. Nunca terminan de sorprenderme.

Su hijo lo observó confundido.

– Puedo hacer lo que se me plazca de este concurso infantil…– murmuró con la lengua casi afuera. – Y mientras el pequeño sepa eso, no descansará tranquilo. Créeme.

.

.

La pelirroja lo observó interrogante, al tiempo que su novio se colocaba la chaqueta a toda prisa, y salía del departamento sin siquiera voltear a despedirse o lanzarle una explicación.

– ¡Sasuke!– chilló, en vano, puesto que el aludido ya había abordado el coche, en plan de encenderlo y marcharse de allí cuanto antes. – ¡La cena está lista! ¡No te vayas sin probarla!

El motor rugió con ferocidad, una vez que el azabache lo puso en marcha.

– Maldito…– masculló ella entre dientes, cuando pensó a **_dónde_** podría estar yendo **_su_** chico.

Sasuke conducía por las calles de Tokio a toda velocidad.

No respetaba las leyes de tránsito, pero tampoco estaba realmente en condiciones de hacerlo. La cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle. Los pensamientos alborotados recaían sobre él, uno tras otro.

– Mierda…– murmuró, bocinando a cada obstáculo que observaba en su camino.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Y, sin pensar bien en lo que podría significar, simplemente se dirigía al lugar en donde creía estaban ocurriendo los _hechos_:

El _domo_ principal de la ciudad.

.

.

Rock Latino: _Danger Girls_. / Rock Japonés: _Akatsuki_.

Así iban las puntuaciones.

Sakura sentía que se quedaría sin uñas, mientras observaba con nerviosismo absoluto, cómo Kabuto ayudaba a Orochimaru a quitar la carta, con el siguiente resultado, de aquel sobre.

– Rock aleatorio…– comenzó el peligris sobre el micrófono. – ¡Sasori y banda!

Un espasmo invadió a cada una de las chicas, pronunciado esto.

No podían creerlo.

Estaban cerca. A un solo paso… de quedarse fuera de la competencia. Porque, lo sabían. Si no ganaban el último ritmo, estaban fritas. Ya no tendrían posibilidad alguna.

Itachi las observaba desde un punto fijo, cerca del escenario. Sonrió cálidamente, intentando transmitirles algo de tranquilidad. Porque, a diferencia de muchos, él aún tenía esperanzas.

Si ganaban en _Baladas_, aún tendrían la posibilidad de que el público las escogiera como finalistas. Todo se basaba en la **_fe_**. E Itachi Uchiha era un hombre de mucha fe.

– Rock Ballads…– mencionó el joven estudiante de medicina, habiendo sacado el último sobre.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, y cerró los ojos con efusividad. Estaría dispuesta a no escuchar, pero las ganas por saber si quedaban o no en la final eran mayores que su temor.

.

.

_– Rock Ballads…_

Pisó la entrada del lugar, justo al oír aquello.

No estaba seguro de cómo iban los resultados, pero sabía que ése era el último ritmo, y estaban en etapa definitoria. A juzgar por el rostro de desesperación que observó en **_ella_**, pudo notar que iban perdiendo.

En ese instante, la causa mayor de su tormento, lo observó.

Su mirada ónix logró penetrar profundamente la mirada retadora que le ofrecían esos ojos color amarillento. Apretó los puños y únicamente ese gesto, significó una amenaza al hombre que lo observaba.

Orochimaru sonrió, sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

Sasuke se mantuvo al tanto.

La máxima autoridad del concurso, observó a su hijo adoptivo, y asintió.

Kabuto lo comprendió al instante.

.

.

– Rock Ballads…– reiteró por enésima vez. – ¡Sakura y banda!

El alarido del público se hizo presente.

Las chicas no pudieron contener sus lágrimas.

Itachi aplaudió y saltó junto a sus chicas.

Y Sasori lo lamentó. Porque, cuando se determinó que el público dictaminaría el resultado final, ya era casi noventa por ciento seguro que votarían por la chica de sus sueños y sus amigas.

Y así fue.

Las Danger Girls pudieron saborear su ascenso a la gran final, al más puro estilo de ellas: sufridamente. Muy, muy, muy sufrida, pero **_victoria_** al fin.

Y cuando Sakura se limpió las lágrimas. No supo por qué, pero pudo jurar que vio a cierta persona escabullirse entre la multitud que azotaba el estadio. Negó con la cabeza.

Era imposible. Si él no había asistido… ¿verdad?

.

.

– Aún no soy capaz de creerlo…– murmuró el atractivo muchacho, observando a una amiga suya bastante feliz. Ésta hizo un puchero.

– ¿Tan difícil era imaginar que te podría ganar?– inquirió divertida.

Él negó, sonriendo también.

– No me refiero a eso…– continuó, llevándose la copa de vodka a los labios. – Me refiero a esto. – aclaró. – Admítelo. Por más de que me vapuleaste esta noche, no fue demasiado fácil. – le tendió el vaso, y ella aceptó gustosa, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima. – Te hice llorar hoy, porque no había notado lo mucho que querías ganar, y, de verdad di todo de mí. Y aun así, estoy aquí… en tu festejo…

Ella soltó una risita baja.

– Si no hubieras competido en serio, no hubiera sido interesante haberte ganado…– informó, dejando la copa a un lado. – Y, de verdad estoy agradecida de que aceptaras venir. No sería lo mismo sin tus locuras…

Ambos rieron, y observaron la hermosa vista que tenían del cielo.

Se encontraban a un costado del bar en donde ambas bandas más sus invitados, festejaban el hecho de haber llegado tan lejos en el concurso. Estaban al aire libre, casi un bosque había al lado de ellos, pero eso no les podía transmitir más tranquilidad.

– Sakura…– habló él, en las penumbras de la noche.

– ¿Sí?

– Te amo.

Cuando él se acercó a besarla, ella no lo apartó. Mas no imaginó que en su mente sólo aparecería el rostro de otra persona. Una a la que **_odiaba_**. O al menos, eso creía.

.

.

Dio un portazo tras sí, al ingresar nuevamente a aquel **_bendito_** lugar, por no decir otra cosa.

– ¡Volviste!

La pelirroja prácticamente corrió hasta él.

– La cena se está enfriando…– sonrió divertida y colocó las manos sobre su cintura. – ¿A dónde fuiste, amor?– inquirió con la voz llena de dulzura.

Él la observó tétrico, y luego bufó por lo bajo. Ignorándola radicalmente, caminó en dirección a su habitación, pasando por su lado, sin rozarla siquiera.

Disgustada, lo siguió, hasta alcanzarlo y abrazarlo de hacia atrás. Se relamió los labios sonoramente, y susurró junto a sus oídos:

– Fuiste a verla, ¿no es así?

Él, quedó petrificado, pero en ningún momento respondió, o se atrevió a denotar una pizca de nerviosismo. Nada. Estaba ahí, inerte como una estatua, con una Karin, algo psicótica, colgándosele de los hombros.

– Hm, mm…– la chica negó con la cabeza de forma infantil. – Habíamos acordado que eso no volvería a pasar, ¿recuerdas?– lanzó una risa baja, bastante molestosa.

– Quítate…de encima…– por fin ordenó él, entre dientes, intentando conservar la calma. Esa chica estaba loca. L-o-c-a. Con todas las letras.

– Y, ¿cómo salió el encuentro?– chilló ella, ignorando la orden anterior. – ¿Ganaron?

Él sólo cerró los ojos y respiró repetidas veces.

– Oh, sí…– continuó la pelirroja, con sorna. – Claro que ganaron. Claro que **_ganó_**. ¿Y sabes por qué?– delineó los hombros del muchacho con la yema de los dedos. – Porque nosotros sí cumplimos las promesas que realizamos… Eso sí. Las cumplimos… cuando los demás cumplen con nosotros…

La chica pasó la lengua atrevidamente por el cuello del azabache. Éste no vaciló, y la apartó bruscamente, para lanzarle una mirada fulminante, y marcharse del lugar, irritado.

Ella se carcajeó, y luego caminó hacia los recién preparados _onigiris_.

Él, volvió a tener un **_terrible_** mal presentimiento. Pero esta vez era **_diferente_**.

.

.

Sasori delineaba con manos ávidas el contornoso cuerpo de la peli rosa, quien suspiraba, satisfecha con las caricias recibidas.

Fue cuestión de segundos, para que él procediera a deshacerse de sus pantalones, a modo de quedar en la misma situación de la chica: tan sólo en ropa interior.

Ella, con las manos algo temblorosas, recorrió el escultural torso descubierto de un pelirrojo más que excitado. La observó de manera sensual, al tiempo que la despojaba de su sostén. La suave brisa nocturna acarició sus cuerpos desnudos, haciendo que la blanca piel de la Haruno se erizara al toque. El muchacho sonrió y la besó nuevamente.

– Sasori…yo…

Calló al instante, al sentir las pequeñas mordidas que él le proporcionaba en todo el abdomen y tórax, incluyendo los pequeños y perfectamente formados senos. Tuvo que contenerse para no lanzar ruidos que alertasen a cualquiera que se encontrara dentro del bar, o que pasara por allí.

– Sa…kura…– habló él, con dificultad. – Todavía podemos… parar. Si quieres que me detenga…yo… Yo lo haré. – mencionó con voz ronca y entrecortada.

_(…Sakura… eres hermosa…) (…También te amo…)_

El recordarlo fue inevitable.

Estaba cansada de no poder dejar de pensar en él.

Estaba harta de que, a pesar de haber terminado hacía un poco menos de dos meses, su mente siguiera queriendo serle fiel. No. Ya no estaban juntos.

Ella y Sasuke ya no eran nada.

Y ella debería hacer lo que le plazca, cuando le plazca.

– Sasori… No quiero…– suspiró, y le sonrió. – No quiero que te detengas.

.

.

.

* * *

**!Hasta aquí!**

**Maldita Sakura...! No lo hagas con Sasori (? XD Bueno, esto es lo que surgió... Se vienen momentos más que dramáticos, así que por favor no dejen de seguir el fic e.e**

**Temas:**

**Sasori: Rock Latino: Mil horas - Los abuelos de la nada / Rock Japonés: The World - Death Note OP 1 **(Am Light XD)** / Aleatorio: Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana / Ballads: Heaven - Bryam Adams.**

**Sakura: Rock Latino: Mi enfermedad - Fabiana Cantilo / Rock Japonés: I Wish - Fairy Tail OP 10 **(Gran serie, por dios, se la recomiendo a todo el mundo)** / Aleatorio: How You Remind Me - Nickelback / Ballads: **Y, cómo no,** I will always love you - Whitney Housten.**

**Sara: Rolling Star - Bleach OP 5. (Viva Bleach \*-*/ )**

**Gracias por su preferencia XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos, y muchos Sasukes destapados para todas! Ya saben, hay que compartir XDD**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
